Dark Prince
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: A man of legends...or perhaps nightmares. The Dark Prince.
1. Sad Beginnings

Dark Prince

By DonJuanTriumphs

A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic

Summary: A man of legends...or perhaps nightmares. The Dark Prince...a man who killed effortlessly and without emotion and yet could cause a woman to become weak with desire from his simple touch and piercing gray green eyes. Nothing is certain when she enters the domain of a man who has never played by the rules.

Chapter One

The snow fell in heavy drizzles upon the mens backs as they made their slow way onward. Exhaustion and the cold wore heavily upon their bodies and their hearts. They had just won a great battle, defeating the enemy with brutal thrusts of their sword. Should they not be rewarded instead of being forced to make this long and tiring journey? It had been over a year since they had been home. A year since they had seen their wives and sweethearts...their children. They wanted to sleep in their warm beds with their lovers instead of the cold, hard earth. But none of these men would ever voice these thoughts. Not when they feared their Lord Desslar so much.

The Dark Prince. He rode ahead of them, his shoulders broad and strong even against the harsh push of the angry winter wind. At his side was a sword that he had used countless times to kill more men then any of the others would care to remember. On his face he wore a mask, covering the whole right half of his face. None of them knew why he wore it, although there were discussions about it every time he was not around. Some said it housed the greatest horror any could have ever imagined. Some said it was merely something to add to the fear everyone saw in him. But no matter what you thought no one dare touch it, knowing he would kill anyone who did so, be it man or woman.

"Marc, ask him how much further," young Raoul de Chagny begged of the man who rode beside him. Marc glanced at the young man, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Many a maiden had fallen under the young mans charms, but in that certain area Marc still outweighed him. Marc sighed. No one dared voice any of their discomforts, instead asking Marc to do so, knowing the Dark Prince and he had a sort of friendship that none of them would ever understand.

"You are all a bunch of maidens!" Marc said, although he too was beginning to tire of the long journey. Kicking his horse roughly in the side he made his way to the front of the company, where the Dark Prince led.

"I could use a warm bed and a willing lass, my lord," Marc said, trying to keep a hint of humour in his voice. Dark gray green eyes found his set in an emotionless face. The Dark Prince said nothing and Marc sighed, not liking when he was in one of these moods.

"How much further, Erik?" Marc asked, deciding to simply get to the point.

"A little over a mile," he answered finally, his voice a growl. Marc said nothing for a moment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. Erik's eyes found the other mans and he instantly became quiet.

"Leave me alone, Marc," Erik said. The other man nodded and pulled his horse back, allowing the prince to ride ahead while he joined the other men.

Erik was in his own thoughts at the moment. At the back of his men a horse was pulling a wagon. In that wagon was the body of a man who should still be alive. He had been a good man and he had not deserved to die. But Erik had come to terms with the rules of battle and he had steeled his heart against any emotions. This was just another mans death. An honorable man, but he was just another casualty of war. However he was not looking forward to what was waiting for him at the end of this journey.

"My lord! Up ahead!" Marc shouted over the howling wind. Erik, however, had already seen the dark manor looming ahead of him and he shouted a command for his men to follow him, kicking his horse into a hard gallop.

xXx

"There are men riding towards the manor, my lady."

Christine said nothing to the young woman, instead choosing to run to the nearest window and look out. Indeed, there was a large group of men riding steadily toward her home. Who were they? They had not had anyone come for over a year. Was it her father? Her heart began to beat frantically in her chest. Her father! It had to be! Who else could it be?

"Marie! My cloak! Quickly!" she cried. The young woman rushed to do as she was told. Christine threw the heavy garment over her shoulders and rushed from her chambers. A year! A year since her father had rode off into war and finally he was coming home! She had been all alone for those long twelve months, no one to talk to but the maids, who usually were proned to gossip. But at last her father was home, and this time for good. He had promised her that this was the last time he would ever go into battle again. He had told her that he owed his lord one last fight and he would give him that.

Christine hated the man her father fought for, even though she had never seen him before in her life. She knew him well enough from his reputation and some of the things her father had told her as well. The Dark Prince. She had heard about the many men he had killed and how he showed no emotion in doing so. What kind of man could be that heartless? But his reputation with his sword was not the only thing she heard about...she had heard of another sword of his that he used to pleasure women with. She had gone to court once with her father and many of the women had whispered of the ecstasy he promised. Christine was not interested. She did not want a man that was so fickle with his emotions that he could go to that many women for his pleasure. She found it disgusting. She prayed she never had to find out what kind of man he was when face to face. Perhaps now she would not have to worry now that her father was no longer going out to fight.

xXx

"No!"

Erik and his men were not prepared for the scream that erupted into the cold court yard as soon as they entered. His men, so used to battle, drew their weapons, expecting an attack. Erik, however, barked an order that it was a woman and to put their weapons away. They all did so hesitantly. They watched a woman in a dark cloak fly past them and rush towards the wagon.

"Stop her!" Erik commanded when he realized her destination. Two of his men seized her and she struggled.

"Let me go! Papa! Let me go!" she screamed. But the men held fast. Erik swung himself down from his horse and went to the little woman who was causing such a rukus. Servants were all peering out of windows and doors, trying to see what their mistress was screaming about.

"Papa! No, please! Papa!" she sobbed, trying to get herself toward the wagon. The two men holding her looked helplessly towards their lord and he nodded, giving them the okay to let her go when he realized who she was. She rushed to the wagon and pulled back the blankets covering the body. Her slim hand touched the cold cheek of the handsome man lying in front of her.

"Papa...no..." her voice came out broken and forlorn, completely heartbroken. Erik's men-at-arms seemed uncomfortable with the scene in front of them and they shifted uncomfortably on their feet. The woman, whose head was shrouded in her cloak hood, buried her face against the dead mans chest, her sobs shaking her whole body. As Erik approached her he was aware of her whispering in a choked voice.

"You promised me! You promised me you would come back alright, Papa!" she whispered. Erik sighed. He had often heard Gustave talk about his daughter Christine as he and the other men sat around a fire at night. She was all he had had left in life and he talked constantly of the young girl. Erik cleared his throat, hoping to get the girls attention. Her face slowly turned from her fathers tunic. He could not make out her face in the cloak but he could tell that she was studying him very intently. Very slowly she got up, and though her shoulders were shaking she walked to him and struck him. The courtyard became completely silent and still, no one believing the fact that this young woman had just struck the legendary Dark Prince. Marc swung down from his horse and grabbed the womans wrist, cruelly tossing her to the floor.

"You will bow to your Prince!" he growled.

"I see no Prince in front of me!" she spat, throwing her hood back so she could meet Erik's gaze with her intense blue stare. Erik said nothing, completely surprised by the beauty in front of him. Gustave had been a handsome man in his own right but he would have never believed that the man could sire this tempting beauty. Chocolate locks curled wildly down her back and shoulders, framing a milk white face with flawless features.

"You are not welcome here, get out!" she whispered angrily. Erik did not move. This woman had a lot of nerve. He had killed men for less offence then what she was showing him.

"Get out!" she shouted, trying valiantly not to cry.

"I showed your father respect by bringing him home, would you disrespect me by turning me and my men into the cold?" he demanded. She said nothing for a moment, knowing her father would have disapproved of the way she was acting. But she did not want this Dark Prince in her home. Her father had died fighting for this man. And for what, so he could have more land then he needed? Slowly she stood up, her gaze never leaving his.

"I want you gone before morning," she said, turning her back on him to leave the yard, needing to make the preperations for her fathers burial...

"We have traveled many days, my men are tired, we will stay until we are all recovered from the journey," he said. Christine's shoulders stiffened and she turned to face the masked man.

"Then I hope you are comfortable in the barn," she snapped.

"We will not be staying in the barn," he answered just as quickly.

"There is not enough rooms for all of you!" she said, wanting desperately to get rid of the man.

"They will share," he said.

"Then I hope you can find them on your own!" she said, turning and quickly fleeing the yard. Erik watched her as she fled, knowing there was more to her then met the eye and wondering if he would be able to figure her out before he left.

"My lord? Perhaps we should leave, she obviously does not want us here," Marc said, coming to stand beside Erik. Erik said nothing. He had no intention of leaving, his men needed rest, as did he, and he would have it. A woman was not going to stop him from getting anything he wanted, even if it was just a good nights sleep in a warm bed, and perhaps even a willing woman beneath him. As he thought about Lady Christine he could easily imagine her beneath him in bed. A very welcoming thought.

"Mayhap you should go and speak with her?" Marc suggested. Erik glanced at him.

"The last time I checked I have never needed your advice on women," Erik growled. Marc grinned boyishly. Erik knew all to well that that boyish look had been the downfall of many young women.

"No, but maybe you should take my advice...who knows, you might even have Lady Christine warming your bed," Marc said suggestively. Erik raised his only brow.

"Remember your place, Marc," he warned softly. Marc raised his hands innocently.

"Your pardon, my lord, I was out of line," he said, slowly backing away. Erik said nothing, beginning to walk towards the place that Christine had fled.

"Where are you going, my lord?" Marc asked.

"To talk to the Lady."

**A/N: I have wanted to try this story for awhile, I would seriously like to know what you all think, I was not completely satisfied with this first chapter but I promise it will get better!**


	2. Rose With Thorns

**Chapter Two**

**A Rose with Thorns**

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, otherwise I want you to leave."

Erik said nothing as he strode into the great hall, where Lady Christine sat on the floor in front of the raging fireplace. She had a shawl around her shoulders and her eyes never left the flames as she spoke to him.

"Are you always this polite to all of your guests?" Erik asked sarcastically. He went to the fireplace and leaned on the brick, crossing his arms as he looked at her. She, however, did not once glance at him.

"Why should I be polite to someone I do not even want in my home?"

"You have a sharp tongue."

"And you have far to much self-confidence," Christine shot back. Erik studied the young woman in front of him and noticed the rigid way she held her shoulders and the way it looked like she wanted to cry and yet she held back the tears. She had just been given news of her fathers death and he expected her to be a sobbing mess. She was proving him wrong, however.

"I have known you less then an hour. How can you hate someone you do not know?" Erik demanded, rather annoyed that he had been judged so quickly. This time Christine did look at him and it could have sent daggers straight to his heart.

"I know you far better then you think, Sir, and I have every right to hate you!" she said angrily. Erik's temper was rising quickly and he went to the girl, yanking her to her feet so he could meet her gaze with his much colder one.

"You know nothing other then what you hear from chattering maids and simpering courtiers!" he hissed. She yanked away from his grasp. She would win this argument because she knew she was right about this strange man.

"I know that you have good men riding beside you in war! Good men who want nothing more then to be home with their family and they cannot have that simple wish because of the fact that you always want more! More land! More riches! More women! It is never enough for you!" she screamed at him. Several maids, who had been working on setting the table for the guests looked on with fear as their mistress ranted at a man they all knew not to trifle with.

"My men know their place and I think it is time someone teaches you yours!" he growled.

"And what is my place, my lord? On my back beneath a man such as yourself who sees women as nothing more then something to use for their own pleasure?" Christine demanded. Erik's men-at-arms had entered the great hall and they stopped, crowded by the door as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Perhaps beneath me with your mouth shut is the ideal place for a woman who always speaks and yet has no idea what she speaks of!" Erik spat. He had never had a woman rile his temper like this woman was and he had not even known her an hour!

"I would rather take my last breath then warm your bed!" she hissed. Erik grabbed her chin roughly in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Watch your tongue or that could be easily arranged," he growled. "Besides...your attitude towards my bed might be changed if you were to give it a chance."

Christine pulled away from his rough hands. Who did this man think he was to talk to her in such a manner? She was of noble birth, not a simple country trollop! He had no right to speak to her about his bed and his pleasure.

"You say your men know their place, did my father know his?" she demanded softly, needing to change the subject. Erik stiffened.

"What?" he asked.

"Is my fathers place in the back of that wagon, cold and lifeless?" she demanded. Erik said nothing.

"I begged him not to ride off into war! Begged him! But he insisted! He told me that he owed you one last fight! Before he left he swore to me that he would come back safe! And because of you I no longer have anyone left in the world!" she cried. One of the maids rushed over when Christine collapsed onto her knees. Erik muttered several curses under his breath and stormed out of the hall, leaving Christine crying on the floor and all of his men silent.

xXx

"Please, my lady, it is alright," young Marie murmured soothingly. Christine continued to cry into her pillow, the maid sighed and silently left the room. All she wanted was her father back and she wanted Erik gone. He had no right to be there after bringing her father home dead and speaking to her in such a manner! The man was completely insufferable and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him for as long as she lived!

She knew she had spoken out of line to him and he could have easily had her hanged for the way she spoke to him but she had never backed down from anyone in her life and she refused to start now. She hated men like the Dark Prince. They thought they were all powerful and women were nothing more then possessions to be used. Well she would not be used, and most assuredly not by Erik! She would make him leave her manor house and as quickly as possible.

But Erik was not the only thing that kept her up late into the night. What was she going to do now that her father was dead? She had no means to support herself and though they were fairly wealthy she knew her fathers riches would run out eventually. The manor needed a lot of work, the roof in the east wing leaked with every storm, the barn was not big enough to support all of their horses.

Not to mention the fact that she would need money to pay all of the people who worked around the manor. The stable hands and cooks, all needed some money in order to live, even with the fact that they had a home. She also knew that her father owed several men money for numerous things she had no idea about. She would need to pay them as well. Then tomorrow she had to deal with her fathers funeral and she knew she might not be able to bury the only man she had left in her life.

"Oh, God, Papa, I do not think I can make it without you."

xXx

Erik muttered numerous curses under his breath as he rid himself of his clothing and collapsed on the welcoming bed. It had been far to long since he had slept in a room on a soft mattress and his body almost immediately relaxed. To bad his mind would not shut down. His thoughts were full of Lady Christine and the things she had said in the great hall. He should have punished her somehow, make her remember who he was and what he was capable of. But no matter the things he had done he had never been able to strike a woman, no matter how exasperating she might be.

It seemed like he was destined for a life without peace. He and his men had won their latest battle and he had thought that he could go home and settle down. Then Marc had informed him of Gustave's death and Erik respected the man enough to want to bring him home instead of leaving him on the battlefield to rot. Now that he had done his duty his thoughts were plagued with a feisty lady. He had to admit that she not only stirred his temper, but aslo his loins.

She was a beautiful woman and he had not failed to notice, even with her screaming her hatred for him. He would like to show her that her hatred for him could easily turn into lust and he would be more then happy to have her warm his bed. Perhaps that was why he had not found a maid tonight, because his thoughts were full of a woman who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. A man always wanted something he could not have. And he wanted her, if even for a night. Perhaps he would get her before he left this manor. One could only hope.

Although he would gladly wait for Lady Christine to succumb to him he did need to get home as soon as possible. There was someone who had been waiting far to long for him...over a year and a half if he was correct with his calculations. And the sooner he got back to her the better.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter, even though it is kinda short! I just wanted to make mention of a wonderful author who would love to hear what you all think about her stories. N.S.L. Jewelles writes amazing stories and you all seriously need to go and have a look at them! thanks DonJuan


	3. Goodbyes

**Chapter Three**

**Goodbyes**

Christine silently sobbed while her father was put into the ground. Everyone who worked in the manor were there as well as Erik and his men-at-arms. Christine had the urge to run to her father and not let him go. He could not be gone, he couldn't be. She had no one left in the entire world! She dropped to her knees as the final dirt was put over the man who meant everything to her. This was the second time in her young life that she had had to watch a parent be put into the earth. Her mother had died when she was six and she would remember that day for the rest of her life, along with this one.

"My Lady? Perhaps you should go inside," Erik said, coming up behind her. Christine blinked, realizing it had begun to rain and most of the people had left. Christine, however, found that her legs would not cooperate.

"Leave me alone," she whispered. Erik did not move. Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes hung off of her in sogging strips. She would become sick if she stayed out here much longer and he would not hear of it.

"You do not want to get sick," Erik said. Christine turned angry eyes at him.

"Do not tell me what I want and what I don't! You know absolutely nothing about me!" she fairly hissed. Erik sighed and removed his cloak, dropping it onto her stiff shoulders.

"Suit yourself," he answered, turning and striding away. Christine watched him until he slowly disappeared before wrapping the cloak around herself and beginning to shiver. Damn the man for knowing what she needed, even if she was to stubborn to admit it. Standing on shaking legs Christine glanced one last time at her father's grave before turning and walking away, not once looking back.

"My Lady! You will catch a cold out there!" Marie cried when she saw Christine come into the kitchens soaking wet. Christine managed to smile weakly at the woman in front of her, suddenly feeling very tired.

She just wanted to go into her room and never wake up. However Marie ushered her into a nearby chair that was positioned in front of the kitchens massive fireplace. Christine did not object because it was warm and the heat seeped through her skin to warm her very cold heart. Her thoughts were full of her father, a man she would never see smile again.

Growing up she had seen little of her father because of the fact that he was always away at war. When she was really small, and unable to comprehend what why it was he left for so long, she had thought that perhaps she had done something wrong to keep her father away. But, oh, when he came home! They would stay up until the early morning hours, Christine sitting on her fathers lap as he told her stories about his adventures.

Those were the times she treasured the most and always would. She had sworn to herself that she would never marry a man who put war and battles ahead of everything else, she had known what that was like as a child and would not have her own children go through that.

Her father had been a wonderful man, she was the first to admit that. But she had wished that he had been around more often. She had looked forward to his return for what seemed like ages! Now she had nothing left to look forward to. And it was all Erik's fault.

If the man did not have such greed to want more when he had enough her father would still be alive and she would not be sitting here alone. She knew Erik cared nothing for his men, he showed no emotion at the funeral. The man was like a rock, cold and unyielding and she wanted nothing to do with him. The sooner he left the better. Men like him were no good.

"I am sorry for you loss."

Christine's eyes slowly turned to find Erik leaning in the doorway, staring at her. She turned away from him to stare into the flames, wishing he would go away. She did not want to deal with him at that moment. Everything about the man seemed to annoy her.

"You know nothing of loss," she whispered.

"And you are too quick to assume," he answered. Her eyes found his again.

"Really?" she asked, not convinced. Had he ever loved anyone in his life to know of the loss she was going through at that moment?

"Yes, I do, I lost my mother for reasons you would never understand," Erik said coldly. Christine said nothing, knowing that an arguement was not something she needed.

"If you do not mind, Sir, I would like to be left alone," she whispered.

"Perhaps you have been left alone for far to long?" Erik murmured, studying the delicate features of her face that was reflected by the glow of the fire. She looked at him again, and this time he saw the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes and realized that though she was a strong woman she had just gone through a difficult experience.

"Please, Sir! I just wish to be alone!" she cried softly. As Erik watched she buried her face against her hands and cried. Christine hated herself for showing any sign of weakness to this man but she could not care, not when she desperately wanted her father holding her in his arms.

"Oh, my Lady! Please do not cry!" Marie pleaded, running forwards and wrapping her arms around the young womans shaking body. Christine allowed the woman to hold her because no one else would.

"Come, you need to get to your room and sleep," Marie said gently. Christine, however, found that her body would not cooperate and she simply sat limply in her chair. Before she knew what was happening two strong arms went around her and lifted her up, pressing her against a strong, broad chest. She looked up and found Erik's gaze. He said nothing as he carried her out of the kitchens and made his way to her room. Christine could not surpress her suprise upon seeing Erik showing her even a small amount of compassion.

"Thank you," she whispered reluctantly when he set her down on the bed. Erik said nothing, simply turned and walked away.

xXx

Erik removed his clothing before stepping into the warm bath that had been prepared for him by the maids. He sunk down into it gratefully, feeling his tense muscles relaxing. He always seemed to be tense around Lady Christine, no matter what she said or did. He had not liked seeing her so defenseless and so had carried her to her room.

It bothered him being around her because he knew deep down she blamed him for her father's death. _Because of you I no longer have anyone left in the world._

He knew she could have simply said that because she was so distraught but he knew she meant them. He knew from the moment she had laid eyes on him she had already judged him and deemed him not worthy. That bothered him. He had been prejudged for most of his life, and he knew he should be used to it, he was. But for some reason this young stranger made him feel guilty when he should not feel guilty at all.

His men knew the hazards of riding by his side, but they still did so. It had to do with honor, something he was sure Christine did not know to much of. Her father had died bravely and he admired the man for that. But he would not feel guilt when there was nothing to feel guilty of. Dwelling on the past would not get Erik anywhere and he refused to start now simply because some fiesty wench could not keep her mouth shut.

Before he left he would find several ways to put that mouth of hers to good use.


	4. Startling Revelations

Chapter Four

Startling Revelations

Christine pulled her cloak more firmly around herself as she walked along the narrow dirt path that led away from the manor and to a small pond shrouded in brush. The path was covered deeply in snow and she knew the pond would be frozen over but she needed to go. It had once been her and her fathers favorite place whenever he would come back from war and she desperately needed to go there now to be alone. At the manor it seemed that someone was always needing something and she just could not deal with anything at the moment. Not to mention the fact that Erik's two men, Raoul and Marc will not leave her alone!

Marc she liked, he was a very kind, handsome man and he tried to make her smile whenever he saw her frowning. Raoul was not a bad man, but it was obvious that he was interested in her in a way that she was not ready for yet and she hoped he did not expect to much. One week since her father had been brought back and each day seemed to be slower then the last. She found anything and everything to keep her mind off of her father and sometimes it was just enough to leave her exhausted and asleep as soon as she laid down at night, sometimes even without dreams and nightmares about her Papa.

"My Lady!"

Christine could hear the loud groan that escaped her mouth before she could stop it at the sound of Lord Erik's voice as he rode toward her. She glanced toward the sky and wondered what she had done to deserve this right now? Was this God's way of punishing her. Since he had been there they had argued at least once throughout every long day. She could not seem to be around him without him doing something to bother her. Christine was sure he felt the same way. She stopped and turned to look at him as he reined his horse in front of her.

He looked quite intimidating with his black attire and glaring white mask. His face never seemed relaxed or at peace, perhaps that was one of the many reasons she did not like being around him. He never seemed happy about anything. Although she herself had not found much happy these past few days. But whenever they dined at supper with his men she could not help some of the small smiles that escaped from the bantar Erik's men came up with. However, she would glance at Erik and his face would be as hard as granite, and just as expressionless. She wondered if something had happened in his life to make him so cold or if that was simply the man he was.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, trying desperately not to sound sarcastic. It did not appear to work because the scowl that was permenately written on Erik's face deepened. He glanced up at the darkly clouded sky before answering her.

"There is a storm approaching quickly. I thought I should warn you not to stay out for very long, it will get dangerous," he said. Christine hid her surprise well over his statement. She knew he would like nothing better than to see her stuck in the cold snow, and yet he had come to warn her of an approaching storm. Given the past arguements they seemed to have every day she wondered why he had not just sent one of his men out to tell her instead of bothering himself. Christine glanced up at the sky and saw that there was indeed a storm approaching. It was a good ten more minutes before she reached the pond and at least twenty to get back. She looked down the path towards the pond and sighed.

"Thank you for the warning. I will not be out long," she promised. Erik, however, did not seem satisfied.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Christine did not want anyone to know of the place that had once been her and her fathers. It was for no one but them. If keeping it a secret meant not going today then she would not go. Giving a loud sigh she began to walk back the way that she had come.

"No where," she answered softly. Erik said nothing but she could hear his horse treading its way through the thick snow as he followed her. She had no time to protest when she felt a hard arm wrap around her and lift her into the saddle almost effortlessly. Christine stiffened instantly because she did not want to be anywhere near this man. Erik still did not speak a word as he spurred his horse forward, back towards the manor to the safety that would protect them from the storm. As they approached the barns Marc emerged and he waited until they were close before speaking.

"My lord, I must have a word with you."

Erik simply nodded and rode his horse into the barn. He helped Christine dismount and Marc came to them, taking Christine's hand and kissing it. Christine smiled at his charming smile.

"I hope you do not mind if I take this ogre off of your hands, my Lady?" he asked. Christine immediately shook her head, glancing at Erik in distaste.

"Of course not. It is very chivarlous of you to save a damsel in distress."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving both men staring after her, Erik frowning and Marc smiling.

"You know, she really does not like you," Marc informed his long time friend. Erik glared at him before turning to his horse to unsaddle.

"I am very much aware of the fact that the lady has something against me, Marc, I do not need you to remind me," he said dryly.

"I know, but I like seeing your reaction," Marc admitted.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you in private," Marc said, his voice suddenly becoming serious. Erik glanced at him and could read by the young mans expression that he was serious about something. When Marc was not fooling around Erik knew that there had to be a good reason. Shouting at one of the stable hands to tend to his horse Erik led the way inside. They passed Christine who was speaking to one of the maids and she gave a mock curtsy as they passed. When they entered Erik's chambers Marc shut the door and leaned against it, sighing. Digging into his pocket he took out a piece of parchemtn and with hesitant hands handed it to his lord and commander.

"Raoul was bringing Gustave's old saddle bag to Lady Christine when this parchment fell out of it. He let his curiousity get the better of him and he opened it. I punished him for acting foolishly but he brought the letter straight to me because he could not find you," Marc explained. Erik suddenly felt a sense of trepadation and he did not know if he wanted to open the letter.

"Who is it for?" he demanded. He would not read anything that did not belong to him when it had once belonged to a man that was now dead.

"It is Sir Daae's last words I pressume. He wrote how he wanted everything to be handled after his death," Marc said.

"How did the man know he was going to die?" Erik asked.

"He did not. The letter was dated two years ago. I think he made this out in the event something like this happened to him in battle," Marc said. Erik sighed.

"Then I will give it to Lady Christine. It was her father, and it is none of my business."

"My lord, I must warn you to first read what is in it before making such a hasty move," Marc warned.

"Why?"

"Because if you give it to the lady, she will burn it and what it contains and you will be none the wiser. And believe me when I say that you need to read this," Marc said. Erik did not like the idea of reading it but if Marc was so convinced he needed to read it then he would.

_If this letter is being read by someone other than myself than I must assume I am already dead and buried. This note was written in the event of my death and it explains clearly what I wish to have done. My manor shall and always will belong to my daughter Christine. She may do with it whatever she wishes. All and any wealth I have collected over the years will be put into my daughters dowry. _

_This leads me to my next wish. My daughter will not be able to handle my death for a long time, and I can only imagine what would happen to a young woman her age trying to run a manor on her own. I will not leave her alone to fend for herself. And so it is my wish that she is wed to my Lord Desslar, with his consent of course. I know the kind of man he is, for I have ridden with him many years and I believe that he can care for my daughter as she deserves to be cared for. I love my daughter very much and am willing to do anything to make sure she is safe..._

Erik stopped reading the letter. There was a lot more about other trivial things that did not matter to him. But those lines mattered. Gustave wished for him to marry his daughter? Even with Gustave riding with him for years he did not know him as well as he could have, especially not well enough to marry his daughter!

"Marry Christine? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Erik said, shocked. Marc said nothing for a moment.

"It is not that bad of an idea."

"What are you saying, dammit? That I marry a woman I know nothing about and who hates me more than the devil?" Erik demanded.

"Think about it, Erik! Really, you can be quite dimwitted at times! What does she have to offer that you have been in desperate need of?" Marc asked. Erik's eyes found the other mans as realization dawned.

"Your right, Marc...but I am sure the lady will not agree."

"Well, you can tell her that if she does not marry you one of the men will be more than happy too," Marc said, not saying that he was one of those willing men.

"That is out of the question. It looks like I have a little persuading to do."

xXx

"What? Are you completely and utterly out of your mind?" Christine demanded.

"Your father-"

"I know very well what is written in that letter, Erik! I read it several times! But it cannot be right! My father would not make me marry someone I did not even know!" Christine said. She had been unable to believe what her father had wanted in that letter, what Erik seemed to want!

"It is what your father demands of you, Christine," Erik answered.

"I do not care! It is out of the question!"

Erik would not hear of her arguements. He was the lord here and he would have a wedding, he always got what he wanted.

"You and I will marry or you will marry one of my men, your choice. But either way you are marrying someone tonight, my lady," he growled.

"How can you possibly wish to marry me when I cannot stand you and we know nothing about one another?" Christine demanded.

"Because I desperately need a mother for my daughter."


	5. Growing Up

**Chapter Five**

**Growing Up**

Christine stared at the dark and forboding figure in front of her in absolute suprise. His intense eyes stared right back and the white from his mask glared at her menacingly. How could this intimidating man have a daughter? Did he have enough compassion in him to care for a child? And where was the mother? As she looked at him she realized that she would not be surprised if the mother had just left. Erik had to be impossible to live with. No matter how hard she tried she could not picture Erik cradling a small child close to him when the child woke up from nightmares.

"A daughter?" she whispered. He simply nodded, uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him. He had told her the truth about why he needed to marry her and she was looking at him as if she had never heard anything more insane in her life. Was it that hard to believe that he had a daughter? A family? He knew the reputation people gave him but he was just a man, a man who happened to have a daughter who he loved very much.

"I..." she truly did not know what to say.

"She needs a mother, Christine. This way you give your father his last wish and I get someone for my daughter," he said, trying to coax her into believing it was the right thing to do.

"How old is she?" Christine whispered, unbelieving that she had just asked that question. What could she possibly be thinking? She could not be a mother! She could ot even make it on her own without her father, because he obviously believed she needed to be married in order to be protected. How could she give a child everything she needed?

"She is six," Erik said. Christine noticed the way his eyes softened as he spoke about his daughter and she looked at him with some interest.

"I will ask nothing of you for becoming my wife. You will have your own chambers, and may do what you wish, as long as you become her mother," Erik said softly. He did not beg, and he was not going to start now. Christine thought about what he had said for a long time. If she did not marry him he had promised her that she would marry one of his men that very night. She knew that none of them would offer what he was. Those men would expect everything from her for being their wife. All Erik wanted was someone who was willing to give the girl all of the attention she had needed. She had been around six when her father had begun to leave reguarly. She glanced at Erik. Her father had been away from her for a year, this little girl had been without Erik for just that long as well. She knew what it felt like to never have a father who was there constantly and she suddenly felt very connected to the young girl.

"What is her name?" Christine wondered. Erik said nothing for a moment. He could see that he was slowly convincing her to marry him and the more questions she asked the more she was obviously curious about his little girl.

"Nicolette Desslar," he answered.

"And she has not seen you in a year?" Christine asked. Erik sighed. He knew very well that he was not the ideal father but he did not like to be constantly reminded of the fact. He missed Nicolette, he would not deny that, and it had been far to long since he had held her. But he had duties and with these duties he had responsibilities that forced him to be away from his home for months at a time. Life was never easy.

"Yes, enough with the questions! Make your choice!"

Christine felt doubt once more enter her mind. How could she forever tie herself to a man who had brought her father home dead? She did not know if she could stand that! If she did that then she was giving up on any chance that she had of finding someone who would love her. Yet if she did not marry him she would have to marry Marc or Raoul, or one of the others and she knew that they would never come to love her. She glanced at Erik. She knew that he could not possibly have it in him to love another and perhaps she was safer that way. She had only bits and pieces of her heart left after her fathers death and she would not see it broken again by anyone or anything.

"Must I decide tonight?" she whispered. Erik said nothing for a moment, studying the woman in front of him. He had watched the different emotions that had crossed her face as she had thought about what choices she had and what they meant for her future. He was sure that it was a lot to take in after only so recently losing her father. He also knew it was slightly harsh to force her to make her decision on the spot. But he wanted to get home and as quickly as possible. Christine Daae was a strong woman, that was the first impression he had ever really got of her, he knew she would do what she had to before anything else to insure her survival, and if marrying him was what she had to do she would do it.

"Tomorrow morning I will come to you and you must be ready with your decision. If you are not then I will make the decision for you," he answered, turning and storming out of the room. Christine shuddered and slowly made her way back to her chambers. She had a lot to think about tonight and she knew she would not get much sleep. Marie was in her chambers when she got there and the maid helped her change into her chemise, for once not saying a word. Christine was sure that the woman had somehow heard about what Christine had to do and the silence was unsettling. When the woman had left Christine crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling above her.

"Papa...how could you have me do this? He brought you home to me _dead_..." she whispered.

It did not make sense to her that her father would force her to marry Erik, no sense at all. She knew her father knew more about the masked man then she did but if first impressions were anything to go by she most assuredly did not want to marry Erik. But she also did not have anything left for her here, except the fact that it was the only home she had ever known. But recently she had felt as if everywhere she turned she could see her father in everything from the simpliest flower to her own reflection. She could hear his voice whispering to her in the darkness, telling her that everything was going to be alright, he loved her. She could not find a way to shake off her fathers influence. He had been everything to her and he still was, and the idea of leaving a place the two of them had shared for so long frightened her.

She was finally being forced to grow up. For as long as she could remember she had always been her fathers little girl, never really having to making any decisions on her own. Everything was given to her and all of her choices were made. But now she had no one to make those decisions for her other then herself and she realized that she had absolutely no idea what to do. Christine knew that she was not ready for the responsibilities of becoming a wife and mother and yet she had little to no choice. But she felt connected with young Nicolette Desslar and she had yet to meet her. Though she had never had a permanet parent in her life perhaps she could give this young girl that much. Perhaps it would not be that bad being married to a complete stranger. She expected nothing from him and he most likely would always be away riding in battle. She probably would never see him. It seemed like a better future then running this manor all alone for the rest of her life.

She had the choice of marrying Marc. He was a simple soldier but very handsome and very charming. She knew nothing about any of the men she could choose and she had to make her decision on what little she did know and what she thought would be the best for her future. She refused to be unhappy. Marc knew how to make her smile and she knew that he would be a good husband, if his conduct with her was anything to go by. She knew he could very well make her happy and she would live a normal life with him. Then their was Raoul. He, too, was handsome, but she knew that he expected far to much from her. Much that she had no idea about, being as innocent as she was. And she knew he would want her to be his wife in every sense of the word...she was not ready for that. Even with all of this in mind she could not make up her mind and the hour was growing later.

0000000000

Christine was not the only one who could not sleep that night, Erik found himself unable to even make it to his chambers. He sat in one of the many chairs in the great hall and stared into the massive fireplace with its blazing flames. His chin rested on his fist and his brows were drawn together as he lost himself in his thoughts. He knew he was taking a very big chance trusting the fact that Christine would be a good enough mother to his daughter. He knew nothing about her and the last time he had married a complete stranger it had not worked out at all. You would think he would learn from the first time. But this had seemed meant to happen. First Gustave Daae died and then Erik returned him to his home to find a beautiful woman with enough spirit inside of her that she was obviously not afraid to hide. He had never been good when it came to woman, however he was a very good judge of character and he could see that Christine _had _character. God knew that Nicolette needed someone like that. He was never around, and she deserved someone that could care for her properly. Perhaps that was why he was taking the chance on Christine.

Nicolette's mother, Erik's first wife, had not have what was needed to mother their daughter. Erik had cared for her deeply but he knew the feeling was not mutual, and he did not blame her for that. She had been a vain woman, and he had known that from the moment he had married her. But he had allowed himself to fall under the charm of her beauty, something that he had never done before or since in his life. He knew better than anyone not to judge by appearences and to his folly he had allowed himself to do that with Nicolette's mother. He had known from their first night together that she hated him because she shuddered in disgust whenever he touched her and did everything she could to stay away from him. However she had allowed him to make love to her once, and that was just for the sake that the marriage could not be annulled. She might have hated him, but he had wealth and she lived very comfortably, even with an ogre for a husband.

However that one time had been enough to see her pregnant and she had done everything in her power to get rid of the baby growing inside her. Erik knew she had not wanted to give birth to anything that looked remotely like him even in the slightest. Erik, however, wanted that baby more than anything and he would lock her up for hours on end to make sure that she did not somehow jeopardize the baby. Erik had had to be on the alert for nine long months until the day finally came that she had given birth to Nicolette...he beautiful baby girl. She had inherited none of his deformity but did have his gray green eyes and dark black hair.

The first week of her young life and her own mother tried to smother her with a pillow...he would never forgive himself for the hell that woman put Nicolette through no matter what Erik did to stop her. He was away for long amounts of time and all of those long months he would worry for her safety. That was until Antoinette Giry had come into his life and had become a sort of grandmother to his daughter. If it had not been for that woman he did not know what he would have done. But Nicolette had suffered much from her mother the first five years of her life and because of this she trusted no one, even Madam Giry and her daughter, Meg. He knew she was a recluse for most of the time he was away but as soon as he was home she seemed to come alive again. He prayed that Christine would be able to find a way into his daughters heart enough for Nicolette to trust her. She needed a mother desperately.

Erik also knew that he needed to think realistically. Christine hated him, he knew that very well. She might just decide that marrying one of his men would be far better than marrying a masked devil. All Erik had to do was look at Marc or Raoul and see their handsome charms and know they were far better canidates for marriage then he was. Although he needed a wife far more desperately then either of those men. However it was out of his hands now. Christine had to decide whom it was she wished to tie herself to. Erik was left to wait the night out for her decision, not once closing his eyes in sleep.

0000000000

Erik raised his fist and pounded none to gently on the door to Christine's chambers. The sun had barely risen and Erik was impatient enough. He would know what her choice was and he would know it at that very moment. Marc and Raoul were both standing behind him and all three men waited anxiously. Erik knew all to well that he and the other two men probably had three very different reasons why they wanted Christine as their wife. Erik knew that all of them had the same chance as the other. Christine knew nothing about any of them and she would have to go by her own judgement. Erik felt he was at a disadvantage because he knew how much Christine hated him. She did not hate Marc or Raoul...which meant they had a better oppertunity then he ever would. His life had always been one big disadvantage. The door opened slowly, breaking all three of the men from their own thoughts. Christine's young maid, Erik believed her name was Marie, slowly peaked her head out of the door. Her pretty eyes were full of fear as she looked at the three men in front of her and she swallowed quite heavily.

"Where is your mistress?" Erik demanded. The young woman was unable to answer under Erik's intense glare. Marc noticed the young woman's fear and he stepped forward, putting on his best smile. Marie seemed to relax visibly and Erik scowled.

"Please, miss, we need to speak with your mistress," he said, showing a mouth full of white teeth. Young Marie looks ready to swoon from Marc's good looks and she smiles at him.

"She left, my lord, early this morning."

0000000000

_Christine..._

Christine wiped the single tear that fell as she heard her fathers voice in the wind. She looked down at the snow covered ground where he had been buried and it took everything she had in her small body to keep from collapsing to her knees. All of last night she had thought about what she should do and she had been unable to come up with an answer. Perhaps if she had known more about these men she could have made her choice. But she knew nothing. She had turned to her father like she always had when he was alive and she had come to his grave and just stood there, ignoring the snow that fell all around her.

_Christine... _

She would give anything to see her father again. Feel his arms around her. Hear his voice...anything in the world. She wanted nothing more then to have him back and the simple fact that that would never happen caused tears to begin to fall, coursing down her cheeks in two twin streams.

"Christine!"

That was not her father. That was another man who had suddenly barged into her life when she had wanted nothing to do with him. She turned to see Erik riding up to her, a scowl on his face. She knew he was angry. He had wanted her decision that morning and had found her gone. He probably suspected that she had run away. However Christine was never one to back down from anything, and she refused to let this be any different. His dismounted and his body language alone told her to watch what she said around him.

"You had better have a good reason-"

"I choose you, Erik."


	6. Angel?

**Chapter Six**

**Angel?**

The chapel was silent as the priest read the vows that would forever bind two people that had only met by pure coincidence. Fate had decided that they would become one in the eyes of the Lord and man and no one dare argue with that. Christine stood stiffly beside the towering man at her side. His face was expressionless and he had yet to say anything to her since she had told him that she had chosen him. It had been obvious from both Marc and Raoul's faces that they were beyond surprised she had chosen Erik over one of them.

They could not understand it, nor could anyone else for that matter. It was obvious the two loathed eachother, Christine probably more so then Erik. So it did not make sense that she would choose him. When the priest told them it was time to kiss it was done rather emotionlessly. Although both Marc and Raoul could see the way Erik's body stiffened. They knew he was a man, and any man would react when he had a beautiful woman kissing him. And Christine was beautiful. To bad such beauty had to be wasted on so black a beast.

0000000000

"My lady?" Marie whispered. Christine did not answer as she quietly packed the things she wished to take with her. After the ceremony Erik had told her to prepare her things, they would be leaving that evening. Christine had wanted to tell him that it would probably be wise to travel in the morning but decided against it. Was it strange that she was slightly elated to be leaving? She just needed to get away from her fathers constant presence or she would surely go mad.

She had heard him whispering to her in the graveyard, it could not be healthy. She did not like the fact that she was now Erik's wife, but she was rather anxious to meet his daughter. She had been the only reason she had decided to chose Erik over Raoul or Marc. She just prayed that the little girl truly did want a mother and was not a little heathen bent on tormenting her. Although she found that idea rather unlikely. Erik's eyes always seemed to soften when he spoke of her and she knew that he loved her. He would not love a heathen, she was sure of it.

"My lady? Am I going with you?" Marie asked softly, not wanting to talk out of place. Christine finally glanced at her and could see that Marie did not want to be left here, with no one to tend to. Christine needed someone familiar to come with her because the idea of her new home was still frightening to her.

"Of course! Pack your things," Christine instructed. Marie nodded and bowed before quickly leaving the room. When Christine was ready she sat down on her bed for the last time. The weight of the ring on her finger caused her eyes to find it and she let out a long sigh. It was a simple gold band that Erik had seemingly produced out of no where at the wedding. She would have never believed a few days ago that she would be marrying a man she truly did not like and who had brought her father home, dead.

But her father had asked that they be wed, which meant there must be something about the Dark Prince that her father thought was comendable. She had yet to see it but surely it was there? Perhaps if she saw him with his daughter..._their _daughter now, she would be able to come to a different conclusion about the man. Although she doubted it highly. A soft knock on the door tore her from her thoughts and Marc's head appeared.

"My lady, Lord Desslar is waiting outside for you."

She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was disappointed but what was done was done and she had no way of turning back time. He gathered her things and silently followed her out of the room. The courtyard was filled with Erik's men-at-arms and the servants that would be coming. Erik came to her silently and helped her to mount his horse, quickly coming up behind her. Christine's shoulders stiffened slightly when Erik wrapped one arm around her to take the reins and make sure she did not fall off. Both Marc and Raoul were silently as Erik shouted at the men to ride out. Christine's eyes lingered over the only place she had ever called home. The fact that she might never come back here finally sunk in. The men were riding quickly and she knew that it was going to disappear from her sight soon. She put her hand lightly on Erik's and felt him stiffen.

"Is there something you require, my lady?" he growled softly. She turned her face as much as she could to see him.

"May I say goodbye to my father?" she whispered so softly he almost did not hear her. He said nothing but he yanked roughly on the horse's reins, pulling them to a stop. Both Marc and Raoul slowed down and turned to look at him in question.

"Ride ahead!" Erik commanded. They looked surprise but did as they were told. Erik steered them towards her fathers grave and they rode in silence until they got there. Erik helped her dismount and stayed by the steed, allowing Christine some privacy. She walked slowly to the enternal resting place of her father and got down onto her knees in the cold snow. She bowed her head and began to speak softly.

"Papa...I miss you terribly! None of this was supposed to happen. You were supposed to come back to me safe and alive, just like you promised. But Fate had other plans...this is goodbye, Papa, forever. I do not know when I will come back here but I know that you will always be with me. I love you...I hope that you knew that. I tried every day to be the kind of daughter a man would be proud of and I know sometimes I failed you but you were always there to pick me up when I fell. Thank you for that, Papa, thank you..."

Christine was unable to finish because she broke into tears, pressing her face into her hands as she sobbed. Her entire world had shattered around her with her fathers death and she was doing everything in her power to keep going. Erik said nothing although he had heard everything she had said. He could not contain his surprise when Christine softly began to sing...it sounded like an old lullaby and he could only assume that it was one her father had once taught her when she was a little girl.

He had never heard a voice like hers in his life. He had been to many different places over the coarse of the last ten years and her voice was the purest he had ever heard. She had talent, and he wondered if she was aware of it. Nicolette often spoke of angels, surely this was what one sounded like? And all it was was a simply lullaby. When the song slowly came to a close Christine stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, unable to meet Erik's gaze. She went to the horse and he lifted her up onto it. She was slightly embarrassed, she knew he had heard her singing and she never sang for anyone other than her father. But he remained silent.

0000000000

"My lady, here are some blankets," Marie said, handing her mistress the remaining blanets. They had been forced to make camp in a thicket of trees because it had become far to dark to ride without endangering themselves and the horses. So now they were stuck and the snow had softly began to fall and Christine knew they could very likely freeze to death. She shook her head at the blankets offered her, knowing that as a servant Marie would not get much and she would not see the woman cold throughout the night.

"No, Marie, you take them," she said. Marie immediately began to protest. Christine put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take them, please," Christine insisted.

"Thank you, my lady," Marie said, meaning it. She probably would have suffered most of the night without any sort of warmth. Christine wrapped her arms around herself, looking for a place to lay down, suddenly exhausted. Erik was with Marc and the other men, getting the horses ready for the night and preparing the fire that someone would watch throughout the entire night. She blamed Erik for the fact that they had to sleep in the snow because he was so stubborn he could not even let them wait until morning to ride out. She was startled out of her thoughts when a cloak was dropped onto her shoulders. She spun around to see Erik standing behind her. She pulled his cloak tightly about herself, thankful that it was still warm from his body.

"Come, we need to get some sleep," he murmured. She said nothing, curious to see what he was going to have them do. He led her to where several blankets had been laid out and he waved a hand at it, telling her to lay down. She took off both of the cloaks before laying down so she could lay them on top of her for warmth. Her eyes found her husbands as he came to lay down next to her. She had not been expecting that. She glanced over at Marc and Raoul and noticed both men seemed surprised. Erik said nothing as covered himself with the cloaks and put a couple blankets that had obviously been given to him being the lord. He was lying on his visible cheek so she was faced with the mask and his gleaming gray green eye.

"If you would prefer to freeze tonight I could move," he said, seeing the way she stiffened. Christine took a deep breath. He was right, but she would never admit it. And besides, his body was so warm...unlike everything around her. She shook her head and forced herself to relax.

000000000

Later that night Erik truly wished that he had made a better impression on Christine when they had first met because he would suddenly give anything for her not to hate him. He woke up in the middle of the night to find Christine pressed against him, obviously with the intention of getting warm. But of course his body reacted differently and he was suddenly very uncomfortable. The entire length of her body was pressed against him and her head was resting on his shoulder so he could smell her hair. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him. He was so caught up with the feel of Christine against him that he did not even notice the soft sounds coming from the trees around them, signaling strangers were approaching.


	7. A Simple Song

**Chapter Seven **

**A Simple Song**

"Attack!"

Christine was woken up by Marc and Raoul shouting in unison. She was rather startled when Erik leapt to his feet, drawing his sword. Men came out of the surrounding trees with weapons raised as they charged forward. Christine could not help but scream and scramble to her feet. Marie and some of the other women rushed to Christine's side, looking to her for guidance in such a dire situation. Erik glanced back and met Christine's eyes. He managed to mouth 'forest' before having to block a vicious stab to his side. Christine understood what he meant and took Marie's hand before she quickly began to lead the women into the thick trees. Some of the women seemed hesitant but the battle behind them quickly erased any doubts still lingering in their mind.

The sound of the men fighting behind them slowly began to fade as they made their way steadily into the dark trees. It was so dark that they were forced to slow down and hold hands so they did not lose anyone. Christine could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest and could hear the soft sobs from the women behind her. If the men were to die who knew what could happen to them. Christine prayed to God that everything went well and that Erik and his men found them soon. It began to get increasingly colder the more they ran and several of the women began to stumble. One woman towards the back slipped and cried out, the sound filled with pain. By now it was far too dark to see anything. Christine asked all of them to form a circle as best as they could so they could gather together for warmth. She somehow managed to find the woman who was now crying and she took her hand.

"Oh, my lady! Forgive me! I do not want to slow us down!" she cried softly. Christine could not see her face but squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"That is alright, we need to stop; it is far too dark. Are you alright?" she wondered. The woman took a shuddering breath before managing to answer.

"Yes, but I think I hurt my ankle rather badly."

"Do not put too much pressure on it. We can do nothing until sunrise; I cannot see a thing," Christine said. The woman agreed and apologized once more for making them stop. Christine doubted very much that the men could find them in the dark so they would have to wait throughout the night for someone to find them, and pray that they did not freeze to death. If this was a preview of what she had to look forward to in her life with Erik she was not necessarily looking forward to it. She had never been one for danger.

0000000000

Erik wiped his sword on a dead man's tunic before sheathing it and looking around him at the carnage. He had lost one man but they had managed to kill ten of the attackers, two managing to slip away before they could stop them. He did not know who they were or who had sent them; he had many enemies, and any of them could have done such a thing. It was almost sunrise and he knew they would need to go and find Christine and the other women. Great start to married life, he thought with a frown. He had been far too content with Christine by his side and his body had taken delight in having a beautiful woman so close to him. Of course something had to go wrong; something always went wrong.

"Marc, Raoul! Gather some men! We need to find the women!" he shouted. The two men immediately went to work doing what he said. Erik noticed that Marc was holding his shoulder when he thought no one was looking but Erik noticed and he frowned, wondering if his man had been injured. Marc was a valuable man to have and he was one of the best swordsmen Erik knew other than himself and because of him they had won many battles that they might not have had a chance in hell of winning. But he also knew Marc was not a man to complain, and if he was injured he would not say anything because he hated to be the one to slow anyone down. Deciding that if he was hurt he would tell him, Erik began to walk into the trees, his hand resting lightly on his sword hilt. March and Raoul slowly made their way behind him with the rest of their men, all weary from the fight and lack of sleep. But they dare not complain when Erik's face looked so determined.

Erik was caught up in his own thoughts. He knew very well that Christine might have decided that this was not the right place for her, being married to him and she could have taken her chances and escaped. But, then again, she had all of the other women with her and he knew she could not be the kind of person who would just leave them there. So he knew they could not have gotten far; it had been far too dark when they had fled for them to see anything. He just prayed that the cold did not take any of their lives. Marc broke through Erik's thoughts when he came to walk beside him, remaining silent because he knew not to disturb his lord when he was obviously thinking.

"You fought well," Erik said. Marc simply nodded, trying to hide his wince.

"When you are injured, you will tell me," Erik said, very softly so the other men would not hear. Marc glanced at him in surprise, not realizing that he had been seen holding his shoulder. Erik said nothing more but Marc knew he was serious. He would not take lightly one of his men getting hurt and not telling him, and Marc was one of the only friends he had in the entire world.

"Yes, my lord," he murmured. They walked in silence from then on until they heard Raoul shout that he had found the women. Erik found his heart racing in his chest, praying that he was not going to find his new bride frozen to death. He and Marc began to run towards the sound of Raoul's voice and as they approached they could hear the unmistakable sound of women's sobs. They came to a thicket of trees to find all of the women huddled together for warmth, and all of them appeared to be alright, including Christine, who lay huddled among them. The men were slowly gathering the women in their arms, each man taking one of the females and slowly making their way back towards camp. None of them went near Christine, not wishing to make Erik angry. Marc took young Marie into his arms, ignoring his injured shoulder.

"I can walk!" Christine protested when Erik came to her, about to take her into his arms. He picked her up under her arms and set her on her feet.

"Really?" he wondered, letting go of her. Christine cried out when she collapsed to the floor, her legs giving out beneath her. She looked up at him indignantly from her place on the ground and Erik could not hide his smirk. He leaned forward and picked her up; this time she did not protest. Being against something so warm after hours of freezing, Christine began to shake. Erik glanced down at her when she buried her face against his chest, trying desperately to get warm. He quickened his pace so he could reach camp sooner. The men were piling blankets on the women, trying to get them warm. Erik immediately did the same. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around Christine, getting blankets and nearly smothering her in them. Her lips were an interesting shade of blue and Erik became worried.

"What are you doing?" Christine demanded when Erik sat down beside her on the ground and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am trying to keep you warm," he answered. She looked like she wanted to protest but decided it was wiser to remain silent. She glanced up at his scowling visage and wondered, not for the first time, what her life was going to be like with this man. Would she come to tolerate him? Would she be able to get through the barriers he had put around his heart, barriers she was all to familiar with? She was suddenly aware that he was staring at her just as intently as she was looking at him and she was torn from her thoughts by his intense stare. His face was always as cold as his mask and as she looked at him she realized that his eyes were quite the opposite. Though they could be cold at times she realized that they showed far more emotion then anything else. And she saw that he did have the capability to be warm and gentle. Their intense stare was broken when Marc approached and told them that they should be going before the weather became worse.

Several hours later Christine was cursing silently to herself. Her rear and thighs were throbbing painfully from so much riding and she was still far too cold, but of course she was not going to complain to Erik; that would just be something that he could use against her if he so wished. She had never ridden this much in her life and she could not stop herself from leaning back against Erik in weariness. He said nothing and made no move to say that her actions were affecting him; but if she knew how much agony Erik was in at the moment, she might have thought differently.

After several hours with Christine pressed up against him, his body was raging at him to do something to end the torment. Of course he could do nothing; his brain knew this, but his body refused to cool at all and it was beginning to make Erik very irritable. Any time one of his men would ask him something he would snap at them for no apparent reason. The men decided that it was better if they said nothing; they were tired and they just assumed that was the reason Erik was acting the way he was. If only they knew. His thoughts were interrupted when Christine softly began to hum, a soft, happy tune and he ignored everything else so he could listen to her. The men became quiet as well when they heard the angel singing and Christine slowly began to put words to the soft tune. It was a song about warm days with the sun shining and times they all wished were there to replace the cold, miserable winter. Erik felt a surge of pride when the men all looked at Christine with obvious appre ciation and he felt a surge of ownership that he had not felt in a very long time. She was his. Perhaps not by choice, but she was his, and everyone would know that in time.

Christine finished the song and switched to one that everyone knew; it was a song all of their parents had once taught them and they all knew the words. Christine encouraged the men and the serving women to sing with her and soon the air was filled with the sound of happy voices. Erik remained silent but he looked around himself at the men riding beside them, seeing smiles that had not been on their faces for a very long time. Christine's simple songs were helping them forget everything that had happened over the last year, if even for a moment, and he realized that he had never been able to do that before.

Christine's face was turned slightly so he could see her profile and he was startled to see the smile that was on her own face; it was the first time she had ever looked so happy since he had met her. It appeared that he had learned the one thing that Christine truly loved to do: sing. Perhaps he could use that to get to know a little more about her because he found himself suddenly very fascinated with his bride and everything that made her who she was. She noticed his stare and turned her head to look at him, her smile never once faltering. She was actually happy for the first time in a long time and she would not let Erik's sour temper spoil it for her. And she appeared to be having a similar effect on the men, for they were all laughing and singing along with her, something she knew they had needed. She could only imagine how hard this sort of life was for them, and she was sure that their wives and lovers and perhaps children had to miss them terribly. But as she looked at Erik she wondered how his own daughter felt, only six years old, and her only parent was never there. She knew that feeling; she also knew that if she could change things for young Nicolette she would; she deserved to have a father.

"My lady," Erik murmured, causing her eyes to once more find his. His eyes slowly left hers to look ahead of her at something in the distance.

"Welcome home."

0000000000

Christine felt extremely out of place as she stood in the giant stone courtyard. People were bustling around her, trying to get everything unpacked and the horses fed and put in the stables. Erik stood at the other end of the courtyard, talking to a young man who continuously nodded, obviously being told what to do now that his lord had returned home. She had watched with a small smile as several young women gave cries and came rushing out of the manor, running into the arms of their husbands and lovers; the couples embracing intimately and several of them kissing quite passionately. Children ran in and out of the large crowds of adults and Christine studied all of them closely, wondering which was Nicolette. Erik finally glanced her way and seemed to notice that she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do. He began to walk towards her and had almost made it before Christine heard a delighted shout and Erik had a little bundle clinging to his legs.

Christine watched in silence as Erik got down on his knees before the child and pulled her into his strong arms. The little girl clung to him as if she would perish without him holding onto her. Christine was surprised to see how small little Nicolette was compared to the intimidating figure of her father. She slowly made her way towards the two, wondering if it was a good idea; surely they would like to spend some time alone before Nicolette was given the news that she had a new mother. As she approached, Christine became aware of the silent woman standing not too far from Erik and his daughter. She wore a dark blue dress that had seen better days and her hair was pulled back rather tightly from her face. She watched silently as the Dark Prince continued to hug his daughter, obviously not willing to let her go yet.

Erik noticed Christine approaching and he stood, holding Nicolette in his grasp. To Christine's surprise Erik took her hand and led her towards the stone steps that led into the manor in silence. Christine tried to get a glimpse of Nicolette but she had her face buried in her father's neck. But the little girl seemed to become aware of the fact that someone was walking so close to them and she turned to look at Christine. For a moment Christine could not look away from the gray-green gaze that was so much like Erik's that it was rather startling. She had black curls that tumbled down her back and framed a small, alabaster face. She really was quite a beautiful little girl and she was obviously her father's daughter. Her small eyes found her father's face and she looked at him in question, obviously wanting to know why he was holding Christine's hand. Erik, however, said nothing until he reached the top of the stairs. He turned them so they were looking out onto the courtyard and everyone immediately became quiet.

"I would like all of you to meet the new lady of this house...my wife, Christine," he said, unable to keep the pride from his voice. The only sound that greeted the surprised silence was a sob filled with pain. Young Nicolette wriggled out of her father's grasp and darted into the manor.

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that I did not update yesterday, but believe it or not I got home around one in the morning and I was far too tired to do anything, I worked on this chapter almost all day today and hope you all like it, I will try and update Caged Bird soon, do not worry, slowly but surely these stories will get to you all! Please read and review! DonJuanTriumphs_


	8. Mother

Chapter Eight: Mother

A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is rather short and really transitional, but it is still the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think! DJT

Silence greeted Erik's statement but whispering soon broke out when little Nicolette had dashed into the house, obviously not liking the idea that she had a new mother. Erik was scowling and the woman Christine had seen standing near Erik began to run in after the child when Erik stopped her.

"No, Antoinette, I will go," he said, glancing briefly at Christine before going inside. Christine suddenly felt like it had been a very bad idea marrying Erik. His daughter obviously did not want anything to do with her and at times it appeared that Erik felt the same way. The woman her husband had addressed as Antoinette turned to Christine and with a small smile approached her.

"Do not worry, Nicolette is a very shy girl," she said. For some reason Christine felt comforted by the woman's presence; she felt very motherly and Christine did not know how long it had been since she had had that feeling around her. She had a kind face but with stern features that gave her the appearance of being very strict but there was an underlying kindness there. Christine had seen the surprise on Antoinette's face when Erik had introduced her as his wife and she could only imagine what the older woman was thinking. Did she approve? What was her relationship with Nicolette? Governess? Grandmother?

"Perhaps I should go speak with her? Introduce myself to her?" Christine wondered, not liking the idea of young Nicolette hating her when they had yet to meet. Antoinette studied the young woman in front of her with some interest. She was quite lovely and her eyes were rather sad, as if she had gone through something that would forever scar her. She had been more than surprised when Erik had introduced Christine and she had wondered where the two of them had met, and what Christine could possibly see in Erik. The Dark Prince's reputation exceeded him wherever he went and Antoinette was sure that this young woman knew all too well what her husband was capable of.

"No, I think it is best if you let his lordship talk with her; he is the only one she will listen to," Antoinette said with a sigh. God only knew how hard it was raising that child. She listened to no one but her father and when he was away she would disappear for hours at a time, going to play by herself somewhere. She really was not like other children, preferring to be by herself instead of playing with others. She was far too shy and Antoinette had tried more than once to get her to open up but it had been no use.

"Come, my lady, let me show you to your chambers so you can get comfortable," the older woman said. Christine nodded silently and followed the woman inside.

0000000000

"Nicolette Desslar!" Erik growled, angry with his daughter for dashing off as she had. He had no idea where she had run off to and so he had to look for her, something that did not cool his temper. Some of the servants glanced at him nervously, seeing the angry scowl on his face. He barked at one of them, demanding to know which way his daughter had gone. He was surprised when one answered that he had seen her run towards Erik's chambers. Erik quickened his pace and when he reached his rooms he threw open the doors. The sight that greeted him was not particularly welcoming. His bed took up most of the room and other than that there was only a trunk that held his clothing and the few belongings he thought were of use to him.

"Nicolette?" Erik demanded. Silence. He frowned.

"Nicolette, answer me when I am speaking," he said, losing his patience. He hated talking to her like this but this had not been the homecoming he had wished to receive from her. He heard soft whimpering and small sobs and realized that they were coming from beneath his bed. He sat down on his bed and once more called her name, a more forceful note in his voice.

Very slowly a head full of curls appeared, followed closely by a tiny body. She stood up and stood in front of him, her head down as she looked at the floor. Her small shoulders were shaking from her sobs. She looked so small and miserable that Erik felt his anger immediately disappear. Some of her black curls were plastered to her face from her tears and her face was flushed. Erik took her chin in his hand and raised her eyes to meet his. Nicolette's lower lip was trembling and Erik got down on his knees in front of her.

"Nicolette, my love, are you not happy to see your father home?" he asked softly. She nodded. He wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"You do not like your new mother?" he asked softly. She whimpered at the word 'mother' and Erik instantly knew what was wrong. She associated the word mother or mama with pain, because her mother had never given her anything else. Erik should have realized this would be a problem.

"Look at me, little one," he whispered. She did as he said; she always had. He was the only person she had in the world and she knew how much her father loved her.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, I promise you that," Erik said, meaning it with every fiber of his being. He had made the mistake once of letting someone get away with hurting her and he would never let it happen again.

"Christine is a good woman...she will not hurt you," he promised. Nicolette said nothing and he knew that this was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought. He gathered her into his arms.

"I missed you, Nicolette," he murmured into her hair. This little girl was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world. She had been given to him after much struggle and without her he did not know what he would do. All he wanted was to make her happy. She whispered that she had missed him too and he wished he had not been away for so long; he was missing out on her childhood.

"I want you to meet your new mother," he murmured, set on Christine and Nicolette getting along. Nicolette whimpered and shook her head, burying herself against Erik's chest. Erik held her close and stood, keeping her in his arms even when she began to cry. He saw Antoinette walking down the hall towards him and he asked where his wife was.

The older woman looked at Nicolette with concern before informing him that Christine was getting comfortable in the chambers that connected to his room. Antoinette had wondered why two people who had just been married were sleeping in separate rooms but decided that it was none of her business. Erik went to Christine's new chambers and opened the door. He was greeted with Christine singing a soft song to herself as she unpacked her few belongings. She did not hear him open the door and so he stood there for a moment, his daughter in his arms. Nicolette had stopped crying and she seemed to be listening to Christine with some interest.

Erik took this as a good sign. Her songs seemed to soothe anyone that heard them and Erik knew it was a great talent. Nicolette had turned her head from her father's chest to look at Christine, liking the sound of her voice. When the song finally ended Erik cleared his throat and Christine turned to look at them in surprise. She smiled, seeing that Nicolette was frightened and Erik looked at her closely for several long moments. When she smiled it really lit up her face, making her look quite beautiful, although she was beautiful even when she was not happy. He felt his daughter's body relax slightly but he could tell that she still did not want a mother.

"Oh! I did not hear you come in!" she said, trying to make herself sound as nice as possible. Erik set Nicolette down on her feet in front of him and she clung to his leg. Christine glanced at Erik, their gazes locking. She could see that he was trying desperately to make Nicolette comfortable with the new situation and she wanted to help him. Christine approached them and got down on her knees so she was not towering over the little girl.

"Nicolette?" Christine murmured softly, not wanting to raise her voice and frighten her. The little girl was practically shaking. Nicolette said nothing and Erik frowned.

"Answer when someone is speaking to you, Nicolette," Erik said. Christine glared at him but said nothing. Nicolette said nothing but she slowly turned to face Christine. She did not like seeing the little girl look so sad and miserable, it was like she had been told that she was going to be taken away from her father and beaten. Christine knew that a song might break down some of the barriers Nicolette had put up but she did not know what a little girl would want to hear. She thought about it for several moments.

Then she remembered a lullaby her father used to sing to her whenever she was frightened. Christine began to hum, starting out very softly so as not to scare her and then slowly raising her voice to a perfect pitch. This song had always calmed her nerves and made her feel safe and she watched Nicolette study her, remaining silent but never looking away. Erik was more than surprised when he felt his body tighten at the sound of her voice. Something about it was making him want her. Perhaps it was because she looked so beautiful to him. He watched the way his daughter seemed entranced with his wife's voice and he hid his smile. Nicolette's grip on his leg loosened only slightly, but he took notice. Christine finished and looked at Nicolette. She held out her hand to the girl.

"It is very nice to meet you, Nicolette. I am Christine," she said. Nicolette looked at her hand before looking up at her father. He nodded and she took her new mother's hand. Christine could feel Nicolette's hand trembling.

"You sing very pretty," Nicolette whispered. Erik looked down at his daughter in surprise at hearing her speak. Christine smiled. She was adorable!

"Thank you. Perhaps I could teach it to you sometime?" Christine wondered. Nicolette became shy again and nodded before turning to her father with her arms up. Erik picked her up and cradled her close. Christine stood and looked at her husband. He said nothing but there was a rather grateful look in his eyes.

"Will you be alright getting yourself situated?" he said finally. Christine could only nod, knowing he wanted to spend time with his daughter. She decided she would take a nap and then explore her new home.


	9. A Challenge and A Boy

Chapter Nine

A Challenge & A Boy

"My lady?" Christine turned from her place at the window to see a young woman standing at the door, trying to look inside. She went to the door, curious to know who had come calling on her. Christine opened the door to be greeted by the sight of a warm smile and a mass of blonde hair. It was a woman who appeared to be of the same age as Christine. She seemed to resemble someone greatly but she could not figure out who that was. The woman wore a simple black dress that did nothing to hide her ample bosom and rounded hips. Her dark blue eyes studied Christine just as intently as Christine was doing to her but her smile never wavered and Christine instantly felt comfortable in her presence.

"My lady, I hope I am not disturbing you," she said, bowing respectfully. Christine smiled and shook her head.

"No, of course not..." she said trailing off.

"Meg Giry, my lady," she said, peering into the room again. Christine could see that the girl was curious and she liked that. No wonder she had seemed so familiar, she had to be Antoinette's daughter. There was a great resemblance there.

"Is there something I could do for you, Meg?" Christine wondered, curious to know why the girl had come to her chambers, although she was glad for the company. It had been a few hours since Erik had left the room with Nicolette and Christine had just woken up and was ready to look around her new home.

"Oh...I--," Meg did not continue, suddenly worried that she was being to forward. It would not be good to offend the lord's new wife and Meg did not want to see the masked man angry. He had his reputation for a reason.

"Please, you do not have to be shy, speak freely," Christine said. Meg hesitated a moment longer.

"Well, my lady, I was wondering if perhaps I could show you your new home?" the young woman asked. Christine beamed, realizing she had just made a new friend, and it made her feel a lot more comfortable in her new home.

0000000000

"Who is that?"

Antoinette Giry turned from the woman she was talking to to see young Carlotta pouting as she looked at Meg walking with Christine. Antoinette sighed; she was really not in the mood for Carlotta and her whining. She was the woman that, sadly, all of the men went to when they needed pleasure. It had made the young girl feel as if she was indispensable, which she was not. Antoinette knew none of those men cared for the woman. The only man that had yet to touch her intimately was the Prince, and Antoinette knew him well enough to know he would not go so low as to take pleasure from the local trollop.

"Your new lady," Antoinette said. Carlotta's surprise was evident. She had not been around when the Prince had arrived home, being busy with a man in the back of the barn. Just now, when she had seen the woman for the first time Carlotta had worried that she had competition. The lady was beautiful and she had a radiance that was very easy to notice.

But if she were the Dark Prince's new lady there was nothing Carlotta had to worry about. The Prince would let no one touch what was his, especially if it were a woman. So her livelihood was still protected, and she would not worry about some beautiful woman getting in her way. Marc caught her eye and she smiled. She actually enjoyed that particular man quite a lot.

0000000000

Christine smiled at the woman she had just been introduced to. Agnes was one of the head servants who oversaw all of the chores that were done by everyone else. Christine had wanted to meet the woman who knew all there was to know about the manor and all the people that lived in it. Agnes was a heavy-set woman, with large brown eyes and a wide smile that made Christine feel warm all over. She had eight children, all of a relatively young age. Agnes had called all of the children to her and introduced each one. There were four girls and four boys and Christine instantly fell in love with all of their round, chubby faces.

"Bridget, Caroline, Charlotte, Eleanor, Alfred, Hugo, Luke, and Oliver."

"It is nice to meet all of you," Christine murmured warmly. Agnes was studying her intently. Their lady before her, Nicolette's mother, had been the complete opposite of this woman. That woman did not want anything to do with anyone; all she wanted was riches. Lady Christine had a warm demeanor and she could see that her children already liked her. It seemed that the Dark Prince had actually chosen someone who could bear the name of Lady with honor. She just wondered what this woman wanted that would make her act this way, because Agnes had never met anyone of noble blood who cared at all about how their servants viewed them. Christine excused herself and Meg continued walking with her.

"What about you, Meg?" Christine wondered. The blonde girl turned to look at her.

"Me, my lady?" she wondered, confused. Christine nodded.

"Yes, tell me a little about yourself," Christine clarified. Meg said nothing for a moment.

"I came here with my mother looking for somewhere to work and stay warm. The Prince offered my mother a position in his home taking care of his daughter. My mother accepted and we have been here ever since," she said. Christine nodded, she had always been curious to know about other people's lives. Sometimes the stories she would hear would help her take her mind off of her father being gone at war. She also found out that people always had something to say if you only open up and listen to them.

"Would you like to see the stables, my lady?" Meg wondered. Christine nodded. Erik's steed had been very impressive and she knew that the stables had to be full of such animals.

"We have close to a hundred horses, and they are beautiful!" Meg said as they went into the stables.

Christine smiled and slowly made her way to each stall. They were indeed beautiful animals, everything about them flawless. Meg stayed by the doors because she could see that her lady wanted a moment to admire what was before her. Christine came upon a particular horse, a mare, worthy of being God's horse she was so beautiful. Her coat was a chestnut color and her eyes seemed to look straight through her. She reached out and slowly ran her hand down the mare's side. A soft sound slowly erupted from Christine's mouth to become a song of horses dancing in the wind, of their spirits flowing free. The horse's ears pricked up, as if she were listening to the words being sung.

0000000000

Erik's hand stilled on his horse's neck as he slowly became aware of singing. It was Christine, but other than that he had no idea why she was in the barns. He had not seen her since he had left her rooms with Nicolette and he suddenly found himself wanting to get a glimpse of her, just a small look, nothing more. Giving his steed a final pat he made his way out of the stall and followed the sound of his wife's voice.

It was strange, but it seemed to draw him forward with its beauty. He found her inside the mare's stall and she was softly singing to the mare, which seemed to relax the horse, who looked ready to go to sleep. Erik kept himself to the shadows, not wanting to disturb her. Christine's face was relaxed and she was smiling and Erik found himself unable to look away.

She was beautiful.

The fact that something so beautiful could belong to him, even if it was not completely, was something Erik would have never believed possible before. She had a saucy mouth about her, but beneath that she was a kind, compassionate woman that he desperately wanted to learn more about. Her song slowly came to an end and Erik desperately wished she would sing something else.

"Hiding in the shadows does not help your reputation, you know," Christine said, not looking at him. Erik was surprised she knew he was there; he had believed that she was immersed in her song.

"If you have not noticed I do not care what people think of me, you would be wise to do the same," he answered. She said nothing, knowing in a way he was right.

"Do you happen to compete, my lady?" Erik wondered softly. Christine turned her gaze to his in surprise. Compete? What did he mean? She raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"On horses," he clarified.

"A proper lady would never do such a thing; you, my lord, should know that," she said. Erik did not fail to notice that she had not completely answered his question. He knew there was an inner fire she had inside of her that cared nothing for propriety and he wanted to explore that a little.

"I did not ask what a proper lady did, Christine; I asked about you," Erik said. Christine sighed and nodded. She had before, but without her father knowing, because she knew he would disapprove of such a thing. Perhaps that was why she had enjoyed it so much.

"Then saddle the horse in front of you and I will meet you in the courtyard," he said, striding away. Christine looked after him in disbelief. He was challenging her to a race? What in the world was that man thinking? And why had he come to her with this? However the idea of perhaps winning over this man who believed that he could do anything was incredibly tempting. She called for a stable hand and had him prepare the horse.

Erik felt himself become tight in his trousers when Christine rode into the courtyard. He had expected her to ride out mounted like a lady should be mounted. But he was in for quite a surprise. Not only was she straddling the horse like a man, but her skirts were hiked up so he could see her deliciously beautiful legs as they were wrapped around the horse's girth. Every movement the horse made caused the muscles in her legs to tighten to show her hidden strength.

Several of the people nearby turned to look in surprise to see their lady mounted so provocatively, but neither Erik nor Christine paid any attention to it. There was a small smirk on her lips that Erik did not fail to notice. He knew she was willing to compete, most likely because she wanted to be better at something than him. He was not going to make it simple for her to beat him, Erik knew she would be offended if he did do that so he would give her a challenge.

"I think you have met your match, my lord," Christine said as they rode the horses out of the courtyard. Erik said nothing. He doubted that statement, but he was willing to give her a chance to prove it. An open field surrounded the castle and it was the perfect place to run a horse.

"Are you ready, my lady?" he wondered. She did not even answer, her heels dug into the horses side and she bolted forward. Erik smirked and kicked his own horse to follow.

0000000000

Antoinette watched with some fascination as his lordship and his lady rushed their horses forward in the open field. She watched from one of the manor's many balconies. This was out of character for the Prince and Antoinette wondered what in the world had driven him to do such a thing with his new bride. She turned when she felt a tugging at her skirt and saw Nicolette peering up at her, her arms up. Antoinette smiled and picked her up and the little girl immediately looked to find her father and new mother racing their horses incredibly fast. Nicolette looked at Antoinette with round eyes before turning back to the scene before her. Her Papa seemed to be winning...

0000000000

Christine admitted that when she had first been asked to do this by Erik she had not really known what to think. She knew enough about him to know that he would not ask this of just anyone. He did not seem like the type of man who would wish to do anything for his own enjoyment and this surprised her. But perhaps he had a reason for doing this, a secret motive that she knew absolutely nothing about.

The idea caused her heart to sink a little. She spurred her horse on a little faster and was delighted when she pulled ahead. Tugging sharply at the reins she and the horse turned when they reached the end of the field and made a mad dash back towards the manor. She could hear Erik coming up behind her and turned to look at him, a smirk on her lips when she realized that she was going to beat him. It really was an exhilarating feeling.

0000000000

"The horse is yours." Christine gasped and turned around in the stall to see Erik standing there. She had not heard him come up behind her and she was more startled than she would have liked to be. She frowned, however, at his statement.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" she said.

"The horse is yours," he repeated. Christine immediately shook her head.

"Oh, no, my lord, I could not possibly-"

"Do not argue, it is a wedding gift, you will offend me if you do not take it," he said sharply. All Christine could do was nod and Erik stormed out of the stables. Something was bothering him, because he had not been that angry when he had asked her to ride against him. Christine wondered if he was angry about losing to her. But that was ridiculous!

Her thoughts were interrupted when something caught her eye. She turned around quickly, but it was quickly gone. She noticed that when she turned back to the horse she could see it again and it had the definite shape of a small human being. Christine began to hum, knowing that if anything could get the person's attention it was her voice. She was right. She turned and lunged quickly, grabbing it by the arm and hanging on tightly when it began to struggle.

"Stop, it is alright! I am not going to hurt you!" Christine said when she realized that it was a small child. This, however, did not seem to relax the child and the small body began to struggle a little harder. After a moment she could make out that it was a little boy and she got down on her knees, wanting to get him to relax. Though he struggled Christine realized that he was not very strong and soon his thrashing ceased, giving way to soft sobs. Christine was mortified, she had not meant to make him cry!

"Oh, no! Shush, please, it is alright, there is no need to cry!" she said in a soothing voice. He would not look at her and he kept his head down. Since he was finally still Christine took a moment to study him. She presumed him to be at least a year younger than Nicolette. However, he was painfully thin and covered in dirt. His clothes were dirty and torn and his blonde hair was shaggy and hung before his eyes. Christine felt tears coming and she pushed them away. The poor thing! What in the world had happened to him? And where was his mother?

"My name is Christine, what is yours?" she wondered softly. The boy said nothing, just continued to cry, as if he expected her to beat him.

"I am not going to hurt you, I assure you that; may I please know your name?" she asked. The boys shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobs and he slowly managed to croak out his name.

"Adrian."

Christine smiled warmly.

"That is a lovely name. Was there something that you needed here in the stables?" she wondered. He shook his head and his crying had lessened.

"Would you like to see my horse?" she wondered. Christine knew that animals had a way of making children less frightened. Adrian nodded slowly and brought his gaze to hers hesitantly. Christine smiled when his handsome blue eyes met hers. She stood and offered him her hand. He looked at it closely for a moment and Christine wondered what had caused such a young boy to get in this condition. She planned on finding out.

Adrian finally took her offered hand and she led him into the stall. His round eyes looked over the horse in awe and Christine could not contain her smile. "She is beautiful, do you not think?" she asked. He nodded. One small, grimy hand reached out to touch the animals soft coat but stopped short, quickly going back to lay limply on his side. Christine frowned.

"You may touch her," Christine said. Once more a hesitant hand came out and he ran his fingers over the horse's side. Christine remained silent while Adrian occupied himself with the horse until she saw him relax just a little.

"Where is your mother, Adrian?" Christine asked. She wanted to have a talk with the woman about how to raise a child. Adrian immediately became tense again and turned to run. Christine laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy immediately became still, waiting for her to say something.

"Would you like to go for a ride tomorrow, Adrian?" she wondered. He looked up at her with round eyes, disbelief written all over his features. He nodded rather quickly, as if afraid that she was going to take back the offer. She smiled.

"I am glad, I will see you here around this time tomorrow?" she said. Adrian nodded before running out of the stall. Christine did not like the idea of allowing the boy to go back to where ever he had come from but for now this was the only thing she could do for him until he trusted her enough to really allow her to help him. As she walked out of the stables Christine realized it was would be dark any moment and she made her way inside. She was immersed in her own thoughts about Adrian when she ran into someone, effectively knocking her onto her bottom. Christine looked up angrily to see a pretty girl looking down at her with one eyebrow raised. Her reddish hair fell down her back and her dress encased a well endowed body that left little to the imagination. Christine did not like the way the woman was looking at her as she slowly got to her feet, wiping herself off and pretending that she was not bothered by what had happened.

"You should really pay attention to where you are going, my lady," the woman said. Christine's brows rose.

"I do not believe we have met," Christine said. The woman smiled and mockingly curtsied.

"Carlotta, my lady," she murmured. Christine simply nodded her head slightly. She did not like this woman, something about her was cold.

"You are the new lady of this house?" Carlotta asked when Christine said nothing. Christine had a feeling that this woman already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes."

"You are either very brave or very foolish," Carlotta informed her. Christine could not believe that this woman was talking to her in such a manner! It was so disrespectful!

"Please explain," Christine said. Carlotta smirked.

"I would never be so bold," she said. Christine could not help but snort, which happened to offend the other woman.

"You have been so far, please continue," Christine said. The other woman took a moment, looking Christine over thoroughly.

"It is said that he does not know how to treat a woman."

"How so?"

"Really, my lady! In the bed chamber!" Carlotta said, surprised by her lady's innocence. Christine blushed when she realized what they were talking about! However this woman did not know that she did not have to worry about Erik's ability to please in bed because they would never be in one together! Christine decided not to acknowledge the fact that this conversation had even began. This woman was far too bold and she no longer wanted anything to do with her.

"Well, if you would excuse me," Christine said. Carlotta said nothing and walked away. There was something about that woman that did not bode well with Christine at all. She walked up the large stone steps toward her chambers, ignoring her thoughts about Carlotta to think about Adrian. He had to be only five years of age and she had never seen such a sad sight as he had been in. She had wanted to gather him into her arms and tell him everything was alright.

As Christine passed Erik's rooms she noticed that door was slightly ajar. Through it she could see Erik pacing in the failing light. There was a brooding look on his face and Christine wondered if he spent much time pacing his chamber floor. She did not know how it was possible for one to have so much negative emotion. There was no way she would be able to hold so big of a dislike for everyone in the world.

"My lord?"

He turned to look at her, his surprise obvious. He had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he had not heard the heavy door swing open. Neither said anything for a moment and it was not exactly a comfortable silence.

"I am retiring for the evening, my lord, and I wished to thank you for an enjoyable afternoon on horseback," she said, surprising him once again. Christine did not know why she was thanking him but she had not known what other reason she had come into the room for. He nodded and Christine turned away for a moment, biting her lip. He did make it hard to have a conversation because he really was a man of little words.

"I was wondering if perhaps you could show me to Nicolette's chambers? I hoped to wish her a good evening before she fell asleep," Christine said. Erik stared thoughtfully at his new bride. This was her first night at the manor and she had barely seen Nicolette a few times but already she seemed to act like a mother. Was she doing such a thing because she felt obligated, or was she doing so because she truly wished to tell his daughter good-night?

Erik turned his gaze to the right and Christine's eyes slowly followed his. In the middle of the massive bed a little angel was sleeping. Her hand was tucked beneath her small cheek and she truly looked small in such a large bed. She glanced back at Erik. Was this really the fierce man that could kill someone without a single breath of remorse? How many dark and frightening warriors allowed their little girls to sleep in their bed for the night? Certainly none Christine had ever heard of. And this man was the worst of the lot.

"I put her in her own bed and yet she somehow manages to end up in mine," Erik said softly. Christine smiled and approached the bed on silent feet. She did not know what was making her want to approach the sleeping infant but she had an urge to make sure that she was alright before she herself could sleep. Erik watched in silence as Christine bent over his daughter and gently caressed her cheek, pushing a stray curl out of the way in the process. With a warm smile she pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, walking towards the door.

"Good evening, my lord," she whispered.

Silence.

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I hope you guys all like it, a special thanks to my beta Monique whose hard work I really do appreciate! DJT


	10. Shadows

A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile me and by beta have been working on it for a while, and speaking of beta, I would like to thank Monique for being such a big help with this story, I really do appreciate it! Oh, and the update for Caged Bird might be two days from now, I am working on making it a long chapter, so you guys will have to bear with me! Please R&R! DJT

**Chapter Ten: Shadows**

"Stop crying! All you do is cry!"

Christine frowned when she heard the little voice shouting angrily. Several other voices joined the first and Christine had no doubt that they were all little children. But what in the world were they doing and who were they talking about? It was coming from the courtyard and she curiously peered around the corner to see a group of young children all gathered in a circle. She recognized Hugo, Oliver, Alfred, and Luke, all of which were Agnes's children, but she did not know any of the others, and all of them appeared to be little boys. There had to be around ten children in all and they were all around what appeared to be a little girl who was standing in the center. Curious, Christine listened to hear what would be said next.

"You can't play with us! You're a girl! All girls do is cry!"

"I-I-I want to play!"

Christine recognized immediately that the little soft voice. She had only heard it a few times but she knew who it was. Nicolette! It seemed that these little boys did not want her to play with them. Christine frowned. What was wrong with her new daughter that she could not play with the rest of the children? She found herself becoming angry when she saw one of the boys push her, causing her to tumble to the ground on her bottom. She stormed out of her hiding place and marched toward the group of children and when they saw her they looked ready to run.

"All of you stay right where you are!" Christine demanded. None of them disobeyed. A pair of about ten heads all looked down at their feet, preparing for the punishment they were sure was coming their way. The only one who did not look down was Nicolette, as she looked at Christine in surprise. Christine made her way into the throng of children and bent down at Nicolette's side, not wanting to tower over anyone.

"What is wrong, Nicolette?" Christine asked. The little girl shook her head. Hugo raised his head to look at the two females before him.

"She wants to play and we told her no!" he said, deciding to stand up for himself and his playmates. Christine raised one elegant brow and Hugo looked back down at the floor.

"What is it that you all are playing?" she wondered. No one seemed quick to answer this time and Hugo and Nicolette remained silent as well.

"Well, come now, I am not going to hurt any of you!" Christine admonished, smiling. Young Luke raised his head to look at his lady.

"Kings, my lady," he whispered. Christine's eyes lit up in delight.

"Kings? What a delightful game, but why can Nicolette not play?" she wondered, trying to not frighten the children. Luke answered her question.

"She is a girl!"

"Really, I did not notice!" Christine said with a laugh. Several of the other boys giggled and a small smile came to Nicolette's mouth as well.

"Girls can't play kings!" Oliver said, speaking for the first time. Christine frowned and shook her head.

"Boys need girls, Oliver. Besides, does not every king need a queen?" she wondered. The boys looked at each other, as if barely realizing this. All of them turned to look at Nicolette, who had yet to get herself up off of the ground. They seemed to be thinking and it was Hugo that spoke first.

"Well...she could be the queen, I guess," he said. The other boys murmured in agreement. Nicolette looked up at her new mother with round eyes. Christine smiled down at her.

"Well, go on, they want you to play," she murmured softly in encouragement. Luke offered Nicolette his hand and when she hesitantly took it he helped her to her feet. The boys took off running and Nicolette went to chase after them. To Christine's surprise she stopped not far away and turned back to look at Christine. Tears began to form in Christine's eyes when Nicolette raced back to her and threw her little arms around Christine. Moments later she pulled away and went to catch up with her new friends.

**0000000000**

Erik watched silently as the scene unfolded in front of him. He knew Nicolette did not like to play with the other children because they never really wanted her to join them. He knew that was because of who her father was. He knew that some of the parents did not want their children playing with Nicolette because if anything happened to her they would all have to deal with the Dark Prince's wrath, something no one was willing to deal with.

Erik wanted his daughter to gain some confidence and it appeared that Christine was willing to help her with that. If he had gone up to that group of children all of them would have run away without a moment's hesitation, fearing the Prince and what he might do to them for making his daughter cry.

Christine, however, seemed to have a way with children that was apparent in the way she spoke to them, making them feel comfortable and not talking down to them as many adults did. He would not admit it to her, but he admired that. Christine stood up and wiped at her eyes before turning and beginning to walk towards the stables. Deciding that he had nothing better to do today Erik chose to follow his wife, like a shadow, to see what she would do next.

It was really amazing but one could learn quite a lot from a person simply by studying their habits. He had already learned that Christine was a gentle woman towards children, which was the makings of a great mother. She also had an inner fire about her, like when she had accepted his challenge of riding on horseback, something not many ladies would ever do. It seemed there were many levels of this woman that were just waiting to be discovered and Erik found himself curious.

When Christine reached the stall of the horse he had given her she leaned against the woodwork and looked from side to side, apparently waiting for someone. Erik hid himself in the shadows, wondering who his new bride was meeting in the stables and wondering if he should be jealous or not.

He did not have to wait long until Christine turned her head in the opposite direction, a smile blooming on her face. A little boy, covered in dirt, emerged from the shadows. He was looking at the floor, not quite wanting to meet Christine's gaze. Erik knew who that boy was, and he wondered how Christine had come to know of him.

"Adrian! Oh, I really am glad that you decided to come; are you ready to go for our ride?" Christine asked, her voice gentle and reassuring. The boy hesitated before shaking his head. Christine frowned slightly.

"What? Whyever not?" she wondered. Erik watched silently as the boy looked down at himself and then back down at the ground.

"What will people think, my lady?" he whispered softly. Erik's eyes found Christine, watching as a smile spread on her face. She bent down in front of the boy and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes found the slim, pretty hand in surprise. Erik knew the boy was not touched often and he must be surprised that the lady of the manor was doing so.

"Someone once told me, Adrian, that it is wise not to care what other people think of you," she whispered gently. Erik could not believe that she had really been paying attention when he told her that, and that she remembered no less! Adrian seemed to think about this and he looked at Christine, seeing the genuine goodness that seemed to radiate from her and he nodded slowly. Christine smiled in delight.

"Good! Today you are going to enjoy yourself, and no worrying about what other people think!" Christine said with a laugh. Erik was sure that Adrian was not worried about what people thought about him, he was worried about what others might think of Christine.

**0000000000**

"My lady!"

Christine watched with some amusement as Carlotta pushed down her skirts and pulled up her bodice and Marc hurriedly pulled up his trousers, trying to regain some of the dignity he had lost within the last few moments. Marc turned to her rather flabbergasted, not really knowing what to say and Carlotta looked completely indifferent. Christine admitted that she had not expected to come into one of the chambers to find this surprise waiting to greet her! It appeared that she had walked into the wrong room. Marc was trying to look at anyone but Christine and she had to contain her smile. She was sure he had not expected anyone to find them and had probably assumed that he would be able to enjoy himself a little longer without anyone noticing.

"Would you care to join me for a walk, Marc?" Christine asked, deciding not to embarrass the man in front of this woman. He let out a long, shaky breath and nodded. Carlotta sighed dramatically and stormed off, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked away. Marc turned to her hastily.

"My lady, please forgive me for-"

"I accept your apology, and I must say that the next time you decide to do such activities with Carlotta you might wish to make sure that the door is secure first," she said. Marc seemed surprised but relieved none the less. "But I must say that your taste is sorely lacking."

Marc looked at her in question and Christine nodded toward the direction Carlotta had left. Marc grinned sheepishly.

"I am sure there has to be someone you have set your sights on that is not like Carlotta, and I would hope that even given the fact that she is willing, you might show some more respect to women in general," Christine hoped.

"My lady, that is why she stays around, the men-"

"I do not begin to assume why Carlotta allows such things, but I believe the Prince's knights should have more self control." Marc nodded. He was already embarrassed enough for the day. He was still slightly surprised that he had not been reprimanded by this lady for such conduct and Christine did not seem to be angry in the slightest. If it had been Erik in her place Marc was sure he would have gained a fair punishment for having sexual relations with Carlotta when anyone, including Nicolette, could have seen them. He had expected his reprimand to be much worse. He was becoming quite fond of the new lady of the manor.

**0000000000**

Erik could not believe Christine! She had just witnessed Marc fornicating with that trollop Carlotta and she had done nothing in punishment. If it had been him he would have made Marc think twice the next time he thought to pull his trousers down! If the man wanted release than he could very well wait until the evening! What if Nicolette had come in and happened to see them?

He would have had a hell of a time explaining that! Although he knew he might have been a little lenient on the man. They had been away from home for quite some time and when they were fighting it was rather hard to find a woman. On some of the nights when the men were desperate they would sneak away into the trees and relieve themselves in their own hands. Erik had never had a problem keeping his desire in check, but he knew Marc was another matter.

That man had always, from the day that Erik had met him, had a way with women. When they would be traveling and happened to stop in a village along the way Erik would find Marc in the morning with at least two women in his bed, all of them naked. When Raoul had joined Erik's men Marc had taken the young handsome man under his wing and taught him everything he knew. Now Raoul was nearly as bad as Marc was. So he was sure that the men were spending at least a year's pent up desire on Carlotta. He was sure they were taking turns with the woman.

Erik himself did not know what those men saw in that woman. Every time he looked at her he shuddered in disgust. The idea of putting himself between her thighs was not a very welcoming thought. Although he did know someone that he would be glad let into his bed. His wife. One would think that since she was his wife he would have already shared that with her, but no...he always received the bad end of every deal. He could imagine Christine being a very passionate woman when it came to making love; too bad all he could do was imagine.

**0000000000**

"Indeed?" Erik said with a small smile. Nicolette was talking quite animatedly about all she had done that day with the other children. She had yet to cease her talking since she had come in for the evening and Erik admitted that he had not seen her this happy in a very long time. It appeared that playing with the other children was exactly what his daughter needed.

Hopefully in time she would learn not to be so shy. He had not failed to notice that one of the first things Nicolette had mentioned was Christine and how nice her new mother had been to her that day. Erik's day had been rather well spent as well. He had spent more time with his wife than he ever had before, even though she was not aware of the fact that he had been there.

She had taken that boy, Adrian, for a horseback ride, and he had been able to see that it was the most enjoyment Adrian had ever had in his entire life. Christine had done a good thing by that boy, and Erik was impressed. As he tucked Nicolette into bed he heard a soft knock on the door and had little doubt of who it was. When his consent had been given the door opened and Christine came in.

She looked tired, but she was smiling. Nicolette had ceased her talking, still shy, and stared at her new mother for several long moments, wondering what she was doing in her father's room. Erik said nothing as Christine went to the bed and sat down at Nicolette's side. The little girl looked at her father, who nodded, before looking back at Christine.

"Did you have fun today, Nicolette?" Christine wondered. Nicolette nodded. Christine smiled. "I am glad to hear that, perhaps on the morrow you and I could do something together?"

Nicolette looked to her father, who once again nodded. Nicolette nodded, not really knowing what to think. She had never had a mother who wanted to spend time with her and so the idea was rather frightening and new to her. Christine seemed to realize this. She turned her head to catch Erik's eyes.

"Perhaps your father could come along as well?" she wondered. Nicolette looked excitedly towards her father and Erik realized why she had said that. She wanted time with Nicolette but knew that Nicolette would be more comfortable if her father was there with them. She was a lot smarter than she looked. He nodded and his wife and daughter both smiled. Christine stood up and gently touched Nicolette's hand before wishing both of them a good night.


	11. Outing

**Chapter Eleven: Outing**

Christine's eyes opened to the warm morning sun and she wondered if it was going to melt some of the snow that was still falling softly on the ground. She lay in her large bed for several long moments, simply thinking about the day ahead. Christine knew today she would be spending her time with Nicolette and the Prince and she wondered how well that was going to go. The man rarely talked; she knew she would have to be the one to get any sort of conversation going. That was not as wretched as it sounded. Erik was rather interesting, and she wondered what they would talk about. Getting up out of bed she prepared for the day.

**0000000000**

"I am sure it will..."

Erik shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion. Nicolette had woken him up, nearly squealing that today they were going to spend the afternoon with Christine. He did not need to be reminded by his chattering daughter that today Christine and he were going to spend their first real time together. He had no idea what he was going to say to her! Perhaps he would not have to say much, seeing as Nicolette had yet to stop talking, again. He had never seen her like this and it was a welcome change. A change he knew he owed Christine.

"My lord?"

Erik turned from his window to see Christine standing at the doorway. She looked radiant that morning and Erik had to shake the thought from his head. Nicolette sat up just a little straighter when her mother came in and Erik could see that she was trying to hide her smile of delight. Christine, too, smiled when she saw Nicolette sitting on the bed, she went over to her and sat down beside her. Nicolette stared up at her with expectant eyes. The little girl did not care what they did that day, for the first time in her life she was spending time with a father _and _a mother.

"Are you ready for today?" Christine wondered. Nicolette immediately nodded. Christine glanced at her husband, he was studying both of them silently and he tilted his head ever so slightly to acknowledge that he, too, was ready to start the day.

**0000000000**

Christine glanced over at the Dark Prince riding on his intimidating steed. Little Nicolette was sitting in front of him, a smile spread the length of her face. That was what Christine wished to happen on this outing. She wanted Nicolette to enjoy herself, and she knew that simply spending time with her father was what made her happy. They were riding away from the manor, a light snow covering the ground. They did not know where they were going; they were just enjoying the ride.

"Christine?"

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Nicolette softly call her name. Erik was looking straight ahead; the only thing she could see being the white of his mask. He had not spoken to her at all that morning and she wondered if he even wanted to be there. She would like to hope that even though he was such a dark man, perhaps he would wish to spend time with his daughter. She could see that the two were close, so she knew that could not be what was bothering him. She wondered what was.

"Yes, Nicolette?"

"Could you sing for us?" she wondered. Christine smiled and nodded. She felt content today, and when she felt like that she felt like singing.

"Yes, but only if you join along as I sing," Christine said. Nicolette shook her head, looking away very quickly. Erik glanced down at her and shook his head. But Christine was smiling.

"That is alright, I will do it by myself," she said. Her mouth opened and once more that beautiful song was produced. Nicolette looked up at her father before quickly looking at Christine, entranced, not for the first time, by her new mother's voice. Erik's eyes found his new wife and Christine was slightly surprised by the intense stare he was giving her. Nicolette broke both of their gazes when she spoke.

"Do you know stories?"

Christine's eyes found the little girl's. She was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for the answer that she wanted to hear. Christine smiled. She knew stories. Her father always told her stories when she was a young girl. Some, she knew, would be far too frightening for such a little girl but others would make her giggle in delight. Christine nodded happily and a smile spread over Nicolette's face. Erik suggested that they stop and dismount so Christine could tell them her story. The ground was still covered in snow and Erik spread out his cloak so Christine and Nicolette could sit down on it. He leaned up against a tree that was near and crossed his arms over his chest, interested in hearing this story of Christine's. As she began Erik became aware of the gentle rise and fall of her breasts. She wore a cloak but it had parted when she sat down so he was able to see the swell of each breast above her dress. And it was safe to say that it was a very welcome sight. It had been far too long since he had shared a bed with a woman, and seeing as Christine was his wife he should be able to share it with her.

Nicolette giggled at something Christine had said and Erik realized that his daughter, too, seemed to be drawn to the young woman. Nicolette had never taken so fast to anyone before, and even now she was not close to Antoinette or her daughter Meg. And they had known her a few years. It was obvious that Christine made his daughter feel safe and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her never to be scared again. She deserved a normal childhood.

Erik found his thoughts wandering again. Christine was certainly more beautiful than Nicolette's mother had ever been, and he was more attracted to her. But what made him believe that Christine would be any different from his first wife? What made him believe that Christine would want his touch anymore than she had? But Christine _was_ different. She was kind and compassionate; perhaps she would be able to see that there was more to him than his face? That, in a way, made him angry. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was pity. He had proven himself again and again. He did not need anyone to feel sorry for him because he wore a mask. He did not want that from Christine. What he wanted he really did not know. But it was not pity. It would never be that.

"Nicolette, it is getting late," Erik said softly, not wanting to interrupt her enjoyment. She looked up at him with a small pout adorning her lips and Erik shook his head. It was getting colder by the minute and as he glanced at the sky he knew a storm would be brewing soon. Christine, too, seemed to realize this as she turned back to the little girl.

"I can finish this story inside, if you like?" she asked. Erik nodded his head briefly in thanks. When they went to mount their horses Erik surprised both himself, and Christine when he came up behind her and helped her mount. Being so close to her, touching her, caused his body to stir. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath once Christine was settled. Marrying Christine was proving to be a problem that he could not mend.

**0000000000**

"My lord?"

Erik turned his head to see Christine smiling, a soft look in her eyes. Wondering what had caused such a thing he looked to Nicolette, who lay curled into a ball, fast asleep. When they had reached the manor Erik had ordered for a fire to be lit in the great hall. Christine had laid a blanket in front of the fire and so she and Nicolette could finish their story. It seemed that Nicolette was far to tired to finish. A small smile came to Erik's mouth and Christine studied him closely.

"You would make a perfect mother, Christine, it is a shame you do not have any children of your own," Erik said. Christine smiled and shook her head.

"I do have a child now," she murmured, glancing down at Nicolette. Erik felt a painful ache begin in his heart. His daughter, he realized, needed a woman like this. She had never had anyone she could consider her mother and because Christine was giving her that he would never burden her with his feelings. He did not deserve a woman like her. He did not deserve a woman period.

Christine frowned when Erik said nothing to her soft statement. She hoped she had not offended him. "That is what you wanted, right?"

Erik's eyes found hers and he saw the hesitant glow in her eyes. She did not want to overstep her boundaries. Erik nodded. This was what he wanted. Christine smiled and looked once more at Nicolette.

"You best put her to bed, it is rather cold on this floor," she whispered. Erik nodded and went to gather his daughter into his arms. Christine smiled as she watched the little girl snuggle into her fathers arms. His hard countenance always seemed to soften when he was with Nicolette. The Dark Prince disappeared, to be replaced with a loving father, who she had no doubt would do anything for his daughter. Christine found herself dozing off after Erik had left, feeling very tired.

**00000000000**

_I do have a child now..._

Erik could not get over the fact that she had said that. His good fortune at having a woman who actually wished to be a mother was more than he ever deserved. Obviously it had been the right thing to do when he married her. He found himself quite taken with her. She really was a unique person, and the more he spent time around her the more he wished to know. Deciding the best course of action would be to thank her he went to her chambers and gently knocked. When he received no answer Erik frowned. Opening the door he found that she was not there. Was she still downstairs?

Erik was down there almost faster than a jack-rabbit. What he found made a small smile come to his lips. Christine, just like his daughter, had fallen asleep on the cold floor. It seemed she too was rather tired. Knowing that he should not enjoy it, Erik picked her up into his arms.

"Hmmm..."

Erik was rewarded when his wife snuggled closer to him, her face buried in his chest. He was once more aware of all of the stunning curves of her body which were all deliciously pressed against him. He also had never noticed how good she smelled. She smelled like spring time, even in the coldest part of winter. As he neared her chambers Erik sub-consciously slowed his steps, not wanting to let her go just yet; it felt far to good to let her go.

Inevitably he reached her chambers and he was forced to go inside, no matter how reluctant he was to do so. He was slowly lowering her to the bed when her eyes slowly opened and quite suddenly met his gaze. Erik looked down at her in surprise, his arms still around her as she half laid on the bed. She looked at him, not saying anything and not looking away.

"Erik?" she finally murmured. Erik felt himself become cursed with this woman and all she could offer him if she just wanted to.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"For-"

He forced her to stop when he pressed his mouth to hers, needing this more than he could imagine and knowing that she could just as quickly push him away. She didn't. Erik groaned. God, her mouth! It was the softest, sweetest thing he had ever felt in his life...and it was not enough.

"Open for me..." he growled. Christine's mind barely registered his words, she was in a state of surprised shock. But his mouth...it felt so good upon her own. She mindlessly did as he asked and was rewarded with his soft moan. Christine had never really kissed anyone like this and so she simply followed the movements his tongue made with her own. Erik's hands began to wander and she felt one of them trace the outer swell of her breast. A voice in her mind was screaming at her that she should not be doing this, but her body felt so deliciously heavy...His arousal was straining against his trousers, begging to be let free. At the thought of his arousal Christine pulled her head away, gasping as she shook her head.

"No...no, this was not a part of our deal, Erik," she whispered breathlessly. He had promised her that he would not ask anything from her other than she be Nicolette's mother. He leaned forward again.

"You promised, Erik," she pleaded. She could not give him this. If she were to do so she would be allowing him to consume her. Erik seemed the type of man who would consume a woman until there was nothing left. Christine was not willing to give everything she was to one man; she could not do that.

Erik pushed away from her, humiliation written in his eyes. He had been foolish. Of course she would push him away. Everyone did. Why did he think she was different. She wasn't. She pitied him and he did not want that. Stalking from the room he slammed the chamber door shut behind him. Christine could only stare after him silently.


	12. Disappointment and Offers

**Chapter Twelve:** **Disappointment and Offers**

Christine's mind was screaming at her to go and talk to Erik. She knew that he believed that she did not want him to touch her, but the truth of the matter was it was just too soon. She knew nothing about him, and she was still slightly unsure about where she stood with him. Did she still loathe him like she had the first time they had met? No, and that surprised her, because he had done nothing to change her mind. Perhaps it was better if things were this way. She did not want to give him false hope. Men like Erik only wished for a companion in their bed. They were not looking for love, and that was what Christine wanted above all else. If that was not what Erik was looking for then they were not right for each other.

"My lady!"

Christine turned in surprise to see Marie come running into the room, her bosom rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion and it took her several moments before she managed to speak.

"In the great hall, my lady! A boy! He is screaming for you!"

Christine was already out of bed and tugging frantically on a robe. She knew who the boy was without a moment's hesitation: Adrian. Something dreadful must have happened to him. She knew he would never have the courage to approach the manor unless he was in dire circumstances. She just prayed that he was not hurt. Marie followed closely behind her mistress as they rushed down the stairs. Christine was not at all pleased with what she saw. Erik had the boy by the scruff of his shirt, holding him at eye level with only one arm. Several of his men-at-arms stood around the room, watching the sight in front of them with some amusement. Adrian looked ready to faint in fright and his whole body was shaking. Christine rushed into the room.

"Put him down!"

Everyone turned to look at Christine. She ignored all of them and marched straight up to her husband. Adrian's body went limp in relief upon seeing her. Erik, however, did not let the boy go. Christine repeated herself, a little more forcefully. Erik's eyes met hers and he allowed her to take the boy away from him. Adrian collapsed against her, crying.

"Is it now your new type of amusement to frighten little children?"

Erik stared at the woman in front of him, not really knowing why he did not say anything. He had just demanded to know why the boy had come crying at his doorstep when Erik had told the boy once that he was not to come around there. There was disappointment in Christine's voice as she looked at him, and he did not like it. No one had ever been disappointed in him, and that was because no one expected anything from him. But now it was obvious that Christine had expected more from him than this.

"We told him not to come here again," he said.

She did not know the reason why he had told the boy that; it was for his own good. Christine, of course, would not understand that. She was holding the sobbing boy close to her chest and she stood, meeting his gaze with an accusing glance. She said nothing to him as she made her way up the stairs and back to her chambers. Adrian was shaking so much that his teeth were chattering loudly in her ear. When she finally reached her chambers she shut the door and set him on the bed, ignoring the fact that he was covered in dirt. He would not meet her gaze and Christine knew that the best thing was not to start asking him questions that he most likely would not wish to answer at that particular moment.

She went to the door and called for Marie. When the young girl answered Christine asked that she have a bath drawn in her chambers. When she turned back to him Adrian was looking at her in surprise.

"You would like a bath, would you not?"

He nodded hesitantly, not really believing that this was happening. Christine smiled and they waited in silence for Marie to arrive with the bath. When everything was set up Christine asked Marie to go and find a pair of leggings and a tunic that would fit Adrian and the woman was quick to do as she was told. Minutes later she returned with the clothing and Christine set it on the bed before turning to the boy.

"I will leave you to wash up. Feel free to take your time; no one is going to disturb you. If I do not come back right away you may go to sleep; you are safe here, Adrian," she promised. He nodded, not really sure what he should say.

"Thank you."

Christine smiled and nodded when she heard his soft whisper. When she had him comfortable she would ask him what had happened. Until then she had a few things she would like to say to her husband. He was not in his chambers and she frowned, wondering where he had gotten himself to.

"Marc!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where is my husband?" Christine demanded, seeing the young man.

"I saw him walk towards the stables, my lady," Marc answered. He watched as she stormed past him and out into the chilly night air. When Christine reached the stables Erik was already mounting his horse. He moved to ride around her but Christine caught onto the reins, halting his horse's flight. He glared down at her.

"Is there something you need?" he demanded. The last thing he wanted was to talk to this woman. First he had to deal with the fact that she shunned his kiss and now she was angry about the way he had treated the boy; he did not want to deal with her at the moment. But she seemed determined and the grip on his horses reins did not falter even when he tried to tug them away. Fine, if she wanted to talk, he would talk, but not there. Grabbing her arm before she had time to react, Erik lifted her up and pulled her onto the front of his horse. She gasped but had little time to say anything before Erik had kicked his horse forward, bursting from the stables. Christine hung on for dear life, knowing Erik was not particularly happy with her and knowing he could easily drop her if he so wanted. They continued riding for what felt like an hour before Erik roughly pulled his horse to a stop. Christine scrambled off of the horse before he could help her down and she turned to face him. They needed to talk.

"I am not in the mood to hear you speak, Christine," he informed her.

Christine ignored him. She had to talk to him.

"I was appalled to see how you were holding Adrian, Erik!" she cried.

He said nothing. Was she surprised to see another side of him?

"I told him not to come around my home, ever; Christine, he failed to listen!" he replied.

Christine looked away.

"He is a little boy," she whispered. Perhaps she would understand if he told her the reason behind everything.

"He is Carlotta's son, Christine," he murmured. Her eyes found his in disbelief.

"What?"

"He is Carlotta's son," he repeated. Christine sighed and shook her head.

"How could she stand to have her own child stay in such a condition?" Christine whispered. Erik knew it was hard for her, she had trouble seeing the wickedness that people were capable of.

"She takes no claim to him, Christine. He is a bastard," he replied. He wanted Adrian to stay away from the manor because when Carlotta saw him she would explode and on several occasions the boy had gone away with bruises. He was trying to stop that from happening. And if that meant scaring the boy away, so be it. Christine, however, was shaking her head.

"I cannot leave him in that condition," she whispered.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" he demanded.

"I am going to raise him," she replied. Erik was ready to argue but knew there was little it would do to sway her mind.

"As you wish," he said softly. He would not take away Adrian's only chance to have a good life. Christine could provide him with everything he needed, the most important thing being love. As long as she was there for Nicolette as well he would say nothing.

"When we return I will have chambers prepared for him and will let everyone know that he is under my protection."

Christine cried out in delight and went to him, wrapping her arms around him in gratitude. Erik stiffened in surprise. No one ever wished to touch him voluntarily except for Nicolette.

"Thank you. He needs this...I cannot tell you how grateful I am," she whispered up at him. Erik looked down at her, wishing she would not let go. She seemed to realize that she was too close and pulled away, looking anywhere but at him.

"I should hurry and return home, Adrian will be waiting for me."

000000000

When Christine re-entered her chambers Adrian was sitting up in the large bed, looking for all the world like a lost animal. His eyes were wide and for the first time since she had seen him he looked clean and fresh. She smiled as she approached the bed and she got closer she was able to notice the bruises that marred his face, neck, and arms. Swallowing she knew she should not mention them right away. That would get her nowhere.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered, sitting down beside him.

"Marie got me something to eat!" he replied, a note of awe in his voice. Christine could not seem to stop smiling. He was such a sweet boy. How could anyone wish to hurt him?

"Did you have enough to eat?" she asked. He nodded. She wondered if he would accept her offer.

"Adrian...I was thinking, how would you like to live here in the manor?" Christine asked. He immediately shook his head. Christine frowned.

"Why ever not?"

"She will not like it."


	13. The Dreams That Haunt Us

**Author's Note: Soooo sorry this took so long to get to you all! My life has been hectic but I know that is not an excuse! But here it is, and I hope you all like it enough to review! I will try and update Winter Heat soon, too, I almost have the next chapter of that finished! I will try and not wait so long between updates of this story, thanks for all of your patience! And a special thanks to my beta for all of her hard work! DJT**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Dreams that Haunt Us**

"Who will not like it? Your mother?" Christine asked gently. Adrian looked like he was ready to begin shaking in nervousness. He nodded slowly. Christine could only imagine how much pain this boy had been in thanks to his so called "mother". What kind of woman was she? Christine took Adrian's hand in hers and smiled reassuringly.

"She will not touch you, Adrian, I promise...the Prince has informed the manor that you are under his protection. No one will argue with that."

Adrian's eyes found hers in stunned surprise. He was under the Prince's protection? But why? What did he do to deserve such an honor? The little boy's eyes landed on the woman before him. She was the reason everything was changing. She brought beauty and love wherever she went, and it was no different for Adrian. She had saved his life, and he knew that very well. He also knew he would never be able to repay her. Slowly he nodded in acceptance to what she was offering. Christine beamed in delight.

"Oh, I am glad! Would you like me to show you your new chambers?"

He nodded again, in a state of shock. He had his own chambers? Christine took his hand and led him from the room. Christine was pleased to see the surprised expression on the little boy's face. She wanted him to have things that she was sure he had never had before. He deserved it. She led him to his new bed and helped him settle into it. He looked up at her with round eyes from the wealth of pillows around him. She smiled and bent down, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"If you need me you know where my chambers are. Goodnight, Adrian," she murmured. When Christine walked away she did not see Adrian put a hand to the place she had kissed him, and she did not see the tears he began to shed.

**0000000000**

Erik heard the scream echo in the quiet night. He was sitting in the great hall, staring into the flames of the fire he had had built. He had been thinking about so many things he really had not noticed the time or the fact that it was so quiet. He turned towards the stairs as he heard hurried footsteps. Christine emerged, clad only in her chemise, as she ran down the stairs. On the last step one of her feet gave out and she fell. Erik stood up and quickly walked toward her. She was lying on the floor, her head buried in her hands as she cried. Erik was immediately concerned as he crouched down next to her. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and she looked up at him with haunted eyes full of tears. Erik was sure that there was no enemy about so it must be something else.

"Oh, Erik."

Erik said nothing when Christine moved toward his embrace, needing desperately to be held. Nothing mattered in that moment. Their still-distant relationship did not matter; Christine needed to be held and she wanted Erik to hold her. She began to sob once more when he put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. The Dark Prince was showing her some compassion, and Christine knew she would not forget it in a very long time. Erik was smart enough to realize that she did not need him to say anything. She only wanted comfort.

Picking her up and cradling her in his arms he brought her over to the fireplace, setting a quilt down on the floor and setting her down on it. He expected her to curl up into a ball but she pulled him down next to her and buried herself into his lap, her face pressed against his hard chest. Erik knew it was none of his business but he was curious to know what had caused the usually strong Christine to cry like this. She turned her head so her cheek was now pressed against his chest and her eyes reflected the glow of the fire.

"I saw his face...his tears...so many tears..."

"Who?"

"My father..."

Erik stiffened somewhat. Of course she would have a nightmare about her father. He was just surprised that it had not happened sooner. But was he the best person to come to for comfort when she was the very one who had blamed him for her father's death? Her voice sounded haunted and scared, just like a little girl who could not go on without the embrace of her father.

"He was there, so close I could almost touch him...he told me that it was time to say goodbye...I pleaded with him not to leave me again, but he did..." Christine's eyes turned up to meet his, "Why did he have to die, Erik?"

"Your father was a brave and loyal man, Christine. I had a great deal of respect for him. He died doing his duty..."

This did not seem to give her any more comfort and she began to cry once more. Christine did not like to cry so much in front of Erik, but that nightmare had been awful. Seeing her father turn his back on her, insisting that it was time to say goodbye, was too much. She needed to put it from her mind or she knew she would break down completely. She looked up at Erik, who looked at a loss as to how he was supposed to help her. Christine knew what was going to happen when she spoke next and she knew the consequences. She did not care.

"Make me forget, Erik, please...I have to forget..."

Erik stared down at her for several long moments, unmoving. Did she know what she was asking him? It seemed like she did, but he was afraid of her pushing him away again. Christine's small hand clutched his shirt and his eyes met hers again.

"Please..."

Erik had always had strong will power, but this woman seemed to be irresistible to him. If truth be told, he wanted her. He knew he shouldn't; he had been in the trap of a beautiful young woman before and it had been a horrifying experience; however, he could not help it.

"God help me, Christine, I want to say no...but I cannot...I will not."

Christine gasped as his mouth came crashing down on hers, giving her exactly what she had been asking for. Both of her hands were now clutching at his shirt and she did not know if she wanted him closer or if she wanted to push him away. Deep down however she knew she wanted this. She needed the feel of his incredibly strong body against hers, protecting her when she desperately needed protecting. She was a strong woman, but just for a moment Christine wanted to succumb to someone stronger than her; just for a moment she wanted to forget the death of her father and all of her new responsibilities being mother to two young children in her short life.

Erik's hands came up and tangled in her hair, pulling her mouth even more closely against his. Unlike the last time, she now knew what he expected when he opened his mouth. He wanted her tongue in his mouth and his in hers. When she thought about it, it seemed kind of strange, but it felt stranger. Not the bad sort of strange, the good kind. She felt little tingles running up and down her entire body and they were not completely unwelcome.

It seemed that Erik's commanding presence did not diminish even when he was doing something as simple as kissing. She learned quickly that his kiss was anything but simple. Erik conquered her mouth with his commanding tongue and demanded that she surrender everything. Christine had to yank her head away to breathe and found herself being lowered to her back on the quilt.

Christine could not keep in the moan as Erik kissed her again, thrusting his tongue once more into her mouth and encouraging her to do the same. He shifted over her until his hard body was pressing her into the floor beneath her. Christine found herself kissing him with a little more passion, her tongue sliding against his own. Her hands glided up the hard muscles of his chest, covered only by his linen shirt and tunic. Her fingers slid across the soft fabric, feeling the heat of Erik's skin as she caressed his neck.

Erik groaned against her mouth at the feeling of her hands, and his own ran up and down her sides. His mind, focused solely on the woman beneath him, was all too aware of the fact that she wore only a thin chemise. He knew he had to be dreaming. Beautiful, compassionate Christine was kissing him with a passion he was sure she did not know she even possessed. God knew he did not deserve this. Nothing in his life had warranted his having such a beautiful wife who was a far better person than he could ever hope to be.

But in a sense he was also selfish. He did not want to stop. It was not because she was beautiful and he wanted to take her; it was the fact that he had craved this kind of touch for most of his life. Nicolette's mother never would have done what Christine was doing at that moment. No woman had ever touched him with any sort of desire. The rumors about his prowess in bed were just that, rumors. He had better things to do than sleep with every courtier he could get his hands on. He was a father, and his daughter Nicolette would always come first; that was never going to change. He would not fail her like her mother had.

And with all that Christine had already done for Nicolette he could not make her suffer the horror of his touch. She seemed to enjoy it now, but that was only because she had had a nightmare and needed comfort. He pulled his mouth from hers and Christine's eyes opened, slowly meeting his gaze with a breathless glance. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her breasts rose and fell with her quickened breathing.

"Erik?" she whispered. Why had he stopped? It had felt so incredibly wonderful. When he had first kissed her and she had been the one to pull away she had thought that he had wished to continue kissing her. Did he not now?

Christine's hand slipped to the back of his neck and she leaned up, pressing a small, chaste kiss to his lips. Erik said nothing and stood. She stared at him from her place on the floor, looking for all the world like he was abandoning her.

"You need to sleep," he murmured. Christine nodded and made to stand up. Erik took her hand and helped her up. He did not let go, however; instead he began to lead her from the room. Christine said nothing, feeling both confused and disappointed. Had she done something wrong that he did not wish to kiss her? Was this some sort of revenge for when she had pulled away from him? She did not want to think so but she could not help but think of it.

Christine found herself suddenly frightened the closer they got to her chambers. She did not want to go to sleep because she did not want to see her father turn his back on her again. She did not know if she could stand that. She turned to Erik.

"I cannot go in there," she whispered. He looked down at her, wanting her to elaborate.

"I cannot see his face again," she whispered. Christine did not like how weak she was, but in the face of her father's death she became a little girl who did not want to hear her father tell her goodbye. "May I sleep in your chambers?"

It seemed this night was full of surprises. She was asking to sleep in his bed. He stared at her for a moment, and he could see how much this dream had affected her. He nodded slowly.

"If you wish."

She smiled at him and that simple gesture made his answer worth it. When they entered his chambers Christine noticed that Nicolette had not made her way to her father's bed this night. Christine laid down and watched with slight disappointment as Erik made his way to the door. Deciding that it was for the best, Christine said nothing. She had wanted to try and make their relationship as husband and wife a little less distant, but it appeared that Erik did not want that. He wanted a wife so that Nicolette would have a mother. She had to remember that; it was the only reason she was there.

Christine closed her eyes and a single tear fell onto her cheek.

**0000000000**

"Father! Father!"

Christine moaned softly and stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

A slight pounding was coming from the door and Christine glanced at the window. It was still dark outside and she knew there were probably a few hours before dawn. What was Nicolette doing awake? Christine knew she was the only person in the room. Nicolette's voice sounded strained and frightened and Christine hurriedly went to the door and opened it. Nicolette's surprise about seeing Christine in her fathers room was evident for only a moment before she began to cry again.

Christine got down on her knees in front of the young girl.

"Nicolette, what is wrong?" she murmured tenderly. The little girl was clutching onto her night chemise and several of her curls were plastered to her face as she cried.

"Father!" she sobbed again. Christine had no idea where Erik would be this late at night.

"He is not here, little one," she whispered. Nicolette's sobs began to choke her. Christine did the only thing that she knew how. She pulled Nicolette into her arms and held her close, praying that she would not pull away and knowing how much it would hurt if she did. Nicolette, however, did not pull away; she seemed relieved that someone was holding her and her little body began to shake.

"Shh, little one, shh, it is alright."

Christine knew Nicolette suffered from the same thing that Christine had that very night: nightmares. Christine picked the little girl up into her arms and shut the door, carrying her to Erik's bed. She tried to lay her down but she clutched onto Christine as if she was going to die if she let go. Christine smiled and crawled into bed with Erik's only child. Nicolette burrowed closer to her and Christine pulled the blankets up around them. When they were both comfortable, Christine gently began to run her hand through the little girl's thick hair and began to sing her a soft lullaby.

About thirty minutes later Nicolette's body relaxed and she had fallen into a deep sleep. Christine smiled down at her daughter and slowly she, too, drifted away to the land of dreams.

**0000000000**

Erik felt his heart racing when he opened the door to Nicolette's rooms only to find her not there. He had been walking all over the manor after leaving Christine in his bed. Just the thought of it had his body up in flames and he had needed a long walk to calm down from their passionate kiss on the cold floor.

He had wished to check on his daughter before he retired and to his absolute horror she was not there. Almost immediately thinking the worst, he began to run down the hall. The only other place he knew she could possibly be was in his rooms, but he did not know if she would stay there given the fact that Christine was in his bed. He could only imagine the surprise his little girl would have upon seeing her new mother in her father's rooms when she had never been there before.

When he opened the door he was not prepared for the sight in front of him. His wife and his daughter were both asleep in his bed. Nicolette was curled up close against Christine's chest, obviously in a deep, peaceful sleep. She had never been able to sleep that way with anyone other than himself. It appeared he had been right in allowing Christine to come into their lives. Nicolette needed this, and God only knew she deserved it.

Christine herself was sleeping soundly as well, and it appeared that she was not suffering from any nightmares this time. Perhaps she could be happy in this new lifestyle. He wanted her comfortable, and he did not want her to suffer because she had married him. But at the moment she seemed peaceful.

For the first time in a long time, Erik found a genuine smile come to his lips.

**Author's note: I know I have a lot of nightmare scenes in my stories, but look what happened because of this one! I think it was worth it! DJT**


	14. Sinful Desires

**Chapter Fourteen:** **Sinful Desires**

"Guard your left flank!"

The sound of swords clashing could be heard in the cold afternoon air. Erik and several of his younger men-at-arms stood clustered together, practicing their skills and making sure that they were in constant good fighting condition. At the moment all were watching as the Prince drove Raoul to the breaking point. He had been particularly harsh on the young man because now that they were home from battle he was slacking off from his duties. Erik had yet to see him without a different woman coming out of his rooms in the mornings.

The Prince did not tolerate such behavior and so he was being harsher on him than he really should have been. Raoul was no match for the punishing blows Erik was giving him, but he continued to block them to the best of his ability. Sweat rolled off of the young man in streams yet Erik did not even seem to be tired or look like he was exerting himself at all.

Marc sat back and watched it all unfold in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his mouth. He knew exactly what Raoul was going through right now because he, himself, had been through the same thing many years ago. Erik was a no-nonsense kind of man, and he would not settle for anything but complete devotion. Raoul would learn this in time.

Marc was the only one who even had a chance against their master when it came to fighting. Erik was a skilled swordsmen and it took much to make him crumble. Even Marc had never defeated him. He had come close, but close was never enough when you were really fighting for your life.

However, today seemed different somehow. Erik seemed to be pushed along by some unseen force and it caused the thrusts of his sword to be even rougher than usual and Raoul obviously had no chance. Something was on the Dark Prince's side and Marc had little doubt what it was. It seemed the Lady Christine was somehow managing to make her way into the Prince's heart.

Marc knew it was inevitable. He had known from the moment that he met her that she was exactly the kind of woman that would be able to break through Erik's dark shell. If Erik was capable of being indifferent to her Marc knew that he really was as dark as all of the legends said. But Christine's compassionate nature and sweet smile had caused all of the men to fall under her charm.

At night many of the men talked about her, how she had smiled at them that day, or how she always seemed to be happy even after everything that had been done to her in such a short amount of time. Erik seemed to be the only one fighting Christine's charm. Obviously it was not working too well, from the angry thrusts of his sword. Marc was more than curious about what had transpired between the two of them that had Erik so on edge, but knew he might never know the answer. Raoul was beginning to tire and it still appeared that Erik had no intention of stopping. Marc had a feeling that he might have to step in at any moment or it could mean the young man's life.

"What are they doing?"

Marc turned in surprise to see Christine standing beside him, her eyes fixed upon her husband's movements. Marc bowed hastily.

"My lady..."

She did not appear to be listening; her eyes were trained upon her husband, watching every move he made with his sword. Marc glanced at Erik, but the Prince still appeared to be unobservant of anyone but the man before him and the sword in his hands.

Christine found herself mesmerized by the sight of Erik like this. She did not know what it was about him that drew her, but she refused to look away. He seemed so powerful...so dangerous. He was utterly and completely in his element; this was what he was born to do. Legends had been written about his prowess on the battlefield. She had heard these legends, and they had been one of the many reasons she had believed that she hated him. She had thought him cold and bitter, never believing him capable of the compassion she had seen him demonstrate.

Looking at him now, seeing the ruthless way he came down upon his own man, how was it possible that he of all people was capable of love? She had seen it with the way he loved his daughter. She knew that beneath that black exterior there was a kindly heart. But at the moment every trace of that was gone...and she was reacting strangely to the sight. Her breathing had become rather heavy and she felt flushed all over. She knew that feeling; she had experienced it when Erik had kissed her...but why now?

His sword continued to thrust...harder, harder...harder. Christine felt a small moan escape her mouth when she began to think of an entirely different sword that she had heard could thrust with just as much power...

She should loathe the power he wielded over others. He killed people without a morsel of regret. It was this need to fight that had gotten her father killed! And she was reacting to the sight of his power with _pleasure_! Christine gave a strangled cry and fled, refusing to look back or wonder what the men must think was wrong with her. She was a harlot! She had to be! It was a sin to think of such things!

Christine had felt his hard body, felt the barely controlled power he wielded and God help her if she wanted to feel that again. Was it his danger and power that attracted her so much? She did not want to think so, but knew there was a blush staining her flesh. She stopped her flight and leaned against one of the cold, hard walls. It was in a secluded part of the courtyard and Christine was grateful; she needed a few moments alone to compose herself before she had to face anyone, especially Erik.

"Erik..."

Christine's gasp was so close to becoming a moan it was frightening...but none of that mattered at that moment. Erik had been following her and suddenly she was being pinned against the wall by the same body she had been thinking about only moments before. He had a hand on either side of her head and there was only the merest breadth of room between the press of their bodies. His breathing was almost as frantic as her own and his eyes gazed down at her with flaming intensity. Christine met his stare with one of her own and hated herself for praying that he would kiss her.

Her eyes closed and she did moan when his lips suddenly made contact with hers. How did he know that this was what she had been craving? She had never felt anything as wonderful as his kiss and all thoughts of sinning flew from her mind as she concentrated on their kiss. Erik's tongue slowly explored every contour of her mouth, drawing her tongue into his own and sucking on it with an insatiable hunger.

He had seen her watching him, though he had not made it obvious. Erik had seen the way her breathing had begun to escalate and he had never thought Christine would react to him that way. His loins had stirred to life and he had watched the way she fled with obvious embarrassment. He was never one to ignore a good opportunity...and he had been right in assuming her reaction. He drew her lower lip into his mouth and suckled, trying to draw forth her passion and make her dizzy with her own desire. Her hands smoothed up his chain armor to land on the warm skin of his neck. Her fingertips were cool to the touch and he deepened the kiss, pressing her roughly into the stones behind her.

Christine seemed to take some initiative and her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and drawing his tongue into her mouth...wanting to take some control. A deep groan echoed in his chest and the hands that were still on either side of her head moved to tangle into her thick hair. She gasped and pulled her mouth away, trying to catch her breath. Erik pulled her head back a little less gently than one would expect and his mouth attacked the smooth flesh of her neck. Christine moved her head to the side, her eyes closing as his hot mouth burned a trail along her flesh. She moaned softly and pulled his mouth back to hers almost as roughly as he was handling her.

Christine's eyes flew open to meet his as his hands came to rest on her breasts. Erik's mouth slowly pulled away from hers as he looked at her and she did not fail to see the challenging look he had in his eyes. He growled and hungrily took her mouth again at the same moment he squeezed her breasts. Christine gasped for breath against his mouth but he did not give her time to breathe, his body commanding complete submission as his hands kneaded her breasts, causing a fire to spread to that place between her legs.

She did not know how it happened, but in a matter of hours each had become insatiable for the touch of the other. It had only been the night before when Erik had shown her what passion could feel like, and here they were stealing kisses from each other in a dark, secluded corner. It was all rather exhilarating.

"Erik..."

His mouth had left hers, coming to rest on the delicate flesh of her ear. He had bitten down gently and just the sound of his ragged breathing was almost her undoing. One of his hands was trailing from her breast southward, heading for that place that was already on fire for his touch. Her breathing grew more shallow the closer he became and she did not know how much longer she could take this torment. She moaned when his hand grazed that secret place over her clothing and closed her eyes in anticipation as he slowly began to draw up her skirts...

"Father! Father!"

Erik groaned harshly and buried his face in the crook of Christine's neck for a moment, trying to gain some control before his daughter found them. Christine, too, had cried out softly in disappointment and Erik would have given anything to continue, knowing she would not have stopped him from discovering her secrets. When he pulled away Christine was once more faced with the cold, unmoving sight of the Dark Prince. She said nothing, her breasts still rising and falling in unfulfilled desire. He turned at the exact moment Nicolette found them and Christine managed to put on a smile for the little girl. Nicolette ran up to her father and grabbed his hand, tugging on it as she tried to drag him somewhere.

"What is it, little one?" Erik asked. Nicolette looked extremely excited about something and both of them were anxious to find out what.

"Men! Men are riding towards the manor!"

Erik glanced back at Christine one last time before following his daughter into the center of the courtyard. They had not had guests in quite some time and he wondered who in the world it could be, praying it was not a certain someone who he did not wish to deal with at the moment. His eyes found Christine as she joined the rest of the manor in the courtyard, her eyes on the approaching figures. His body stirred to life even after almost taking her against the wall. What had come over both of them? More importantly, what had come over Christine? What had been running through her mind while she allowed him to kiss her in such a manner? He knew there must still be an underlying hatred for him that stemmed from what happened to her father, and the fact that she had been forced into marrying him.

What was making her throw all of her inhibitions away and welcome his touch? Erik wished it was that she had feelings for him, but at the moment he could not think about that. He had guests arriving at his home and he hoped it was not a certain man that would most likely cause more trouble than he was worth.


	15. A Question of Deception

**Chapter Fifteen: A Question Of Deception**

Christine had no time to see who it was that was coming to her home. As lady of the manor she had a duty to oversee all of the preparations for supper. Servants bustled in the kitchens, trying to prepare a feast to feed Erik, his men, and their guests. Christine was rather anxious about tonight. After all, it was her first time entertaining anyone in her new home. She wondered what it would feel like to sit beside her husband, the infamous Dark Prince. Would their guests be curious about her, wonder what a woman like herself must be doing with a man like him? Truth be told, she was never one to worry too much about what other people said. Everyone always had something to say and at times it was simply better to ignore it.

For the next hour or so Christine made sure everything was working smoothly and looking exceptional. The servants and cooks continued to glance at her with a slight look of nervousness in their eyes. She could only imagine what was going through their heads. One of them, a young girl who had to be only a few years younger than Christine, was shaking like a leaf as she carried things back and forth, fetching whatever was needed. Christine tried smiling at her but it seemed to only put the girl into an even greater amount of jitters.

Carlotta came sauntering into the room, looking for all the world as if she owned it. Christine shook her head and chose not to acknowledge her. She knew the woman knew nothing of Adrian as of yet and Christine prayed it stayed that way. She did not want Adrian to suffer any more than he already had because of this wicked woman. After a few moments Carlotta pretended to realize that she saw her lady standing not far from her. She sauntered over to her and mock curtsied.

"My lady."

"Carlotta."

"Everything seems to be running smoothly," the red haired woman continued. Christine wondered what she was getting at.

"Yes, it is."

"Seems like you have everything right where you want it..."

"Excuse me?"

Carlotta shrugged innocently. Christine knew she was insinuating something and she wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing, my lady, you just seem to be in charge of everything."

"It is my duty as lady of this manor to oversee the meals."

Like this woman knew anything about duty! She really did not like the look Carlotta was giving her and she tried to turn away from her.

"It is more than duty that had you pressed against the wall by your husband."

Christine froze and slowly turned towards the other woman.

"What?"

"Oh, yes, I saw you. Very wanton, my lady, very wanton," Carlotta smirked. Christine could not hide the blush that tainted her cheeks. She had seen them?

"Watch how you speak to me, Carlotta."

"I know women like you, my lady, oh, yes, I know exactly what you are after," Carlotta nearly hissed. Christine glanced to the side, noticing that several people around them had stilled, listening to the conversation. Her eyes once more turned to the woman she now considered an enemy.

"How dare you presume to know anything about me?"

"I presume nothing. I watched you moan as he touched you so intimately. I know you moaned not for his touch, you have seperate bedrooms, obviously you find nothing charming with your masked _husband_."

A resounding smack echoed in the now silent room as Christine's hand connected with Carlotta's cheek. The servants looked on in stunned silence at the scene unfolding in front of them. Christine knew she should not have done it but nothing in that moment would have been able to still her hand. This woman in front of her had absolutely no respect for those above her, or for anyone, for that matter, and Christine was not going to have it in her home.

Carlotta put a hand to her now stinging cheek before slowly bringing her gaze to her lady's. Christine realized then that she had made everything much worse. The look in the other woman's eyes was pure and absolute hatred. Christine swallowed a moment before speaking.

"That is the last time I will tolerate such words from you, am I understood?"

"Completely, _my lady_..."

Carlotta hissed those three words before turning to stride out of the room. However, she ran straight into the young girl who had been so nervous before, and she just happened to be holding a large pot of stew. Carlotta screeched as the stew poured down the front of her dress. The girl backed away hastily, but everyone in the room burst into laughter. Christine had to cover her mouth to try and stifle her giggle. Carlotta heard her however and glared at her as she tried to stand with some dignity. She stomped from the room and when she was gone Christine allowed herself to laugh along with the servants. They seemed surprised that she was joining them and their laughter slowly died down, hoping they would not get into any sort of trouble. The young girl was near tears.

"Oh, my lady! Forgive me! I did not mean to! Forgive me!"

Her words were so hurried and rushed they were almost incoherent. Christine found herself smiling despite herself.

"Do not be silly! I only wish I could have done that! Lord knows she deserved it!" she laughed. The girl glanced at one of the head servants who shrugged, both surprised and pleased with their lady's sense of humor and obvious good nature. Christine's laughter subsided a few moments later and she wiped the tears of joy from her face. Perhaps tonight was going to turn out all right after all.

**0000000000**

"What is he thinking coming here like this?" Marc murmured, glancing at Erik who stood at his side. Erik said nothing, staring at the company that was riding through his gates. A seemingly glowing green snake emblazed on shields and armor could be seen in the harsh sunlight and Erik muttered several curses under his breath.

Edmund DevereuxHe was one of the vilest men Erik had ever had the displeasure to come across. Erik had never had the pleasure of fighting him and, from what rumors said, Erik would give anything to run his sword straight into him without the blink of an eye. It was well known that Erik held no respect for this man, so what in the world was he doing there? Whatever the reason he was sure it was not going to be good. He glanced at Marc, who also had an apprehensive look on his face.

**0000000000**

"My lady?"

Christine turned her head to see Meg standing in the doorway of her bedchambers. Marie was helping her to dress and prepare herself before she was forced to go downstairs and greet her guests.

"Yes, Meg?"

"My lady, his lordship has bid me come tell you that he wishes to speak with you before you are to join him downstairs."

Christine frowned. Erik wished to speak with her? About what? She nodded at Meg.

"Tell him I will see him in his chambers."

Meg smiled briefly before going to tell the prince. Christine found herself distracted for the next few minutes, more than curious to know what her husband wished to talk to her about. When Marie finally finished, her lady nearly ran from the room in her curiosity. She knocked, and entered after receiving permission to do so. Erik had his back to her, facing out the window, hands behind his back. She noticed immediately the stiff set of his shoulders and the firm grasp of his hands.

"My lord?"

"Are you familiar with deception, my lady?"

Deception? Christine found herself frowning.

"Deception, my lord?"

"Yes, you have seen it, have you not?"

"Of course."

How could she not? They lived in a time when everyone seemed to have hidden motives and were willing to do anything to achieve their end. Her own father had been known for deception whenever he needed something enough.

"Our guest tonight is known for deception. Legends, I am sure, will be written about him and his trickery."

"My lord, why are you telling me this?"

"This man should not be here, and the fact that he is does not bode well with me. He has to be up to something, and I want you to be careful."

"Careful?"

"Yes, if there is a motive behind why he is here he will not care if he has to use you to get what he wants. I want you to be wary of anything he says to you," Erik answered. Christine studied him for a moment. Was he telling her this because he did not want her to get hurt? Or was he trying to protect himself from being fooled? She liked the former rather than the latter, but knew it was simply wishful thinking.

"Of course, my lord, I will be careful," she murmured. He nodded and finally turned toward her, stilling for a moment when he laid eyes on her. Christine because self-conscious from the way he was looking at her and she looked down at the floor. He approached her and she continued to look downwards. His hand came to her chin and gently tilted it up, meeting her gaze.

"No, you look down to no one. You are lady of this house and you will take pride in such a position," he murmured. Christine could only nod. His voice sounded so tender, something that she had never heard in his voice before, and she liked it. He did not know it but she did feel pride when it came to her position in this house. The feel of his hand gently grasping hers brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come, we must join our guests downstairs."

Christine was - if only for a moment - so caught up in the feel of Erik's hand holding hers that she could not move. He gave a slight tug and she stumbled after him. All the way downstairs her eyes never left the back of the dark man she was irrevocably bound to.

**0000000000**

"Who is that?"

Edmund Devereux did not answer Francis, his first in command, for he, too, was staring at exactly the same thing as his man: the beautiful young woman being led to the table by the Dark Prince. Was this the new wife he had heard of? It could not be! Something that beautiful could never belong to one as vile as Erik. But the woman had her hand in Erik's and it left little doubt as to what her position was. Edmund realized a little too late that they were coming right towards him and he had little time to prepare himself before he was face to face with a goddess.

"Edmund Devereux, this is my wife, Lady Christine."

Erik's words were stiff and informal but the woman, Christine, smiled charmingly at him and Edmund could not help himself when he took her hand and kissed the pale flesh. His lips lingered a little longer than was proper and she glanced at her husband before pulling her hand away.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord," she murmured. Her voice was soft and enticing and Edmund smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

**00000000000**

Erik had not failed to notice the looks Edmund was giving Christine. He knew without a doubt that Devereux would use Christine in any means he could to get whatever it was he wanted by coming here. Christine, however, had immediately seemed to stiffen when Edmund had taken her hand to kiss and he knew she was a good enough judge of character to realize that the man before her was a slimy snake.

Erik did not let go of Christine's hand even when they were seated, because he suddenly felt a surge of pride at having this woman by his side. When she had come into his chambers earlier he had been stunned to see just how beautiful she looked tonight. Her beauty seemed to glow and he realized just how long it had been since he had had a beautiful woman at his side for supper that he was proud of: never.


	16. Hectic Evening

**Chapter Sixteen: Hectic Evening**

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of showing me around your lovely home, my lady?"

Christine turned from something Erik had said to her to look straight at Edmund. She had been trying, since the meal had begun, to ignore their guest. The looks and smirks he seemed to give her whenever he laid eyes on her were rather disquieting. Erik obviously did not like him too much either, and she knew Erik had a reason behind everything, even his emotions.

"Our steward can show you around, my lord; I have much I must attend to," she murmured, turning away from him once more. She had said it politely but Edmund knew all too well that she was brushing him off. He grinned. The more of a challenge a woman gave him the more he enjoyed the reward in the end. He should have known that Erik would pick a feisty wench as his bride. What puzzled him was how the Dark Prince had managed to wed in the first place. The man had a reputation that was not at all flattering; how could any woman wish to wake up every morning besides that?

Erik was proud of Christine's answer. It seemed he did not need to tell her anything about Edmund's character, she obviously could discern for herself just what kind of a man he was. She turned to him and smiled and Erik was amazed that she did not seem to be disgusted with the fact that she was forced to sit at his side. In fact, despite Edmund, she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit.

"My lady, the men have been talking about you non-stop," Marc said. Christine smiled in surprise.

"Really? And what have I done that I should be the subject of their conversation?" she wondered with a small laugh.

Marc shook his head as if he could not believe she had just said that.

"They talk constantly of your kind attitude and compassionate nature, my lady; you have swept them off of their feet!"

Several of the men down the table cheered and Christine blushed. She was glad that Erik's men seemed to approve of her, and the few servants she had spoken to seemed to feel the same way. Good, she wished to make friends; she would be here for the rest of her life after all. At the moment she was not complaining.

"That is very kind of all of you, truly," she murmured.

"Would you sing for us, my lady?" Raoul asked, and before she could protest several men shouted in agreement. Christine glanced at Erik, who nodded ever so slightly. Christine felt rather hesitant to sing in front of so many people, particularly with Edmund staring at her, but she wanted to make Erik proud of her, especially when it was in front of his rival. She stood up and stared directly in front of her, not really wanting to look at anyone and become distracted. Taking a deep breath she began to sing one of her father's songs that she had often heard him sing when he came home after months of fighting. It was a song about that feeling a warrior had when he came home, having never expected to see his loved ones again, and of the feelings his wife and children felt just to be in his embrace again, praying that he would never leave again and knowing that he would in time. Christine tried to ignore how quiet it had become, only her voice filling the darkness, but it was a little hard to ignore. She glanced at her husband, hoping she was doing him proud. He was staring at her intently, his features giving away nothing as to how he felt at that moment. She looked away, a little intimidated by his intense stare. Her eyes fell unwillingly on Edmund. The look he was giving her was making cold chills run up and down her spine, and she looked away, disgusted. She ended with a rather high note and before it had even drifted away completely the hall erupted in uproar. Claps and words of praise could be heard throughout the room and Christine blushed, glancing at Erik, who gave her a very small smile. She curtsied and took her seat. Erik leaned towards her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Continue to sing like that and there will not be a single man in this room who is not in love with you," he said softly. Christine met his gaze, wondering if that pertained to him as well.

"My lady?"

Christine turned to see Marie standing beside her. Knowing that the young girl would never interrupt unless it was important, Christine frowned.

"What is it?"

"My lady, please excuse the interruption, but Mistress Nicolette is crying. I tried to calm her down but she continues to ask for you."

"For me?"

Erik seemed surprised by this as well, never of believing that his daughter would ask for anyone besides himself after everything that had happened. She looked for Erik's permission before she would leave. When he nodded she stood and excused herself, hurrying from the hall. Marie did not follow, knowing that if anyone could give the little girl the mothering she needed, it was the Lady Christine.

When she reached her daughter's chambers, Christine slowly opened the door and peered inside, stilling when she saw that Adrian had somehow managed to make his way inside. She remained out of sight, curious to know what the two children were doing together when as far as she knew they had not met. Adrian was sitting on the edge of the bed, peering at Nicolette thoughtfully. Nicolette had her little body buried beneath the blankets, the only sound emitting from the bundle her quiet sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Adrian asked curiously. Christine could not hide her smile. There were several sniffles from beneath the blankets. Christine wanted to go and comfort her immediately but needed to see what was going to take place.

"I want my mother!"

"Your mother? I thought-" Adrian stopped mid-sentence. It seemed the boy knew about Erik's late wife.

"I want my mother!"

"You know, crying doesn't help..."

Nicolette didn't answer.

"Is your mother Lady Christine?"

"Yes," Nicolette whispered. Christine felt something squeeze her heart, and she knew it was love for this little girl who had come into her life by sheer fate.

"She's wonderful, don't you think?" Adrian asked, causing Christine to smile once again. Nicolette slowly pulled the covers away from her face and nodded.

"I wish she was my mother," Adrian continued and the young woman watching them felt several tears begin to fall. Nicolette once more said nothing and Christine decided to come into the room.

"Mother!"

"Lady Christine!"

Both children squealed in delight and Nicolette scrambled off of the bed, running straight into her new mother's arms. Christine pulled her close and picked her up, carrying her to the bed where Adrian was sitting. Christine rumpled his hair and he giggled. She sat down beside him with her daughter in her lap.

"Did you have a nightmare, little one?" she asked the little girl. Nicolette nodded and not for the first time Christine wondered what had happened in this child's life to make her unable to dream peacefully. She wanted to give both of these children a memory that they could look back on with a smile. A simple memory that was full of fun and love. She knew just what she could do.

"What would the two of you say about going on an adventure?" she asked. They both looked at her skeptically.

"Adventure?" little Nicolette whispered. Christine nodded and looked around dramatically, as if she wanted to make sure no one was listening as she leaned in toward the children.

"It is a very dangerous adventure; if we are caught it will mean our lives," she whispered. The children's eyes grew round in both fright and excitement.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Adrian said excitedly, not knowing when the last time was that he had truly had fun.

"Well, I hear that the cooks have made some sweets we all might enjoy," she murmured. Nicolette frowned.

"We cannot have those! They are for Father's guests!" she said. Christine smiled at her frank honesty.

"I know, that is what makes it so daring! We have to sneak downstairs and make our way into the kitchens," she said. She was trying to make a simple task, like getting something to eat, fun. Adrian seemed doubtful that this would work, but Nicolette was smiling broadly.

"But, you cannot be seen! Who knows what peril awaits us if we are to be caught!"

Both children finally giggled and Christine knew that acting so foolish was actually going to work.

**0000000000**

The cook smiled and shook her head when she saw Lady Christine stealthily crawling into the kitchens, Adrian and Nicolette on either side of her. One thing was for sure, no one would have ever seen their old mistress doing such a thing! This woman was definitely different, and as of yet no one appeared to be complaining. She watched silently as Christine and the children stole some of the honey sweetened food that was waiting to be served to the Prince and his guests. Christine saw her looking and smiled. The cook returned the gesture.

**0000000000**

Christine walked hand in hand with both of her children, all three of them content after relishing their coveted reward. The children were getting sleepy and Christine admitted she was as well. She had been glad to see the cook smile at her and allow her to continue her obvious game. Nicolette and Adrian had squealed in delight when they had gotten away, demanding to know how well they had done. She told them that she was more than proud of them and admitted to herself that it was the most delightful thing she had done in a very long time, and she had Nicolette and Adrian to thank for that. Now that she had them she did not know what she would do without them.

"My lady..."

She turned in dismay to see Edmund standing behind her. Nicolette studied him for a moment before pressing her face into her mother's skirts, obviously not very taken with their guest. Christine managed to put on her best, fake smile.

"My lord, a surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?" she wondered. Edmund smirked, looking her up and down.

"Indeed there is..."

Christine blushed and bit her lip. She could not believe this man was being so forward, and with the children beside her! She cleared her throat.

"My lord?" she questioned. When he began to approach her she turned to the children.

" Adrian ? Would you do me a favor and take Nicolette to her chambers?" she said quickly. Adrian seemed confused and Nicolette looked ready to protest but her new son took her daughter's hand and began to lead her down the hall. When she turned back to the task at hand Edmund was standing a mere breadth away. She took an involuntary step back. Once more she felt his predatory gaze on her and she would have given anything to have Erik with her at that moment.

"Keep your distance, my lord," she warned softly. He smiled.

"You don't like me."

It was not a question.

"It is hard to trust a wolf in sheep's clothing, my lord."

His grin was almost wolfish.

"Indeed...you are smarter than I gave you credit for," he murmured. "But you must know all about wolves, being married to one."

"I will ask you kindly, sir, to not speak of my husband when he is not present," Christine said, not willing to hear anything bad said about Erik when it was obviously behind his back.

"Fine. There are many things one can do that do not require talking..."

His hand came up to her cheek and caressed it, catching Christine in both disgust and surprise. She pulled away and closed her eyes in revulsion. This did not seem to deter him though.

"Gorgeous... I am sure Erik does not know how to treat you right," he growled low in his throat.

"And you do?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"I highly doubt it."

All respect was gone from Christine's voice. She did not like this man and she wanted him to know it. He ignored her statement altogether and continued speaking as if she had said nothing. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear before she could even think to pull back.

"If you were mine you would not leave my bedchambers..."

Christine pushed away from him in disgust and turned to leave. She would not be spoken to in such a way, especially by so vile a man. Edmund grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him. Christine turned her face away from being so close to his, but she could feel every inch of his body, and exactly what he was feeling for her in that moment.

"Get your hands off of me this instant!" she hissed, pummeling him with her fists. He pushed her backwards until her back was up against the wall and she was trapped. His hand slowly made its way down and she felt him grasp her rear. Her hand came out and hit him roughly across the face. Edmund growled and pushed himself against her just a little harder.

"Hmmm, rough...I should have known..."

Christine whimpered in fear when he pressed several kisses against her throat and she continued to try and get away.

"Devereux!"

Edmund pulled away almost as quickly as he had pounced on her. They both turned to look as Erik, the Dark Prince, came striding towards them, clearly angry. Christine could only imagine what he had seen.

"You must satisfy your wife better, Desslar, she seems desperate."

Erik's eyes found hers and Christine did not look away. Would he believe this man over her? How much had he seen? She blushed in embarrassment, praying Erik would not blame her for something she did not do.

"The fact is that I know Christine better than you think, Devereux. I do not believe she would ever stoop so low as to give herself to you."

Edmund flushed in anger and Christine watched as his fists clenched.

"Christine," Erik said. She immediately went to his side, not wanting to make him any angrier than he obviously was. Hopefully he was not mad at her. To her surprise his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, pulling her closer. Edmund looked at her in disgust.

"She has already stooped lower than is possible, Desslar; she shares your bed!"

Erik growled but Edmund turned and walked away, a stiff set to his shoulders. The Dark Prince took a step as if to go after him but Christine pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. He looked down at her.

"He is not worth it," she murmured. He seemed to think about this for a moment and then nodded. Taking her hand he began to lead her to her chambers. He was eerily quiet and that did not bode well with her. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. When they reached her chambers he allowed her to go in first before he followed, slamming the door shut behind him. She turned to try and explain everything to him.

"Erik-"

The wind was knocked out of her lungs when she was suddenly pushed up against the wall, Erik's body pressing her roughly into the stones. Once more she felt the strength of his body that he wielded so effortlessly and that alone was enough to make her breathless. His hands tangled in her hair and his mouth came down on hers with almost bruising force. Christine's hands ran up his chest to his shoulders, clutching onto him when she felt her knees go weak. She moaned when his hands cupped and kneaded her breasts with a possessiveness she did not know he had. He yanked her skirts up until she felt the cool air on her bare thighs and Erik's aching hardness pressed against her, causing heat to pool low in her body.

"Erik..."

She had no idea what had come over him and in a way it worried her. He answered her question without her needing to ask.

"He will never touch you like this...never, Christine, do you hear me?" he demanded. Christine was finding it difficult to breathe when he buried his face against her neck, sucking and biting the tender flesh.

"Erik..."

"Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes!" she cried out, arching her back against him when he picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He kissed her several times and laid himself over her. Christine felt intimidated and exhilarated at the feel of being pinned to the mattress by this warrior. His mouth went to her ear.

"You are _my _wife! Devereux will not touch what rightfully belongs to me," he hissed. Christine realized what was wrong. He needed to be reassured that she would not turn to Edmund and give herself to him. Did he really think that would ever happen? Or did he just want to be reassured that he would be the only one to touch her thus? She had never had anyone like Erik in her life, and at times she admitted that she hated him for the death of her father...but he made her feel like a woman. He was so strong and virile, and knowing that he wanted her made her feel desirable, and God only knew that she needed that feeling. And at that moment, her husband needed to hear that she would never turn from him.

"Only you, Erik...I promise that much," she whispered breathlessly. He stilled and looked down at her. Did she mean that in time she would come to be able to give herself to him completely? It was the one thing Erik wanted above all else. It was too much to hope for, and as he stared down at her he realized he was slowly falling for the beautiful Christine.


	17. Starlight

**Chapter Seventeen: Starlight**

"Erik..."

Christine could not stand much more of this torture . . . his hands were everywhere, she could feel the heat of them through her clothing. He pressed savage kisses against her neck and mouth and she knew there would be marks in the morning. She had just promised him that she would not let anyone but him touch her like this and he had just . . . pounced. The room felt hot and her clothes suddenly felt restraining. A fire was burning in her body and she desperately wanted Erik to put it out.

Deep down, however, she knew that now was not the right time to do this with him. It was too soon, and she did want it to be a special moment, which it wouldn't be if they rushed into it. Erik seemed to read her mind and he pulled away, looking down at her, his breathing a little irregular. She managed to smile up at him, wanting him to know that she did not want him to stop, but they had to. Something else was beginning to bother her as well. Given the fact that Erik wanted to take her to his bed, she knew hardly anything about the man she was married to. She knew rumors, but more often then not the rumors were ridiculous. She had already seen that. When he was depicted as a man with no heart all she had to do was think about the way he was with Nicolette to know that that was very untrue.

But she wanted to know more. What did he like? What did he dislike? What was he thinking when he looked at her with those intense eyes? Did he approve of her and her still new role in his household? Did he wish he had not married her? How was she ever going to know if he never really talked to her? It seemed that most of the time they spent together was full of lust, with no real talking going on whatsoever. And on the rare occasion that they did talk she never really had any insight into what Erik was feeling. The more she thought about that the more she realized that she knew a way she and Erik could have some time together, and she could try and open her husband up. Suddenly smiling, Christine left the bed and grabbed Erik's hand.

"Christine?"

"My lord, please, come with me!"

"Where?" he demanded. Christine sighed.

"Does it truly matter where? It is a surprise!"

Erik studied his wife in the pale moonlight, trying to discern what was going through her mind. There was a glint in her eyes and he desperately wanted to know what had caused it. He also needed a distraction because his body was still on fire. He was tightly wound; his will power had never been tested so much in his entire life. He was not even this edgy when he was on the battlefield! He found _that _comforting; being with Christine had his nerves on end all of the time.

"Please, Erik?" she pleaded softly. He had nothing to lose going with her and if it made her happy . . . so be it.

A smile blossomed on her face when he stood up and that in itself made it worth it. She quickly rushed to the trunk at the foot of her bed and grabbed her cloak. He raised his brow in question. She smiled and shook her head. She was not going to give anything away just yet. Christine took his hand and entwined their fingers as she led them out of the room. Erik was so caught up in the feel of her hand he really did not register where they were going for quite some time.

"My lord?"

Erik's eyes found Marc's, having not realized that he was standing in front of them. There was a questioning look in his eyes and Erik glanced at Christine. They were standing by the main entrance and it was obvious that Christine wanted them to go outside. What in the world was she doing?

"We wish to go outside," Christine stated. Both men stared at her. It was far too dark and cold for such a request. Marc caught his lord's gaze. Erik did not want Christine outside, she might get sick from the weather, but she seemed determined to do this so he only nodded at Marc. Christine smiled at him charmingly when the doors slowly opened, washing them with a cold breeze. Erik noticed Christine shiver but she hid it well.

"My lord, would you like a guard?" Marc wondered, not liking the idea of Erik going anywhere without some sort of protection. Erik looked at him as if he could not believe he had just asked that question.

"I can take care of my wife, Marc," he growled, following Christine outside.

"But who is going to take care of you, Erik?" Marc whispered, wondering, not for the first time, if Christine could make Erik into the man only few people knew him to be. A _good _man. He hoped so. Erik deserved to be happy for once.

**0000000000**

"Christine, where are we going?" Erik asked. Once more she only smiled and he sighed in agitation. Great answer! They walked to the other end of the courtyard and through one of the doors only the guards and Erik ever went through. He wondered how Christine had heard about it. Once inside they were face with a staircase and Christine began to lead him up it. She had seen guards go up here for watch duty and though she had never been up here herself she knew that it would serve her purpose.

When they reached the top they came out onto one of the open hallways that looked over the countryside. Guards walked back and forth across this, watching for any sign of danger. They saw Raoul and it must have been his night for the watch. He went to them quickly, immediately thinking that something was wrong.

"My lord?"

Erik now understood what Christine wanted.

"Go get some sleep, Raoul," he instructed. The young man looked at him in confusion.

"Now," Erik barked. Raoul hastily rushed to do as he was told. When they were completely alone Erik turned to his wife. Christine said nothing to him, simply walked over to the edge, looking over the landscape beneath and in front of her.

"When my father was alive, he would bring me up to a place just like this in our home; we would sit together and look up at the stars, and simply talk. I never felt closer to him than when we spent nights like that together..."

Did she mean that she wanted to spend time like that with _him_? He saw her smile to herself as she thought about those times.

"I had hoped that by bringing you up here we might be able to become closer," she murmured. Erik knew that this kind of close had nothing to do with physical contact. She wanted to know him, and Erik found himself rather uncomfortable at the idea.

"If you wish to delve into my past you will be sorely disappointed, Christine," he stated flatly. She turned to him and he could see disappointment in her eyes.

"Sometimes it is easier to get over the past when we have someone to talk to," she murmured. Erik knew that the ghosts of his past were far from being buried, but he would not talk about the things that still made it hard for him to sleep.

"I am a warrior, Christine; I have seen things that I pray you never have to witness in your lifetime. I have seen the harsher parts of life and believe me when I say that it is no fairytale."

"You tell me that you have seen the harsher parts of life? I might not have seen them with my own eyes but I heard them every night when my father woke up from a nightmare. He would toss and turn at night, muttering things that make me sick to my stomach even now. My father died being a part of that 'harsher part of life'. I did not come up here to learn about the past, Erik, it is in the past! I wanted to come here with you to know what kind of a man that very past has shaped you into now," she said.

"I do not wish to talk," he said stubbornly.

Talking with her would force him to think about what he truly was beginning to feel for her, and he was not quite ready for that yet. Christine sighed in agitation and approached him; he took an involuntary step back.

"Why do you shut yourself away like that? I did not come up here to make you uncomfortable, and I am sorry if I did . . . here, sit down, Erik," she commanded. He stared at her, unmoving. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the stone parapet with her. Her grip really did not budge him much but he decided to let her have her way so she would not get hurt. She pressed herself close, suddenly chilled in the evening air. Christine decided that if she could not get him to talk then she might as well get him comfortable being in her presence. She wanted him to see her as more than someone to bring to his bed. Their time did not have to be spent with their hands all over each other, and though it was a marvelous thing at times she really just wanted to have moments where they spent their time together talking.

She looked up at the sky and smiled when she saw the stars twinkling back at her.

"It is beautiful tonight," she whispered. Erik said nothing, but he did agree. Knowing that Erik was a man of little words she began to tell him about the adventure she had gone on with Nicolette and Adrian.

Erik listened as she talked about his daughter and their new son. The love that seemed to radiate from her was astounding. He never heard his first wife talk about Nicolette like this. And yet this young woman he had brought to his home had already fallen in love with his daughter. It seemed that he had done the right thing by his daughter in marrying Christine and he found the barest hint of a smile coming to his mouth. While she continued her story he took her hand and held it, wanting to feel her next to him.

When Christine finished they both found themselves content enough to simply stare up at the stars. Erik realized that he had never been this content in his entire life, and he found he liked it.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she wondered.

"If you wish," he replied.

"D-do you . . . regret marrying me?" she whispered. He turned to look at her in absolute surprise. What had made her think about this? Had he done something to make her believe that she was not welcome? That was the last thing he ever wanted her to feel!

"Christine?"

"I just mean, I am entirely new to the idea of being a wife and mother . . . I just wanted to make sure that I am doing everything I should," she murmured. He studied her in the darkness and from the pale light of the moon he realized that she really was worried that she was not doing everything she could. Erik glanced up at the sky, could those stars really bring you closer to someone and open up? It seemed that way for Christine.

"You are the best thing that has happened to this place in a very long time. Nicolette absolutely adores you." _So do I..._

She looked at him with some consideration.

"Truly?"

"I do not say things I do not mean," he answered. She thought about this for quite some time before she turned to him and smiled. The fact that he had found it in himself to say something like that to her told her that it had been a good idea taking him up here; she wanted to know what he was feeling and thinking. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, that means a lot," she whispered. He nodded stiffly, still not used to any kind of contact that was not purely sexual from this woman. It was quiet for a long time and Erik was about to suggest that they go inside when she spoke.

"You know, I do not like Edmund."

Erik found himself beginning to laugh. She looked at him in surprise and after a moment began to smile.

"What?"

Leave it to Christine to say such a simple statement about a man like Edmund. Instead of saying that he could not be trusted, or he was a snake, there were a lot of vile things to say about a man like that; but she flat out stated that she did not like him. It was such an honest statement and so wonderfully random he found it funny.

"Why on Earth are you laughing, Erik?"

"I do not like him either," he replied.

She smiled, still not seeing why that was funny. She was being completely serious. Erik did not know why he found it funny but he found himself lightening up a little and it felt good.

"He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself or I will give him a sound thrashing, mark my words," Christine said after a moment. Erik, in complete honesty, could just picture Christine trying to give Edmund a thrashing. He would give anything to see something like that.

"That is not very noble of him, what he was trying to do to me! Has he no honor? I am your wife!" she said. It seemed Christine felt like talking.

"Perhaps he believes he could give you more than I could, not very many women would welcome my touch, Christine," he murmured. Her eyes found his and she laid her hand on his chest.

"You know that is not true," she whispered, squeezing his hand a little tighter. He stared at her and desperately wanted to believe that she could be different, that she could accept him for who he was. In many ways she was different from every woman he had ever dealt with in his life, but she had not seen under his mask, and once she did she would be gone forever. Sitting with her now, holding her hand like he was, he did not want to think about the idea of losing her. If keeping her as his wife meant never showing her what was beneath the mask then he would never take it off, he would do what he had to. That's all he could do.

The tender way she was looking at him was beginning to get to him and he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should be getting back inside. It is rather cold," he said softly. She shook her head.

"No, it is so peaceful up here, just a little longer, please?" she pleaded quietly. Erik managed to smile.

"You are shivering, Christine," he informed her gently. She was going to protest but her chattering teeth stopped her from voicing it. He stood up and motioned her to stand.

"Come on," he encouraged. Even in the dark he could see her blush.

"I don't think I can move," she answered. She was beginning to feel just how cold it was and the absence of Erik's strong body against hers made her even more aware of it. Erik snorted and picked her up. Christine immediately proceeded to burrow herself against him. He smiled to himself and brought them inside. When they reached her chambers Christine did not want to give up the warmth of his body. When he set her down she pulled him down along with her. He frowned.

"Stay with me, it is so cold..."

Erik did not like the sound of her voice, it sounded very chilled, and he began to worry that she was getting sick. She almost immediately fell asleep against him and she was so cold that Erik did not even think about moving. He pulled her against him and pulled the blankets up around them. Her head was resting against his arm and he could feel the gentle breeze of her breath against his face. He had never in his life slept with a woman like this, where he just held her throughout the night. It was a rather welcome experience and he kept his eyes resting on her face long after she had fallen asleep.

What did she see in him that she welcomed his touch? How could she not find him repulsive, as Nicolette's mother had? He still could not get over the fact that she had hated him when she first met him and here she was asleep in his arms. Would he ever understand women? Did he want to? He really did not know. For right now he was content with the fact that he was going to sleep beside an angel.

**0000000000**

"My lord, you called?" Carlotta asked. She studied the handsome man in front of her with some curiosity. She had known that if this Edmund Devereux was like every man she had ever met he would call on her soon enough. Carlotta had only been able to catch glimpses of him since his arrival but standing face to face with him she realized that he had to be one of the most handsome men she had met in a very long time, more so than even Marc, who was like some kind of god.

She had been asleep when one of his guards had woken her and demanded that she come to his chambers immediately. Edmund was standing in front of the fire, his hand placed on the mantel, leaning in towards the flames. The fact that she had been there for nearly ten minutes and he had done nothing to her told her that he wanted something other than a bedmate; she was intrigued.

"You are Carlotta, am I right?" he wondered. She nodded.

"I need your services," he said. She nodded again. She had expected that.

"But not in my bed," he said, surprising her.

"My lord?"

"I need your help for something entirely different..."

Carlotta saw the glint in his eyes and she realized just what he intended to do. Carlotta felt the smile come to her lips.

Author's note: I do not like this chapter overly much but I hope you all will let me know what you think!


	18. A Journey

**Chapter Eighteen:** **A Journey**

Biting her lips in thought, Christine walked down the dark corridor. A million thoughts were whirling through her mind and she felt her head begin to ache with it all. Her first thought was one of relief thanks to the fact that Edmund had been called away on business, making everyone a little more at ease. But then there was the fact that she had been in the great hall earlier that day when she overheard Erik speaking with Marc. They did not know she was nearby and she listened intently, knowing it was really none of her business but too intrigued to do anything else. He spoke of her old home, and Christine felt a pang of nostalgia fill her heart. Images of her father entered her mind and she closed her eyes against them, not wishing to shed any more tears.

The Dark Prince informed Marc that he would be going to the manor house to make sure that things were properly taken care of. For some unknown reason, Christine had never thought about the fact that her old home now belonged to Erik as a result of their marriage. None of what he said was of any interest to her except that she desperately wanted to go. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen the walls that had cradled her in her youth. Would Erik think about this before he left? Would he invite her? She knew that it was less than likely and she frowned. She had every right to go if she wished, though she feared Erik would come up with some reason why it was impossible. She would just have to convince him otherwise.

Christine gasped when she ran into the very man she was thinking about. Two of Erik's strong arms wrapped around her to prevent her from falling and she could suddenly feel every part of his well muscled body. Her eyes found his as he looked down at her and Christine wondered why all of the breath seemed to have been stolen from her by his mere presence. She tried to smile and found it useless. His mere intensity had her tongue tied and she had no idea what to say to him although she vaguely remembered that she was supposed to talk to him about . . . something. Just what that was she could not quite remember at the moment.

Her hands flattened on his chest and she had to look down, not knowing how to explain what she was feeling. Erik took her chin and tilted it, bringing his mouth to hers and effectively melting Christine's insides. Like their recent kisses, this one was a little less passionate and a lot more tender. He held her to him, cradling her against his hard frame, and she felt incredibly safe. When he pulled away his eyes found hers again and she saw a glint there that she rather liked.

"There . . . there was something I wished to speak with you about," she murmured, biting softly on her lip, finding it difficult to concentrate on her thoughts with his mouth against hers. Erik's visible brow rose.

"What a coincidence, I wished to speak with you as well."

Christine smiled.

"I wish to go with you-"

"I want you to come with me-"

They both stopped short as both spoke at the same time. Christine heard what he said very clearly but could not quite believe it. Erik, too, had heard what Christine said and he was glad she wished to come.

"Wait - what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know you heard me speaking with Marc," Erik said. Christine blushed. How had he known? She could have sworn that she had not been seen. She looked at Erik, her eyebrow rising in question.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yes, and I want you to come with me."

"Truly?"

Erik studied his wife's face, seeing the genuine disbelief written there. Did she truly believe that he would have said no? What reason did he have to do something like that? Inviting Christine to come with him meant spending some much needed time with her. He knew she missed her former home and he wanted her to see it again, if only because he wanted to make her happy.

"Yes, I want you to come."

Surprising him completely, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, whispering thank you in his ear. He smiled and hugged her close. But just when he was getting comfortable, she pulled away, frowning. He wondered what in the world could have made her unhappy in the matter of moments.

"Erik, Nicolette and Adrian," she whispered. Erik trusted Marc with his daughter's life but he did not know if he could convince her of that.

"I promise you they will be safe, Christine; I would not risk such a thing unless I had complete faith in Marc's abilities, and I do."

She nodded Her motherly instincts did not like the idea of leaving her children alone without her. But as she looked at Erik, Christine knew that he had been following his instincts for most of his life and she would choose to trust them now as well.

**0000000000**

Smiling tenderly, Christine got down on her knees and allowed a sobbing Nicolette and a quiet Adrian to embrace her tightly. Christine had not known how to tell two very little children that she would be going away for a little bit. They did not understand and no matter how much she tried to soothe them, nothing appeared to work. Nicolette had begun crying that Christine was going to leave her forever and she was not going to have a mother anymore. Christine had immediately taken the little girl's face in her hands and met her eyes.

"Do not ever say that again, do you hear me, Nicolette?" she demanded. The little girl seemed surprised by Christine's tone but was still not convinced. "I would never leave you; I promise you, little one."

Nicolette began to cry again and hugged her mother close, her tears like two twin waterfalls on her pale cheeks. Adrian had said very little as well, deep down thinking that Christine was leaving because she did not want anything to do with him. As tears pricked his eyes, he suddenly felt both of Christine's comforting arms around him.

" Adrian , you will be a good boy, won't you? And watch over Nicolette?" she murmured. He nodded, willing to do anything she asked of him. She wrapped both of her arms around her children and pulled them close.

"I love both of you very much; I hope you both realize that," she murmured.

"Father!" Nicolette cried. Not wanting to think about the fact Christine was leaving, she ran to her father. Christine turned in surprise to see the Dark Prince standing in the doorway. She had not heard him come in. She turned away from the intent look he had in his eyes to face Adrian . Even more than Nicolette, Adrian would be bereft once she left. Christine brushed the hair away from his eyes and smiled down at him.

"I'll be back soon, Adrian , I promise," she murmured.

He managed to smile and nod. She wished both of the children realized that they were only going to be gone for a little while. She would be back soon. They made it seem like she was dying and they would never see her again! Christine had not failed to notice that Nicolette did not beg her father to stay. She knew that it would be useless and Christine felt a pang of sympathy. No daughter should expect her father to be gone all of the time. If this trip was good for anything, she hoped she could talk to Erik about what Nicolette needed; because, more than anything, she needed her father.

**0000000000**

"The extra blankets are for my wife," Erik barked.

Several of his knights scrambled to get the prince what he asked for. Christine lay asleep on the ground not far from them, piled beneath a mountain of blankets in the hopes of blocking out the cold. They had made camp for the night and most of the men wouldn't sleep tonight. There were very few of them on this trip and all were trained to make sure that their lord was protected, though all knew that he could very well take care of himself. There was a lady with them, though, and none dared risk Erik's ire if something should happen to her.

Erik took the blankets he had demanded and brought them to his wife, wrapping them around her even when it appeared she didn't need anymore. He did not want to risk her getting sick. Looking down at her, he softened at the peaceful look he saw on her face. What was getting into him? These were not thoughts that a man like himself thought about all of the time. But Christine made a different side of him come out, a side he rarely showed to anyone.

Moving the covers aside, he slipped in beside her, pulling her close so the warmth of his body would seep into her. Unconsciously she snuggled against him and Erik smiled. He liked falling asleep beside her. Sometimes the nightmares he had were horrible, but with her laying next to him it was a little more bearable. He was very glad that he had let her come with him on this journey.

**0000000000**

Christine woke up shivering a few hours before dawn and pushing herself closer against her husband. A few men were on watch, their backs to her, and the rest lay in different places, asleep. Her eyes settled on the man beside her. Her fingertips lightly ran over the leather mask and she wondered why he wore it. It seemed dreadfully uncomfortable but she knew better than to ask. The last thing she wished to do was offend him. The night prior, when she had been sitting alone while Erik and the men set everything up, she had thought about what she hoped would come from this trip. She and Erik were practically alone, and that meant more time together. She desperately wanted to become closer to this man and just hoped she could do so.

Erik's breath stirred her hair as he slowly came awake, loving the feel of Christine against him. Even through all of their clothes he could feel just how beautifully rounded she was all over and he felt his body stir even when his mind told him it was useless. She seemed to feel it and her eyes found his. Erik wondered if she realized that he had never had any of this before: a woman to wake up to in the morning who responded to his touch without fear. His hand smoothed down her back and landed on her rear, pulling the lower half of her body against him beneath the blankets. Christine's eyes closed for a moment before landing on him once again. She wanted him to kiss her but knew they were in the open. He probably would never show any such display in front of anyone and in a way she understood that. If only she knew that Erik, too, wanted to kiss her; he was just waiting for the right moment. He did not give a damn if his men saw and he cared less what they said about it. She was his wife and he would touch her in front of whoever he damn well pleased.

"Erik..." she murmured, a happy smile appearing when he pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her passionately, but did not let it go any further, knowing it would be harder for him to pull away if he did. She settled against him once more when he ended the kiss and they waited for the sun to rise. This quiet peacefulness was welcome and she did not want it to end.

She was about to slip into a deep sleep once again when she saw something flash through the trees. Sitting up quickly, she looked around, wondering if she had been imagining it. Erik frowned from his place on his back.

"What is it, Christine?" he asked. She said nothing, looking around again. There it went again. Someone was among the trees and she was suddenly frightened of some sort of attack.

"Erik...I saw someone in the trees!" she whispered. He sat up as well, eyes searching the surrounding forest. He saw nothing and heard less. The light was still too dim and he had a feeling that Christine might have just seen an owl flying from one tree to another. He glanced at her, but she seemed convinced that she had seen something.

"There is no one there," he said softly. She shook her head. She knew she was not imagining it! Someone had been there! She turned back to her husband.

"I saw something," Christine insisted. Erik did not want to tell her she was seeing things so he barked at Raoul and another man to go and see if they saw anything. They searched for almost an hour and found nothing. Christine did not like feeling foolish. She had seen something, she just knew it. When Erik got up to prepare everything for the day's travel, she could not help but feel like someone was watching her, and she did not like it. Something else she did not like was the fact that Erik did not seem to believe her. That bothered her. But how come the guards had not seen anything? They were supposed to be keeping watch. When she had woken up had she not noticed that their backs were to her? They were not looking in this direction, which meant Christine was probably the only one to see it. And she knew without a doubt that she had not been seeing things.

**0000000000**

A figure crouched in the shrubbery, watching intently as the man in the mask rounded up his knights and mounted his horse, his wife by his side. They had been followed ever since leaving the manor. Cold eyes narrowed at the thought of nearly being caught. The time was not yet right to be seen, but it was coming. Soon, very soon.


	19. Erik the Warrior

**Chapter Nineteen: Erik the Warrior**

Watching closely the way Erik behaved with his men taught Christine that there was more to him than met the eye. They had been traveling at a leisurely pace, giving Christine time to learn more about her husband. She knew him to be passionate, terrifying, and on several occasions, rude, but she really did not know Erik the Warrior, and she found him to be more complex than she had anticipated.

When they stopped for the night Erik did not give his men a break. He wanted them to be ready for an attack, and all of them were honed to as close to perfection as was possible. The Dark Prince practiced with them and, not for the first time, she was mesmerized by her husband. When he held that sword he truly became a part of it. He moved with a grace and agility that one would not expect from so large a man. Christine could understand why there were so many tales of men trembling when they saw him on the battlefield. When he fought his countenance became dark and sometimes she worried that he would forget that he was only practicing with his men.

Christine was jarred from her thoughts when she heard Erik groan softly. Her eyes flew to the prince to see him holding his shoulder. Raoul was his sparring partner tonight and the tip of his blade was bright with blood. The entire circle of men became still and quiet and even the horses seemed on edge. Christine watched as the color drained from Raoul's face when he realized he had drawn his lord's blood.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her husband bleeding and she stood, running over to him. His eyes studied her as she silently assessed the wound, everything quiet around her except for the sound of birds in the forest. She wanted him to sit down so she could take care of it but his eyes left her to stare at Raoul, who clearly expected some sort of punishment. The Dark Prince looked around at his silent men.

"All of you must now work harder than you ever have before. Raoul just bested me, and many of you have much more experience than he does, and he is the first to ever do so. Take him as an example," he said, his eyes landing on the still shocked young man.

"Raoul, today I yield to you."

Erik allowed Christine to lead him a few feet away and sat down. She removed his tunic without a word and studied the wound. It was a clean cut, and deeper than she had expected. She surprised herself when she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Christine, as much as I love it when you look at me, could you please clean out the wound."

She blinked several times and nodded, rushing to her saddle to get the things she would need. Her body felt chilled, and she thought hard about what she was feeling. Seeing Erik hurt, even something as minor as this, caused fear to run through her veins. It showed that he had weaknesses and no matter how strong he seemed to be he was capable of getting hurt. The idea frightened her. Christine glanced over at him. Was she growing fond of this dark man? A small smile came to her lips and she realized that she was. And of course she did not want him to get hurt. She was not the only one who needed him; Nicolette did as well.

000000000000

Erik remained still and silent as Christine stitched his wound. He was both surprised and proud of Raoul for wounding him. It would not have happened at all but he had become distracted by Christine. She had done nothing; he admitted that much, but he could not rid her from his mind. It seemed that lately every thought he had was for her. He could not let her into his mind like that when he had to fight; it could get him killed. But he admitted that no woman had ever done that for him. No woman had ever taken over his mind and stayed there like Christine seemed to be doing.

"Be careful next time, my lord," she whispered, breaking through his thoughts with her troubled voice. Erik's eyes found hers and he saw that worry clouded the depths of her eyes.

"Christine?"

She shook her head and finished with his wound.

"Nothing..."

She set down her things and walked away, but not before Erik detected the hint of tears in her eyes. Frowning, he stood and went after her, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Christine walked into a thicket of trees, ignoring the looks the men were giving her. She wiped the tears away angrily. Erik had never needed someone to worry about him and he surely did not need that now. But she did not want to see him hurt.

"Surely those tears are not shed on my account, little one."

Christine stopped in her tracks and tried desperately to push her emotions to the bottom of her heart before she had to face him. He gave her little time as his hand came down on her shoulder and he turned her around. Christine looked down at the ground, not wanting him to see her tears. Erik's large hand tilted her head back and their eyes met. His fingertip ran down one of the trails her tears had made on her cheek. She searched his eyes, wondering where he had found this tenderness he had been showing her.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Once again she shook her head. "Tell me," he insisted.

Her eyes strayed to his shoulder and he saw fresh tears.

"This little thing?" he said, gesturing to his shoulder.

"It's not little, Erik," she whispered. Erik frowned and studied her face. Did he hear a hint of fear in her voice? Was she worrying over him? The Dark Prince had never had anyone who worried about him; they worried when he was near, but never about him.

"Careful, sweet, or I might think that you actually care what happens to me," he teased.

Christine pulled away.

"I _do _care, for what good it will do me..."

Erik felt his heart skip a beat. He grabbed her arm.

"_Why _do you care?"

"Please, let go Erik," she whispered. She could not quite admit that she cared about him. But Erik had seen something in her eyes that emboldened him. His hands cupped her cheeks and brought their mouths to within inches of each other's. His eyes held hers and she could not look away. It was as if his eyes were demanding that she admit why she cared. A long moment passed between them.

"I-I do not want to see you hurt," she whispered. Erik groaned softly, feeling his body react to her simple words. She was the first woman who had ever given a damn about him. She didn't love him; he knew that much. But the knowledge that she did not want to see him hurt struck a chord deep within him. Yanking her quite suddenly against his aching frame, he crushed his lips to hers. She moaned softly against his mouth, her hands coming up to caress his bare chest. His tongue pushed through her lips, exploring her mouth and sending an ache of want throughout her body. For a moment his hands tangled in her hair before running down her back and cupping her rear.

Christine moaned and closed her eyes as she was lifted against his straining arousal. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Erik made a noise into her mouth. She did not protest when he backed her against a tree. The simple truth of the matter was she wanted him. His getting injured made that all the more clear. The terms of their marriage did not concern her any longer. She wanted his touch and she would welcome it. Erik fitted himself between her legs, pressing his arousal against her and groaning into her mouth as he ravaged her with his tongue. He knew he should stop but she wasn't telling him to and he wanted it too badly.

Christine gasped as she felt him lifting her skirts, realizing this was the moment they were going to finally reach that pinnacle. She felt his warm hands run up her legs to her thighs and she pulled her mouth away from him to try and catch her breath. Erik did not let his mouth grow idle. His lips ran down her neck, suckling and biting the smooth flesh. Christine opened her legs unconsciously and ran her hands down his back, being careful of his recently stitched wound.

"Do you want me, Christine?" he whispered raggedly. Christine's eyes closed and her head fell back against the tree. She tried to talk but it proved much too difficult. Erik's hands cupped her breasts.

"Tell me, Christine... tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

Erik knew that his entire body was tight with want and it grew to an incredible ache when she untied the laces on the bosom of her dress and slid her chemise down, freeing her breasts to his gaze.

"I want you to touch me, Erik," she whispered, finally managing to speak. Erik leaned down and kissed her, suppressing the groan that threatened to burst forth. She was offering him everything he wanted and he could not help but take it.

"You are so beautiful..."

Christine hands slipped up into his hair and pulled him closer when his mouth took her breast and began to suckle. The evening breeze washed over them and did little to cool their raging bodies. Not for the first time, she admired the strength he wielded. Running her fingertips over the muscles rippling his chest she knew that this was a man she could be safe with. Christine closed her eyes tightly when he lifted her skirts all the way to her waist. He could not get her completely naked because it was still snowing and he didn't want her to freeze to death. It did not appear like it was going to happen any time soon. Her entire body was hot with want. As much as she wanted this, it was her first time, and she was nervous. Blushing in embarrassment of her own body, she turned to her side. Erik did not seem to mind.

He pressed kisses down the side of her cheeks. Her eyes found his and he finally saw her fear. Misinterpreting it, he pulled away from her.

"I should have realized that the idea of finally touching me would repulsive-"

"Erik! How dare you say such a thing!" she admonished. She pulled him back to her so his warm body was against hers again.

"It's just that I'm frightened..." she whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly. Erik smoothed back her hair.

"Frightened?"

Her hand grazed the bulge in his pants and he groaned.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered. Erik felt guilt wash over him. Was he completely mad? He could not take Christine for the first time up against a tree. It was incredibly selfish to think so and he wanted that moment to be something special. However, if she didn't move her hand soon his good conscience would fly out of the window.

"We cannot do this."

"What?" she said softly, disbelieving. This man, who she knew was aching in desire, wanted to pull away? Christine could not find anything to say as he straightened her bodice and tied it.

"When we have a warm bed and a fire blazing, perhaps then, but up against a tree is not where this should happen."

Christine nodded, knowing him to be right. But she didn't want to go back to camp yet and she most assuredly did not want Erik to stop touching her. She smiled at him, knowing it was slightly flirtatious, but intending for it to come out that way.

"I was hoping that we were not quite finished yet."

Erik's eyes scanned her face. He knew what she wanted, but he also knew how hard it was going to be to pull away. He could touch and kiss her without taking her innocence and he would damn well do so while she was willing.

"Mmmmm," she murmured agreeably against his mouth. In the cold winter air her body was a welcome distraction from the cold. Christine loved the feel of him against her, warming her from the inside out. One of her hands found his and their fingers entwined.

"Christine..." he groaned.

Christine felt him jerk against her and heard the pain fill his voice, but it took a moment to register what had happened. He slumped slightly and she glimpsed the arrow that had pierced his back. She cried out, but another arrow hit the back of his thigh and he groaned again. A million thoughts ran through her mind within a matter of moments but her first thought was for Nicolette. She could not lose her father. She would never make it. Making a decision that she would have to pay a price for, she managed to turn herself and Erik so he was slumped against the tree. She felt an arrow pierce her own back and screamed in pain.

Erik growled in disbelief and shouted for his men, Christine collapsed in his arms. What was she thinking? He knew there would be more arrows and he had to get them away from them. He began to desperately drag himself and Christine out of the thicket, but with each movement the arrow in his back and thigh tore at his flesh, embedding itself deeper. Christine was whimpering in pain. Where the hell were his men? He shouted again but knew it to be futile.

Whoever was attacking them had to be attacking his men, and he knew they were fighting for their lives.

"Erik..." Her voice was wracked in pain and she shuddered against him.

"Hang on, little one, you are going to be alright," he assured her, trying to make his voice calm when inside he was in turmoil. She had saved his life. By taking this arrow she had saved his wretched life and endangered her own. He knew he might not have survived the third arrow and without a thought for herself Christine had put herself in harm's way. He felt his body beginning to weaken and he tried with all of his might to keep going. He saw the men who sprang out of the trees and ran towards them. He pulled his sword and made himself ready to fight in order to save Christine's life.

"No! Erik, you will not win this!" Christine pleaded, finding it hard to draw in her breath.

Erik ignored her and lashed out as the first man reached them, effectively running him through.

Christine closed her eyes and leaned against Erik as he fought and held her in his arms, his strong body failing him with the amount of blood he was losing. She began to pray frantically that Erik would make it as she felt the men overwhelm him. True to himself, he continued to fight until he collapsed onto the ground, Christine inadvertently falling on top of him.

"Christine, I'm sorry-"

"Shh, it is going to be alright..." she moaned.

Christine cried out in fear when she felt arms grabbing her and dragging her off of her husband. Erik tried to wrap his arms around her and hold her to him but one of the men hit him on the head with the hilt of a sword.

"No!" she screamed as they dragged her away from Erik. He lay on the ground unmoving, blood beginning to stain the snow beneath him.

"Erik! Erik!" she cried, praying that he was not gone. She fought and struggled against the men holding her. A sharp pain entered the back of her head and she felt nothing more as she was surrounded by darkness.

Snow began to fall as silence filled the woods.


	20. What Fate Decides

Chapter Twenty

What Fate Decides

Marc paced back and forth the length of the prince's bedchamber. This was not good -- not good at all. His intense gaze landed on the bed to see the still form of one of the strongest men he had ever met. Was that truly Erik lying there, broken and bandaged? How could this have happened? _What _had happened? Many of the men that had gone with him, including Raoul, had returned to the chateau injured. However, they had done their duty and brought their master home, and Erik would be proud to hear of their loyalty. But what was gnawing at Marc's heart was the empty chamber down the hall.

Lady Christine was not in it. She had been taken. When Raoul and the other men had found him they reported to Marc that it appeared a fierce struggle had gone on. Marc had little doubt of it. The Dark Prince would never allow anyone to take anything that belonged to him away so easily. Erik had failed, and even now was fighting for his very life.

Who could have done this?

"That is a ridiculous question, you idiot!" Marc scolded himself. He knew very well who was behind this.

Edmund.

To think that they had been foolish enough to open this place to him. Everyone knew he was no good from the very beginning, and yet no one had thought about the fact that he had left not long before Erik and Christine had. This bothered Marc. How could Erik let his guard down like that? He was the best knight anyone had ever seen, and he had not noticed that someone was following them? Edmund must have planned this out well and must have taken Erik completely by surprise. But what did he wish to accomplish? Marc ran his hand through his hair in aggravation, not knowing what to think or what to do next.

"No...Christine!"

Marc was torn from his thoughts from the sound of the prince crying out in torment. His body shifted and an angry look overcame his half-masked face. Marc went over to the man he had looked to for guidance for so many years. He felt his hand clench as he looked at the bandages that covered his body, concealing the blood that had nearly drained out of him.

"Christine-no...everything is going to be alright--I promise..."

Marc could only imagine what haunted this man's dreams. As if he had not seen enough in his life, he now had to deal with whatever had happened to his new bride. Was Christine alright? Would Edmund harm her? A cold feeling settled in Marc's stomach as he considered the question. He could only imagine what Erik would do if he were to find out that Edmund had violated his wife. He did not personally know what Erik and Christine's relationship was like on an intimate level, but he knew that Erik would kill anyone that hurt her.

Christine was the only good thing that had happened to gloomy Chateau de Tenebres. She had brought Nicolette out of her shell and made the little girl believe in the love of a mother again. Now Nicolette was a screaming mess, even as Marc stood there. She had been playing in the courtyard when the men brought Erik's body back, and before they could shield her she had seen her father's injured body. He knew that it was going to haunt the little girl for the rest of her life.

And if that was not enough, she had demanded to know where Christine was. Antoinette had been unable to give her an answer and the little girl now appeared broken and haunted, much too similar to the way she had been before Christine's arrival. This, too, would affect Erik when he woke up. And Marc had no doubt that the Dark Prince would wake up. Edmund had been foolish to attack Erik in the first place, but to leave him alive was an even greater mistake.

"My lord?"

Marc turned to see Meg standing in the doorway, peering at the Dark Prince in dread. Since she had been there she had seen him wounded, but this seemed serious. Marc could not help but let his eyes wander over her body briefly, even with everything that had happened. She was beautiful and she took his mind off of the task at hand.

"Yes, Meg?"

"My lord, forgive the intrusion; my mother wishes to know how the prince is faring," she whispered, although she really did not need to ask. The truth was lying in front of her. Marc knew that the reason Antoinette was not standing there herself was because she now spent every waking hour tending to Nicolette, trying not to let the little girl loose all grasp on reality.

"He will live, Meg. It takes more than a couple of arrows to break down this man. It is too bad his enemies are too foolish to see that."

Meg's eyes met his for the briefest of moments before looking down at the floor. The confidence in his voice told her that he was loyal to his masked lord.

"Reassure your mother and pray tell Sir Raoul to come to my chambers immediately," he asked. The young woman nodded and silently left the room. Marc walked over to the bedside and looked down at the knight before him.

"Get well soon, my friend, we all need you to make things alright."

With one last glance he walked out of the room.

**0000000000**

Raoul was already waiting for Marc when he entered his chambers. Raoul had also fared poorly in combat, his shoulder and leg being bandaged. Their eyes met as soon as he walked in.

"His lordship?" Raoul murmured. Marc sighed.

"Struggling, but he will make it," he replied. Raoul walked over to the window and looked out through the tiny leaded panes onto the white landscape beyond.

"We did not know they were there until it was too late...five of our men died, Marc...five good men," Raoul said softly.

Marc knew that this battle was different from the other ones Raoul had been involved with. This time he had his lord lying broken and the prince's wife now missing. He knew that Raoul would blame himself and question his own abilities to protect his master and the lady.

"Whatever you are feeling right now, Raoul, you have to push it to the side," Marc growled.

Since Raoul had been knighted Marc had taken it upon himself to teach the young man everything he knew. When he had arrived at Chateau de Tenebres Marc had seen an amazing similarity. Raoul was just like Marc had been at that age. They had gotten along wonderfully from the beginning and Marc admitted that he had taught the man the easiest ways to get women in his bed. Raoul had been a natural. But even now he knew that he had a lot to teach the man.

"What?" Raoul whispered.

"Any of that guilt you are feeling is not going to get you anywhere. The prince does not need your guilt; he needs you to stay focused. What is about to happen is bigger than both of us."

Raoul stared for several long moments at the man in front of him. He had always thought of Marc as an older brother after he took him under his wing. Marc, even when he was womanizing, seemed to have a hidden knowledge that Raoul had not seen in any man beside the Dark Prince. Perhaps it was because the two men were close, but they both had that wisdom that sometimes came as a surprise. Raoul waited, wanting to know what was going to happen.

Marc had walked to the door and stopped when he reached it. He sighed heavily before turning back to Raoul once again.

"There is about to be a war."

**0000000000**

Dark brown locks were lying chaotically on the pillow. Dark lashes rested on alabaster skin and full red lips were parted with gentle breathing. Edmund stared down at the woman sleeping in his bed, feeling his hand clench when his body stirred in obvious desire. The blanket she wore to cover her nude body had slipped down to show her bandaged breasts but they left very little to the imagination. Edmund would admit it to no one, but from the moment he had seen the wife of the Dark Prince he had been captivated by her beauty. Knowing she belonged to Erik had been too much for him to bear, and a slow rage had come over him. He could not stand the thought of one so beauteous being loved by a monster.

It rubbed him the wrong way to know that Erik was even now fighting for his life. His men had not made sure that he was dead. They had simply taken Christine and left the moment the masked man fell. Things could have gone so much more smoothly if only the men had made sure that the Dark Prince was dead. Well, Edmund still had Christine.

So what better way to start his attack on Erik than by taking what belonged to him?

Oh, yes, he had plans for this fiery beauty, and she would simply become a means to an end.

Erik's end.

**0000000000**

Christine moaned, putting a hand to her head. It hurt when she tried to open her eyes so she kept them close, trying to adjust through the pain. For several long moments she could not move. Her back and head ached unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could not quite remember what happened and it frightened her. _Deep breaths, _she silently told herself. Panicking would not help her and she desperately needed to think logically. It was strange to her, but the first thing she seemed to notice was the bed she was lying on.

She had not been at Erik's chateau for very long, and yet she already could tell that this bed was not the same as the one she had been trying to become used to. She became alarmed. Where was she? Shifting slightly, she moaned when pain erupted into her back, jolting her memories back immediately. Tears stung the back of her eyes and her fist clenched into the bedding beneath her.

"Oh, God, _Erik_..."

The moment her eyes opened she felt the tears cascade down her cheeks as light flooded her eyes. Now she knew why her back throbbed...she had been shot with an arrow...trying to save her husbands life. The tears continued to flow when she realized that her sacrifice could have all been in vain. What if he was no longer breathing? No! She could not allow herself to think that way! Erik was the strongest man she had ever met, something as trivial as two small arrows would not harm the mighty Dark Prince.

Christine remembered vividly the stolen moments with Erik in the woods, the way his hands had felt upon her skin, promising her a forbidden fruit she had never tasted. But then the blood...so much blood and her husband lying still and unmoving in the snow...the men coming to her and tearing her away from the man she had promised to honor and love...

"No!"

The scream erupted from her mouth before she could even think of stopping it. Wherever she was they had taken her away from the life she had not sought but had begun to accept. Away from the man who stirred feelings in her no one else ever had. Away from the little girl she already loved as a daughter. Away from the little boy who desperately needed someone to love him in this cruel and harsh world.

"My lady?"

Christine's eyes snapped to the sound of the voice, realizing she had continued to scream until the woman had spoken. Worry clouded the woman's brown eyes as she stood before her. Straight black hair fell down her back and framed a delicate face with sharp cheekbones and finely arched eyebrows. She wore a blue gown in relatively good condition and work beaten hands clutched at her skirts in nervousness. She took a few steps toward Christine even when it was apparent she did not want to.

"Who are you?" Christine demanded.

"My name is Ava, my lady," she whispered, coming to stand by the bed. "I am here to change your bandages."

Christine slowly came to realize that she was wearing bandages so someone had taken the time to make sure she would not die. The woman leaned forward with her hands outstretched.

"Do not touch me," Christine whispered softly. The woman's eyes found hers.

"My lady, I must insist-"

"Get out of this room, now!" Christine interrupted. Ava did not move.

"My master-"

"I do not care what your master told you to do, Ava! You will not touch me!" Christine said angrily. She would have no enemy touch her.

"Then I am afraid I will have to."

Ava gasped and dropped to her knees, bowing her head at the sound of the man's voice. Christine glanced toward the door.

"I should have known," Christine murmured in disgust, turning her head away from Edmund to look up at the ceiling. Edmund dismissed Ava with a wave of his hand and Christine bit back her fear of being alone with this man.

"It is so strange how tables can be turned. Here we are, alone...no Erik to come to your rescue," he said softly. Christine said nothing, unwilling to show him any of her fear.

"How does it feel to know that I bested your husband?" he wondered.

"You didn't...perhaps you being given the upper hand temporarily is a sort of compensation," Christine answered.

"Compensation for what?" Edmund demanded.

"The time when my husband kills you for doing this. This way you can die knowing that for one glorious moment you outwitted the Dark Prince. It really will make little difference once you are dead."


	21. Gabrielle

Chapter Twenty-One

Gabrielle

"Hold him down, damn it! I said hold him down!" Marc shouted. Raoul and the other men jumped to do what they were ordered. Four men took each leg while Marc and Raoul tried to restrain the prince's arms. The masked man was still semi-unconscious, but he was putting up one hell of a fight! Marc had spent most of the night by his master's side. Early that morning the prince's eyes had opened to come and land on Marc.

"Christine," he growled. Marc had sighed and sadly told Erik that she had been taken. Before the words had even left his mouth Erik had thrown his legs over the side of the bed, making to get up. His wounds were still so freshly mended that one false move could tear them open, and Erik could not afford to lose anymore blood. Marc had told him this but of course the stubborn man would not listen. However the moment he stood up the wounds ripped open again and Erik had fallen on his back in the bed in pain. This did not last long before he took a deep breath and made to get up again. Marc had immediately gone to work calling some of the other men in, demanding that they all restrain their master.

Erik was now fully awake.

"Let me go, all of you! Or it will mean your heads!" Erik barked. He was the strongest man there, but more knights had come in to help and the prince was no match for almost fifteen men. The men glanced nervously from Erik's dark visage to Marc's determined one. He met each man's gaze evenly.

"He cannot get up! Do you hear me? We need to get these wounds fixed and he needs to stay in bed or he will die"

The men shouted when Erik freed one of his hands and it latched onto Marc's neck. He brought the younger man's gaze to his, staring at him through his mask.

"You stop me from getting to my wife; remember your place or I will kill you..." Erik said very softly, the words rumbling from his chest. Marc met his gaze unflinchingly.

"My lord, you know I have never gone back on anything you have ever said, but if you do not let your wounds heal you will bleed to death," he said.

"My wife is in Edmund's hands, Marc - do you know what that means?" Erik demanded. Marc said nothing, glancing away for a moment.

"It means that that vile excuse for a man will put his hands on things that do not belong to him"  
The men did not seem to like this statement and they shifted uneasily. Just the thought of it had both Marc and Raoul nearly sick to their stomach. Erik's face, however, was expressionless. But Marc knew that the only thing that could be causing Erik to act like this was worry. None of them wanted to see anything happen to him but Marc had a feeling that Erik's feelings ran deeper than that. This man felt something for Christine, what it was Marc would never begin to guess, but he knew it was more than he had felt for anyone before. It seemed like Christine had cast a spell over the entire chateau, and was causing feelings in the prince that had never been there before.

"Edmund would not be that foolish!" Marc insisted, although even he did not believe it himself. Erik once more made a valiant struggle.

"If you die, my lord, then not only will Edmund touch her, he will surely kill her!" Marc growled. This caused the masked man to still. He knew that what everyone was telling him was true. The only way to save Christine would be to make sure that he was well enough to fight for her. But every moment she was in that snake's presence was another moment that she was in jeopardy. He felt his fist clench in rage at the thought of Edmund taking her to his bed. Once Edmund lost his reason to keep her around he would kill her. But the only reason Erik could think of for her kidnapping would be because Edmund wanted him dead.

Well the feeling was mutual.

"Will you let Antoinette restitch your wounds?" Marc wondered. Erik simply nodded, dismissing them all with a low bark. Marc stayed and leaned against the wall.

"You have gotten more stubborn than I remember," Marc snapped with a sigh. Erik said nothing, immersed in his own thoughts about Christine. If Edmund so much as touched her he was going to have hell to pay. Erik silently prayed that Christine was alright and she would be able to hold her own until he could get to her.

0000000000

Christine eased herself upright, wincing when her wound ached in protest. She should not be getting out of bed, her wound was still fresh. But she could no longer stay in this bed, locked up in this room. She needed to find some way of escape, and perhaps glean some information about why Edmund wanted her there in the first place. At first she had thought it was to get to Erik somehow, but his actions were having her believe otherwise. He was treating her far better than any captive would ever be treated.

She ate his finest foods and his servants were doing everything in their power to make sure that her wound healed properly. At first Christine had refused to eat anything he offered, believing that Edmund might have put something in it to kill her. Then she began to come close to starvation and had had no choice but to eat. Nothing happened to her. Now her life had been reduced to this little room and she knew she was slowly going mad. At night her dreams were haunted with Erik, his eyes, his touch, his kisses. Every morning she woke up with tears still fresh on her cheeks. How could she miss someone she really didn't know that well? It seemed like all she thought of was Erik and it was tearing at her heart. Was he alive? Was he in pain? Did he miss her too?

She longed to know if he was alright, to know that she had done the right thing in taking that arrow. Though she would never regret it. The pain seemed to remind her that her feelings for that man were growing stronger all of the time. She was determined to get back to him. She would not be the helpless wife that needed rescuing. She would do whatever she had to in order to get out of here. But what she needed to focus on at the moment was making sure that she got out of here alive. Although it did not seem that Edmund wanted to kill her, which confused her. What did he want? Surely the best way to get at Erik was to kill her? Was that not what an enemy was supposed to do?

Christine was getting anxious that she did not know what he had planned. Finally getting her feet beneath her, Christine stood and bit her lip when her weak body protested. When was the last time she had stood up on her own? When Erik had her pressed against the tree while he kissed her. Although that could not truly be called standing...he was in all respect holding her up because she could no longer do so herself. She pushed the tears back when they threatened at the thought of her husband. He did not need her tears; he needed her to stay strong. And she would be. Christine turned her back when she heard the door opening. She really did not wish to look at Edmund today.

"Go away," she snapped. Did the man not get the fact that he disgusted her?

"You must have thought me to be someone else." Christine stiffened at the unfamiliar voice. It was female, and most assuredly not Edmund's. Slowly she turned and met the gaze of the woman standing at the door. Dark ebony hair fell down perfectly slanted shoulders and framed a rounded pale face. Full lips were slightly parted and dark green eyes stared at her beneath finely arched brows. A forest green dress hugged rounded hips and ample breasts, and she looked oddly familiar.

"My lady." Christine watched in amusement as the woman curtsied. This woman did not have to bow, and that was obvious. She was of nobility, and yet it amused Christine, this show of false propriety.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Gabrielle Devereux." Christine studied the woman in front of her. Edmund's wife? Erik had not told her that he was married.

"I am his sister," Gabrielle said softly. Christine's eyes found hers.

"Please accept my apology," Christine said a little sarcastically. Gabrielle said nothing, just continued to study her.

"Do I meet your approval, Lady Devereux?" Christine asked, turning slightly so the woman could see all of her. The green, calculating eyes met hers.

"Your tongue is sharp, my lady," Gabrielle murmured. Christine smiled.

"On the contrary, Gabrielle, I am quite kind to those I have taken a liking to," Christine said. Those green eyes continued to look at her and she did not like the chill that they caused to go up her spine.

"You judge those you do not know," she said softly. One of Christine's own finely arched brows rose in question.

"And how would you know that?" she demanded. Gabrielle shrugged one delicate shoulder.

"You have known me only a few moments and yet have already decided that you do not like me," she said. Christine opened her mouth to counter that statement. "I have done nothing for you to feel that way towards me, and yet you do. But perhaps what I have done was something I have no control over."

"And what would that be?"

"I am a Devereux. You have made the judgment that because of my name, I am just as vile as you feel my brother is," Gabrielle said. Christine said nothing. This woman seemed far too smart, like she had some hidden knowledge that no one else was aware of.

"Am I not justified in my assumption? I am being kept here against my will; surely I should not welcome you with open arms?" Christine asked. Gabrielle said nothing for a long moment.

"Open arms, I know, are out of the question. But you might have just lost the only person who could help you."

Christine watched as the woman walked back to the door. She had to have the last word.

"Who said I needed help"

0000000000

Gabrielle Devereux walked silently to her brother's chambers. Her mind was full of a million thoughts and the only person she had in the world to talk to was Edmund. She found him reclining on his bed, parchments spread out in front of him. He glanced up briefly when he heard her enter.

"There you are, Sister."

"You were searching for me?"

He did not answer and Gabrielle waited impatiently. She knew what he was looking for her for and she really did not wish to get into it just now. He stood, pushing the parchments to the side as he stretched. Her green eyes ran down his lithe figure briefly before coming to land on his face once more. He walked to her and circled her before stopping behind her, pressing his mouth against her ear.

"The men have been talking about you, Gabrielle," he murmured. She turned to him, her eyes remaining cold and emotionless. Her full lips did not even twitch in the barest of smiles. God, he did not know the last time he had ever seen her smile. Gabrielle was not one for happiness.

"When don't they, Brother?" she asked softly. Edmund's gaze continued to hold hers.

"You have great confidence, Gabrielle."

"It is not confidence to know what physical attributes I possess, Edmund, and you bore me with your talk of your men."

When she went to pull away his hand roughly grabbed her arm. Gabrielle looked down at his hand without expression. One of the things that always seemed to get to Edmund was his sister's lack of response to anything he said or did to her. He could never ruffle that calm exterior. He yanked and her face was within inches of his.

"My men are not what I wish to talk to you about," he growled softly. She glanced down at his mouth.

"Then what do you wish to speak of?" she murmured. Edmund turned them so her back was pressed into the rough stones of the wall. Gabrielle did not even flinch.

"Let's talk about the fact that you warmed the bed of my messenger in order to glean information. Let's talk about that, sister!"

Gabrielle stared into her brother's dark, angry eyes.

"The fact that you would dare have a messenger that I did not know about is what we should be talking about, not anything else."

"You are not lord here, Gabrielle," Edmund hissed.

"And I think it is comical that you think you are."

Edmund's hand dug cruelly into the flesh of her arm but her gaze did not waver. When did it ever?

"What did he tell you?" Edmund demanded. Gabrielle's eyes held amusement.

"Everything I wanted to know."

Edmund concealed his anger when inside his mind was reeling. His little minx of a sister could ruin all of the plans he had worked so hard to see achieved. Gabrielle had a way of turning every situation the way she wanted. It mattered not if the said situation had nothing to do with her. She found amusement in seeing things go the way she liked. Well he would not have any of her games this time. The messenger had been the one Carlotta had sent to tell him when Erik and Christine would be leaving the chateau. And the weakling had fallen under his sister's charms. Now she knew some information he did not want her to know. She could use anything to her advantage. The fact that she used her beauty in such ways disgusted him. A Devereux was better than that.

"Is this what you have reduced yourself to?" he wondered softly. He had loved his sister once, a long time ago. Whether he did now or not he really did not know.

"Oh, Edmund, I have not lowered myself at all. After all, are not all Devereux known for their cunning and trickery?" she murmured. His eyes searched hers. Gabrielle had never taken much pride in her family name. She bore it simply because she had to. When their father was alive he had been known as an adulterer and a murderer. Their mother had been a trollop, giving herself to anyone because she could not stand the sight of her own husband. Was that who Gabrielle was supposed to be proud to know? She thought not!

She leaned forward so their lips were mere inches away.

"The Desslar woman is quite beautiful, brother; why do you not amuse yourself with her for a time?" she suggested. Edmund pushed away from her, disgusted.

"Unlike you, Gabrielle, I do not see the need to bed down with the enemy," he growled, angry. She laid one slim, elegant hand on his chest and whispered against his mouth.

"Liar...your body grows warm from the thought of her...imagine, brother, a ripe, beautiful woman lying beneath you, skin to skin-"

Edmund growled and took her chin roughly in his hand.

"Still your tongue, Gabrielle!"

Edmund knew why he was angry. Because he knew that deep down he wanted exactly what she was talking about. He had wanted Christine Desslar in his bed since the moment he had met her. And the fact that she was a forbidden fruit, being Erik's wife, made her even more desirable. But for right now that was not part of anything he was trying to accomplish, so he would force his lust down.

"I will warn you only once, leave anything that has to do with the Dark Prince alone. I have my own reasons for everything." Gabrielle walked toward the door.

"As do I, Brother."

A/N: There you all go, another chapter, with a little family interaction between Edmund and Gabrielle. I like the character of Gabrielle for some reason. I don't know, she seems to have more depth than a lot of my other villians. Please review!DJT


	22. Vain Attemps

Chapter Twenty-Two

Vain Attempts

Erik groaned, his entire body covered in a heavy sweat as his eyes snapped open. He was greeted with the darkness that surrounded his chambers and a light breeze from the partially opened door that caused the sweat on his body to cool. His breathing was rapid and he flung his mask away from him in anger. Five nights. Five nights since Christine had been torn from his arms. Erik felt his hand clutch at the blankets beneath him in anger. Damn it, he should not be lying in this bed, doing absolutely nothing! The longer Christine was away from him the more likely she was going to be hurt. He refused to let that happen because of him. She had not chosen this life; she did not deserve what was happening to her.

For the past five nights he had felt his body ache with the need to feel her next to him, to be able to hold her close and feel her heart beating. Why did he only now realize that he needed her close to know that he was alive? She had brought so much light and happiness to Chateau de Tenabres. And though he had admitted it to no one, she made him feel like a man. Countless wars, hundreds of men slain by his hands, scars crisscrossed his body from various wounds and yet it was this little waif of a woman that made him feel manly? He was both respected and feared for the many violent things he had done in his life, but Christine was the only one who made him feel _needed_. When she was with him he felt like he had someone to take care of, someone who needed his strength to protect her from the harsher realities of life.

And of late, the way she let him touch her made all of his male ego rush forth. No woman had ever moaned at his touch or his kiss. Surely that defined him as a man that he was able to make his wife aroused? The past five nights in this chamber his dreams had been haunted with both disturbing and welcoming images. Some nights, like tonight, he woke up with the picture of Edmund violating her...other nights she was back at their chateau, in his bed and in his arms, safe. The latter was something that had him in a deep sleep for most of the night. But tonight he had not been so lucky. He was growing restless. He needed to get to her and soon. Her voice was beginning to haunt his every waking moment. At times when the pain in his leg and back were especially bad he often thought he heard her angelic voice soothing him, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Erik's features hardened. Nothing was going to be alright until he had her back.

Throwing his feet over the side of the bed he found his footing and he stood. The wounds protested but he had endured worse. This was nothing. That, too, worried him. Christine's wound. She had taken an arrow for him...his men would have done that a thousand times over, because they knew he would do the same for them. But how had Christine been able to sacrifice herself like that for him when he had done nothing to prove himself to her? Was the wound serious? Would she be alright?

As Erik made his way to the door he knew deep down that she had to be alive. He did not know how he knew this, but he did. Something was telling him to keep fighting because Christine was out there somewhere in desperate need of his help. Grabbing his mask and putting it back on he made his way down the dark hallway, finding that the wound on his leg was causing him to limp and he felt like hell. He passed Marc's chambers and heard low moans and murmured voices. When he went by Raoul's the noises were similar. It seemed that everyone had someone to warm their bed that night with the exception of him.

He strode into the great hall and went to the fireplace, preparing it and stoking the flames. The warmth it offered was welcomed on his suddenly chilled body. His thoughts wandered to his daughter who was growing worse every day, turning in on herself to the point that not even he could comfort her. Adrian remained silent as always but he often saw the young boy slipping into Nicolette's chambers. If he could bring her even a measure of peace than Erik would say nothing to him about being there. Christine had promised those children that she would be back soon, then Nicolette had had to endure the sight of her broken and bleeding father coming home without her new mother. Had the child not endured enough?

Erik's mind began to turn as he began to plan how he was going to save Christine from her hellish prison. It had to be soon. He could not stand the thought of her there for much longer. Sighing, he stood, feeling how totally drained his body had become from simply walking to the great hall. He had to rest and get more sleep. The more time he spent healing the better his chances that he would get to Christine soon.

**0000000000**

Edmund silently stared down at the sleeping Christine. It seemed the concoction his sister had made had brought down the fever within a few hours. She had come down with it late into the night and he had become frantic, demanding that Gabrielle give her something to help her. Apparently his sister had taken him seriously. Perhaps the talk of Gabrielle Devereux being a witch was true. Perhaps she did dabble in the Black Arts. Either way, she had helped Christine and he was thankful to her for that. Leaning forward, Edmund allowed his hand to lightly trail down her pale cheek. So this was what obsession felt like? He had been unable to stop thinking about her since the moment she had arrived. Even when he was busy she was a constant presence in the back of his mind. The men that had brought her here also talked of her, saying that she bravely had taken an arrow for her husband. Edmund's dark eyes ran over her face.

"Do you care for him, my lovely?" he murmured. He knew the answer to that question already. No woman in her right mind would take an arrow in the back to save a man unless she truly cared for him. But how deep was this feeling? Was it love? Surely not - she had not known him long enough to fall in love with him. And the Dark Knight's forbidding reputation would make anyone hesitant to become close to him. His thoughts were interrupted when Christine softly whimpered, her brow furrowing and her body shifting slightly. Edmund sat down beside her, his hand straying into her hair.

"What do you dream of?" he softly asked. Christine whimpered again, a single tear falling down her cheek. Her slim hands twisted into the bedsheets.

"Erik..."

Edmund found his face twisting into a mask of pure and absolute jealousy unlike anything he had ever felt before. Hearing this beautiful woman whisper that man's name had him ready to strangle someone. Was it Christine that was truly the witch? Surely she had to have bewitched him somehow, to make him feel this way towards her when he knew absolutely nothing about her.

His mind began to work out something as he gazed down at her. Oh, it was perfect! Ingenious! Why had he not thought of this before? Smiling he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pale cheek.

"Oh, Christine, you are about to play a major role in the downfall of your husband...and when this is all over, darling, it will be my name you whisper at night."

**0000000000**

"Seven more days."

Erik's face was livid as he faced all of his men-at-arms.

"Seven more days is out of the question," Erik growled, even when his back and leg throbbed in pain. Marc was the only one who was brave enough to step forward and face the masked man.

"My lord, forgive my boldness, but if you had just listened in the first place and stayed in bed you could have ridden out sooner," Marc said. The men shifted uncomfortably on their feet, not wanting to see Erik's reaction to Marc's statement. His gaze slowly roamed over the man who he thought of as a friend. If it had been anyone else to say such a thing he would have backhanded them for their insolence. But Marc never said something unless he meant it wholeheartedly. But of course, this one statement was not enough for Marc.

"Have you even come up with a plan, my lord?"

Erik growled softly and Marc took a defeated step back. Of course Erik had a plan! Did they think that now since he had been wounded he was now a simpleton?

"Your faith in me is flattering, Marc," Erik hissed.

"My lord, I meant no offense-"

"Save the apologies," he snapped. Marc instantly quieted. Erik demanded that all of them get out, even Marc. His wounds were shooting fire up his limbs and he did not wish to show this weakness to anyone. Inside he was gnashing his teeth. Christine could be dead or dying at that moment and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Damn it! The sooner he healed the sooner Chateau de Tenabres would feel that peace once again. Erik needed Christine to fill that void in his heart.

**000000000**

Christine clenched her trembling fingers into a fist as she made her way down the dark hallway. She had woken up a few hours prior to find that her fever had virtually disappeared. Her back did not throb nearly as much as it had before and she could move about without it giving her much trouble at all. She decided that if she felt this much better than she could make her way around the chateau, looking for any possible means of escape. She had been deterred slightly when she had discovered that she was wearing a thin chemise obviously made for a smaller chested woman, because her breasts felt nearly ready to rip through the fabric. Surely they could have put her into something of Gabrielle's? She was not a small woman at all! But something so trivial would not stop her from getting out of this hell.

A cold breeze caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She heard noises coming from the men in the great hall. It sounded like they were getting drunk and she knew she could use that to her advantage. In a few hours they would all retire to their beds and only a select few would be left on guard duty. This would make getting around that much easier. Her nerves were on end and her heart was beating frantically in her chest, not wanting to think about what would happen if she were to be caught. Christine stayed close to the wall and every few steps she would stop and listen, making sure no one was coming.

She had no idea how she was supposed to be going about this. She had never been kidnapped before! How was she supposed to know what to do? What would Erik do? This caused a small smile to come to her lips. Erik would charge into the great hall with weapon drawn, ready to take down all of the men on his own. Well, that would not work for her because she would never be able to take on one man let alone dozens, and she did not think she was strong enough to even lift a sword on her own.

Christine gasped when she heard someone coming down the hall. Looking frantically left to right, she found a partially opened door to her right. Dashing towards it she slipped inside with mere moments to spare. A large burly man walked past with what looked like a very unwilling serving girl in his arms, crying. This was the kind of household Edmund kept? Could he not keep his men in control? The girl was sobbing hysterically and Christine felt her heart clench, unwilling to simply watch as this woman was brought to a fate worse than death. This man did not look gentle, and he probably would hurt the girl as he took his pleasure.

Turning in the chamber in which she stood Christine searched for something to aid her. It looked as if this room had not been used for some time; cobwebs littering everything. She saw a candelabra resting on the windowsill and she rushed to it, clutching it in her trembling hands. Going back to the door she peered out of it hesitantly. The man was already very far down the hall. Lifting up her chemise in one hand and holding the candelabra in the other, she silently ran down the hall. The woman raised her head slightly from her place over the man's shoulder but Christine put a finger to her lips to silence her. The woman continued to cry but said nothing.

_You can do this, Christine...there is no reason why you can't. _She told herself silently. Raising her newfound weapon over her head she brought it down with as much force as she could onto the back of the man's head. A sickening crack accompanied the blow and with a groan of pain the man collapsed, the woman falling on top of him. She scrambled off of her captor, arms clutching herself as she trembled in fear and relief. Christine rushed over to her.

"Shh, shh, it is alright. He won't touch you, it is alright," she murmured softly, trying not to be heard. The woman continued to sob and Christine pulled her into her arms, not knowing what else she could do for her. She collapsed in relief against Christine, who continued to try and reassure her. Over the woman's blonde head Christine dared a glance over at the man on the floor. He was still breathing and she found herself sighing in relief. If she would have killed him she would not have known what she would have done.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the woman cried. Christine held her away from her at arms length. She was a pretty girl, but could not even be sixteen. She had round blue eyes and a wealth of blonde hair. No wonder this man had decided on her.

"What is your name?" Christine asked gently.

"Elaine, my lady," she whispered. Christine smiled at her.

"Well, I am glad you are alright, Elaine, I am-"

"Lady Christine," she interrupted. Christine studied the woman in front of her. So the people in this chateau knew who she was? Even the servants?

"Yes, that is right," she said. Elaine was studying her intently.

"Thank you for your help," she said softly. Christine simply nodded. "I do not know how to repay you," she continued. Christine, though, knew of a way.

"Can you just forget that you saw me here?" she asked. The woman hesitated.

"Please, that is all I ask!" Christine pleaded. Elaine nodded, more than hesitant. Christine threw her arms around her in a fierce hug, thanking her repeatedly. Elaine gave one last look at the man who had wanted to violate her before hurrying from the hall. Christine swallowed as she looked at the man before silently turning and making her way back down the hall. She felt a breeze coming from somewhere up ahead and headed towards that direction, deciding it was better than not knowing where she was going. It made her feel slightly elated that she had been able to help Elaine, even if she was a servant to the man who wanted her dead. No one could choose their master and it was not her fault she worked under a man like Edmund. The noises from the great hall continued and it gave her a small amount of comfort.

"No!"

Christine felt herself gasp as the wind was knocked out of her as she was slammed into the rough, cold stone. Edmund's hands wrapped around her neck and his body pressed hers cruelly into the stone. He was grinning at her discomfort, and she felt her face flush with anger. She would not be made a fool by this man!

"Trying to sneak away without saying goodbye, lovely?" he murmured, his eyes roaming over her face.

"I was never one for goodbyes," she replied. He was making it a little hard to breathe with the pressure he had on her throat, and her breasts were straining against the bond of the chemise. Edmund seemed to notice.

"I knew Gabrielle was being ridiculous when she said that chemise was too small," he said softly, a wicked grin on his face. Christine looked at him in disgust.

"Pig," she spat.

"Make me squeal, love," he murmured, his hand caressing the swell of her breast. She struggled but he held her down.

"If you wish to kill me, Devereux, then get it over with," she growled. He smiled again.

"Oh, no, love, I do not want you dead yet," Edmund said almost lovingly. Christine grinned mockingly.

"In that case..."

Edmund doubled over when Christine's knee came into direct contact with his groin. His hands let go of her throat and she bolted, a sense of pride in herself washing over her. Who said she could not take care of herself? She continued to run, not knowing where she was going but knowing that Edmund would be right behind her and very angry. She realized where her footsteps were taking her when it was too late. She burst through the great hall and the room quieted almost immediately. She looked behind her but Edmund had not showed up yet.

Several of Edmund's men-at-arms stood and approached her. She took several steps back. Gabrielle sat at the head of the table and she was watching everything in front of her with a hint of amusement in her eyes. She turned to flee but one of the men's large hands grabbed her around the waist. She managed to pull away only to fall against the chest of another man. For the first time since she had arrived there, Christine felt fear overtake her as more men gathered around. She collapsed on the floor, feeling her wound tear slightly and knowing that blood was beginning to seep into the white of her chemise.

"_Get away from her_!"

Christine froze when she heard the absolute rage in Edmund's voice as he stormed into the room. The men backed away, surprised by the anger in their master's voice. Christine kept her gaze on the floor, not wanting to see the hate in his eyes. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The men backed away as he came to her and Christine felt her body go limp when Edmund picked her up, the pain in her back telling her it was useless to struggle without injuring herself more.

Gabrielle watched silently as her brother tried not to cradle Christine close, because it was obvious the woman did not want his touch and was only tolerating it because she had to. Edmund's gaze washed over his men in disgust and he turned to carry Christine out of the room.

"My lord!"

Edmund turned to see two of his knights carrying a third man between them. Christine closed her eyes, knowing Edmund could very well kill her for this. He set her onto her feet and she pushed away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly, very much aware of the stares she was receiving and the blood seeping down her back. This was most assuredly going to make healing much harder.

"What happened?" Edmund demanded. The men turned their gazes to Christine. Gabrielle's eyes were on the other woman with interest. So she had a fighting spirit after all. Edmund approached her and it took all of her power not to take a step back. He stopped mere inches from her and Christine tried to desperately keep her trembling under control.

"You did this?" he hissed softly. Christine said nothing for a moment, staring into his eyes for a long time. She swallowed down any fear she had before speaking. She managed to nod.

Angry voices erupted from the men and some made a move toward her. Edmund raised a single hand, not moving from his place in front of her. The room quieted and everyone became still, although the tension was so thick one could almost taste it. Edmund roughly grabbed her chin and she hid her wince of pain. His face was totally livid.

"Your husband will be dead the moment he steps into those gates," he said softly, as if purposely trying to hurt her.

Christine spat in his face. "That's what you think!"

"Enough!"

Everyone's gazes turned in startled surprise to see that Gabrielle had stood, the icy coldness of her voice making everyone still. Edmund's eyes roamed over his sister silently as he continued to hold tightly onto Christine's wrist. Gabrielle's eyes settled on both of them before gazing about the room.

"Do I stand in a chateau of simpletons?"

Her question was greeted with silence but Gabrielle knew she had everyone's attention. She pointed a slim finger at Christine, who Edmund still held tightly by the wrist.

"Have all of you forgotten who she is?" she demanded. When her response was greeted with silence once again her eyes grew colder.

"Answer me!"

The men shifted comfortably on their feet. Muttered 'no, my lady' was heard across the room. Edmund and Christine were the only two who remained quiet. Gabrielle raised one elegant eyebrow before bringing her gaze once more to Christine's.

"The Dark Prince's wife. I am sure none of you have forgotten who he is."

Tension went up around the room at the mention of the prince. The fact that Edmund was foolish enough to go against such a man was not something lost on anyone. But with the small victory won over him many of them had chosen to forget the threat that the prince still posed.

"That is what I thought," Gabrielle murmured. "And yet his wife stands before us now, bleeding and miserable. Do any of you realize that every blow given to her will eventually lead to a blow upon your own flesh?"

Obvious confusion went around and Gabrielle had to steel herself from rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Edmund has already grieved the prince enough by taking what does not belong to him, but we insult him further every time we lay a hand on _her_. When he comes looking for her-and he will-it will be all of your heads that will pay for every bruise or scratch found on her skin. Are all of you so foolish as to risk your lives against a man who could take all of you on his own if he so wished it?"

Edmund's hand had tightened around Christine's wrist and his other had clenched into a fist at his sister's words. How dare she make a fool of him in front of his own men? She had gone too far and he would be sure to make sure she realized it. He had no idea why she would step forward at such a time and mention the fact that the prince could very well kill them all. Whose side was she on? He never knew what her motives were and that made her all the more dangerous. The knights were glancing between themselves silently, none wishing to voice their own opinion. Several of them glanced in Christine's direction and the hate that had already been there intensified. She was a risk to their life and none of them wanted her there.

Christine was paying little attention to the stares she was receiving. Her attention was focused on Gabrielle. The woman spoke as if she knew Erik intimately. Gabrielle was Edmund's sister, thus a Devereux, but why did she speak as if against her brother? What did she hope to gain? And did she know Christine's husband? And if so, how? Her thoughts were broken when Edmund let go of her wrist and walked toward his sister.

"It seems my sister has forgotten her place," Edmund began, circling his sister as he glanced at his men. "But none of you will forget yours. Your loyalty belongs not to her, nor to your fear of the prince. You are my knights, and as such your loyalty belongs to me. If I believed for one moment that the prince could stop me in my plays Lady Desslar would not be here."

This was one statement that no one could argue with. Edmund was not a coward, but he was not overly brave either. Whatever his plan was with taking Christine from the prince, he must believe whole-heartedly that it was going to work. He would not risk his own life that way. This seemed to give the men some amount of peace of mind. Edmund turned to leave the room but stopped right beside his sister.

"I will speak to you later of your place," he growled softly, so only she would hear. Gabrielle remained unmoving. "Until then, come with me to her chambers."

"I look forward to it, Brother."

Edmund nodded, knowing his sister would not argue, and approached Christine, grabbing her wrist and dragging her from the room even as she struggled against him. The pain in her back was now severe but she paid it no attention. He brought her struggling and muttering curses all the way back to her chambers. He tossed her onto the bed. She tried to scramble from the bed but he simply pushed her back down. She cried out softly when she felt the wound on her back come completely open. Edmund muttered a curse and got down on his knees in front of her. He met her gaze evenly.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" he demanded. Christine's eyes found his in surprise. He continued before she could answer. "If I wanted you dead you already would be, so, for now, you are safe here. Why do you try and escape knowing you are not ready for such a task?"

"Safe?" Christine said, disbelieving. Edmund nodded. Christine laughed bitterly. "How am I safe when you follow me with your eyes and take every oppertunity to have me pressed against the wall?"

Edmund looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I know what you are after. And you will never get it."

He did everything in his power not to say something he would later come to regret.

"I only have your best interests in mind."

"Don't mock me!" she demanded. Edmund shook his head. If only she realized where he was coming from! He wanted her for his, but he was beginning to realize that it had little to do with her body. That was one major advantage, but the idea of claiming something this beautiful as his own was his newest fantasy.They both turned when Gabrielle came into the room, carrying several things with her. Edmund and Gabrielle shared a look and Christine warily backed away.

"You need to take this for your wound," he murmured. Christine shook her head.

"I am not taking anything from _her_!"

"You already have, my lady," Gabrielle answered. Christine shook her head.

"No-"

"You came down with a fever. My medicines are what helped you feel as rejuvinated as you did."

Christine opened her mouth to protest but Edmund gently took her arm.

"Nothing is going to happen to you because of this, I swear. I do not want you dead," he said softly. She tried to struggle vainly but found that the nights activities left her less than drained. The liquid was forced down her throat and though she tried to spit it back up she was forced to swallow. She gave them little fight when they changed her bandages and restitched her wound. Whatever they had given her was taking hold of her and she felt extremly drowsy. She vaguely realized that Edmund was lying her on the bed, pulling the blankets over her as she slipt into a troubled sleep.

**0000000000**

Gabrielle was slipping a robe over her nude frame when her chamber door flew open with a bang, Edmund making his way inside. She turned toward him, her eyes roaming over his tense shoulders and clenched hands. She took the dress recently taken off of her and set it at the foot of the bed, pretending as if she did not notice Edmund in the room. He stormed over to her, his hand connecting to her cheek in a smack that resonated throughout the entire chamber. Gabrielle's scorching eyes turned to him angrily.

"Who do you-"

"Mark my words carefully, Gabrielle, for if you ever so much as _try _and humiliate me like that in front of my men again I will kill you!"

"Watch how you speak to me, Brother!"

Edmund pushed her away from him angrily.

"Whatever game you are playing at it will stop now, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal ."

He could hear the amusement in her voice and knew she was simply saying what he wanted to hear. He raised his hand to hit her but she stopped him when she placed her hands on his chest, her beautiful dark green eyes staring deeply into his own.

"So angry, Edmund," she murmured. He pushed her away from him. The barest hint of a smirk came over her lips but it was barely visible.

"Keep out of this, Gabrielle," he growled.

"It is not me that you are angry at, Brother. You are angry at yourself for lusting after _her _like you do," she murmured. Edmund would not prove her right so he simply turned and walked briskly out of the room, leaving the conniving Gabrielle to her own manipulative thoughts.

A/N: A nice long chapter! Please review, it seems Christine underestimated how well she was and will be in bed a little longer now! Tell me what you all think of this chapter! Thnx, DJT


	23. Witch's Brew

**Chapter Twenty Three: Witch's Brew**

Edmund walked with purposeful strides to Gabrielle's chambers. His mind was racing with what might be accomplished tonight. He threw open the chamber door and the man over his sister fell from the bed, a grunt echoing in the room. Anger scorched through his blood to see it was one of his knights. The man stood, tugging on his breeches, his face flushed in obvious fear and embarrassment. Edmund simply stared at him, his gaze clearly showing what this man would have to deal with when Edmund decided to punish him.

Grabbing his tunic and not even bothering to put it on, the man fled the room without a backward glance to any of the them, and a muttered, 'apologies, my lord'. Edmund turned his attention back to his sister. She stood from the bed, completely confident in her nakedness. She walked the length of the chamber in front of him before finding the robe she was looking for and slipping it on.

"Is there a reason you are interrupting my evening?" her voice was cold and emotionless. Edmund had to refrain himself from throttling her.

"Tell me you do not receive pleasure from these men," Edmund said in disgust. Gabrielle raised a slim brow.

"That is a foolish question, Edmund, you know as much as I do that I don't."

Edmund was surprised that she had even bothered to answer.

"What do you want, Edmund?"

"I need your witch's brew," he growled. She looked at him in question.

"For what purpose?"

"Christine."

Gabrielle actually smirked.

"I am beginning to like how you think, Brother."

**xXx**

"You're leaving."

Edmund stared at Christine's profile as she sat up in bed, her eyes looking ahead of her instead of at him.

"Yes."

"Where?"

Edmund knew he should not like the fact that she was interested in what was going on with him. It probably just meant that she was planning something.

"Some of the villages have been raided by bandits. I need to take care of it. Where did you hear of this?"

"Servants."

"Look at me, Christine," he commanded softly. She slowly brought her gaze to his. The hate she had every time she looked at him was still present and he felt his insides twist in guilt. What he was going to do to her might effect her for the rest of her life...but it was the only way to ensure Erik's downfall.

"Would you warm my bed?"

Christine laughed dryly. How original to just come out and ask that way. But when she met Edmund's gaze she saw no humor reflected there.

"Even if it meant your freedom?"

Christine stiffened, feeling the blood beginning to pound in her ears. She had to swallow before she was able to answer.

"What?"

Edmund leaned against the doorframe.

"Would you _willingly _share my bed if it meant your freedom?"

How could he put this decision in front of her? There was only one man whom she wished to give her body to, and she was being kept away from him. Why would he offer freedom so easily, but with the consequences bare before her eyes?

"Surely I am not that repulsive..." he murmured.

"Nay..." she whispered, causing his heart to tighten. "Tis your heart I find repulsive..."

Edmund growled low in his throat.

"Careful, love, this offer will not present itself again," he warned. Christine shook her head.

"If I even contemplated what you are suggesting my freedom would no longer mean anything to me."

Edmund studied her very closely for several long moments. His intense stare was beginning to unnerve her.

"I could force you into my bed..."

Christine nodded.

"I know that. But wouldn't that ruin the purpose?"

"What purpose is that, Christine?" Edmund asked. Christine stood and went to him, stopping so close he could feel her gentle breathing against his face.

"The _willing _part...you want me to want you," she murmured. Edmund had to clench his fists to stop himself from grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed. She was purposely taunting him with the promise of things he could never have.

"You would waste such beauty on a man like Erik?" he wondered, glancing from her mouth to her eyes.

"It kills you to know that it is his touch that I crave..."

Christine contained her gasp when Edmund's hand snaked out and tangled in her hair, forcing her head back. She swallowed, not liking how vulnerable she was feeling. To her surprise he only glared at her for a moment, intentionally looking at her heaving breasts, before letting her go.

"I brought you your supper, knowing you would shun my proposal."

Christine said nothing when Edmund produced her food. She did not like the way he seemed to drop the subject, as if he had something more in store for her and didn't care what her answer was. That made her nervous.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked, trying to push down her fears. Edmund smirked.

"Missing me already?"

Christine yanked her supper away from him.

"Hardly."

Edmund grinned and silently left the room.

**xXx**

Gabrielle stood in the doorway of her chambers, holding the concoction that would ultimately lead to the downfall of a masked man that had terrorized all around him long enough. When Edmund reached her she stared at him intently, her gaze sharp and calculating, apparently trying to figure out some great riddle. Edmund did not appreciate the look at all.

"Not a word," he warned. She said nothing, but once more her eyes said all he didn't want to think about. Edmund did not like the fact that he had stooped to turning to his sister's black ways in order to achieve his goals. He had always been proud of the things he had accomplished without her, even knowing what a great weapon she could be if wealded at his side. But he knew that she had her own agenda, and that would forever go unchanged.

**xXx**

_Christine moaned, turning to try and get comfortable in the large bed. She had been sleeping soundly since she had finished her meal. She had woken up for no apparent reason and was trying desperately to get back to sleep. Erik waited for her in her sleep, and it was the only place she found comfort. But sleep illuded her, and she felt strange. It was almost as if her body was aware of something that her mind had yet to register. What that could be she just didn't know, and that was why she was trying to get back to sleep, back to her husband. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her._

_"Christine..."_

_Burying her face into the blankets she tried to ignore the voice that haunted her whenever she sat alone, contemplating anything. She knew now without a doubt that she cared for Erik, for if she didn't she would not hear him whispering to her in the darkness. And with each day of seperation that passed she grew more and more fearful that her husband would not be able to reach her before Edmund decided to do something horrible._

_"Christine..."_

_This time she had to bite her lip to keep the sobs at bay. He sounded so close, as if he was actually in the room with her. As if things were not already as difficult as they could be she was cursed to hear the one person she needed above all others._

_"Christine, look at me..."_

_She shook her head._

_"You are not there!"_

_"I am here, love..."_

_"No..."_

_Christine didn't want her desire to be with Erik to overtake her mind. Her intellect was the only weapon she had in this place, and at the moment she felt as if she was going mad, a feeling that left her more vulnerable than she ever wished to be._

_"Christine," the voice pleaded._

_Christine's head snapped around when she felt a large, warm hand come to rest on her shoulder. The sight before her squeezed her heart and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath. His large frame seemed to fill the room, his presence at once leaving a sense of both fear and comfort. His gray green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, boring into her._

_Her mighty masked warrior..._

_"Erik?"_

_He smiled._

_"H-how?" she whispered. Her body was frozen, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. The fact that he was actually standing in front of her was too much for her to take in._

_"Do you really think I wouldn't come for you?" he asked gently. She managed to shake her head. Erik sat down beside her on the large bed, his massive weight dipping the mattress. His hand came out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Christine leaned into his touch and collapsed when he pulled her onto his lap. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her was something so simple and yet so unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had needed this man, prayed that he would come back to her, and he was finally here, when she had almost given up hope that he would ever arrive._

_Emotion seemed to choke Christine._

_  
"Oh, God-Erik-"_

_"Shh, love, I am here, it is alright..."_

_"I feel as if I am dreaming...you cannot be here..." she cried. Erik smiled. Christine looked up at him with large blue eyes. "I missed you," she admitted. " I was so scared."_

_Erik pulled her close._

_"No one will hurt you, love, I promise."_

_Christine's hands ran up and down her husbands chest, needing the feel of him to know that she wasn't, in fact, dreaming all of this. Like some sort of desperate fantasy._

_"Christine..." Erik whispered. She looked up at him again and smiled softly. He returned the gesture and cupped her face in his strong hands. For several long moments neither of them said anything, and Christine felt as if they didn't have to. Being with him was the answer to every prayer she had ever had of late. This man here was the only reason she felt like she could face Edmund and his sister. Her breath caught when he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a soft, passionate kiss._

_"Should we do this here?" she murmured, uncertain. Erik's only response was another kiss. Smiling against his mouth she allowed him to gently ease her back onto the bed, his large, muscular body coming to lie over hers. His massive frame pressed her into the bed but instead of feeling intimidated she felt exhilerated. This was what she wanted._

_His mouth plundered its way inside, causing her body to come alive with desires that had been lying dorment since the last time he had touched her. If they were to be interrupted tonight she would not know what she would do. They both needed this closeness, this reassurance that the other was actually there with them, in their arms, safe. Christine's neck arched when Erik's mouth slowly traveled down her neck, biting and sucking on the pale, quivering flesh. Her hands ran freely down his large back, wishing to hug him closer to her._

_"Erik..."_

_His mouth worshipped the tops of her breasts and she felt her body becoming flushed with arousal. He seemed to notice her restlessness and growled. His hands began to work her chemise up, baring her legs to his touch. Rough palms glidded up smooth skin and Christine unconciously spread her legs, allowing him access to that most secret part of her. He settled his body between her legs, pressing his hardness against her and increasing their excitement._

_Christine brought her hands to his tunic, gently beginning to raise it from his flesh. Erik grinned down at her and she smiled shyly up at him. Standing Erik turned his back to her and removed his tunic, the rest of his cloths quickly following. He glanced back at her, the white of his mask glowing in the darkness. Her eyes roamed over the scars on his back and the muscles that flexed beneath sun bronzed skin. When he finally turned to face her Christine could not help the small gasp that erupted from her mouth at the sight of his...manliness. She had never seen a man naked before...and Erik was standing before her with everything exposed._

_Her breathing began to quicken._

_"I'm glad you seem to approve," he murmured, coming to join her once more on the bed. She nodded, oh, yes, she approved. Before he allowed himself to rest above her once again he raised her chemise and discarded it onto the floor, his eyes running appraisingly over her body. Christine blushed slightly, embarrassed._

_"Never...I have never seen such beauty..."_

_Christine, encouraged by his words, gently pushed him onto his back, her mouth beginning to explore his chest like he had done to her. Groaning, he fell back, allowing her the oppertunity to straddle him. No man would ever be able to do this to her, she was certain of it._

_"Enough..." Erik growled, flipping her beneath him. She looked up at him for several long moments, wondering if now was the time to admit her heart. He looked at her too, and she would have given anything to know what it was he was thinking. Did he feel the same way? Would he ever tell her if he did?_

_All thoughts flew from her mind when Erik gently took her breasts into his mouth. Desire shot through her entire body and her back arched against him, her fingers coming to tangle in his hair. His hands roamed over her body, stoking her flames while his mouth worked magic on her. She felt pleasantly agitated and warm, striving for something only Erik could give her. Her moaning and panting only increased and even Erik growled a few times._

_His large hands tangled in her hair and he brought her mouth to his for a searing kiss, and she knew that now was the moment, the moment both of them had been waiting so long for. Closing her eyes she waited in anticipation._

_"ERIK!"_

**xXx**

Sheathing his sword Marc glanced up and met Raoul's gaze. The other young man seemed to be feeling the same thing Marc felt at that moment; uncertainty. Tonight things could go really wrong or very good. Both men wanted the best possible outcome but knew after years of seeing innocent blood shed that anything could happen. For the past seven days the prince had done nothing that would jeopardize his healing process, and though it was not a simple task, he had managed to stay in his chambers for almost the entire time.

Marc had known Erik for a very long time, he knew of his stubborness and his drive. He was the type of man that committed himself completely when there was something that needed to be done. At first he had been so worried about Christine that he had ignored his own injuries, which, to Marc, showed the true extent of the man's feelings for his wife.

"MOUNT!"

All of the men jumped to attention when Erik came striding out, his scowl fierce and intimidating. Everyone scrambled to do what they were told, no one wishing to rouse the anger that was lying dorment on the surface, just waiting to erupt. He would need that anger for when he faced Edmund. None of the knights knew what his plans were once he reached Edmund's chateau, but all had learned from a very early stage that Erik would never lead them blindly to their deaths. He was not that kind of man. As he mounted his own steed Marc stared at the hard expanse of his lord's back, seeing the stiffness there and knowing that tonight he would never settle for anything but Christine's safe return.

So they had to pray for everyones sake that Christine was still alive.

**xXx**

Erik ignored everyone and everything around him. He had been patient. Every night his dreams haunted him with images of his wife, and he had managed to stay still. His body had healed as well as it ever would, and he had two more scars to add to the multiple he already sported. None of that mattered. His mind was focused on what he was going to do to Edmund when he got his hands on that filty rats neck. He would rip his heart out with his bare hands, and even that would not be a fit punishment.

"Hold on, Christine...I am coming for you. Stay strong,_ my love_..."

**xXx**

Gabrielle stared out of the misty glass of her window, peering through the fog, wondering when he would come. She knew that Edmund had a spy residing in Erik's domain, the local trollop, and she had been sending messengers, informing him when anything of importance was going on. A messenger had come that night, saying that the prince planned on riding out tonight. Edmund had used the excuse of bandits to Christine, wanting her to lessen her guard even slightly, thinking him away. If everything worked out tonight they would be one step closer to each of their own seperate goals.

**xXx**

Christine felt herself smiling even as she slowly came awake, memories of what had happened flooding her almost instantly. Stretching her arms over her head she felt the comforting weight of Erik's body beside her. Her body felt uncomfortably flushed and she felt strange, but she refused to let it bother her. She had never been this happy in her life, never, she was sure nothing could ever compare to what she had felt when he had appeared out of no where. It had been like a dream, a wonderful dream!

"Erik...I love you..." she knew she shouldn't be the first to say it, but after everything that had happened she could no longer keep it bottled up inside. His large body shifted beside her and she closed her eyes, feeling his mouth come to rest against her ear.

"Oh, Christine, love, so sweet you are!"

The air was completely taken from Christine as she gasped, eyes snapping open as she yanked away. That voice! That voice had not been...

Turning very slowly Christine's eyes came to land on the man lying beside her, his muscled chest gleaming in perspiration.

"NO!"

"That is not what you were saying a few hours ago, little one," Edmund murmured. Christine stumbled from the bed, wrapping the blanket around her as she went.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded. Edmund smirked.

"He was never here, lovely...but I do believe he should be arriving soon."

"Yes, yes he was here! I made-"

"Love to him?"

Christine blushed and nodded. Edmund stood, stretching his arms over his head, completely uncaring in his nakedness. Christine hurriedly looked away. She had to be dreaming. How had Erik turned from himself to _him_...? Her body felt flushed and her breathing felt short, as if she was ready to pass out.

"No need for false modesty, Christine, there is nothing here that you haven't seen already."

"I do not understand any of this! Where is Erik!" she cried, feeling herself becoming nautious. None of this made sense! Her body felt different, she had made love last night to her husband, she was sure of it! And yet...why was Edmund here when only hours before she had made love to Erik? Oh, God, unless...

"There you go, I knew you would figure it out sooner or later," Edmund murmured.

"I-I made-I made l-l-love t-to-"

"Me."

Christine felt the blanket slip away from her as she fainted.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Quick note before I get to my apologies, if you are enjoying this story than I highly recommend that you go and read my friend and beta N.S.L Jewelles stories. She writes extremely well, and has a new story posted, one that I think everyone would enjoy, her writing is spectacular, and she would love to know what everyone thinks of her work! Thnx!

I apologize immensily for the long wait for an update. I was having trouble with this simply because everything had already been mapped out and last minute I decided to change everything, and that was why this was late getting to you all. I know things might seem confusing right now but I promise that, in time, everything will be explained, everything happens for a reason, so until the next update(which I hope is soon) I hope you all review and let me know what you all think! DonJuanTriumphs


	24. Illusions of the Mind

**Chapter Twenty-Four:Illusions of the Mind**

**A/N:** Many of you have expressed concern with what had happened in the previous chapter. I believe that this short chapter will clear a few things up, hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! Oh, and Lonesome Heart was updated recently and I have posted a new story, let me know what you think of those as well! DJT

"My lord...what do you think they are doing?"

Raoul's whispered question echoed in the cold, silent night air. Erik said nothing, staring ahead of him silently. There was a mile or so to go before Edmund's chateau would rise before them, and yet a group of men were riding towards them, what their purpose was was yet to be known. But Erik did not have a very good feeling about the whole thing. Whomever they were they could not be approaching with anything other than malice on their minds. His hand silently went to the hilt of his sword, his strong fingers wrapping around it, preparing for any sort of a threat.

"'Tis Devereux!" Marc growled. Erik's steed shifted beneath him, aware of the tension that had suddenly washed over him. His men looked to him for instruction, but the masked man remained still, his eyes fixed straight ahead. He knew that Edmund's men would have been waiting for him to arrive, and would have signaled Edmund to his presence, but wondered what death wish the man had to find the courage to face him, even with the knights surrounding him. The closer the figures got the more clearly Erik could see. Dawn was barely breaking, and its rays illuminated Edmund, and what appeared to be a limp figure lying before him.

A strange feeling clutched at his heart, a mixture of dread and desperate prayer. _Please do not let that be Christine..._The body seemed so limp and lifeless. If Edmund had even laid a single hand on her God help him that man would never see another sunrise...

"Bastard-"

"My lord," Marc warned, when Erik made a move as if to draw his sword. A rage-unlike anything he had ever felt before-ran hot in his veins. That _was _Christine, her body draped over Edmund's horse. Raoul and the other knights also shifted uncomfortably when they became aware of Christine, many of them beginning to think the worst.

"He would not be so foolish as to bring her dead body to you, my lord," Marc said, trying to relieve some of his master's fears. Erik wanted to believe that, but knew that any hope he had could be wasted on a man like Edmund. If he wanted to hurt Erik badly enough all he had to do was hurt Christine. _Why does her fate mean so much to you, Erik? _He asked himself this question several times. When he had married her it had been for Nicolette's sake...but as he grew to know her he knew his feelings ran much deeper than he had ever thought possible.

"Ready yourselves," Erik murmured, as Edmund and his own men came to a stop a few good paces ahead of them. Silence surrounded them as neither side spoke, an occassional bird the only thing to disturb the tension filled air.

"I take it you are here to try and strike a bargain?" Marc asked, deciding to get things started, for Erik seemed far to angry to even speak at this point, his gaze was locked on his wife.

"No, not a bargain," Edmund replied. Erik drew his sword.

"Good, then I do not think you will mind me killing you now."

Edmund's men drew their swords wearily, not really wishing to look for a fight with this man. Gabrielle's words came back to all of them and they knew to challenge the prince was to face death.

"Instead of killing me, why do you not just take what I have to offer?" Edmund suggested. The masked man stared at him, no emotion showing in his eyes when in his heart he was crying.

"What are you offering?"

"Your wife."

Once again everyone was surrounded by silence. Edmund's men were surprised by their master's words almost as much as Erik and his men were. Erik, however, immediately began to wonder if their was a catch of some sort. Why bother to kidnap her if he was only going to give her back in the end?

"Why?" Erik demanded. None of this made sense to him, Edmund was not making the slightest bit of sense.

"Should you question my decision, or take her back?" he replied. Erik kicked his steed forward, but Edmund raised a hand.

"No, I trust you not, send one of your other men," he demanded. Growling, Erik nodded at Marc. The only reason he was not charging for Christine was the constant danger she was in. If he made one wrong move Edmund only had to draw his sword and kill Christine-and it would end everything Erik was fighting for.

Marc hesitantly made his way toward the men, knowing they could kill him if they surrounded him. He made his way up beside Edmund's horse. For a moment the man held Christine in his arms, staring down at her for several long moments. With a deep sigh he handed her over to Marc. The knight cradled the small, limp body in his arms.

"You have not seen the end of him," Marc growled softly. Edmund simply grinned.

"I would be disappointed if I didn't," he replied. Marc glared at him one last time before turning his steed and riding back. When he reached Erik Edmund and his men had already turned and rode away.

Raoul and Marc both watched as Christine was handed over to her husband, her face pale and her lips drawn. His large, strong arms wrapped around her and he held her close to his chest. None of them had ever seen the massive man so gentle. Marc was the only man that saw the tears that threatened in the masked man's eyes.

_You've fallen for her, haven't you, Erik? _The thought entered Marc's mind and the only thing the knight could do was smile. It seemed like the prince was in love, and hopefully in time he would be able to admit it. For now they had to see to Christine's needs and plot their revenge against the man who had threatened her.

**xxxxx**

"Was she untouched?"

Edmund said nothing, glaring out the window of his chambers. He had been lost deep in his own thoughts when Gabrielle's question broke the peace he was so desperately trying to find.

"Leave me alone, Gabrielle," he growled. Gabrielle said nothing, studying her brother intently for a moment. He seemed extremely stiff, and she wondered what could be going through his mind. Shouldn't he be feeling immense pride in himself for finally being able to touch the one thing that he had wanted since he seen her?

"Answer me, Edmund, was she a virgin?" Gabrielle demanded, feeling something close to dread enter her stomach. He should be boasting of his conquest, and she had yet to hear anything, something that did not sit well with her. Walking towards him-almost angrily-she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Did you finish what you had promised to start?" she asked, her tone leaving very little room for anything but an answer. Her brother's gaze was just as fierce as her own.

"I gave her the ointment, and when I returned later I called her name, pretending to be Erik. I didn't think it was going to work. When she finally turned towards me she looked at me but didn't really see me."

"She saw the prince," Gabrielle murmured, knowing the outcome of what she had given him. She simply wanted to hear the answer to her question, not this long story that Edmund was sure to tell.

"Yes, she saw him-she told me how frightened she was, how much she had missed him-"

"And you stopped," she said, incredilous.

"No," Edmund growled, shaking his head. "I began to kiss and touch her, knowing I needed to heighten her pleasure, make her believe that she was truly with her husband-and she was so passionate! I have never seen anyone like that!"

His eyes began to get a far away look in them, but Gabrielle saw a hidden emotion lying there that had nothing to do with pride.

"I was about to join my body to hers...and she called _his _name...it was _his _name she called out in her passion-not _mine_. It would never be mine, and I realized that. I-I couldn't take her-not when her passion was for the _prince_! She passed out almost immediately, and when she woke up she believed she had made love to her husband. When I told her it was me-even when it wasn't-she believed me, and she fainted," Edmund tried to explain.

Gabrielle was beyond rage.

"You didn't complete the act," she hissed. Edmund stood, now angry that he had to admit this to his sister, when he had planned on saying nothing to anyone.

"Don't you see it doesn't matter?" he demanded.

"Tell me how this doesn't matter! You failed!" Gabrielle screamed. Edmund shook his head.

"It would not have mattered if I had completed the act or not! She believes that I made love to her under the disguise of her husband-in her _mind _she has done one of the most terrible acts she will ever do in her life! Don't you see, Gabrielle, my goal was accomplished, even if not in the fullest sense. I only needed her to believe what I wanted-and she does!"

Gabrielle stared at her brother, seeing the truth in his words but knowing they were not as good as the real thing.

"Her guilt will eat at her, and it will drive her away from Erik in shame, it will-"

"Tear them apart," Gabrielle whispered. Edmund grinned.

"Yes, so we are one step closer to what we want!" Edmund said. Gabrielle would not let her pride show in her brother. He might not have done what they had both wanted completely, but this would work. Christine was far too good of a woman and her shame would overwhelm her. When she shunned Erik's touch it would hurt him beyond belief.

"Give it time," Edmund said softly. Gabrielle simply nodded. She would give it time, and then she would take over, and accomplish what she knew would not fail.

Edmund watched silently as his sister left the room.

Christine would unknowingly help in the demise of her husband...the mind was a great weapon, and it was making Christine believe just what he wanted her to.


	25. My Erik

**Chapter Twenty-Five: My Erik**

**Author's Note: **A special thank you to my friend **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of her help and advice, thanks, my friend, your words of encouragement are very much appreciated. In this chapter a little bit about Erik's history with Edmund will be revealed. Please read and review.

"Erik, please, let me look at her!"

"Out, Antoinette!" Erik demanded. The older woman did not seem to be hearing properly.

"Let me just see if she has any wou-"

"**OUT**!"

The woman stumbled back as Erik's thunderous shout seemed to rock the walls with its force. Antoinette stared at him for a moment, seeing the absolute rage in the masked man's eyes, and sensing from his body language that he would very well hurt anyone who double crossed him in those moments. Sighing and bowing she silently made her way out of her master's chambers, deciding she would have to keep Nicolette busy until Sir Erik was ready to let anyone near his wife.

Meanwhile, Erik turned from the window to lay eyes on the woman lying in his bed. There was a tightness in his chest that did not seem to want to go away, and it felt very hard to breathe. He had had this feeling once before: the first time he had ever gone out to battle. It had been fear that first time, fear that he would see his death at the end of anothers blade and never be able to achieve the life he wanted for himself. The feeling now was the same, but for different reasons. He was feeling fear, immense fear. Edmund had given Christine back to him without any sort of hesitation, and that was unlike the man. What did he hope he would gain by giving her back?

Erik had a history with both Edmund and Gabrielle that ran very deep. Memories of that 'history' were buried and locked away in the back of his mind, a part of him that he did not wish to examine too closely. And he could only image what horrors Edmund would force Christine to face while she was in that place. The man's hatred for him was enough to have Christine killed, and the fact that she was still alive was a miracle that he did not take lightly. Hopefully there were no scars on Christine that lay beneath the surface, in her heart...

Not too many years ago Erik would have trusted Edmund with his own life, as well as Christine's. Of course certain events had made such a statement now seem foolish. Erik sometimes found it amazing how much difference a few years in a person's life could change the future so drastically. When he was younger, before becoming a knight, he would have never believed that Edmund would turn out to be such a hated enemy, and have the man feel the same way towards him.

At the tender age of seven summers Erik had found it difficult to constantly stay at the chateau, for his father shunned his very presence and with the mask on his face, friends were not easy to come by. He had begun to try and learn the things he would need to become a squire, and then hopefully, a knight, but wished for a simple companion to help pass the long hours of the day. Erik's father had been close friends with the neighboring lord, Devereux, and the man often came for feasts in his father's hall.

Erik remembered clearly the night that Lord Devereux came with his own special guest. The wind had been howling unmercifully, the snow thick on the ground, and the sky dark, not a single star in sight. The man came riding in with his knights surrounding him and another steed standing close to his own.

On this steed stood the figure of a small boy, head held high and shoulders stiff against the cold. Erik had been in the stables when they arrived, and he remembered peering into the darkness, trying to get a better look at the small boy on such a large horse. For years Lord Devereux had come to the chateau, but in all those years Erik never remembered the man bringing a guest with him, especially a guest of this stature!

Erik's father, Lord Desslar, had strode out with all the of the confidence he wore like a second skin. Lord Devereux had dismounted and gone to his friend, embracing him like a brother. Erik remembered wondering what it would feel like to be hugged by the man he undeniably looked up to, and felt a coldness clutch at his heart. Thoughts like that were not ones that true knights had, he had to keep telling himself that or he would never stand the emotions that were buried deep in his heart. The boy was brought to Erik's father and introduced and the little masked boy hiding in the shadows felt a stab of jealousy erupt in his breast at the sight of his own father shaking hands with the boy before him. Erik had never had such respect shown to him...who was this boy to gain this respect from Lord Desslar?

Erik had run into the chateau as his father led their guests inside, praying that he would be introduced to this little boy. No one his own age ever came to visit, and his heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. A feast had been lain out and he realized that Lord Desslar must have already been expecting these guests, and he knew that his father had no intention of introducing him.

Erik sighed, remembering these painful memories. His father had never done anything to show that he cared for him, and that time was no different. Glacing at Christine, he made sure she was alright before he slipped back into his thoughts...

He clearly remembered sulking outside once more, knowing that to stare and wish would not get him any closer to meeting this boy, and as far as he was concerned, wishful thinking would never get him what he wanted. He stared up at the dark, ominous clouds that loomed overhead and found a place to sit on the cold stone of the blockade. Tilting his head back his insightful eyes gazed up at the sky. Why would his father not show pride in him? Had he not done everything a boy could do to impress the only man he looked up to? Lord Desslar was a master swordsmen, and Erik had been practicing all summer in the hopes of showing that he could be a knight, and not bring dishonor to his family name. But not once had the older man's gaze strayed to his only living heir.

"Hello?"

His little body stiffened at the sound of another's voice, and slowly he turned his head toward the sound. Even in the darkness he had been able to make out the figure of the very boy he had been so keen on meeting not mere moments prior. On instinct he had turned his head slightly away, concealing his mask from view. It would not due if his father found out that he had scared the boy Lord Devereux had brought along with him, and the welts on Erik's back were still stinging from the last whipping he had received at his father's hands.

"I am Edmund Devereux...Lord Devereux's son..."

Ah, no wonder the man had brought this child along with him. Deciding to show off his son and heir. Erik had felt a stab of jealousy enter his heart, wishing, just once, that he could be shown off by his own father.

"Are you Lord Desslar's son?" Edmund inquiered. Erik nodded.

"My name is Erik..."

Even with the blackness that surrounded them Erik could clearly see the other boy smile in delight. No one had ever looked at him with happiness before, and the feeling seemed to be contagious, for a small smile slowly appeared on Erik's face.

From that moment on the pair were nigh unseperable. Though both Lord Desslar and Lord Devereux disapproved, they decided to allow both the children this one friendship, for once they began their accension to knighthood, there would be little time for play and laughter. The days spent with his new friend were moments that Erik new he would always cherish. The two shared almost everything, and often called themselves brothers, knowing that there was more than blood that made two people that close. They shared a similar adoration for weaponry and battle techniques, and the two would often sit and watch the knights as they went through their daily exercises, both having dreams of one day become better than the men they saw before them.

Neither would know of the legend Erik would become as the Dark Prince, and neither could guess what fate had in store for them. Erik had learned that with time, everyone changed. Certain events made it impossible to go back to a time of brotherhood, and he would never have that feeling back when it came to Edmund. Their bond had been shattered, and not even a brotherly love could put back the pieces.

Sighing, Erik brought himself back into the present, turning from the window to look at his wife. A small frown creased the delicated skin between her brows, and a frown adorned her lucious lips. She looked so beautiful lying there, like a sleeping goddess, and just for a moment he could pretend that she had not been taken from him and everything was going to be like it was before she had left.

He remembered all too clearly the last time they had been together. The way she had wantonly allowed him to touch her intimately, the way she had welcomed his touch with abandon. His mind flashed with images of her pressed against that tree, her head thrown back, the gracefulness of her neck offered to him without reservations. And the way she had unlaced her dress, tempting him with her breasts. He had never had a moment in his life like that, where he felt like a complete man, and that this woman truly _needed _him. One time before he had thought that a woman had loved him, and though he did not doubt it even now, he knew that no woman had ever needed him like Christine seemed to.

And his fiery little bride had risked her life to save his...that thought still had him up at night. Such thoughts led him to the bed, and he kneeled beside Christine. Gently his large hands came out so that he might gently turn her onto her side. Easing her chemise down her back slightly he was greeted with the sight of the still healing scar on her back, evidence of her loyalty to him...laying her back down gently his hand tenderly caressed her cheek. She whimpered softly, and Erik cursed Edmund for the nightmares that Christine would surely have, when she didn't deserve them.

"I've tainted you, little one...and God, how sorry I am!"

The blame for what had happened to her would forever be on his shoulders, and he knew that no matter how much it hurt him, he was responsible for what had happened. The Dark Prince had more enemies than allies and becoming his wife meant that those enemies were now hers as well. She deserved so much better than him when it came to a husband. She needed a man who would protect her no matter what the sacrifice, and who was a _complete _man, not the half demon he was.

"You think such honorable thoughts for your wife, Erik, but deep down you know you would die from the thought of her with another man..." he growled this to himself, scolding his thoughts. There was no doubt in his mind that Christine deserved better, but God condemn him for being as selfish as he undoubtably was. By both God and man he had been bound to this woman, and she would always be his, no man would ever even think otherwise...because he was beginning to realize just how much he needed her in his life.

"Please..._stop_..."

Erik felt his fist clench at the sound of Christine's soft plea. Bringing his gaze once more to her face, he saw the anguish lying in her features as her body began to toss slightly on the large bed. Both of his large, strong hands grasped hers, trying to give her a semblance of comfort as her dreams took her to another place.

"_Erik_..."

He wanted to gather her up in his arms, tell her that everything would forever be alright. But he was too concerned that she would become frightened when she woke up, for it would surely take her a few moments to realize that she was no longer with Edmund. When she began to stir Erik had a feeling of uncertainty that he had never had before...it was strange, and he didn't know how to explain it. What if this experience had changed his wife...what if she no longer wanted to be in his presence?

The first thing she seemed to notice was the hold that he had on her hands. Trying to yank away, Erik did not let her go, wanting her to know that he was there. She cried out softly and her struggles growing more frantic.

"Let me go!"

Erik's grip only tightened and her struggles intensified. When Christine began to whimper he began to get worried, and let go of her hands, not wanting to cause her any fear. Her eyes began to flutter and the only sound in the room was Erik's audible swallow. Her eyes opened and landed almost immediately on his face. She shook her head.

"No...please not again..."

"Christine-"

She put her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"No! No more lies! Just leave me alone!"

Erik had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew that she could not be in her right mind. Taking her arms he pulled her hands away from her ears and her eyes snapped open.

"Please...I shall keep my mouth shut...just don't touch me..."

"Is that how you speak to your husband?"

"Nay...my husband does not sit before me now! Only more lies!"

Reaching for her, he softly spoke her name, but she reeled back as if burned. Erik would not have been more hurt if she had slapped him across the face. Her rejection struck a deep cord within him and he felt his jaw clench. Knowing he shouldn't, Erik leaned forward and roughly took her chin and forced her to look at him. She whimpered and he had to push down any feelings. He would know what was going on and he would know now.

"Tell me of these lies you speak of and I will gladly leave you alone, Christine Desslar," he said very softly, his voice coaxing, but with an underlying tone of anger. Did she have any idea how long he had waited to finally have her back with him? Only to have her scorn his touch? He needed to know what she spoke of, or he would let his anger get the best of him.

"Tell me," he insisted, when she said nothing.

"You are not my husband! I was tricked into believing so once, I shall not make that mistake twice!"

_What the devil did you do to my wife, Devereux!? _A rage was beginning to boil inside Erik, for he did not like not knowing what was going on with his own wife, for how could he help her overcome whatever it was that she had faced if he didn't know what it was?

"Christine...it _is _Erik...how can I make you believe that?"

His voice had turned gentle but Christine still looked at him warily. Where was the fiesty woman he had married? Where was the warmth he was used to seeing in her eyes? She seemed so hurt and sad...neither being anything he ever wanted her to feel. She looked as if she desperately wanted to believe that he was who he claimed to be, but was far too wary to be caught in any sort of trick. Her eyes looked around for a moment before looking down at her lap.

"Tell me something only _my _Erik would know," she whispered pleadingly, as if she desperately wanting him to say what she needed to hear. For a moment he remained silent, thinking of an appropriate answer to tell her that would make her believe in what he said.

"That night when you had the nightmare about your father...and you came running down the stairs, tripping and falling on the last step. I took you to the fire and you cradled yourself in my lap. You told me that you had seen the tears your father shed in your dreams, and you asked me to help you forget what you saw...I kissed you..."

Tears had begun to form in her eyes, but Erik wasn't finished. He wanted her to be positive that it was truly him that sat before her.

"Or that day when you came outside and watched me practice my swordsmenship, the way your cheeks flushed with desire...I followed you and soon had you pressed against the wall, my hands all over you..."

"Erik..."

Still, he wasn't finished.

"Then there was the night that you brought me up to the blockade, and you told me that your father used to take you outside at night and the two of you would sit there and look at the stars...later you asked me if I regretted marrying you, does any of this-"

"Oh, Erik!"

His words were cut short when Christine suddenly hurtled herself into his arms, a look of absolute and utter joy on her face. Her face pressed against his neck and he could feel the warm tears that soaked into his skin. Neither of them spoke, words seeming meaningless. Christine's sobs rocked her fragile frame, her slim hands clutching desperately onto his back, the material of his tunic squeezed between her tiny fingers, afraid to let him go. Erik rested his face in her curls, inhaling deeply.

"You are safe, little one," he murmured, finally finding his voice through the emotion that clogged his throat. Her face shifted against his flesh, but her grip never lessened. Erik wanted to do everything in his power to comfort her. "You are home, nothing will happen to here, my sweet, I promise you that."

Her hands slid away from his back and he could feel her cool fingetips against the flesh of his neck as her fingers ran across his skin. Even with her face against him her hands ran unerringly across both of his cheeks. He tensed only slightly when she touched his mask, but he trusted her enough not to remove it, something that showed the true measure of his feelings for her.

Shuddering, her sobs continued, words escaping her. Erik's soothing words never diminished.

"Never again shall you worry for your safety, Christine. Nothing like this will ever happen again..."

He doubted his words only slightly. For had Edmund not managed to steal her away from him even with him protecting her? He was supposed to be the greatest, most feared knight in history, and yet he had been unable to protect his own wife.

"I knew you would come for me..." she whispered against his neck. Erik's eyes shut tightly in pain. Her faith that he would come for her was flattering, but false, he had been going after her, but he had a dreadful feeling that it was too late. And he did not want to lie to her.

"I was coming for you, Christine...but Edmund gave you back to me," he murmured. Christine pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"No...don't say his name to me," she pleaded softly. Erik took a deep breath and pulled her close to him once more. Edmund had hurt her, exactly how he didn't know, but he would not ask such a question of Christine, especially because he knew that she would have already told him if she wished it. But he would find out what happened, and soon Edmund's blood would adorn his sword. The man should have thought twice before he touched Christine, and his death would be agonizingly slow, making every moment seem like an eternity, and every second of it he would plead for mercy. Even then it would not be enough...

Author's note: Gemini will be updated on Monday for sure!


	26. Emotions

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Emotions**

Revenge was such a sweet aphrodisiac. If planned out perfectly, and on the right person, the benefits could be amazing. Gabrielle had once thought that love was the sweetest feeling on earth, but had learned that Love cared not who she hurt, or whose heart was broken. Revenge, he was a mightier companion, for it allowed you to hate, and a feeling such as hate was much simplier to feel than love. When in love everything you were was consumed by one simple emotion, and it left you in little control. Gabrielle had learned that control was the only way to ensure your survival. Lose your grip on a situation and it could easily sway in the favor of your enemy.

Throughout the last few years she had done everything in her power to prove that she was not a simpleton, that she was the one that chose her own destiny, her own fate. No one but herself had control of her. For too long she had felt like she needed to depend on someone to survive. But there was no one out there that would be there for her, not anymore, and the only one she could count on was herself. For she would never let herself down. As a child Edmund had been there for her when she needed him, and their sibling love had flourished in those tender years. Whenever she was alone, or especially lonely, he would find ways to spend time with her. Their father had believed that Gabrielle was only worth how much her dowry would bring when she was older and had payed little to no attention to her as a child.

Lord Devereux's attention had always been focused on his heir. His reputation as being a murderer and an adulterer were all too true. Gabrielle remembered well the many times she heard him speaking to Edmund of the joys a woman's flesh could bring, especially when one did not have to worry about the woman once the morning came. She had often wished she could turn to her mother for comfort and guidance, although Evangalina Devereux had been one of the coldest people she had ever known. Gabrielle credited her dear mother for that certain personality trait now. At a very young age she had been shocked to her core to learn that husband's and wive's would share the bed of another not bound to them in matrimony. She had not known what 'sharing a bed' had meant, having often heard servants whispering of it, until she accidently came across her mother 'warming' the bed of another man.

Yet such a thing as Evangalina's betrayal meant little to nothing to Lord Devereux. He was husband to her only because of the dowry her parents had promised when she was young, and he cared little what she did or with whom she did such things with. Gabrielle had often felt sick to her stomach as she thought of the cruel things her father would tell Edmund about their mother. And even more disgusted with what her mother did with men that did not even deserve to walk in her presence.

"And yet I now do exactly what you did Mother, in order to get what I want, am I any better than you ever were?" Gabrielle murmured to herself, pushing a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. However disgust was not the only thing Lady Devereux had instilled in young Gabrielle. The young girl had begun to envy her mother for the attention the countless men gave to her without qualms. With only Edmund for company, she had often wished that she had someone that looked at her with _some _emotion. She had never wanted Edmund's pity, though she had much to thank him for, she had just wanted a man to love her for herself. This envy had grown when she had found out that one of Lord Devereux's knights had fallen in love wiht Evangalina, and she had been shocked to learn of the fact that her mother felt the same way toward the knight.

"I am so much like you it amazes me," Gabrielle whispered. She had become her mother in every sense. She had inherited the striking beauty Evangalina had boasted, and now knew how to use that blessing in any way, shape, or form. Her mother's love was something she had always craved, and she had turned her back on her, and Gabrielle had become the one woman that she had despised for so many years. Edmund becoming their father...

A shudder passed through her at the memories of her parents. Well, she had proven them wrong. She was far more wise than they would have ever believed possible, and she was capable of getting almost anything she wanted, her cunning unmatched anywhere.

"And yet I sit here, wasting my life away plotting revenge on _Erik_!"

Oh, yes, she wanted him to pay, and she hated herself for wanting such a thing. He should not have any effect on what she did in her life. He no longer had any sway over what happened to her. And now, even when he was not there, her life revolved around him, on what she could do to make him suffer! Several silent tears fell down her cheeks and she payed them little heed. Tears were useless. There was no longer anyone there to see her cry, and no one there to _care_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama!"

Erik watched in silence as Nicolette ran towards Christine as fast as her little legs could take her. His wife turned from the window and dropped down onto her knees, wrapping her arms around the little girl. Tears of happiness and relief rolled down her cheeks as she held tightly onto the child she now thought of as her own. Nicolette's body was trembling as she clutched onto Christine, the child's sobs wracking her fragile frame.

"Shush, Nicolette, everything is alright now," she murmured into the little girl's hair. Erik felt his hand clench at the thought of Christine being torn away from his daughter just when their relationship had been beginning to grow. He knew how it had affected Nicolette, and this was only more scars to add to a childhood of horrors for his only child.

"Mama, everything has been so horrible-"

Both adults listened as the young one retailed everything that had happened since Christine had left. None of them had told Nicolette why Christine had been gone, and none planned on doing so. She was too young to understand such things, and Erik refused to expose her to such nightmares. His heart was near to bursting as Nicolette recalled to her mother what Erik had looked like when he had been brought back to the manor right after the kidnapping. Christine's eyes briefly met his and he saw the pain reflected there for his own anguish. He did not want her to worry about what had happened to him. He didn't matter nearly as much as she did.

He watched closely his wife's features as their daughter spoke and he could make out the fragile hold she had on reality. He could see the things she must have gone through reflecting in her eyes, and she had remained silent for much of the time since she had woken. He had tried a few times to talk to her, and found himself stopping short. How did one ask another to recall all the pain? He couldn't do that to her, he didn't want his questions to cause her more pain. But not knowing...it was almost as bad as knowing the truth.

"Are you alright, Mama?"

Christine once more met the gaze of her daughter, her hand tenderly pushing a lock of hair away from the child's face. A few tears threatened but she had promised herself that she would be strong for Nicolette, and for Erik.

"Oh, yes, little one, I am very much alright," she reassured. The little girl beamed in delight upon this news, glad to hear that Christine was alright, and that she was home now.

"Papa protected you, didn't he?" she demanded. Christine could see the way her husband stiffened out of the corner of her eye and she swallowed, managing to smile for Nicolette.

"Yes, Papa protected me..."

"I knew he would," Nicolette said with great confidence. Both turned when they heard the chamber door slam, finding that Erik had stormed out of the room. Nicolette's lower lip trembled at the absence of her father.

"No fears, my love, Papa has a lot on his mind right now," Christine tried to explain. Nicolette opened her mouth to answer but they were interrupted by a soft knock on the chamber door.

"Christine!"

Laughing, Christine pulled Adrian into her arms after opening the door only to have his small body being hurtled at her. More grateful tears fell from her eyes when she saw that he was alright, and looked much better than he had when she had originally met him. How long she had waited to hold both of these children in her arms! To know that they were both safe was of the utmost importance to her and for the first time Christine realized how much these two children had taken over her heart. They had wrapped themselves around it and Christine never wanted them gone.

She had been so overwhelmed with the idea of helping to raise two very young children when she often thought of herself as a child. But with the prospect of never seeing them again Christine realized she would give her life for either of them and she loved both of them with all of her heart. Taking little Adrian by the shoulders she met the boy's eyes, seeing tears running down his own cheeks.

"Adrian, I want you to do something for me, can you do that?"

He nodded, his eyes growing wide, wondering what she would ask of him and praying that he would be able to please her. Christine smiled at him with all of the tenderness in the world.

"I want you to think of me as your mother, is that alright?"

She felt the little boy stiffen slightly and knew this was a major moment in his life. He had never had anyone to care for him, never had anyone to simply hold him, and she was offering him all of that and more. Nicolette was smiling. Did this mean Adrian would be her brother?

Christine could only imagine what kind of a woman Carlotta truly was to have ruined a young boy's life before it already started, but she wanted to reverse all of that. She had been given a second chance the moment she made it out of Edmund's, and she knew that she could very well be dead now, and knew not to take life for grantide any longer. Everything that had happened made her reevaluate what was important to her. And this little boy was one of the things that meant the most to her. Pushing thoughts of Edmund into the back of her mind, and containing her shudder, she turned back to the task at hand.

"Mother?"

"Yes, I love you, Adrian, and I want to care for you...I want you to be my son," she whispered. The emotions that crossed his eyes in those moments were ones that Christine knew she would never forget for as long as she lived. Silence greeted her statement for only a few minor seconds while Adrian registered all of what she had said. A glad cry echoed in the silent room before he hurtled himself into her arms, a sobbing mess as he cried repeatedly 'mama'.

"Brother!"

Christine laughed in mirth as Nicolette came and tried to hug both of them, a smile unlike any she has seen on the young girl adorning her features. For a brief moment she wished that Erik was there to see this, but knew that he was facing demons almost as bad as she was. But right now it was simply nice not to think about Edmund or Gabrielle, or anything that had happened. Nicolette and Adrian reminded her how blessed she was to have married Erik, and how lucky she was to still be alive. Everything else didn't matter for right now. All she wanted to focus on was her two children, and for a few moments she could forget the nightmares of reality she would have to face later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord?"

The light reflecting from the fire casted shadows over the white of Erik's mask as he stared into the flames. He had been in a trance of his own thoughts, trying desperately to think about what he should do about Christine and this whole situation. What he wouldn't give to snap Edmund's neck in two after causing all of this damage!

"I am not in the mood, Marc," Erik growled. The man was standing in the doorway, seemingly as tense as his lord was at the moment. It seemed the whole chateau was rather stiff after Christine's return. Many feared rousing Erik's temper, for he was in a very foul mood after everything that had happened. One wrong move and you might regret it.

"I know, my lord, and forgive me the intrusion...but I needed to ask..."

Erik's gaze swung to the man before him, Marc refusing to take a step back at his lord's intense stare. The masked man would not have him back down, for he did not need weaklings in his ranks, and Marc had proven over the years that he was far from a weakling.

"Ask away and be done with it," he snapped. Marc nodded and took a deep breath, looking down at the floor.

"Forgive my boldness, my lord, but the lady...how does she fair?"

"Christine is now back where she belongs, no harm will come to her and you need not concern yourself with her welfare any longer, I will see to it," Erik said.

"I am not doubting your abilities, my lord. Raoul and the other knights, myself included, care for her, my lord, we just wish to know if she is alright," Marc said.

"She is...fine," he whispered, the dark clouds of his thoughts surrounding him once again. He lied when he spoke of Christine being alright. The look in that reflected in her eyes proved to him that she was far from _fine._

"That is good news, to be sure, tell her we all pray for her well being," Marc said, bowing.

"I thank you for your faithfulness, Marc."

"'Tis nothing, my lord..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"My lady? His lordship wishes to speak with you in his chambers."

Turning, Christine met the gaze of one of the servant girls. The statement had torn her from her musings and she walked away from the window. Her eyes fell on the two sleeping children in her bed, and a small smile made its way to her mouth. She knew that if she ever wished to recover from what had happened, these two would be more helpful than they would ever know. They would never know of the horrors she had faced at the Devereux's hands, but with their innocent love and bright smiles, she was given everything she could ever need.

"Thank you, I shall go immediately..."

She had not seen or heard from Erik since earlier that day, when he had stormed out of the room to greet his own demons. She had not left her rooms since returning so she had not gone to look for him, unwilling to see anyone face to face as of yet. But she supposed that going to Erik's chambers would occupy her mind for the short distance, and then she wished to return to Adrian and Nicolette. When she entered his chambers she found Erik, surprisingly, lying in bed, his arm over his eyes, his breathing slow and even. For a moment she believed him to be sleeping and took a moment to simply look at him. Everything about him was so...strong. He had such strength...such power, even doing something as simple as lying down. She knew his arms were the only place that she would ever feel protected.

On silent feet she made her way toward him, drawn to him unlike anything she could ever explain. Her weight shifted the mattress on slightly but her husband did not move.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxcoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erik heard her come in. He was aware of her presence even if he had not heard the door open. He could feel her eyes on him and his keen sense of hearing told him she was approaching the bed even when her footsteps remained silent. He didn't move, wondering what she would do if she believed him to be asleep, and not quite willing to discuss the reason why he had called her to his chambers just yet.

Erik had to refrain himself from reacting when he felt her hand slowly come to lay on his chest. He could feel the warmth from her touch even through his tunic, and yearned for a more intimate touch that he knew she was not quite ready for, not after being taken by Edmund and forced to live in that place. Her palm glided upward and was suddenly very still over the calm beating of his heart. He felt her suck in her breath and wondered what she was thinking. Her other hand very gently found his and she tangled her slim fingers in his much larger ones.

Erik could feel the fragileness in her hand, and could feel her flesh slightly trembling. She took a rather deep breath, as if being close to him gave her some semblance of peace. If only she knew that he would give his life just to see her smile in joy once again. So much had happened to her, and he wanted to shelter her from the world, promise her that she would never have to worry about anything, that he wanted to be the one there for her.

Christine gently moved his arm away from his face and once again he felt her eyes on him. Her fingertips gently trailed down Erik's unmasked cheek, and he felt her lean over him, the feel of her warm breath washing over his face. Erik felt something warm and wet land on his face and realized that his wife was crying. He was about to open his eyes when he felt her warm lips gently land on his in a very soft, tender kiss.

"I wish you knew how much you mean to me," she murmured against his mouth. A sob rose up in her throat and he felt her beginning to pull away. He stopped her when both of his hands came out and cupped her cheeks, his eyes not needing to open immediately because he knew _exactly _where she was...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Christine was lost for words when her husband's eyes opened and their gazes locked. For a moment, time stilled, and there was only Erik and Christine in those moments. Briefly she wondered if he had heard what she had whispered to him, and could not quite decide if she wanted him to or not. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Erik gently pulled her forward and his mouth came to kiss away the tears that had made their way onto her cheeks. This time her sob became stuck in her throat at such an intimate gesture. For the entire period of her stay with Edmund and Gabrielle she had wished and prayed for this man to be near her, and he finally was and she could not find the words with which to speak.

His body gently urging her, Christine found herself collapsing in his embrace, feeling both of his strong arms wrap around her and feeling the tears begining to burst forth. Erik cradled her to him and turned so they were lying on their sides. Her face made its way into the crook of his neck and she sobbed against him, knowing that this was the only man in the world that she had to lean on in her time of need.

"Just let it all out, my love, let it go...let me be the one strong for you..."

"Oh, Erik..."

He said nothing, just let her cry, knowing that she did not need any words, she just needed someone to be there for her, someone to hold her...and he wanted to be everything she needed.

It was not until Christine fell into a deep slumber that he began to think back on what he said, and he slowly came to the realization that he had called her his _'love' _and it had felt so _natural_...as if he had always known it. He wondered if Christine had realized what he had said, and what she would think of such a statement. Christine moved herself closer to him in her sleep, her hand once more finding his heart.

Erik realized with a start that he was very much in _love _with his wife...


	27. Burden of a Secret Storm

**A/N: **Special thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles**, for all of her help and support! You are truly great! DJT

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Burden of a Secret Storm**

Erik's large, calloused hand came out and gently ran down the length of Christine's face. Her features were relaxed in her sleep, and he was thankful that it appeared she was having no nightmares this particular slumber. For the past few hours he had simply held her close, his eyes memorizing every detail there was on her perfect face. For the first time he felt as if he was _really _looking at her, and he admitted to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. It was forever imbedded in his memory, the arch of her brows, the slender slope of her cheeks, the smooth, alabaster skin, the thick lashes that rested against the flesh of her high cheekbones, the plump fullness of her lips...all were things he would not forget until the day he died. When he went off to battle, as he knew he was bound to do in time, her face would be the image imprinted in his mind that would help him get through the long, lonely days and nights.

Never in his long life had he met anyone like her. He had been many places, seen many things, and met many different types of people. And none of them had what Christine did. None had that warm aura about them like she did. Her smile was enough to make anyone feel welcome and comforted. With just one look from her she made him feel more like a man than any wars or bloodshed he had ever experienced. None of that made him feel masculine, only more of a monster. But when she looked at him like a woman looked at a man...God, he didn't know how to explain it! And before all of this happened, when she would look upon him with desire...he could feel every fiber in his being hum with liveliness. Christine didn't know it, but with one look from her he would move mountaintops if that were what she wished. Who would have thought that the legendary Dark Prince would fall in love...

Love...what did such a word mean? Did such a simple thing really explain all the emotions he felt every time he looked at his wife? It seemed so insignificant, as if it could not possibly mean all that it did. Did love explain why he felt like every breath he breathed was for Christine, that she was the only thing that was keeping him alive and sane when he wanted to rampage anything and everything in his path because she was hurt? He felt as if a part of himself had always been missing, that he had never really been complete, but with her arrival that gaping hole had slowly been sealed. No, Erik decided, the word _love _would never explain fully what he felt for her. Not this soul shattering connection. Nothing that deep could be explained.

He had never believed that he would fall in love. He had come close, once, but as he thought back on that he realized it could have never been love. Because he had never felt like this before. He loved Nicolette with everything he was, and was beginning to feel the same way toward Adrian, but this was a different kind of love. This kind of love filled a different part of him than the love he felt for his daughter. Nicolette had never seen him as a monster, even with the mask, but that was because he had been the only one there for her when her mother tormented her. He loved her and the little girl knew it, but she did not know what her father was capable of, did not know what he had done, things he would forever regret and things he prayed she never found out about.

That was why he believed that love would never find him. Any woman would know of his reputation, know what kind of man he was...no one would care for him, for it was like loving the devil. Yet Christine...she knew what kind of a man he was, because her father had fought for him, and she had made her own presumptions before she ever laid eyes on him...and here she was in his arms, as if she had never belonged anywhere else. How could a woman like herself, so good and pure, not shudder from the sight of him, his touch? Christine welcomed his embrace even knowing what he was, what he had done. She accepted him with his faults and with the mask...though he knew she might not be so warm if she saw what lay beneath it. But as of yet she seemed fine with the fact that he had not pulled away his only barrier. Any other woman would pester him, demand to know what lay beneath...yet she didn't.

"God, Christine...you are so unlike anyone I have ever met. If only you knew what you have done for this place...for me..." his words seemed to echo in the silent room, and she shifted slightly in her sleep, moving closer to him at the sound of his voice. "Do you know what holds you, my love? A monster...you deserve so much more than I could ever give you, little one..."

_I wish you knew how much you mean to me._ Her words from earlier came back to him. Did she mean them? It seemed so much to wish for. Wishful thinking had never gotten him far...but she gave him hope. Christine would never say anything like that if she wasn't sincere...and he wondered if it were possible that she could come to love him...the Dark Prince.

"Even if you can't, my love...I always will love _you_..."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Christine's eyes opened slowly, not quite wanting to wake just yet for she had actually been having _pleasant _dreams. She had almost forgotten what those types of dreams were like. It seemed that Erik's presence not only made her feel more comfortable, but it dispelled of some of her nightmares as well. As if he knew she was thinking of him, Erik stirred slightly in his sleep, his arms tightening around her. Smiling to herself, she pressed a kiss to his chin, making herself more comfortable. She could stay in his arms like this forever and never become tired of such a feeling. He had no idea what he had done for her when he had held her and told her to just let everything out. What would she have done if he was not in her life?

This marriage had not been something she wanted in the beginning, and the idea of marrying the man she had grown to hate over the years her father fought for him had repulsed her. But now, after being given the time to get to know him...Christine knew all too well that many of the things that were whispered about him _were _true, like when it came to the things he had done on the battlefield, but other things she knew had to be fabricated. Most of the things she had thought about him were things she had made up in her mind before they truly met. Cold, unfeeling heart...oh, no, she thought, her hand going to lie over his heart. The beating beneath her hand was warm and steady, and what beat beneath his chest was the heart of a hero...her hero.

Christine knew that what she felt for him was love. She couldn't deny such a feeling. And sometimes it was so strong it was almost too hard to look at him. She feared he might never feel the same way...especially when she told him of her betrayal, no matter what the circumstances. If he turned from her after she told him she didn't know what she would do. The mere idea of what had transpired caused her skin to crawl and several tears escape her guard. What would Erik think when he found out? Would he tell her that there must have been something she could have done to stop it? Would he believe that she was lying when she said she thought it was _him _touching her? If he thought she turned to Edmund's touch willingly...God, she didn't even wish to think of that!

"Erik..."

"No more tears, little one..."

Her gaze flew to his, finding his eyes open as he stared at her. She said nothing because words had escaped her. She knew why he had called her to his chambers in the first place: he wished to talk. And not about just anything...about Edmund, and what had happened in the Devereux chateau. What she wouldn't give to just tell him everything...it would feel so good to get it off of her chest, though she knew the guilt would never go away, it was the idea of being able to talk to someone...

"I don't think I can do this..." Christine whispered, her lower lip trembling. Yes, she wanted to tell him what happened, but when faced with the oppertunity to do so she had no idea what to do or say. Erik leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss.

"I am not asking you to do anything," he murmured back. She closed her eyes, wishing it were that simple. If he didn't ask her to tell him she might never be able to do so on her own.

"I'm frightened..." she said softly. Erik's frown was visible.

"No one can hurt you, I promise," he assured her. She swallowed and couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"I am frightened of how much I am going to hurt _you _with my words..."

Erik didn't like the tightening he felt in his heart at her words. How could whatever she have to say hurt _him_? Obviously she had been harmed in some way, and he wanted to know how, but with her words he was suddenly very nervous that he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Christine?"

Both of her hands came up and cupped his cheeks so she could hold him still and kiss him with everything she was capable of. If this were to be their last moment of intimacy before the tempest than she wanted him to know what she felt for him without her ever having to say the words. When he doubted her motives, as she feared he would, she wanted him to remember this kiss, and know that she cared for him more than she could ever express. Tears fell freely at the idea of losing him, and she prayed that her instincts about him weren't false. He was a good man, she knew that better than most, and he had a fair and just heart...she just hoped that all of that stayed true when she told him of her greatest sin.

"Tell me, Christine...silence will do neither of us any good..."

Nodding she unconciously moved closer, grateful when Erik wrapped his strong arms around her and allowed her to bury her face in his neck. She couldn't look him in the eyes when she told him all of this, for she knew that any of the emotions that crossed his features while she spoke would be her downfall, and she would be unable to continue.

"I'll start from the beginning..."

Slowly, and with a great many pauses, her story was slowly told. She began with when she had first arrived, telling him everything Edmund and Gabrielle had said to her the entire length of her stay. Christine whispered of her constant fear, wondering what Edmund wanted with her, when he was going to hurt her, wondering why he didn't. Erik's arms never faltered, but his body was stiff against hers, not liking the fact that he didn't know why she had been subjected to all of this when it was clear that it was Erik that they wanted. Christine told him of her attempted escape, of how she had hit that man on the head...

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, Erik, I swear! But I knew what he was going to do to her, and I-"

"You don't have to justify your actions to me, little one, for I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your position...I have no idea what that must have been like, being there...but if you only knew how sorry I am..."

She shook her head immediately.

"No...none of this is your fault!"

Her words did little to encourage him and for a moment neither of them said anything, both caught up in their own thoughts. Erik's insides were twisting with everything she had already told him, how she had been repeatedly disrespected. None who knew of his reputation would ever have the gall to do anything remotely like that. Edmund knew better than most what he was capable of, and Erik wondered what had entered the man's head to do all of this to Christine. If the other man thought that their past history would still Erik's sword he would be sorely disappointed when he took his life from him for dishonoring one of the only people he cared about. But he knew, without her having to say anything, that she was keeping something back. He could feel it, and he worried for whatever it was. Christine must think it horrible if she had yet to tell him, and he prayed that he would be able to reign in his temper and control when she finally did tell him her secret. He also sensed that she was trying desperately to come up with a way to tell him, and if she didn't have to, she wouldn't. She would need his help.

"Christine..."

She whimpered, knowing what was coming and what she had to do, but too afraid to say the words.

"Christine, look at me," Erik insisted, when she didn't move or say anything. He tilted her chin up gently, his eyes meeting hers. "Tell me."

He watched in amazement as she stumbled from the bed, leaving the comfort and reassurance of his arms. Her head was shaking back and forth and the sobs were beginning to choke her. Her footsteps faltered and she almost fell, managing to catch herself at the last moment. Erik sat up and didn't move for a moment, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Christine was now at the window, her arms wrapped firmly around her waist as tears fell freely. The pain etched into her features had his heart clenching in pain. By God, what had happened to her? He could see the way her body trembled and desperately wanted to go to her, but held himself back, needing to hear what had happened.

"I fell asleep in the chamber I had been given and woke up soon after, not knowing what had wakened me..."

Her eyes became unfocused as she was swept back to that place and this particular moment. Erik's fists clenched, it taking all of his restraint not to tell her not to tell him. Once this secret was revealed he prayed that he would know what to do, what to say to Christine.

"I heard _your _voice..."

"Christine-"

She shook her head, her eyes finding him, pleading with him to let her finish before she lost all of her nerve. One of her shaking hands wiped away some of her tears and she bit her bottom lip for a moment, not knowing how to continue.

"I prayed every night I was there that I would be with you soon...that I would be able to see you again...perhaps that is why I believed it was _you _that came to me that night."

Erik stood, his body becoming so tense there was no way in hell that he could sit still. He knew what was coming, knew and tried to prepare himself, realizing that he was going to fail miserably.

"I-I told myself it wasn't you and yet your voice continued to persuade me, and when I finally opened my eyes it was _you _standing there in front of me...everything about you was like I remembered: your eyes, your scent, _everything_!"

Christine slowly collapsed against the wall, her body making its way to the floor as she wrapped her arms around her legs and held them close to her body. Erik felt like he wasn't truly in his body, that he wasn't standing there, being told all of this...but he needed to know what happened...

"You-you finally j-joined me on the bed...and-"

"Please, stop..." he pleaded, feeling as if his heart was being torn out of his chest. She closed her eyes against the pain she heard in his voice. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him! He knew what she was going to say and he hated her, she just knew it. How couldn't he? She had betrayed him with his worst enemy. But Christine refused to not tell him everything, he had every right to know and she had to tell him.

"When I finally woke up I reached for you...Erik, it wasn't you-I...God, it wasn't you!"

Never in his life would he forget this moment...he could feel the blood drain from his face. He had seen many things in his life and he had never been this speechless the entire duration of his time on this earth. Edmund had _touched _her, had seen things he had no right to see with his lecherous eyes...Dear Lord he had _caressed _her where only he had a right to let his hands wander.

"I swear on all that I am that I thought it was you, Erik!" Christine sobbed, praying to God that he would believe her. But her husband said nothing. Gabrielle was known for her witchery, and he had no doubt that she was smart enough to come up with something to make Christine believe that Edmund was who she wanted. He was trying so hard to register all that she had said and was finding it increasingly more difficult. Edmund had _made love_ to _his _wife.

Christine cried out when Erik turned and slammed his fist against the nearest wall. The bone cracking sound echoed throughout the still chamber to mingle with the harsh sobbing. She couldn't take his silence, couldn't take the look she saw in his eyes. Standing, her shaking legs carried her from the room before Erik could even think to stop her, her sobs seeming to linger longer after she had gone. He remained frozen in place for several long moments, the picture of Edmund and Christine entwined burning in his mind. But his thoughts of Christine's well-being gave him little time to dwell. He knew that look in her eyes. She thought he blamed her for what had happened, and he refused to let that thought enter her mind again.

Without another thought he was out of the chamber, running down the hall, and taking the stairs two at a time. He growled in frustration when he ran into someone and stumbled back, sending the other man to the ground.

"Forgive me, my lord," Marc apologized. Erik sighed and helped the other man to his feet, looking around the entire time for Christine. "Is everything alright, my lord?"

The knight had never seen his master this rushed, and he looked like he really needed to find someone.

"Have you seen my wife?"

"No, but Raoul just said that he saw her running through the courtyard..." he trailed off as Erik rushed past him without another word, determined to catch her. He saw her not far ahead of him, her hair flying wildly behind her.

"Christine!"

Her footsteps faltered and he took advantage of her slight mishap, quickening his pace. Her running and the force of her sobs were making it difficult for her to breath but he could see how she refused to stop and face him. He could only imagine all that had to be running through her mind. Her footsteps took her to one of the large fields that surrounded the chateau and before she got very far her legs gave out beneath her. She didn't make a move to get up and Erik felt his heart beginning to thunder in his chest, praying that she had not hurt herself. When she looked behind her and saw how close he was she tried vainly to get to her feet. When he reached her he dropped to his knees and grabbed both of her wrists with his strong hands, not giving her a chance to escape.

"Erik, let me go-please!"

"Look at me...look at me, my love!"

"I can't!"

Her near scream startled him and he said nothing for a moment, staring down at her trembling form. She didn't give him a chance to ask any questions.

"I cannot stand the look I know is in your eyes!"

"What look?" he demanded. Slowly she brought her gaze to his, almost fearful.

"Betrayal..." she whispered brokenly.

"Christine-"

"I can't be near you, yearning for your touch when I know how you must hate me!"

Erik's hand roughly grabbed her chin, giving her little oppertunity to draw back. His eyes had grown angry from her statement.

"_Hate _you? For as long as you are in my presence Christine Desslar I never want to hear you say that I _hate _you!" he scolded, hurt beyond belief that she would ever think that of him.

"I-I would never b-blame you for such a feeling, Erik...I have given you every reason to-"

"No, _Edmund _has given me every reason to hate _him_! Why would I ever blame you?"

"He _touched _me...and I didn't stop him..."

His hands tightened unconciously on her wrists.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you thought it was me? That you would never willingly accept his touch?" he asked softly, deciding to take a different approach. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. From the depths of her eyes he could see the internal battle going on deep within her. He saw her anguish, her guilt, but what he could see through it all were her feelings for him. He knew such a look only because he had never seen it from a woman in his life.

"There is only one man I wanted to give my body to, and you're sitting in front of me right now...I didn't let him touch me willingly...I was so convinced he was _you_..."

Erik leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth, catching his wife by surprise. She stared at him in shock.

"Then I believe you."

"You what?" she asked, flabergasted, tears still flowing freely.

"I trust your word," he said softly, a small smile covering his lips. Inside him a battle was raging, and the need to kill Edmund for what he had done was great. But Christine didn't need to see his blinding rage, nor his anger at himself for what he had let happen. She was suffering from the injustice that had been done to her, and she would need him more than anything in the days ahead. She meant so much to him it was like all of her pain was his own. He wished he could take that anguish away from her and deal with it himself, for he never wanted to see her unhappy again.

"But how? When Edmund's hands-"

"Do not doubt for one moment that Edmund will not pay for what he has done to you, for he will, and he will suffer."

Christine pressed her face against his chest, trying to soak in all that he was saying. He didn't blame her? He didn't hate her? In all of her years she would have never have imagined that this would be his reaction. She could feel the anger that resided inside of him, could feel his need to seek revenge...She knew his life must be full of betrayal of some sort or another, and she knew just by looking at him that trust was not something he gave easily...and yet somehow, she had gained his trust, and he didn't question her word, he accepted it. Christine felt absolutely pathetic when she began to cry again, but she had gained one of the things she had always wanted from him and couldn't quite believe that he was not condemning her.

"I'm so sorry, Erik," she whispered brokenly.

"For what, little one?"

"Hurting you..."

Erik gathered her into his arms and cradled her in his lap, now that he had her close never wanting to let her go. He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Since the moment I met you nothing you have ever done has ever hurt me. You have brought more joy to Nicolette, to this place, to _me _than I can ever express in words. Without you I don't know where I would be now," he told her adamently. "And your strength has left me in awe."

"I am not strong," she protested, trying to wipe some of her tears away.

"I beg to differ. Even after what has happened, after all of the pain I know you must be in, you stayed strong for Nicolette and Adrian..."

"I do not want them to see the horrors the world posses," she whispered. Erik's hand gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up so their eyes could meet.

"Christine...?"

"Yes?" she whispered, completely mesmerized by the look he had in his eyes.

"I...I _love _you..."


	28. Love's Confession

**A/N: **Thanks to my very dear friend** N.S.L. Jewelles** for all of her help. She is surely my rock of support and I do not know how to thank her more! Enjoy everyone!

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love's Confession**_

_"I love you..."_

Christine felt her entire body become still as she sat in Erik's lap, looking deeply into his eyes. It seemed like everything had become quiet around them, everything in awe of what the Dark Prince had just admitted. For this was truly something none would ever have predicited would happen. This infamous man didn't fall in _love._ So many claimed he had no heart...and yet here he sat, professing one thing Christine would have never believed he would ever say to her. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she felt as if something was painfully squeezing her heart so it became hard to breath.

"W-what?" she managed shakily, not quite sure she had heard him right. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before looking away, a small smile adorning his lips.

"It was meant to happen from the beginning...how could I not fall in love with you? From the moment I laid eyes on you everything I was ached to be near you..."

She was staring at his face, every so often meeting his gaze when he would permit it. Those few glances told her everything she would ever have to know, for this love he was speaking of was clearly written in his eyes. But a part of her was still doubting it...only because she had waited so long to hear him say this to her. In the meantime, while her thoughts were chaotic, Erik was trying to discern his wife's reaction to his confession. She had not said anything yet, and even though he hid it well he was beginning to grow nervous. Of course the possibility that she might not feel the same way had crossed his mind, but now faced with that possibility he was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. The Dark Prince was not made for this type of conversation! He had never had this feeling for any woman in his entire life.

Gently his large hands went to her waist and he carefully set her on her feet, kneeling in front of her, as proud as he had ever been in her presence. Christine stared down at him with large, round eyes. He clasped her hands in his and softly kissed the pale flesh of her knuckles, feeling her skin trembling beneath the caress of his lips.

"I know the idea of me professing my love to anyone seems foolish...and many would think I was making a mockery of such feelings, but I can tell you honestly that I would never do such a thing to you, Christine, _ever_. I would not say something of this magnitude and not mean it. My heart-what little of it I can claim-belongs to you, my love, to do with as you will..."

Christine had become completely speechless, feeling that anything she could even think to say would be meaningless. This was not a moment for words. Dropping herself onto her knees she now kneeled in the same position as her husband, making it much easier to look into his eyes. He was looking at her intently, wishing for her to tell him what she was thinking because it seemed like his declaration of love was echoing in silence, never to be answered. Her hand came out and gently caressed the uncovered side of his face, a smile appearing. Her mouth opened for a moment as if she were about to say something but it closed a moment later.

"Christine..." the sound of her name slowly died away on his lips as his wife leaned forward and kissed him. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer, her mouth becoming more passionate and persuading. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her for dear life, praying that this moment wouldn't end. He could feel what she felt for him against his lips, feel it in the way she clung to him. The wetness of her tears coated his cheeks and he pulled away to kiss the droplets away. She was smiling, but the tears continued.

"For so long I have loved you, Erik...I loved you even when I thought it to be hopeless. I never believed you would feel that way for me. Now, on the very day I confess my greatest sin, _you _confess of the one thing I have yearned for for such a long time...it seems like a miracle, too much to ask for. What have I done to deserve your love?" she whispered, pain tinging her voice. Erik pulled her close and pressed his face to her neck, needing the feel of her against him.

"No! Do not speak of yourself in such a way! If only you knew of what you deserved! If I loved you at all I would let you go, let you free of me, for what could I possibly offer you? But I am selfish, Christine, selfish! I refuse to let you go! You belong to _me_!"

Christine said nothing, knowing that they could very well argue over what either of them deserved for hours. But that was not what she wanted, no, she wanted to rest in the arms of the man she loved and feel, for the first time in awhile, _safe_.

"Lets not question this, Erik...it feels _right_, doesn't it?"

If only she knew that loving her was one of the only things he felt made sense. Pushing the hair away from her face he gently kissed her temple.

"Christine...I know anything intimate is out of the question for us right now, but will you move your things to my chambers? I want to wake up beside you every morning," he murmured, causing her heart to swell. She nodded.

"Of course...and I promise that I will try, Erik," she whispered.

"Try?"

"I want so desperately to be your wife in the fullest sense," she replied, feeling her cheeks flush with shame. "I am so sorry that we have to wait."

"You need not apologize. I understand what you must have gone through, and I can wait until you are ready, do not think anymore of it."

She was going to say something more but could tell by the look in his eyes that the conversation was over. Standing, he took her hand into his and began leading her towards the chateau.

"Where are we going?"

"There is something I need to do," he replied. For the rest of the walk she said little. Her eyes never once left his strong back, admiring the way the muscles bunched beneath his shirt as he walked. _He loved her! _She had the overwhelming urge to shout to the world of this newfound love they now shared with one another. She felt as if she had been granted the greatest gift ever bestowed on a woman, and found it wasn't an exaggeration. They passed Raoul and Marc as they went inside and the two knights silently studied their master, sensing something had changed the masked man for the better. Christine even managed to smile softly at them, causing both men to grin in relief. Hopefully that small gesture meant she was slowly becoming her old self! The entire chateau prayed for such a thing nightly.

Erik stopped one of the servants.

"Send Adrian to my chambers," he commanded. The girl nodded her head and hurriedly went to do as she was told. Christine frowned, wondering what business her husband had with the boy. Adrian was frightened of the masked man, and she felt he had good reason after that night when Erik held the poor boy up by the scruff of his shirt. She would have been petrified had she been in his place. But she didn't question her husband, deciding she best see what was going on with her own eyes.

When they entered the chambers that she would now share with him Christine went and sat on the bed, watching silently as Erik began to pace the room. There was a deep frown on his face and his eyes were troubled. He had both of his hands clasped behind his back, and she could see how his knuckles turned white from his fierce grip.

"Erik? I love you..."

He turned his gaze to rest on her and the troubled expression almost immediately lifted. Going to her he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her smiling mouth.

"Such simple words, and yet for as long as I live they will always bring a smile to me."

"That is what I would hope...you smile not nearly enough," she said. He kissed her again.

"Perhaps I have finally found my reason to smile," he murmured.

"That is good...because I have found my reason as well."

This time she kissed him. She could feel the way he relaxed against her and it sent a small thrill throughout her body. His life was always so full of chaos, she liked to know that she could bring him peace from something as simple as a kiss.

A tiny knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment and Erik sighed. When he opened the door Adrian's eyes were round in fright as he gazed up at the intimadating figure of the Dark Prince. The boy barely made it to his waist, and it became obvious the way he began to tremble. Christine desperately wanted to call out to him, soothe him from his fears, but she knew her husband did not want such a thing. There was a reason he had called him into his chambers and it had nothing to do with her.

"Come in, Adrian, I wish to speak with you."

As the boy entered his gaze fell on Christine. It looked like he really wanted to run to her and hide in her embrace but he didn't dare, fearful that it wasn't what his lordship wanted. She smiled at him, though, wanting him to know that everything was alright, even when she wasn't so sure of that herself. What did Erik wish to speak with him about?

"Are you frightened of me?"

Adrian looked down at the floor and nodded. Christine was the only one that saw the way her husband frowned.

"You need not be frightened. I do not harm children..."

This seemed to do little to calm the boy down because his body only became more stiff.

"I am very much aware of the fact that my wife sees you as her son," Erik continued, deciding that the best way to go about this was to simply get to the point. Christine found her hands fidgeting with her skirts, her mind almost immediately turning to the worst scenerios. He was going to make him leave the chateau, she would never be able to see him again! A sob caught in her throat before she could stop it.

"I have heard Nicolette call you 'brother'," he said. Christine could not tell whether or not he was angry with this whole situation and she was growing more nervous.

"Yes, my lord," Adrian whispered, beyond frightened. What if his lordship didn't want his daughter associating with a scoundral? What would he do if he had to leave?

Both Christine and Adrian watched in utter amazement as Erik got down onto one knee in front of the boy, meeting his gaze evenly.

"I know that since the time I have known you I have been anything but kind. But do you see that woman right there?" he asked, looking over at Christine. The boy nodded. "Well, I love her very much, and it is obvious that she loves _you _very much. This is why I have a favor I must ask of you."

He nodded, the idea of refusing never once crossing his mind.

"I know as of right now I must do much in order to gain your trust. I just want you to know that while you live here no harm will come to you, I will see to it. But the main reason I called you into my chambers is because I hoped that, in time, you might do me the honor of thinking of me as your father..."

Christine breath caught in her throat and she was unable to look away from her husband. Adrian had stiffened as well, surprise written all over his features.

"Father?"

"Yes...I do not deserve that title as of yet, but I hope that in time I will. Will you consider it?" Erik wondered. He was not aware of it, but Christine could see clearly the nervousness written in his eyes. He was fearful of being shunned by this little boy. He had thought long and hard about this, and he knew that the child needed a father figure, and he desperately wished the boy to feel more relaxed in the chateau, for he meant what he said when he stated that no harm would come to him.

"Yes, my lord," Adrian finally managed. This all seemed like too much to take in and he looked utterly speechless. Erik smiled and stood up.

"I am glad. I suppose Nicolette is looking for you to play," he said. The boy took the hint and hurriedly left the room, looking behind him only once before bolting, that look of disbelief still written in his eyes.

"What?" Erik wondered. Christine was staring at him as if it were the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. He didn't know what to think from such a look...and then she smiled.

"How is possible that I just fell in love with you all over again?" She opened her arms and he went willingly into her embrace. He got them both comfortable on the large bed and simply held her.

"Thank you, Erik..."

"For what, my love?"

"He needs a father, and I think you are exactly what he needs."

He would not admit how much her words meant to him. The idea that she thought he was the makings of a good father was something that he took to heart. He wondered, though, if that thought extended to her ever wanting his children...the idea of having a baby with the woman he loved was almost too much to think about, because he didn't want to be disappointed when she said that that wasn't what she wanted. Nicolette would love to have another sibling, he was sure of it, and it would be something he and Christine had created together.

"What are you thinking?" she murmured, snuggling closer. Erik sighed.

"Just how much I love you..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Carlotta ducked, the goblet shattering on the wall behind her. Fearful eyes turned to the man who stood before her, molten rage written in his eyes. Both of Edmund's large, strong hands clenched into fists and a few of the veins on his neck seemed to protrude dangerously.

"Repeat yourself," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. Carlotta suddenly had the brief thought that it had been a mistake to come here, bearing this message. It was a fool's mission, and surely she would pay for delivering such news?

"M-my lord?" she whispered, not quite sure what part he wished for her to retell. The day prior she had stolen one of the horses from the Prince's stables and had rode long into the light, praying that no one followed her to punish her for her theft. If she were to go back to the masked monster she would pay dearly for taking _anything _that belonged to him-even something as simple as a horse.

"The Prince has been spending time with his wife?" Edmund murmured, the question laced with venom. Carlotta nodded.

"Yes, my lord, they-they look at eachother differently," she said nervously, knowing this wasn't what the man wanted to hear.

"What kind of look?"

"One of _love,_ my lord..."

He looked as if he were about to strike her, but the chamber doors flew open and interrupted them both. Carlotta instantly felt the need to cower. If any believed that Edmund was born of evil, _this _one, she knew, installed fear in any she passed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't move Heaven and Hell to see you dead?" Gabrielle demanded, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Her brother glared at her but said nothing. His sister was quick to know anything that was going on in the chateau and he was sure she had been aware of Carlotta's arrival before the trollop had even stepped inside the chateau.

"Leave us!" she growled at the quivering woman before her. Carlotta was quick to leave the room, not looking back for fear they might change their mind and decide to punish her for some unknown reason.

"Your foolishness will ruin everything I have worked so hard for!" she screeched, her hand connecting with his cheek with a resounding smack. Edmund grabbed her wrist and slammed her roughly into the wall, giving her no time to move away.

"Think not for one moment that you are the only one that wants him to suffer!" he hissed, his grip tightening around her wrist until she was sure it might snap. Her gaze, however, was unwavering, she wouldn't back down. "He took something from both of us!" he continued, a bite to his voice that she had not heard in a very long time.

"Yes! And what have you done to make him pay for it? _Nothing_! Oh, forgive me, I almost forgot. You stole his wife and had her drugged, making her believe that you made love to her-praying it would somehow crush the heart he probably doesn't have! Now you learn that your little escapade did not work-you only brought them _closer_! Oh, yes...Erik should be quivering in fear of what you have in store for him," she mocked, refusing to flinch when he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"And you, Sister? Please enlighten me as to what _you _have done?" he murmured. Gabrielle said nothing, instead watching the emotions that crossed her brother's features.

"Yes, it would be so easy to kill me, wouldn't it?" she said softly, seeing what he wished to do to her.

"You know me too well, little one," he replied.

"And _you _know I do not fear death..."

Edmund brought one of his fingers to smooth down the flesh of her cheek.

"So much fire...so much beauty," he whispered, his eyes unfocusing for a moment. Gabrielle sneered at him.

"Beauty you shall never posses," she growled, deliberately taunting him. His hand tightened on her throat but gave not other indication exactly how much her words hurt. If she wanted to play that game he would show her that she was not as immune to his words as she made herself out to be.

"So highly this beauty of yours is praised...and yet it has never given you what you truly wanted. And yet one like Christine..."

"Edmund..." she warned softly. He didn't heed her warning, he only continued with words designed to hurt her.

"She has a different type of beauty, one of innocence, something we all know you can never claim. Ah, Gabrielle, so tainted when compared to one as pure as Christine."

"Stop it," she demanded. There was no way she would simply sit here and let him talk about _that _woman.

"I know how wonderful she is to touch...to caress, and to think, that is all Erik's now. It is she he desires, _she _who will warm his bed for the rest of her life-"

"Silence!" she screamed, pushing him away from her. Edmund stumbled away in surprise, startled by the strength she had mustered in her anger. Her hurried footsteps carried her to the door, where she turned to look back at him.

"I knew leaving all of this to you was foolishness. Worry not, Brother, I no longer need your assistance. I will make him pay for the both of us."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"If I get my hands on that little-"

"Erik, the children, my love," Christine whispered, gently taking his arm. Erik glanced away from his wife's face to see Nicolette and Adrian staring at him nervously. He had erupted into a rage when he had found out that Carlotta was missing along with one of his better horses. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edmund had managed to sway the trollop onto his side, and knew that was where she must have fled. He could only wonder at what she planned on telling Devereux, and what use it would be to have a spy in his home. He knew Edmund and his sister were planning something, and the thought caused a growl to erupt.

"It's starting, Christine, whether I like it or not," he murmured. She frowned at him, not understanding what he meant. Taking her hand he led her from the great hall and the ears of curious servants, all of whom could be potential enemies.

"Edmund and Gabrielle are planning something, and I know whatever it is will happen soon," he said when they entered their chambers.

"How do you know?"

"I know them..." he murmured, looking away. Whatever plan they had had when it came to kidnapping Christine must have backfired, though he didn't know what it was. He was worried even more for his wife's safetly and vowed not to let her out of his sight for any long period of time unless she had a guard.

Her gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. Her inquiring eyes were gazing directly into his.

"I think it is time you tell me a little about what you know of the Devereux's, and why they are your enemy..."


	29. The Prince's Past

**Author's Note: **Heartfelt thanks to my very good friend and beta, **N.S.L. Jewelles**. I am extremely lucky to have someone there for me when it comes to my writing, and I hope she knows how much I appreciate her! Luv ya, hon:) **_Gemini_**, hopefully, will be update tomorrow or the day after, because the next chapter is almost complete. I am also working as hard as I can to update **_White Dove_**, and **_Thief of His Heart_**! Thanks everyone and please enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Prince's Past**

"For one as smart as you are, dear Sister, I do not believe I have heard a more idiotic thing come from your mouth in ages," Edmund said in disgust, gazing at Gabrielle. His sibling said nothing, continuing to stare out of the window. It appeared that she was paying very little attention to anything he said, and there was an unfocused quality in her eyes that told him her thoughts were miles away.

"Listen to me carefully, Gabrielle, for I will only say this once. You are not to do anything against my wishes, I will not permit it!"

This seemed to gather her attention and she turned to finally look at him, amuesment glowing in her eyes.

"You will not _permit _it? Did I hear you correctly, Edmund?"

God, if anyone had a way of making him feel less than a man it was this woman. She was the only one in the chateau that dare say anything against him, or do anything against his wishes.

"You heard me."

"When have I ever done anything because you _allowed _me to? You are not, nor shall you ever be, my lord and master. I bow to no one's wishes but my own. I thought you had learned this long ago."

Edmund found his fists clenching in anger. The truth of the matter was, she was absolutely right in her statement. She did not follow anyone nor would she ever yield. Not once since he inherited everything had he ever been able to control her. No matter what he threatened-or even in some cases how he punished-she never was in his power. Gabrielle's acceptance of death made her a dangerous enemy becaue over the years she had made it so she had absolutely nothing to lose-nor did she care if she lost it. But the idea that she had so much sway over the present course of events had his mind in turmoil and his stomach in knots. Desperation was entering him as he tried to find some way to keep her from her present course of thinking.

"I could have you thrown into the dungeons until such an idea no longer resides in your mind," he warned, knowing that this was just another pathetic attempt to stop her.

"Be my guest. I would not be there for very long, I promise you that much. I can make any man do what I want, your knights are no different," she said. There was not a hint of pride in her voice. Her capabilities were well known to her and she did what she had to do in order to get whatever it was she wanted.

"And if I guard you myself?"

"I know your weaknesses, my beloved Brother, and you would break faster than anyone else-so why do we not save you the humiliation and you say nothing while I do what I must."

"You do not have to do anything!"

"Really? Do you think I trust you any longer when it comes to this? You had your chance, and you failed, I will extract the revenge owed to me, and you will remain silent."

Gabrielle hid her wince well when Edmund slammed her roughly against the window-feeling it give slightly against her. Even her gasp was well hidden when his hands pressed against her windpipe savagely. She had the urge to smirk, however, because she found it amuesing how predictable her brother truly was. Strangling was his favorite method of torture, because she knew he enjoyed seeing his victims squirm, and it was the only means he had to keep her still when he tried to show her who exactly was in charge. Or, more importantly, who he _thought_ was in charge.

"Who are you trying to impress, Brother? No one is here to see you _try _and act the man."

Edmund's hands slackened slightly. She was right. What was he trying to accomplish? No matter what he did she would do what she wanted. And the only way to stop her was to kill her-but no matter how much he threatened he realized he could never do that. Whatever she had done to make him hate her death was not an option for his sister. She was a Devereux, and whether she took that name with pride or not he would not turn his back on his family. And though he did not realize it at times Gabrielle was the only person he had left.

Edmund growled, surprised, when he felt his sister's hand connect with his cheek with a resounding smack. He had not noticed but his hands had completely left her neck, and he noticed the purplish bruise that was already appearing on her porcelain flesh. The green of her eyes were flashing in anger as she glared at him.

"It would be wise to eliminate your present course of thinking. I do not need you getting sentimental," she hissed, surprising him with how accurately she read his mind. Edmund swallowed, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"And if this plan of yours doesn't work?"

"It will."

Even he could hear the slight tone of doubt that entered her voice. But resolve was set into her eyes, and he knew that failure was not an option. Neither of them would be able to stand the consequences of failure.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**_

"Christine, my history with the Devereux family is not something I can simply tell you in a matter of moments," Erik said, wishing silently that she had never asked him such a question. It would be nothing but painful for him to relive these memories, for he had tried for years to surpress them. But Christine was looking up at him expectantly. She had every right in the world to know of how her husband had become acquainted with Edmund and Gabrielle-for though Erik had not wanted it, she had been drug into the entire situation...in more ways than one.

"We have all the time in the world," she said softly. He knew that never would he be able to deny her this. That very day she had admitted the atroscity that had been done to her at Edmund's hands-something he knew had been beyond painful. It was time he told her of what he had encountered when it came to the Devereux's.

"This story does not begin with Edmund nor Gabrielle...this began with my father," he murmured. If not for that man Erik would have never become such great friends with Edmund in his childhood. And he supposed that since he was going to be telling so much already, he might as well tell her everything there was to know about him and his past.

"Your father?" she whispered, never once having thought about her husbands lineage. Sometimes it was hard to picture Erik as a little child, one that had a father and a mother, because looking at the man he had become, there was nothing childish about him. Christine did not fail to notice the way he silently shuddered at the thought of this man-and she could only imagine what type of a person he was.

"My father was a cold man, not very difficult to understand. His life revolved around battles and anything that had remotely to do with bloodshed. Remorse of any kind never once flickered in his eyes-and he cared about none around him. Isolation was something he became very good at, and often times the only men he spoke to were his knights-and that was in preperation for war."

Christine said nothing, but found it frightening how much this description of Lord Desslar reminded her of Erik-of how he had been before she married him. Everything about his father he had inherited when it came to traits, whether he realized it or not. She knew of the coldness her husband was capable of, and every single legend written about him had to do with blood. The mask isolated him from everyone around him because she knew that whatever lay beneath it caused him to fear being rejected.

"I see what you are thinking, my love, and yes, I became the very man I describe to you now," he said, seemingly reading her mind. All she managed was a reassuring smile, and she gently grasped his hand in hers, wishing him to know that none of that mattered any longer. She was with him now and always would be.

"My mother, Adelaide, died when I was five summers, and I can honestly say that my father did love her-as hard as an emotion that was to come by. After her death his cold persona only intensified, and he shunned me...often times he would mumble under his breath how I had her eyes, and every time I looked at him it was my mother condemning him for all of the wrong he had done in his life."

"But your mother, she fell in love with him during their marriage?" Christine wondered. She did not mean to interrupt, but had found herself fascinated to know something about Erik's past that he obviously had not shared with many others.

"I was young when she was still alive, but I remember clearly her warmth, the way she always smiled no matter the circumstances. She accepted me...even with my mask, and though it has been nigh on thirty years I can still recal the feel of her arms around me, the soft sound of her voice in my ear as she soothed me to sleep when nightmares got the best of me. As hard as it was to accept, she did love her husband, though he gave her very little reason to do so...much like you, Christine," he murmured. Her eyes found his in confusion.

"Me?"

He smiled tenderly at her and squeezed her hand.

"I have done nothing to deserve your love, and yet you still give it freely," he said, causing her heart to tighten. He sounded so broken, as if it still was hard for him to accept her feelings for him. Leaning forward her mouth captured his in reminder of this love.

"Reasons are not necessary, we were meant to be together, no matter how dimly we saw this in the beginning."

For a moment Erik said nothing, becoming lost within his thoughts. For years he had never allowed himself to think about how much he had truly become like his father-how he had _exceeded _anything that man had ever done when it came to cruelty and fear. Even after the day he died his reputation would exceed him-and with Christine now in his life, he realized how little the thought truly appealed to him.

"You know, my love, you are not nearly as much like your father as you think," Christine said thoughtfully. His eyes found hers for a moment in amuesment.

"Really? This coming from the woman that hated me before she ever knew me because of the man I am?" he asked, scoffing.

"The man you _were._ You are no longer that man. And you are not like your father, you have changed for the better, would he have ever been able to do such a thing?"

He shook his head, finding himself ashamed when he realized that though his wife believed he was no longer the same man, he knew deep down he truly was. When he went off to war again, he would kill his enemies just as ruthlessly, because caring about the men he slaughtered would only lead to insanity and his immeninent downfall. When he wealded his sword he pushed every emotion aside-and he knew that was not something that would ever change-an idea that had him disappointed in himself. He felt as if he was letting Christine down somehow, and he wished to be the good man she despereately deserved. He feared he would never be able to truly change, but knew that if it was ever possible it would be with this woman's help. She believed in him, and he knew that that might be just what he would need.

"Where were we, little one?" he wondered, wishing to not think about things he feared he might not ever be able to change.

"The coldness your father had after your mother's death..."

"Ah, yes. You see, I was the only heir to the Desslar name, and I often wished my father would show pride in me for being his only son. I should have known that I would never live up to his expectations, and that made me all the more eager to do everything in my power to impress him. I will admit that I often thought of running away when his cold shoulder toward me became too much to bare, but knew that it would only be another disappointment to my father, then Lord Devereux came to this very chateau with his son, Edmund...for his father and mine were very good friends..."

Slowly he revealed to Christine the friendship that had blossomed between himself and Devereux, and could see the surprise cleary in his wife's features. It was obvious she had not expected the two men to have such a relationship, but she remained silent, listening to all he had to say to her. He spoke of how unseperable the two of them were, and how allowing him to be friends with someone was the only kindness his father had bestowed on him.

"But what could happen to have the two of you despise eachother so much?"

None of this made sense to her. The boy Erik explained did not seem even remotely like the Edmund she had encountered, and wondered what could have made the man so bitter and vengeful.

Her husband sighed.

"That, my love, is another story altogether...and it begins with Isabel..."

"Isabel?"

Christine made herself comfortable on the bed and watched as Erik stared out of the window silently. Who was this Isabel? And did she truly want to know the answer to that question? She was surprised that her husband was revealing so much when she had only asked to know of the Devereux's. She wasn't complaining, however-because she felt like the more she knew the closer she would grow to this man.

"My first wife...Nicolette's mother..."

Her surprise was obvious. What did this have to do with anything? And how did she tie into Edmund and his sister? She would not admit it but she had always found herself very interested to know of the wife Erik had had before her-and just how strongly he felt for her. Another mystery to her was what had happened to this Isabel. Never would she have believed that he would say anything about this woman but he was surprising her more and more by the hour.

"Isabel was..." Erik trailed off, deciding to approach this from a different perspective. "In my youth I found myself drawn to anything of beauty, because it was so completely lacking in the world around me. When I went to become a knight-I met Isabel at court and can say quite honestly that I could not look away. Nicolette looks nothing like her-her hair had been fair-almost white in its lightness, and very straight, not like her daughter's curls, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. In my mind I believed that she would never truly see me as anything but a freak-much the way most people viewed me before they grew to fear me."

Christine silently studied her husband, sensing something. Even if he didn't admit to it he had felt something for this Isabel, and it was obviously painful for him to think about her and relive these memories. An unwarranted stab of jealousy entered her heart and she tried her best to push it to the side. He needed her to be there to listen, and she would be. Isabel was no longer in the picture, she was his wife now.

"Then one night His Majesty introduced the two of us. I think the king had become aware of the way I stared at her constantly. He informed her that I was the heir to the Desslar fortune and it seemed she knew of the wealth my family possesed. She began to show interest, and though is surprised me, I didn't question my good fortune. Unfortunately for me I didn't realize that wealth was what possesed her to become so close to me."

"What was she like?" she murmured, curious to know of the woman who had caught her husband's eye so long ago.

"Cold, calculating, manipulative-and somehow I managed to overlook this because of how beautiful she was. The king came to me in private and said that he wanted me to marry. According to him he thought that the thing I needed was a wife, because he could sense my lonliness. When he suggested Isabel I sent up a thankful prayer to God because she was exactly who I wanted. However, she-"

"My lord!"

Both Christine and Erik's heads snapped to the door as Marc flew inside the room. Christine glanced at her husband to see that his eyes were seething as he stared at one of his best knights, obviously not too thrilled with the interruption.

"Marc?"

"Yes, my lord?" the man asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Has no one taught you to knock when wishing entrance into my chambers?"

The knight flushed in obvious embarrassment, in his excited state having completely forgotten. He bowed low in respect.

"Forgive me, my lord, I-"

"How about we skip this apology and you tell me what caused you to be rude in the first place."

Christine tried not to scowl at her husband in a sort of reprimand but found the task useless. It seemed like they still had a lot to work on. Just because they loved one another did not mean that he was not still the Dark Prince...and always would be.

"My lord, you must come with me, we have a...situation," he said, not quite sure how he should go about saying this. Erik caught eyes with his wife and could see her visible frown.

"Any situation that has need of my attention can also be known to my wife-tell us."

"Forgive me, my lord, but it would be best if I didn't-I really don't know how to say it."

"Marc-"

"Erik, it is alright," Christine interrupted, deciding that the men could very well fight for hours and she suddenly felt very tired, not wishing to hear their bickering. Marc watched in interest the way the prince's features softened somewhat when he looked at his wife. It was a tender look bestowed on no one but his daughter, and the knight was glad to see that this couple were coming to terms with their feelings. Feelings he believed had been apparent for quite some time.

"My lady, I think it is wise if you stay here," Marc said, knowing he was stepping out of boundaries but not wishing her to witness the events that were undoubtedly going to occur. Christine seemed surprised by his statement and looked to her husband, who was studying the other man in the room, wondering what was going on that he saw fit to hide it from his wife.

"Erik?"

"Marc, leave us for a moment," he commanded, not thinking he should discuss this in front of the other man. He waited until the knight was out of the room before turning to her.

"Christine, I think it would be in your best interest-"

"No."

Her head was shaking back and forth adamently. His brown rose in question, the other hindered by the mask.

"No?"

It was hard for him to accept anyone telling him 'no'. He never heard such a word since he had become the Dark Prince, and it had entered his vocabulary only once he married Christine. Her hand grasped his firmly and his eyes met her deteremined ones.

"Whatever is waiting for you downstairs I will be right beside you."

"Perhaps whatever it is isn't as big as Marc is making it out to be."

"I wish that were the case, but it seems like whatever this situation is might be rather serious," she said, not wanting anything to disturb the peace they had managed to find. Erik sighed deeply, finding that all he wished to do was gather this woman up into his arms and never leave their chambers.

"And you plan on protecting me from whatever is going on?" he murmured, finding a small smile appearing. His little warrior.

"With me life," she whispered, her words ringing true. Their eyes caught again and he had a flashback to the time in the woods when she had taken that arrow that had saved his life.

"Come here," he demanded gently. He pulled her reverently into his arms and held her tightly to him for a moment. He found one of his hands slowly make its way to the place that he knew her scar resided on her back. His eyes closed tightly for a moment as he recalled the fact that he could have very well lost her that day...and he realized that no one had ever loved him enough to die for him. His knights would die for him out of loyalty and respect...that was different than this. How many woman would have done what she did? He had truly found what he believed to be his soul mate.

"Christine, my love, you have the heart of a champion..." he whispered. She shook her head.

"No. I'm not a champion...just a woman in love..."

Erik groaned when the kiss he began was interrupted by Marc knocking loudly on the door. He wondered briefly if the man was being so obnoxious simply because he had told him to knock-but shook the feeling off. Whatever was going on the man needed his lord there to resolve it. When he pulled away from Christine and looked down at her, he suddenly wished that he had none of the responsibilites that had been bestowed on him because all he wanted to do was spend time with her-something very new for him.

"My lord..."

Erik ignored the knights tone of warning as he guided Christine out of the chambers. He could not imagine what was going on but he wanted her with him, and the last time he checked he was still in charge of what went on in this chateau.

The great hall was silent. His eyes landed on a band of his knights all surrounding a cloaked figure. Their swords were drawn and pointed at this person and the prince frowned. What were they thinking to draw their weapons without his consent? And in his home no less? He didn't want Nicolette seeing such things and he would put a stop to it.

"Lower your weapons!"

All the men turned wearily in his directions, their arms still raised to strike. Erik's hand stopped Christine from walking any further, and he gently guided her behind him, always concious of a threat.

"My lord-"

"Marc, your insolence will not be tolerated again, so still your tongue. Put down your weapons!"

To his immense surprise none did as he said. His eyes traveled over all the men who had been by his side for years, and he could see the tension that resided in them. All of them were on edge, and it seemed worse than it ever was in battle. These men didn't fear death, and yet they stood as if facing Death himself and were trying desperately to fend him off.

"Have you all forgotten who I am? **_Lower your weapons!_**" he shouted. Christine flinched from the forceful tone of his voice and watched silently as they all finally did as they were told, stepping back from the person who had yet to move or make a sound. Erik found himself weary as he approached this figure, sensing all of his men preparing to attack if needs be. He was thankful that his wife stayed where she was and knew she could see the rigidness of his back as he walked. His hand unconciously clenched, itching to draw his own sword. But the dainty form he was approaching did not seem like much of a threat physically.

"Remove your hood," he commanded of this stranger. He could see the calm that this person had-and had a feeling that whomever it was was very confident that they would not be harmed, even when a mere moment ago life was uncertain with all of his knights ready to kill. "Lower your hood or I will kill you where you stand."

This did not even seem to faze the other person and once again he got the same response. Erik found himself becoming tired of the fact that he was not getting the responses he wanted. Turning only slightly he snatched a sword from one of his nearest knights and had the blade resting against the side of the strangers neck before any could so much as blink. His gaze and tone was deadly as he spoke.

"You have five seconds to do as I say or your head will adorn this floor," he hissed, very low. Even from where he stood he could hear Christine suck in her breath at his words.

A slim hand slowly came out and reached for the hood of the cloak, the soft alabaster quality of the hand catching him by surprise. A collective stillness went around the room as the piece of material was slowly removed. The sword almost slipped from Erik's hand as he felt his entire body grow cold.

"What, my prince, are you not happy to see me?" Gabrielle murmured.


	30. The Past's Influence

_**A/N: **_Huge thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles, **who, even with her own life and stories, manages to take the time out to read my work and give me her help! Thanks, Jewelles, I could not do it without you! DJT

_**Chapter Thirty: The Past's Influence**_

The tension in the room was so thick Erik could almost taste it. His body felt cold, and he could feel the blood pounding in his head as he stared at Gabrielle Devereux. For a long moment he could do nothing but look at her, taking everything in, finding his mind flooding with memories he had tried so hard to forget over the years. Time had been good to her, and she was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. When he met the intense green of her eyes he saw the coldness he knew he had put there himself. The feelings coursing through him were not any he could explain. It had been more than five years since he had seen her, and he did not know what he was supposed to do or say in her presence, because quite frankly she always left him speechless.

"Erik..."

His name was a mere whisper on her lips, and the sound affected every man in the room. But Gabrielle only had eyes for him, and slowly she took a step toward him. Marc drew his sword and the other men were quick to block her from making any other movement. She looked at all of the weapons without any hint of fear before bringing her gaze back to Erik, one slim brow raising in question.

"Stand down."

Everyone who stood in the great hall turned to look at their prince in surprise. Had they just heard him correctly? But he wasn't looking at any of them, he had yet to look away from Gabrielle, who was obviously trying to hide her smirk as the men lowered their weapons and she was allowed to step forward. Erik didn't know what he was doing exactly, his mind did not seem to want to realize the threat this woman possessed, or what she had done, all he was remained in shock, disbelieving that she was standing in front of him. All logical thought seemed to have escaped him.

"Should I find myself flattered that I can still leave you speechless, my lord?" she murmured, coming to stand directly in front of him. She had to look up at him to meet his gaze, but somehow she did not seem small or fragile, because it was quite obvious to all that she could hold her own, even to this legendary man.

"What are you doing here, Gabrielle?" he questioned softly. She glanced down coyly before resting her hand on his chest. He stiffened, knowing her well enough to realize that she was putting on a show for everyone around them.

"Why, Erik, this is not the warm welcome I was expecting," she said, the sarcasm obviously written in her voice. Erik grabbed her wrist and moved it away from his chest, forcing her to meet his gaze. But she didn't look at him, she looked at his hand on her, and though he knew she tried to hide it he could clearly see the memories that flooded her.

"Answer the question, Gabrielle."

"That is the great mystery, isn't it, my prince? Why am I here? What wicked plans are coursing through my mind? Oh, Erik, wouldn't you like to know?"

Erik had a very strong urge to throttle her into speaking, but knew he could never raise his hand to her in any sort of way...no matter how much he hated himself because of it he found it just was not in him. Never would he strike a woman, because he had sworn to himself long ago that he would never pray on those physically weaker than himself. Even with the fact that Gabrielle deserved such a slap for all that she had done, his hand remained unmoving. She seemed to know his thoughts and moved closer to him, as if purposely taunting him for his weakness towards her.

"Get away from him."

Everyone turned in surprise to look at Christine, all having forgotten she stood there in the presence of Gabrielle's arrival. Erik seemed to blink and shake his head, trying to come out of the delirium he felt himself spiraling into. Gabrielle slowly met her gaze, and a smirk actually did appear on her features, for the first time in ages.

"Ah, Christine...I am so glad to see that sharing my brother's bed did not have any..._negative _affects on you..."

All eyes turned to look at their mistress in disbelief, not wishing to believe this wicked woman's words. Christine, however, paled, and it was apparent that Gabrielle's words had hit a deep chord within her. Erik growled in anger at her words and thrust Gabrielle towards his knights.

"Seize her!"

Marc, Raoul, and the other men were all more than happy to oblige. Anger sparked in Gabrielle's eyes but she did not struggle as the men took hold of her.

"Bring her to the dungeons, I will deal with her later," Erik spat, ignoring the look of absolute hatred that he was being given by the beautiful young woman. He turned to look at Christine and their eyes met briefly before she began shaking her head, her body beginning to tremble when Gabrielle was out of sight. Quickly he made his way toward his wife, fearing that she might collapse on the spot. But when his hands went to her arms to steady her, she pulled away, once again shaking her head.

"I cannot handle this..." she whispered, her voice weak and fearful. He could only imagine the horrible nightmares she must be experiencing in her mind at the sight of Gabrielle, and he desperately wished to erase that look of absolute dread that filled her eyes. He turned his head to see that a few servants were lingering in the doorways, trying to hear anything that was going on between the mistress and their lord.

"Go on! Get back to your chores!" he hissed, causing all nearby to jump in fear, scrambling to do what they had been told. Turning back to his wife, he tried to find some way to calm her. "Worry not, my love, I will handle Gabrielle."

"Will you?" she whispered, pain tinging her voice. He frowned, not liking her accusatory tone.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, unable to stop the anger from showing. She swallowed and looked away from him. He didn't like to think that she was questioning his ability to take care of everything that needed to be done.

"I see the way she looks at you...whatever your past was like I do not know, but it is obvious that she still has some sway over you."

"Listen to me, my love," he insisted, bringing his hands to her face so they could cup her cheeks and bring her gaze to him. "I want you to know, no matter what it looks like, you will always come first. I will admit that I was beyond shocked to see her here, but I will not let that cloud my judgement."

"You know she helped _him. _It was her black magic that allowed him to touch me..." she said, shuddering at the memory. Erik pulled her close and buried his face against her hair.

"That will never happen to you again, little one, I swear no one will ever touch you again," he promised, meaning every word. He would give his very life to make sure that she and the children were forever kept safe.

"I need to lay down, Erik," she whispered, putting a hand to her temple. He frowned in worry, knowing Gabrielle's arrival was affecting her both mentally and physically. Nodding, he scooped her up into his arms before she even had time to protest. With a sigh she rested her head against his broad chest, letting the feel of his arms around her comfort her. Her mind was in a state of turmoil. She didn't know what to think, what to expect now that Gabrielle was here. Whatever her motive was in coming could not be good. Christine just prayed that Edmund was not somewhere lurking in the darkness, waiting for his chance. The thought had her near tears, and she could not help but stiffen.

"Christine?"

"What about Edmund, Erik?" she whispered, letting her fear become obvious. Her husband became as tense as she was, and his jaw tightened in barely surpressed anger.

"I will have a guard at our door whenever I am not with you. I do not want you to go anywhere without an escort, am I understood?" he said, his mind running over all of the possible things that could happen. He was mad at himself for not thinking of Devereux, because he could very well be using his sister as a decoy.

"Of course, my love," she murmured. Had it been any other time she would have been quick to argue. She would not have liked feeling like a prisoner, or being told that someone must accompany her wherever she went, but after what had happened...she was more than happy to oblige. And not only would it put her mind at ease, but Erik's as well. Glancing up at him, she knew that in the days to come he would need as much support as she could give him, because though she did not know what Gabrielle had to do with anything, she did know that the woman had played a major role in her husband's past.

"I love you, Erik, do not forget that," she said softly, once he had laid her down on their bed. He smiled down at her before giving her a very long kiss.

"That is not something I will ever forget, I promise you."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"I knew it would not be long until you came to me," Gabrille murmured, her eyes roaming over the Dark Prince intimately. Erik said nothing as he came to stand in front of her small iron cage. He had thought that if he talked to her alone he might be able to find out more than if there was others around. He had even sent the guard away, not wanting anything to be overheard.

"Alright, Gabrielle, what is the meaning of you coming here?" he demanded, not in the mood for any of her games.

"Do not act as if you do not want me here, Erik, I can see the way you look at me," she taunted. He shook his head.

"You are mistaken then, because I do _not _want you here, and however you think I am looking at you is not so."

"Please, you cannot hide it, my prince-"

"Enough, Gabrielle, answer my question."

"Or what?"

"Or you will make me do something I will regret."

"You do not have it in you."

"Then apparently you do not know me as well as you think," he snapped. Inside he was yelling at himself. Was he really so transparent that she could see that he would never physically hurt her? Or did she have faith that what had happened in the past would still his hand?

"How could you hurt Christine?" he wondered, deciding to change the subject. She rolled her eyes.

"Poor, innocent Christine. Let's not speak of her, she makes me nauseous," she said in disgust.

"Watch your tongue, Gabrielle, or I will be forced to remove it," he hissed, unwilling to hear anything bad said against his wife. She glared at him.

"That is exactly my point, Erik! Look at you!" she demanded, throwing her hands in his direction. "So powerful, capable of so much, and you marry a weakling like Christine. _Pathetic_."

"Apparently you do not know Christine any more than you know me. She is stronger than even you could realize."

"Really? And yet it was so easy to get her into my brother's bed..." she said softly, not flinching when he took a warning step toward her. "That must kill you, to know that she willingly gave herself to your worst enemy, how easily even the loyal stray."

"You and I both know she was tricked. You helped with that nicely, I hear," he growled. She raised a slim brow.

"And it bothers you that I helped?"

"No. For it to bother me I would have to care about you, I don't. I expected no less than the most vilest things from you. But it makes no difference, I care about Christine, and I will see justice done for what the two of you did to her," he murmured, knowing that his words were going to strike her deeply. She tensed, and he could clearly see the fury written in her eyes.

"So highly you speak of this woman. Am I to take it that you love her, my prince?" she whispered, curious. He knew that she asked a question she already knew the answer to. But to reply would just be another blow.

"Yes, I love her, more than I have ever loved anyone," he murmured. It gave him some satisfaction to know that his words were affecting her. He knew that the last thing she wanted to hear about was his love for Christine, but damn him if he was not going to make her very aware of the fact.

"Leave me be, your presence is beginning to aggrivate me," she said in disgust, turning away from him. Erik knew that he was the only one left alive that could still affect Gabrielle's calm exterior. No one knew how to get to her, but he did, and it gave him some peace of mind to know that with Christine beside him, this woman's allure was slowly diminishing. Soon it would be nothing but a memory. Perhaps then he would be able to move on from the past. Of course he would have to see what Gabrielle Devereux was doing there in the first place.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"No...no...NO!"

"My lady?"

"Please..don't!"

"Lady Christine!?"

"NO!!"

Christine bolted upright, sweat clinging to her body. Her chest was heaving in fear, her eyes round in fright as she looked about the room, trying to discern where she was. There was a loud banging on the door, and slowly she turned her gaze in that direction.

"Lady Christine, please, are you alright?" She knew that voice...it sounded like Marc. But where was Erik? Looking around, she slowly began to remember Gabrielle's arrival, and how her husband had informed her that he would deal with her. That must be where he was...but she wanted him with her. Quiet sobs began to fill the room as she tried to get the image of Edmund's face out of her mind. He had been there, in her dreams...once again disguising himself as the Dark Prince. Erik had been touching her intimately, whispering how much he loved her, when his face contorted and it was no longer her husband, but the very man who had taken the one gift she had for her husband away from her.

The door opened with a loud_ bang _and Marc rushed into the room, sword drawn as he looked for an intruder. Christine quickly pulled the furs up around her to cover her modesty-for her shift left very little to wonder about.

"My lady, are you alright?" he demanded, his body tense, prepared for any sort of an attack.

"I-I-I..."

Color washed through her cheeks in embarrassment. She did not want this man to know that her nightmare had gotten the best of her, and she tried desperately to wipe the tears away, not wanting Marc to see her like this. Before either of them could say anything, however, Erik was in the room, his own weapon drawn and a look of pure menace on his face. To say it lightly he looked ready to kill someone.

"ERIK!" Christine was unable to help herself when she shouted her husband's name in complete relief. He glanced at her, but for a moment all he did was make sure that no one was in the room.

"It is all clear, Marc, go get some rest," the masked man said, thankful his knight was so ready to protect the lady of the chaeteu when Erik could not be there immediately himself. It took a lot off of his shoulders to know that she was safe. But only when the man left the room did he turn to his wife, immediately going to join her on the bed. Without hesitation she made her way onto his lap, the tears beginning anew.

"What happened?" he wondered. He had been on his way back to her after speaking with Gabrielle, and had heard her scream. Immediately he had feared the worst, and nothing could explain the fear he felt. He had been more than ready to kill anyone he found in their room, no questions asked. But he had been extremely grateful to find that she was not hurt, and no one had managed to slip past the guard.

"Nothing...it is foolish..."

"Anything that can make you this scared is not foolish. Tell me..." His voice was calm and soothing, coaxing her to tell him all of her woes. She knew she could not talk about it, so she simply looked him straight in the eyes. She knew he would realize what was the only thing that could have her this frightened, and whom...and her body began to shake in her fear.

"He cannot reach you here, little one."

"Yet his sister is here unexpectedly."

"Indeed...a shock to many," he murmured, his expression becoming distant.

"You more than anyone," she whispered. He nodded with a sigh.

"Not something I can deny."

"I am scared, Erik."

"Of what?"

"I fear that her being here will pull us apart. That she will use trickery to make me believe things about you that are not true," she said. Erik pulled her closer and closed his eyes for a moment.

"There is only one way to stop that from happening."

"How?" Christine whispered, willing to do anything to get the upper hand from the Devereux's. Because at the moment Gabrielle had the upper hand, because no one knew what she was doing there, or what were her motives.

"I need to tell you of the past I share with Gabrielle Devereux."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Edmund shouted for everyone in the great hall to leave, he wanted to be left alone. He knew very well that it would be easier for him to just get up and go to his own chambers, instead of sending the dozens of people away, but he felt like being difficult. Being heir to the Devereux legacy he could very well command anything he wanted. One of his large hands played with the rim of his goblet, his eyes focusing on the flames in the roaring fireplace. Gabrielle was there, in Erik's home...at the masked man's demented mercy. He could only imagine what horrors the Dark Prince would make her go through for helping him in getting Christine to his bed.

"And all for what? My plan failed...now Gabrielle risks her life to extract the revenge that should be mine..."

Edmund sighed in disgust at himself. Had he really reduced himself to talking to an empty room? He could say honestly that he did not have any sort of confidante, because his sister was definately not that...no, he did not know what his sister was. One moment she was on his side, the next, she was deciding that she would rather stab him in the back, because it would serve her purposes better. But he could not help the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if something not so pleasant was going to happen because of Gabrielle's arrival at Erik's home, and no matter what he did he could not shake the feeling. Erik was capable of much, and he just prayed that his sister knew what she was doing...if not, it could very well mean her life.


	31. A Past Love

_**A/N:**_ Ah, here it is! The past that everyone is so curious about! The tale will not be completely told in this chapter, let me warn you all now. It should be split into two chapters, and many of everyones questions will be answered!

A gigantic hug and thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles**! She has her own busy life to worry about as well as her own stories, and I cannot thank her enough for taking the time out to help me! Her kind words and supporting shoulder are really worth more than any words, so thank you, my friend, you know how much I appreciate all that you have done for me!

And a little note of thanks to another good friend of mine, **Lady Rosesong**, who was kind enough to give me her supporting words when I needed them the most! Check out both her and **N.S.L.** **Jewelles **work, you will not be disappointed! DJT

Now, onto the story!

_**Chapter Thirty-One: A Past Love**_

"What if I fear what you are going to tell me?" Christine whispered. God only knew how much she wanted to know of this common past between Erik and Gabrielle. But she feared that the woman had at one time held her husband's heart. To think of him looking at another woman the way he now looked at her seemed like just a little too much to take in. And she would readily admit how jealous she would be if that were the case. Gabrielle's beauty could not be denied and Christine knew she was nothing in comparison to her goddess like qualities.

"What could you possibly fear?" Erik wondered, studying her closely. She shook her head and said nothing. She refused to make anything of this until he told her the story, it would do neither of them any good to make assumptions. However Erik did not continue on, he continued to look at her, as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

"If I told you now that I have never loved anyone the way I love you, will that eliminate your fears?" he murmured, taking her hand in his. Her eyes met his for a moment before looking away.

"How do you know what I am scared of?" she asked softly. Erik ran a finger down her cheek gently, the look in his eyes holding all of the tenderness in the world.

"You think that at one point I loved Gabrielle."

Christine did not like the fact that he seemed to know exactly what had her so upset. It meant that others had once thought the same thing, and had questioned him with her. In all truth how could she be angry for him falling under that woman's spell at one time in his life? Every one of the male species seemed to flock towards her beauty...but she had thought perhaps Erik was different. She knew that at one point he had fallen for Isabel because of her looks, but she had thought that even he would realize that Gabrielle's beauty was only skin deep.

"Did you?"

Erik sighed, pain entering his eyes before he could block the sight. Christine swallowed and waited silently.

"I think it is best if I begin from the beginning...so maybe that way you will understand."

She wanted to ask him what would be so hard to understand. Either he loved her at one time or he didn't. By the way he would not answer her question she knew that he had once felt something for her...and the idea was not at all welcoming. But he needed her now more than ever, because Gabrielle's arrival obviously was a very low blow for him and he apparently did not know what he was supposed to do with her here. So she would swallow her pride and be whatever it was her husband needed.

"Just tell me, Erik, I need to know..." The fear of what he was going to tell her was still very apparent, but her curiousity was also overwhelming any of that uncertainty. With a very weary sigh he nodded. For a moment Christine could only stare at him in surprise, seeing the strain around his mouth and eyes, something she had not noticed until this moment. A weariness resided in his eyes, and he looked completely drained. This had not happened overnight, and she frowned in worry. This had happened long before Gabrielle had arrived.

"Erik?"

His gaze slowly met hers, and he tried to smile at her, finding the effort useless. He watched her curiously as she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could manage, seeing as he was a very large man. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and quietly whispered into his ear, her voice warm and comforting.

"Lean on me, Erik...I am not fragile, I will not break," she promised. Why must he be so stubborn and keep everything to himself? As his wife, his worries were her own, and she wanted to help take some of that burden off of his shoulders. But he only sighed and said nothing. It meant a lot to him that she would even say such a thing, but the things he had had on his mind of late were nothing he wished to share. The horrors of his life were not something he wished to burden her with, because it would only hurt her to hear such things.

"I love you," he murmured tenderly, pushing a few locks of stray hair away from her face. God, she was so beautiful, so innocent...he prayed that his corrupted past would not make her wish to turn from him. With Gabrielle's arrival he needed her beside him more than ever, a surprising statement for a man who was strong enough not to need anything or anyone...or so he thought. But he needed _her,_ and he would forever be grateful for her being there to help him try and cleanse himself of his past.

"I will still be here when you are done, my love, I promise," she said softly, seeing what was wrong in the troubled cloud of his eyes. He nodded and once again took a deep breath. He was silent only a moment longer, collecting his thoughts and mentally preparing himself for the emotions this story would undoubtedly stir.

"I told you of how close Edmund and I had once been, did I not?" he asked. Only when she nodded did he continue. "Well, it was inevitable that I would meet Gabrielle in time. You see, Edmund was very close to his sister, and he would do anything to protect her, because she was only a few winters younger than he and as her only brother he felt it his duty to protect her. The first time we met was when I was ten summers, she only eight. I was not interested in females at that time, I was young and focused only on becoming a knight and proving to my father that I was better than he ever thought I was. She would often watch Edmund and me practice in the courtyards with some of the other boys our age. I knew her mother to be beautiful but would have never believed the goddess she turned out to be. A few years went by and she began to grow curves, her features maturing. I noticed, and was not the only one.

All of the Devereux knights began to whisper of Gabrielle's unheard of beauty, and even now I cannot deny that she was stunning. Often when I was in the stables I would hear some of the older knights whisper of just what they wished to do with her, and for the first time I felt myself becoming both jealous and angry. At that young age she was sweet and docile, and I did not like to think that the men were speaking of her in such ways because she had only ever been kind to me. Not once since I met her did she ever question the mask, and she did not seem repulsed by my presence, like many women often were. Because of this I made it my mission to make sure that she was not hurt or taken advantage of. I did not tell Edmund of my goal to protect his sister, because I knew he would take it as an insult that I thought he could not do it himself.

When she turned sixteen I was eighteen and had been watching her closely for years by that time. I thought she was the most beautiful, wonderul woman I had ever met in my life-"

"We are both speaking of Gabrielle Devereux, are we not?" Christine interrupted. This did not sound like the cold, calculating woman she had met and come to loathe. Erik sighed and nodded. How could he make her realize that the woman they were speaking of had changed over the years, and he was to blame for that completely?

"Christine, please do not become angry for the comparison, but Gabrielle was very much like you are now when she was young," he murmured, praying that she would not become angry because he was comparing her to a woman she hated. But his wife only shrugged and nodded, understanding a little better even if it was hard to believe. She gestured for him to continue and he did with great reluctance, his mind flooding with memories.

"At that age it was beginning to become apparent that I excelled in swordsmenship where others my age failed. Animosity began to grow among the other young men and more comments about my mask began to surface. Whispers about the monster I truly was arose and though I tried to ignore them it still hurt at that young age. One night I happened to be walking through the great hall at the Devereux chateau when I heard shouts near the kitchens. I knew that voice, it was Gabrielle, and I feared she was in some sort of danger. Without hesitation or a second thought, I drew my sword and rushed toward the direction of her voice. The closer I became the clearer I could hear what was being said. I slowed when I realized that she was not in trouble, but having a very serious agruement with someone.

S-she was telling a group of her father's knights not to make comments about _me. _She was defending _my _honor against men that could very well hurt her if they so wished. But no one had ever stood up like that for me before, and I think it was then that I began to fall a little in love with her..."

He trailed off, not realizing that he did so as he became caught up in his own thoughts. He remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Christine gently squeezed his hand, urging him to finish this tale. Although it hurt her beyond belief to see it, it was more than apparent what her husband had once felt for this woman.

"They mocked her, claiming that she now had feelings for a beast. They demanded to know if she had some distorted arousal for things that looked like I did...she continued to stand her ground even when they began to say things toward her that were completely uncalled for, and I wondered who these men were to think they could speak like this to her. The crueler their words became the more I noticed her voice began to quiver, and I knew it was beginning to affect her. Who would like to hear some of the things they said? It was purposefully hurtful, and from the tone of her voice it was obvious that she was beginning to feel the jabs.

When I finally found the courage to go in and save her from the men and their tauntings I was stunned to see at the very least ten men surrounding her. It was late by this time, and no one walked the halls so late...It made me shudder to think that they could have very well taken advantage of her and she would have been powerless to stop them. To say the least the knights were surprised upon my arrival, and Gabrielle was just as shocked, and I could clearly see the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes. It was ironic how those men acted so brave when faced with only a woman, but none could find it in them to support their words when faced with _me._"

Christine knew all too well that if her husband's temper was anything like it was now, those men were smart to realize that they stood no chance with this man and his rage. The things that must have been said could only be beyond awful. For years the verbal abuse against him had raged on, and she could not imagine what that must have felt like.

"When we were alone, she began to cry, and though I did not know if she would welcome it I pulled her into my arms and tried to comfort her. To my disbelief she accepted my embrace as if it were everything she needed. That was the first time a woman allowed me to touch her in any way, and she clung to me as if I were the only thing that could ever protect her. When her tears subsided I made sure to tell her how much it meant to me that she had protected me when I was not there to do so myself. The smile she bestowed on me was one that I remember even to this day. From that day onward Gabrielle came to me whenever she needed anything, we became good friends though I knew it was apparent that I wished to be more."

Erik remembered how he would spend every moment he could trying to be in her presence. He would have done anything for her those days, and would have done it without question. His eyes finally landed on his wife, wanting to gauge her reaction to his tale so far. Her jaw was set tight and though it was obvious she was trying to not let his words affect her, her eyes told a different story altogether.

"Christine?"

She shook her head.

"No, my love, finish," she said, her voice quivering slightly. She looked nearer to tears than he expected, and did not quite know the cause of such a reaction.

"What is it?" he prompted, needing to know so he would have a clue as to how he could comfort her.

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" Christine asked softly, unable to meet his gaze. She was ashamed of herself. He was telling her this because she wanted to know, and now she was becoming hurt by things that had happened years prior and had nothing to do with her now.

"No, Christine, I-"

"Do not lie...it is alright. I can hear this love in the way you speak of her. She was everything to you..."

"Yes...but not any longer," he swore to her. He had known that admitting he had at one time loved Gabrielle would hurt his wife, but lying would not do either of them any good.

"Perhaps not completely, but a little. A love that strong does not simply go away, a part of you will always belong to her," she said, her own words cutting deeply. Erik gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I wish I could tell you that it was not so, but there is no point in denying such a thing. Just know that you are now, and forever will be, the only love of my life, Christine, and I love you more than anything," he whispered, praying she would believe him. What if she turned from him because she feared his feelings for Gabrielle were too strong? He could not bare the idea of losing her, and refused to let that happen. She had consumed him completely, and without her he knew he would wither away to nothing. She simply nodded. What was she to say to him? He was her husband now, and she would never doubt his love for her, but she knew it was jealousy eating away at her. And to think that the woman who had stolen his heart so long ago was the very same witch who had helped in Christine's "rape". This all seemed like too much to take in at once. She squeezed his hand, silently telling him to continue, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Edmund began to sense that my attitude toward his sister had changed. He questioned me once while we were out in the courtyard training. I didn't answer him but he could clearly see how I felt. He asked me nothing more but I began to notice that he would watch closely when the two of us were together. Soon he had no doubt that I was in love with his sister. I feared that this would ruin our friendship, because I did not think that Edmund would think I was a very suitable match for his only sibling. And besides that, I knew very well that Gabrielle probably felt nothing for me...it was all _too _possible. In my life I have only been completely suprised by a few things. One of those times was when Edmund visited me and informed me that if anything evolved between his sister and I that we would have his full blessing. I told him I was flattered, but I doubted Gabrielle felt anything for me. His words were, '_Then you really do not know her even half as much as I thought you did.'_"

"So she loved you in return?" Christine asked. This story kept getting better and better...no wonder she had thought that the woman felt something for her husband. It was the way she spoke of him, a hated enemy, yet it came out like she was speaking of a tender lover. This explained why.

"As hard as it was for me to believe...yes, she loved me in return. I began to notice the looks she gave me and the way she appeared to enjoy my company. Her father noticed and pulled her to his chambers to speak with her about it. She told me later that he warned her not to get too close to me, because the two of us coming together would shame their family name. Gabrielle was prompt to inform him that her family name was never something she took any pride in, and that night she kissed me for the first time. From there, our relationship blossomed. I could not go a single day without thinking of her, and I did everything in my power to see her. Often times she would sneak out of her rooms in order to meet me and we would spend as many hours together as we could manage.

This love affair quickly began to grow forbidden, however. Lord Devereux was outraged that Gabrielle had not heeded his warnings about me. The man went to my father when it became apparent that nothing was going to come between us. I did not know of this until I returned home and my father informed me that I would be going away to finish my training to become a knight. I was already more advanced than anyone I knew, but I needed to go to official training otherwise I would never be knighted. This schooling had been out of my grasp because my father deemed me not worthy of knighthood. I knew he was only sending me away because Lord Devereux did not want me near Gabrielle. An arguement soon erupted between my father and myself and I said things that I would always regret, but I refused to be taken from her. That night I managed to make my way past the chateau guards, because I had been informed that it was my last night at home. Gabrielle would not see me for a few years if we were both lucky, and the thought struck a deep chord within me. This was the first time I had ever felt something so strong for anyone...and we were being torn apart. I remember that night as if it were yesterday...

_Climbing the wall with expert skill Erik stealthily made his way up onto one of the blockades. He could clearly hear the sounds of boots against the cold stone, and knew the guards were patrolling this side of the chateau. He had one of two options, he could wait in the shadows until the guards came and he could make quick work of them, or he could quickly move on his way. Anger towards his father was burning hot and fierce in his blood and his hands itched to take up a sword and fight. He needed to release some of this pent up hostility, but feared it would cause more of a rucous then he could afford. If Lord Devereux found out that he was on the grounds he would have Gabrielle hidden somewhere before he had an oppertunity to see her. She would be heartbroken if he was sent away and she would not know the reasons. He never wanted her to feel like he had abandoned her. _

_Footsteps quickly diverted him from his musings and pressed himself against the stones at his back. The black of his clothing hid him well in the darkness, but he knew the white of his mask could very well give him away. There were no voices to accompany the footsteps, and he knew it to be only one person. His body relaxed only slightly. One person would not be so hard to take down. He was both relieved and hesitant when he found it to be Edmund walking in his direction. Edmund was his only friend, but he knew very well that the man was very loyal to his father, and that loyalty might make him quick to tell of Erik's presence in the chateau. He would not let anyone deter him from seeing Gabrielle...not even the man he thought of as a brother._

_"You can stop hiding in the shadows, my friend. I knew all too well that you would be coming here tonight."_

_Edmund smiled reassuringly and patted Erik's back affectionately. The masked man said nothing for a moment, not exactly sure what he should do._

_"Gabrielle told me what my father talked to her about. Know this, as much as I love my father, it is not right for him to pull the two of you apart," Edmund said, sensing how wary his friend was. His entire body was stiff and his eyes were guarded._

_"So you will still your tongue about my presence here?" Erik wondered, still unsure. He trusted Edmund with his life, but he did not want to come between a relationship between a father and a son. He envied his friend that relationship, so he would never intentionally jeopardize it._

_"Of course, my sister cares for you. I want to see her happy. Go to her, I will keep your secret," he reassured. The masked man nodded, and with a last brotherly embrace, he quickly fled down the corridor. The hour was late, and he knew Gabrielle would be sleeping, he hoped that his arrival would make her happy, because he did not know how long it would be before he saw her smile again. He would forever be grateful to Edmund for allowing him to spend this one night with his sister, it was something he would never be able to repay him for. As he neared her chambers Erik found himself growing more anxious with every step. This was not going to be an easy task, and before the night was through he could very well break Gabrielle's heart._

_A cold breeze welcomed him as he silently stepped inside Gabrielle's chambers. The moon lightly illuminated the room through the open window and he could see her unmoving figure lying in her bed. He shut the door silently behind him and made his way toward her. She was lying on her back, the blankets over her rising and falling with each of her breaths. Her luxurious hair lay spread over her pillow, her head turned to the side. He was fascinated with how angelic she looked in sleep, and he desperately did not want to wake her. Her dreams would be much better than what he had come to tell her. Reaching down he lightly ran his hand over one of her pale cheeks and sat down on the bed beside her._

_"Gabrielle..."_

_She stirred only slightly, moaning softly in her sleep. Erik felt his entire body stir from the simple sound, and felt his jaw tighten as he felt the urge to caress her everywhere he possibly could. She had always been receptive to his touches, and he knew it would be a very long time before he felt her warmth again._

_"Gabrielle, my love, wake up," he murmured softly, pushing some of the hair away from her face. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, her gaze landing on his face. Happiness and adoration filled her eyes as she sat up with a soft exclamation of surprise. Before he could tell her that she needed to be quiet she had thrown her arms around his neck and rained kisses over the good side of his face, making quite a display and being louder than he would have wished. With a smile he put a finger to her lips and met her gaze._

_"Shh, little one, no one must know I am here," he said, his eyes telling her that he was very happy for the way she had greeted him-with such enthusiasm. For a moment reality crashed in around Gabrielle and she frowned, remembering the fact that her father had forbidden her to see this man._

_"Are you alright, has something happened?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Erik had risked much by coming to her tonight, and she feared that there was a serious issue that brought him there so late._

_"I...I needed to see you," he mumbled, not truly knowing how he was supposed to go about this. She smiled and hugged him, not allowing him to see her concern._

_"I am glad you came...I have missed you," she whispered. It had only been a few days since they had last been together, but it had felt like ages. Every day she missed him more and more, and she hated her father for making them stay apart. It wasn't right. He smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. It never failed to amaze him how her words always managed to make him feel better. He would gladly go away if he knew that she would always be there waiting for him...but the mere idea of leaving her behind was causing his heart to ache._

_"I tried talking to my father again today," she murmured, a heavy sigh filling the chambers. Erik pulled her close and cradled her against his body. He knew that she continued to fight for them to be together. It meant more than he could ever describe to know that she was willing to do anything to see them together._

_"He said such terrible things to me! Worse than I have heard in my life!" she gasped. He knew that she had never been close to her father, because he hardly paid her any attention, but knew how much it hurt to hear a parent say such things to you. Pressing a tender kiss to her temple he rubbed his hand along her back, trying to soothe and comfort her._

_"None of what he says matters, little one. Pay him no heed," he said, trying to reassure her. She shook her head and pressed her face against his chest._

_"I am just glad you are here with me right now," Gabrielle said honestly. He sighed, wishing that what he had to tell her could wait for another time, or not happen at all._

_  
"What is it?" she asked, sensing his tension and apprehension._

_"There is a reason I came here tonight, my love, that has more to do than the fact I wanted to see you," he answered. Her eyes met his and he could clearly see the fear written there._

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving..."_

_Erik decided that it would be best to simply come out and say what needed to be said. He did not want to hurt her by being so blunt, but it was the only way he would manage to muster the courage to tell her._

_"Leaving?"_

_Her entire body had grown stiff, and her breath had caught at his confession. Closing his eyes, he nodded and stood, needing to make some distance between the two of them._

_"Your father contacted mine and informed him about how he does not want you seeing me any longer...my father informed me that tomorrow I will be leaving to start schooling for my knighthood," he said, looking away from her hurt filled eyes._

_"But your father has never wanted you to become a knight before!" she said, knowing how much this fact had hurt him over the years. Erik sighed and shrugged a shoulder._

_"Apparently both men despise the idea of me having your heart," he answered bitterly. Gabrielle stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He could see that she wanted to cry, but she was doing everything in her power not to make this situation worse._

_"You cannot go...you cannot leave me here alone," she whispered. If he were to leave she would have no one left. Edmund loved her, but he would always do what he had to in order to stay in their father's favored eye. Since she had met him Erik had been the only thing that kept her waking up each morning when she felt she no longer had anything to live._

_"Please, Gabrielle...do not make this harder-"_

_"We could leave here, tonight, we could go away and never come back. We would be free!" she gasped, the idea coming upon her quite suddenly. Erik would not admit how tempting such an idea truly was, but he knew that there was no way on Earth that they would be able to do such a thing._

_"They would hunt us down, my love, we would never be free, we would constantly be running..."_

_"Then that is what we shall do!" she said desperately. Erik shook his head and felt his heart clench when she began to cry. He would give anything to simply take her and run. It seemed so easy...so perfect...and yet he knew that Lord Devereux never would allow his daughter to be with him if he ran away with her. He wanted to marry this woman, and not have to worry about it being wrong. He would prove to both Lord Devereux and his own father that he was good enough for this woman's hand in marriage._

_"I will become a knight, Gabrielle, and I will make you proud of me-"_

_"You need not do this! You do not need my pride, you already have it!" she sobbed. He felt like killing his father then. Why did he have to do this to them? For the first time in his life he was happy and in love, and the man who should be supporting him was tearing him away from his only true happiness. He wanted to become a knight more than anything, but he did not want it to come about this way._

_"If you would wait for me...I would come back a knight and petition for your hand," he murmured, knowing that she could very well reject him simply so he would not go. Round eyes found his and she gasped at his admission._

_"You would marry me?" she questioned, needing to be sure that she had heard him correctly. He nodded._

_"If you would have me," he said, feeling his heart clench as he waited for her reply. For a moment time stood still as she stared at him, millions of feelings coursing through her eyes. He was about to tell her to forget he had said anything, because he did not want to ruin everything they had, when she suddenly threw herself into his arms and kissed him with a passion he loved about her. For several long moments they were both caught up in the feel of eachothers lips, only surfacing when they were forced to breath._

_"Oh, Erk, of course I'll wait!" she gasped, kissing him again. He smiled, never having imagined that he would be this lucky. Whatever God existed was surely looking down on him with favor this night!_

_"No matter how long it takes?" he wondered, needing to be sure. She nodded._

_"No matter how long it takes," she promised. She did not want to see him leave, but if she knew he was coming back it would make the idea a little less painful. It was going to be a very long time before he saw her again, and he did not want to leave there without her knowing how much he truly loved her. She seemed to be thinking the same thing, however, because she took his hand and gently began leading him towards the bed..._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"I made love to her that night..."

Christine closed her eyes for a moment and took a very deep breath. It had been hard for her to hear this story be told. It was quite clear that Erik had been very much in love with Gabrielle, and visa versa. But a revelation had come about on her part as her husband told her this tale. He trusted her completely, and the proof of this was the simple fact that he was telling her something that he had never had to reveal before. He trusted her not to turn away from him, to believe in the love he had for her. By telling her all of this he was attempting to move one. Yes, he had loved Gabrielle, but he was married to her now and in love with her. She could not doubt such feelings when all she needed to do was look at him to know the true depth of his feelings. By opening up to her like this he was making it obvious that he wished for the two of them to have complete and utter trust, and for there to be no secrets between them.

Christine focused once more on her husband to find that he looked completely drained. There were lines of strain around his mouth and eyes, and worry immediately overcame her.

"Erik?"

"I'm fine, my love, I just find I am suddenly very tired..."

And no wonder! Revealing this past must be completely nerve wracking. He must have been pushing back the past for years now, and she could not expect him to reveal it all to her in one night. With a new determination to see him rest Christine gently motioned for him to lay down, thankful when he did not protest. Pulling several blankets over him she silently joined him on the bed.

"There is still much-"

"Shh, Erik, sleep, this story has been waiting years to be told, another night will not hurt," she interrupted. He pulled her against his warm body and a sense of peace settled over Christine. She just hoped that her husband could find that same state of calm in her arms.

"I love you, Christine," he whispered. She smiled and moved closer.

"I know, Erik, I love you, too..."

Within moments sleep overcame them both.


	32. A Fickle Love

_**Author's Note: **_Here you all go! The next chapter. Not much of Erik's history is revealed in this chapter, but there is a confrontation that has been a long time coming, so I hope everyone enjoys! I would like to send a huge thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of her help, she has exams this week and still manages to help me and give me advice, and also beta almost all of my stories. She is truly amazing! Her work is amazing, here is some summaries of her stories, if any of you are interested in reading something really good! I would never mention any stories unless they were absolutely incredible!

**Kingdom of Music: **Raised by her aunt and uncle and shunned by her family, young Princess Christine is always overlooked in favor of her sister, Carla, especially when it comes to a promising marriage proposal. Christine finds solace in a seemingly heaven-sent voice in the dungeons who teaches her to sing. It is not long, however, before this mysterious 'Angel of Music' becomes a much larger part of her life than she had ever imagined.

**My Love Will Never Die: **Sir Erik of Eaton is captured by the knights of his father's sworn enemy, the Lord of Chagny, but his life is saved by the beautiful Lady Christine. Taken to Chagny as a servant, Erik is given to Chagny's son, Sir Raoul, Christine's betrothed. It is not long before he finds himself thoroughly in love with his savior, but their romance seems impossible through the web of deceit, trickery and conflicting loyalties set before them. Can love truly conquer all? Can it live forever?

Now, onto the story! Please read and review.

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Fickle Love**_

Groaning, Erik turned over, away from the bright light of the sun drifting through his window. His entire body felt warm, and he realized that this was the first time he had ever felt this rested in what felt like ages. With a mightly yawn he stretched his arms over his head and finally opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone, Christine had already woken up and left. Her side of the bed was cold so he knew that it had been quite some time since she had gotten up, and he wondered how long he had been sleeping. His exhausted body had needed that sleep, and he was thankful to his wife for allowing him to get it. He clearly remembered the night before, and all of the things he had revealed to Christine, and all he had yet to tell her. It surprised him, but it felt right confessing all of this.

Never had he wanted to share the past, it was riddled with too much pain. Yet with Christine...he never need worry that she would turn away from him. She was there to be a shoulder to lean on. By telling her of what had happened ages ago he was slowly being allowed to lay old ghosts to rest. He would forever be thankful to his wife for such a gift.

Rising, Erik pulled on his boots and grabbed his sword, buckling it at his side. As he left his chambers he noticed that everyone was already up and about, going on with their daily chores. He glanced at the sun as he passed a window and was surprised to see how high it was. It had to be well past noon. Never in his life had he slept this long! It showed the true extent of his exhaustion to be sure. His eyes unconciously went searching for his wife, his footsteps leading him out of the chateau. He found Christine sitting on one of the large stone steps in the courtyard, Nicolette on her lap and Adrian sitting at her side. For a moment he did not go to her, simply stood there watching. Her angelic voice drifted toward him, telling the story of a fairy princess who had been kidnapped by a horrible troll. Both Nicolette and Adrian were gazing at her with complete and utter adoration. She was their mother now, and no one could ever doubt that.

"Papa!"

Christine's song was interrupted when Nicolette caught sight of her father. Scrambling from her lap the little girl bounded across the space between them and launched herself into his waiting arms. Christine watched the interaction between father and daughter with a smile adorning her features. She loved the way Erik's hard face softened when he was near his child. That harsh coldness that always seemed to be apart of who he was disappeared, to be replaced with the loving eyes of a father. Adrian slipped his small hand into her own, and she glanced down at him with a smile. He was looking at the Prince and Nicolette, looking for all the world like he wished he could join them, but still too frightened to do so. She leaned her head close to his, so she could whisper into his little ear.

"He is rather fierce, isn't he?" she wondered, looking at the intimadating figure of her husband. Adrian nodded, biting his lip as he gazed at the tall masked man. Christine smiled. "Look closely at him, little one," she murmured, watching as the little boy squinted his eyes to do as she said. "Do you see the way he looks at Nicolette? His eyes glitter in happiness as he looks at his daughter...see the smile on his lips? He does not look nearly as mean as you would think when he smiles like that, does he?"

Adrian looked closely at the pair a few feet away from them before slowly shaking his head. No, the Prince did not look angry or fierce when he smiled like that...he just looked like a man.

"He looks at you like that, too, little one, he wants to think of you as his son, if you permit him to. Never would he harm you, all he wants is to be a father..."

Christine said nothing more for a moment, seeing how much the boy wanted all of this to come true. She could only imagine how much he had been hurt in the past. Even to think of it made her want to throttle Carlotta for ever laying a hand on the boy. He was so innocent...and what must have happened to him would forever haunt him. Well, she was being given the oppertunity to give him a second chance. She already loved him like her own son, and she would spend every day making sure he knew just how much he was cherished.

"Adrian..."

Both focused once more on Erik to see him squatting down, beckoning to the young boy. Nicolette giggled, seeing how nervous her brother was when faced with her father. Adrian looked to Christine, who gently nodded at him, urging him to go to the man. She watched as he hesitantly approached her husband, wondering what Erik was going to do. With eyes that held nothing but tenderness the Prince offered the young boy his hand. Adrian stared at it, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. The masked man did not pressure him into anything, he simply stayed where he was and waited. Christine felt her heart swell when Adrian did the exact opposite of what anyone expected. His tiny arms wrapped around Erik's massive frame and he hugged him. The surprise on her husband's face was beyond anything she had ever seen. Tears pooled in his eyes and she knew she was probably the only one that saw them being shed. His giant arms went around the boy with all of the tenderness in the world, and he murmured several things into the young boy's ear. Adrian did not know it, but he had granted a broken father a son, and Christine could not quite help it when she began to softly cry.

"So beautiful..."

Christine's eyes focused to see Erik standing beside her, a small smile adorning his features. Both Nicolette and Adrian had suddenly disappeared, and she had no doubt the two of them had run off to play. Reaching toward his face with gentle hands she wiped the tears that had managed to make their way onto Erik's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, relishing the feel of her hands on him. He knew she was aware of how much it had meant to have Adrian embrace him and she seemed just as thrilled by this new situation as he was. They were all becoming a family, and it was something he would be grateful for for the rest of his life.

"He cares for you, my love," she murmured, smiling at him. He managed to return the gesture but she could see just how much this whole thing meant to him. He had a _son, _and it was not something he took lightly. Erik was obviously at a loss for words so he simply leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Christine said nothing, but loved the fact that he was kissing her where everyone could clearly see them. It was like he was showing everyone that he was in love with her and he wanted everyone to know it.

"My lord..."

Christine had to bite her lip to keep from moaning in disappointment at the interruption. Erik growled softly in his own frustration, and turned to glare at Marc. The knight, obviously, did not wish to interrupt, but that had never seemed to stop him before.

"Forgive me, my lord, for the intrusion. There are a few things I need to speak with you about. Some of the knights need your inspection."

Erik sighed. It had been too long since he had trained with his men. He was extremely particular when it came to who would ride out with him to battle. Every so often he would duel his men, and the ones that could hold their own would join him in war, the ones that couldn't, were left behind for more training. He only wanted the best riding with him. He usually spent a few hours training with them, but since he had met Christine he found he would much rather spend time with her. But he had put his duties to the side for too long. Besides, it would give him some time to think about all that he still had to tell his wife, and how he was going to go about doing so.

"Fine. I shall join you shortly," he growled. Marc bowed before dismissing himself. Erik turned back to Christine to see her smiling softly up at him.

"There is still much I need to tell you, little one," he murmured. She nodded, understanding written in her eyes. He might not admit to it, but he needed some time to think. Training with his men offered him something normal from the hectic chaos his life had become in so short a time.

"I know. Go train with your men, release some of your tension. Come to me tonight, my love, and tell me whatever needs to be told...I will wait for you."

God! Could he love this woman any more than he already did? She made everything seem so simple. He needed to talk to her, well she would just wait until he was ready. She was not pressuring to admit to anything, and he was extremely grateful to her for that. This story was painful to tell, but she was making it easier for him with her acceptance. He turned to leave, but seemed to catch himself short. Christine did not even have a chance to blink before Erik was suddenly in front of her, his mouth quite thoroughly ravishing her own. Before she had a chance to stop herself a small moan escaped her lips. Even with everything that had happened to her, she still very much desired her husband. But the experience had been so traumatic for her...she just prayed that in time she could give her body to him like they both deserved.

With one last longing glance, Erik turned and walked away, leaving Christine to stare after him for several long moments. There was something that had been on her mind for the past few hours...something that had been plaguing her since she had woken up. With Erik occupied the idea was making itself more and more appealing. Since she had learned of the love her husband shared with Gabrielle Christine had wished to face the woman that had once held her husbands heart. She knew it was foolish, knew nothing would become of such a visit, and yet she had to see that woman. From the moment she had met her Gabrielle had been the exact opposite of the woman Erik described. A part of her was unable to believe that _Lady _Devereux was anything more than a conniving witch.

Erik would never approve of her facing Gabrielle alone, but she felt as if something was drawing her down to the dungeons...and it frightened her to realize that she really did not have a good excuse for doing such a thing. But without another thought her footsteps were leading her towards the dungeons and the woman who had helped with her innocence being stripped away from her. Apprehension slowly crept over Christine, however, when she neared the dungeon steps. She kept thinking that Erik would be beyond angry if he found out she was doing this. Even as her thoughts tormented her, though, she found herself halfway down the steps before she even knew what she was doing. _Stop this! It isn't right...do not betray Erik's trust like this! _She bit her lip as her concious took a hold of her. Right now her husband needed her, she could not hurt him like this. He was going to tell her everything that had happened. She need not go to Gabrielle for anything. With a guilty flush staining her cheeks, she turned to leave the staircase.

"Hmmm, yes, so tempting..."

Christine froze, hearing Gabrielle's seductive murmur. A man's deep voice said something in response, but his words were incoherent. What was going on? To whom was Gabrielle speaking?

"I know what it is you want..."

Immediately she knew that whatever was going on was not something good. On impulse she rushed down the stairs, forgetting for the moment that she should not get tied up with Gabrielle in any way. But if that man's voice was a guard, she could be trying to escape! Knowing this Devereux as she did she would not put anything past her. The woman would use anything to try and escape, seduction being only one of her many weapons. When she finally got down the stairs the guard watching Gabrielle turned to lok at her in obvious surprise. Christine did not know him as well as Raoul or Marc, but she did know his name was Roland. A deep flush crept over his face and he immediately got down on one knee, bowing his head to her in respect.

"My lady..."

She could not see Gabrielle in her cell, for it was too dark from where she stood. She would deal with her later.

"Roland, get up," she commanded. He did so immediately. Her tone left no room for excuses. She was the Dark Prince's wife, and she knew none of the knights would ever defy her in any way because they feared her husband's wrath far too much. He could not quite meet her gaze and she knew her suspicions were right, Gabrielle had been trying to seduce this man into letting her go. Well, that would not happen now. "Leave us, I have something I need to discuss with my husband's captive..."

Roland seemed surprised by her request, and he opened his mouth as if to argue, closed it, and opened it once more.

"My lady, forgive me, but I was told-"

"I know very well what you were told, Roland, but I am telling you now to leave the dungeons. When I am finished I will send someone else down here to watch her."

He knew not to argue any longer. Christine's face was set, and the knight knew that one more word would cause his lordships anger, and that was truly not something he wished to face. With one last bow he quickly left the two women alone, praying that Lord Desslar would not hear that he had almost been tempted to let Devereux go, simply because of what she was offering him.

"Forgive me, Gabrielle, was I interrupting something important?" She had moved closer to the cell and could now clearly see Gabrielle standing not far from her. Her face was set in repose, but the way her eyes were flashing was a dead giveaway that she was not at all pleased. She said nothing to Christine's question, just continued to glare at her.

"For once it would seem you are not in control," Christine said, beyond grateful that she had been given the upper hand when it came to this woman. When she was forced to stay at the Devereux chateau, this woman and her brother held her life in their hands. Now it seemed like the positions were flipped. For a moment Gabrielle continued to remain silent, but then a very small smirk appeared on her face.

"Where is your husband, Lady Desslar? Done warming your bed-" she stopped, seeing the way that Christine unconciously flinched. "Ah, forgive me, my memory escaped me. Tell me, how did he take the news that you had shared a bed with my brother?"

Christine conciously told herself not to allow this woman's words to hurt her. That was what she wanted, and that was obviously her purpose for mentioning anything. She would stay strong and pretend that this woman's words did not hurt her. In fact, if Gabrielle wanted a war of words, she would gladly give it to her.

"How did _you _take the news that Erik married someone else..._twice_...?"

She would never be able to express how proud she was of herself when Gabrielle openly flinched. It was about time that this woman's cool exterior was shattered by a simple statement. Christine would never purposely hurt anyone like she knew her words had just hurt Lady Devereux, but inside she was still reeling over what had been done to her because of this woman and her brother. Right in front of her eyes Gabrielle was battling to get her emotions under control. _Good, now she will know my pain..._

"So he told you?" she murmured, trying to hide the fact that she was a loss for words. Christine shrugged, let the woman think what she wanted, she refused to lose this challenge. "Well, if he no longer wants you to share his bed, just contact my brother, I am sure he would be more than happy to oblige. Seeing as you were so _willing _the first time."

Christine knew that Gabrielle truly did not have anything she could use against her except for what had happened with Edmund. She refused to feel shame for what had happened. Erik had forgiven her, and though it would be a long time before she forgave herself, she was on the right path.

"You are an enigma, Gabrielle Devereux, I will concede that much. But the greatest mystery to me is how Erik managed to love a woman as conniving and wicked as you."

"It eats you up inside, doesn't it? To know that he loved me once? You cannot imagine how anyone would love me for more than my beauty...so naive, my lady. In time you will realize that life is a far harsher place than you could ever imagine."

"Perhaps it was simply a sickness, loving you, that he has since cured himself of," Christine said, her voice sounding as if she were in deep thought. Gabrielle's fist clenched in obvious rage.

"Does he love you, my lady? Does he spout endearments in your ear?" Lady Devereux wondered, her tone mocking and full of disgust. Christine suddenly knew she had gone too far in provoking this woman's anger. And it was now a little late to think about the consequences. "If I told you not to believe anything he said, you would not believe _me_. But think about this. You love him, I know that far better than you think. You are the kind of woman that gives her heart completely, and right now Erik holds that very heart in his safekeeping. But is it truly safe there? He told you that he was once in love with me, and though I no longer think such feelings existed, at the time I believed every loving thing he ever told me...but then there was Isabel..."

Though she knew she shouldn't, Christine felt herself swallow. She had thought that by coming down here nothing this woman could say would effect her. She knew of the love Erik had for her, and most of that had been revealed. But one story she had yet to hear finished was the one that had to do with Isabel. She did not know the truth concerning this woman as of yet, and she feared that whatever was said was not something she would like to hear.

"You know of Isabel, yes?" Gabrielle asked, watching closely the other woman's reactions. However, Lady Desslar said nothing, her slim hands fidgeting with her skirts, in obvious unconcious movement. "Erik's first wife, the mother of his daughter...Though I do not know what transpired between them, I would assume that our dear Erik felt something for her-"

"Get to your point, Gabrielle, I grow weary of your voice," Christine interrupted. The truth of the matter was, she wanted to get as far away from this woman as she could manage. She did not want to hear what this woman had to say about her husband. She wanted to hear it from him herself...and yet she could not find the strength to turn and walk away just yet. Something had her curious to know what Gabrielle was going to say, even when she knew she could not trust her word.

"This love he tells you he has for you...tell me it does not feel fickle? He claimed to love me, and more than likely Isabel, and now you...I do not know how you feel about the subject, but I know that love for me is all consuming, you cannot just love someone completely and then fall in love with another person without a second thought..."

Though she said nothing, Christine was reeling from this woman's words. The love she had for Erik _was _all consuming, and she knew that for as long as she lived, she would never be able to love anyone else-_NO! Stop it, Christine! Erik's loves you, do not doubt this! This woman is purposely trying to get you to doubt his feelings for you! _Squaring her shoulders with new resolve, she turned to leave the dungeon, guilt filling her mind that she could ever doubt Erik.

"Think on what I said, my lady...you may care for him more than he could ever care for you. It would seem his heart is in pieces, a little for every woman he has _claimed _to love..."

Her words echoing behind her, Christine rushed from the dungeons, her feet carrying her up the staircase, a million thoughts whirling in her mind. _Erik loves me. Erik loves me! _Why was she having to repeat this to herself? It was as if she had to reassure herself of her husband's feelings. She was doing the one thing she had promised herself she would not do-letting Gabrielle's words get to her.

The sound of swords clashing tore her from the course her feet were unconciously taking her. Without quite knowing what she was doing, Christine found herself dashing in the clear direction of the training yard. She had to see Erik. Had to lay eyes on him and know that he loved her just as much as she did him. She paid little heed to the knights gathered around the yard, even when they all turned to look at her. Erik was practicing with one of the younger knights, and he did not see her approaching.

"Erik!"

The prince and his companion both turned to look at her as she came running towards them. Tears had begun to pool in her eyes before she knew it, and a deep frown creased Erik's brow as he looked at her. As soon as she reached him she threw herself into his arms. Erik reacted purely by instinct and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Christine, what-"

She gave him no chance to speak, however. Her mouth crashed down on his. He groaned in surprised pleasure and kissed her back. Christine felt every piece of her body go limp at finally being in his arms. His mouth made love to her own, his strong body promising her protection. He held her close, like one of the most precious gems to ever be found. He loved her...how could she ever doubt that? Her tears fell onto both the mask and his uncovered cheeks, her mouth demanding that his give her all he had.

The knights shifted on their feet, not sure if they should stand there, or leave the two of them alone. When they finally managed to pull away, Erik kissed the tears from her cheeks. His smile was the most tender thing she had ever seen.

"I love you, Christine," he murmured, as if sensing that this was what she needed to hear. She smiled.

"I know, Erik, I know..."


	33. A Woman's Betrayal

**A/N: **A nice long chapter of Dark Prince! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. I hope every writer out there knows how valuable a good beta and friend is to have in the world of fan fiction. I truly do not take having **N.S.L. Jewelles **to help me lightly, Without her I don't know what I would do! Check out her stories, you'll be glad you did! DJT

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Woman's Betrayal**

Erik rolled his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension in his body. He had been stiff all day from fending off attacks from his knights, and he had realized that he was rather rusty. It had been quite awhile since he had fought in any battle, and it had taken him some getting used to. He had not been entirely focused on what he was doing with his sword that day, because his mind kept going back to Christine and the way she had come to him earlier. Something had happened, he knew she did not plan on divulging anything, but something had spooked her and sent her running to his arms. Of course, he was not saying that there was anything wrong with that. She could always come to him when she needed anything, no matter what. He just hoped she knew that he would be there for her, to protect her from anything that ever wanted to hurt her.

"Papa!"

Erik turned, taken from his musings by Nicolette's small voice. She was standing in the entrance to her chambers, dressed in her night chemise. She looked extremely tired, and yawned while she watched him. Smiling, he went over to her and gathered her into his arms. She giggled in contentment and snuggled closer to him. He brougth her inside her chambers and laid her on the bed, pulling the thick furs over her petite frame.

"You should already be asleep, little one," he murmured, gently pushing some of the curls away from her face.

"Mama tucked me in, but I was waiting for you," she whispered, obviously knowing that he was not mad at her in the slightest. Erik smiled and nodded. She may have a new mother now in Christine, but she would always be his little girl. His large hands tucked the furs in around her and he kissed her brow lovingly.

"I love you, Nicolette," he said, meaning every word unlike this little girl could ever know. She smiled up at him brilliantly.

"I love you, too, Papa!"

Blowing out the candle that stood on the mantle, he quietly left the chambers. He did not remember when he had ever been this happy. He had a beautiful daughter that he would give anything to protect, a new son that was slowly beginning to accept him as he was, and a wife he adored above all else. Just thinking of Christine was enough to steal his breath. Unconciously his footsteps quickened, in a hurry to see the very woman that now had his thoughts. When he entered their chambers, he found her curled up in their bed, the furs nearly obscuring her from view. Silently he made his way over to her, removing his boots and his tunic in the process. The bed dipped beneath his massive frame, but Christine did not stir, obviously deep in sleep. He pulled the furs over himself and pulled her against him, loving the way she fit so perfectly. Finally stirring with a slight moan, her eyes opened to land on his face, a loving smile adorning her features. The way she looked at him...he felt like the only man in the world that would ever be good for her, that was what that look told him.

"Hello..." she murmured sleepily, making herself more comfortable against him. Instead of answering, Erik tilted her head up and brought his lips to hers. With slow intent and loving purpose his lips caressed hers, his tongue gently dueling with hers. A breathy moan escaped her when his hands cupped her cheeks and held her closer to him. With complete trust she moved her body against him, pressing as much of her as she could against his strong body. When she had come to him in the training yard...he normally never showed any amount of emotion to his knights unless it was blinding rage and determination. He wanted his men to have that on the battlefield, and they only need look to him for example of this very rage. But seeing how Christine had run to him, needing him to hold her, he had not cared that his knights witnessed their spectacle. How many men would wish to be in his place? He was a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife, and he loved her more than anything, and he would show that to the world if he could.

To his surprise and pleasure Christine brought her mouth away from his to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. Her hands roamed up and down his chest, smoothing over bare flesh. He was a man with a strong iron will, but his lovely temptress of a wife was sorely tempting his restraint. His entire body was hard and aching, needing the touch of soft, warm, willing female flesh. And not just any female, _this _woman. The only thing between him and that very flesh was a thin night chemise that did little to cover her body. That was only a physical barrier. Barriers had been erected in her mind because of what Edmund had done to her, and she was still not free of them, and he was very much aware of it. But he could not help but remember the way she had been before she had been taken. So passionate. So willing. When he touched her then she came apart in his arms, every bit as wanting and needy as he was. Did she remember that? Did she remember what it felt like? Would she ever? Or would the ghosts of Edmund's violation forever haunt her?

With a weary sigh he pulled away from her, wanting more than anything to gather her up into his arms and make love to her for the remainder of the night. He did gather her into his arms, but there would be no making love tonight. Her fingertips gently ran across the skin just below his neck, her gentle breath fanning his flesh. He heard her sigh softly and she pressed her face against his chest.

"I know you are going to be disappointed in me, my love..."

Erik stilled, surprised by her words. _Disappointed? _Where had this come from? But Christine did not elaborate right away. Her fingertips continued to run along his skin.

"Christine?"

She sighed.

"I...I did something I shouldn't have," she murmured. Uncertainty clutched at his heart. What did she mean? He could hear the disappointment in herself as well as a hint of fear. She was scared to tell him whatever was on her mind.

"You can always come to me with anything, little one," he said, his voice sounding much more sure than he truly felt. Was this what had caused her to come running to his arms earlier that day?

"Please do not be angry with me," she whispered, her voice trembling. Whatever she had done she obviously was frightened of his reaction, and he did not like it. Did she think he would hurt her?

"Why do you speak as if I might strike you for whatever it is you are going to tell me?" he demanded, needing to know. She shook her head against him.

"I know you would never hurt me...but knowing that I did something to hurt _you _and knowing you were upset...that would be worse than a strike," she admitted softly. Erik ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"I want you to know that you are to come to me whenever you need anything, Christine, even if it is to admit that you did something wrong. I would never turn my back on you."

"I know that...I-I betrayed your trust today, Erik, even when I told myself I would never do that to you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. He waited, not saying a word. He just prayed that whatever had happened was not nearly as bad as she was making him think it was. "I-I...I spoke with Gabrielle today..."

Erik felt his entire body grow stiff at the mention of Gabrielle's name. This seemed to be the reaction she was expecting, and silently she pulled herself away from his arms, sitting up in their large bed, keeping her back to him. She would have to explain herself.

"After you told me of the past the two of you shared, I felt an urge to see her...the Gabrielle I know is much different than the one you described-"

"Do you realize how foolish that decision was, Christine?" he asked, unable to help interrupting her. Did she have any idea how dangerous Gabrielle Devereux truly was? Her words alone were enough to permanately hurt his wife. He did not want her subjected to that!

"I know, Erik, I know! When I was almost down the dungeon steps I realized I could not do that, I couldn't face her knowing you would not wish me to. I turned around-"

"Thank the gods!" he said, sighing in relief. She glanced at him, biting her lip in obvious worry. Erik frowned at her, knowing this must not be the end of the conversation.

"When I turned to leave I heard her speaking to a guard...she-she was saying some provactive things to him. I thought she was trying to escape! I knew she would do what she needs to and I had to make sure it did not happen!"

For a moment Erik said nothing. He realized that though Christine had been foolish to go to Gabrielle alone, she had done it with the purest intentions. She was trying to help him by not allowing her to escape. If he knew Gabrielle at all he knew she could have very well succeeded in her plans. No man seemed immune to her charms, except those who knew her well of course.

"I sent the guard away-"

"Did you send another in his place?"

She nodded.

"I told Marc that you told me to have him take up the next shift," she murmured, knowing she should not have lied to one of his knights. She had not known what else to say to the man to explain Roland's absence. Erik nodded, thankful that she had not forgotten to send someone. It would seem he would need to have a talk with his men about the affects of Gabrielle and her _charm._

"But you spoke with her?" he demanded. She nodded, biting her lip when she heard the anger in his voice. So it had been his captive that had sent his wife running to his arms. He could only imagine what was said.

"Ask me whatever you wish to know, my love, I will hide nothing from you. Despite what you may think now I do want your trust," she whispered. He could clearly see that she was ashamed of herself for going to Gabrielle against his wishes, but he admired her bravery for openly admitting it to him. He ran one large hand through her hair, turning her face toward him.

"You have my trust, little one, you always will...but I need to know what was said," he murmured. Christine nodded, accepting that. Very carefully she repeated everything that had transpired earlier that day. Erik's fists clenched when he heard of the way Gabrielle spoke of his heart, how his love was _'fickle'_. It would seem that that woman had not known him as he had once thought she did. The idea hurt, but he no longer wished to dwell on things that had happened long ago.

"I never wanted to doubt your love, Erik, but-"

"Gabrielle has a sly tongue, and can make almost anyone believe anything. From what you have told me I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself in her presence. Not an easy task, I assure you."

Though she was grateful that he did not appear very angry, Christine still felt guilty. She had allowed Gabrielle's words get to her. Was she really that weak? How could she doubt her husband's love?

"I need to finish my story, Christine, as incomplete as I realize it truly is," he said. She frowned at him.

"Incomplete?"

He nodded and sighed.

"Much of what happened I cannot explain myself, because my perspective is limited. I do not know what was going on through others minds during the time. But I will tell you all I know," he murmured. She nodded, understanding. No one knew what Gabrielle, Edmund, or even Isabel had been thinking during this time, or what had motivated them.

"That's enough," she whispered, meaning it. He did not need to tell her a single thing, and he was, that meant everything to her. Erik sighed and looked away from her, wondering how he should begin.

"I know you wish to know of Isabel, but I think I need to tell you of what transpired between Gabrielle and myself that led to Isabel becoming my wife."

Christine silently took her husband's hand, giving him strength to speak.

"You know that the following morning after sharing her bed, I rode away for my formal training. Well, a few months had passed, I had yet to meet Isabel, when Edmund sent word to me that it was urgent that I speak with him..."

_Glancing around himself with a sigh, Erik turned his attention once more to the door. The tavern smelt of sweat and ale, and the women prancing around him was almost enough to make him ill. He had never enjoyed these places before, tonight was no different. More than one of the unmoral women had propositioned him tonight, it seemed his mask did not deter them. It looked like he had money, and that was what they were after. There was only one woman he wanted, and she was waiting for him to return when he was ready. The thought of Gabrielle put a small smile on his face and loosened some of his tension. Whenever he was feeling particulary stressed, he only need think of her and it all went away for a time._

_  
However, worry still clouded his mind. What was so urgent that Edmund must speak to him about? In all truth he was more than happy to see his friend after so long, but it did not sit well with him that it seemed so important. Had something happened? So many questions were overwhelming him he did not quite know where to begin. Luckily, he was saved from the torment of his mind when the tavern door opened and Edmund came in._

_"There you are, my friend!" Erik said, laughing as he embraced Edmund. The other man, he noticed, was not as joyous to see him as he would have expected. Erik frowned. What news could his friend give him that would cause him to be so silent and grim? A cold shiver ran down the length of the masked man's spine._

_"What is it, Edmund?" he demanded. Devereux sighed._

_"Can we speak in private?"_

_Nodding, Erik led his friend to a secluded corner, where they could not be overheard or disturbed. Edmund rang his hands nervously, unable to meet the other man's eyes. There was a hint of tension in the air and Erik was growing impatient. Whatever the news was he would rather it be told, because he was never one for patience._

_"Edmund?" he prompted._

_"Erik, I-I really do not know how to go about telling you this," he said, not meeting his gaze. Erik knew then and there that he would not want to hear what was going to be told to him._

_"Try by opening your mouth and we'll see where that leads us," the masked man snapped. Edmund glanced at him in surprise, not used to hearing his friend talk to him in such a manor._

_"I was sent here by...by Gabrielle..."_

_"Is she alright?" he demanded. If anything had happened to her in his absence he did not know what he would do. For one he would never be able to forgive himself for leaving her in the hands of her father-_

_"She is fine, Erik, but...she's sorry."_

_"Sorry? What has she done to be sorry?"_

_Silence greeted his statement and he growled at Edmund. Why could the man not come out and simply say what needed to be said?_

_"She is getting married, Erik..."_

_A feeling of complete shock slowly overtook Erik. His entire body quickly became numb and he had to put a hand to the wall to steady himself, not quite trusting his legs to keep him upright. His eyes found Edmund's, full of disbelief._

_"W-what?"  
_

_"I am sorry, my friend...she-she found someone else. She is to be married in a few days time," he said, looking away from the masked man's pale face. Both of Erik's fist clenched in fury._

_"Well, I will just have to see to it that it doesn't happen! What is she thinking?"_

_Edmund put a restraining hand on Erik's arm, shaking his head firmly._

_"No, Erik! Do not go to her, it would only hurt you to see her with another. Please, for your own sake, trust me when I tell you that nothing will come of you seeing her. She loves him-"_

_"She loves ME!" he hissed. Denial had quickly turned to rage. Red seemed to blot his vision, picturing Gabrielle in the arms of another when she had promised him that she would wait for him and him alone! He did not want to believe it, not wanting to think that she would ever be able to hurt him like this, but Edmund had no reason to lie to him. They were friends and he had always been there for him before._

_"I am sorry, Erik...I do not know what is going through my sister's mind," Edmund apologized, seeing the pain and heartache in the other man's eyes. Erik felt a shudder pass through him, feeling like his heart was being savagely ripped from his chest._

_"Why would she do this to me?" he whispered, closing his eyes tightly shut for a moment. He refused to show the true extent of his grief by weeping like a pathetic female. "I promised her everything, Edmund, _everything!_ I spouted words of endearment in her ear like a complete fool and opened my heart to her completely, only to find that she had a hidden dagger?"_

_Edmund put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder._

_"Come, sit down and have a drink," he said, leading the masked man to one of the nearby tables. He ordered two goblets of ale for both of them when a tavern wench passed by. While they waited for the drink silence reigned between them. Erik stared ahead of him, not really seeing anything that passed before his eyes. Grief, unlike anything he had ever known, consumed him completely. Flashbacks of his last night with Gabrielle flashed through his mind. She had told him that she would wait for him no matter how long it took...she had deceived him completely and he had not even seen it coming. When he had looked in her eyes he had believed with every fiber of his being that she loved him just as much as he did her. She had given him her body for Christ's sake!_

_"Here, Erik..." Edmund murmured, handing the goblet to the other man. The ale tasted like ash against Erik's tongue and he threw the goblet away from him, digusted._

_"Erik-"_

_"Is he handsome?" he interrupted, a bite to his voice that said he wished more than anything that he could throttle someone to let go of his rage. Devereux shrugged, not quite meeting his gaze._

_  
"IS HE?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Erik laughed dryly._

_"Ah, I should have known," he spat. When would he learn that his mask would deter him from anything he wanted? Why should Gabrielle stay faithful to him when a handsome man came to her, probably telling her all the things she wished to hear?_

_"My father...you know of the pressure he has put on Gabrielle not to be with you-"_

_"If she had ever truly loved me in the first place her father's words would have not gotten to her. I do not need to hear your excuses for her, Edmund, it will not make this betrayal sting any less."_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"SHE MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE?"

Erik could not quite hide the smile that appeared when he heard Christine's incredulous tone. She sounded absolutely disgusted, and he knew it was because she did not like the idea of hearing that he had been hurt. Even reliving these events to her had brought back old wounds he had thought he had sealed. He would remember that night for the rest of his life, and he did not like reliving it.

"I knew she was a witch!" Christine gasped. Erik said nothing, simply studying the face of the woman before him. The woman he loved. She glanced at him, a small smile breaking through her rage at Gabrielle. Leaning forward she took his hand in hers and her expression became serious once again. "I am so sorry, my love, I cannot imagine what that must have felt like..."

"For a very long time grief consumed me...but being with you now, seeing the way you look at me, I can feel the bitterness melting away. Because you are in my life I realize that none of that matters any more. I will not allow the past to govern me any longer," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, lips lingering against her flesh. She smiled at him. How could any woman turn from this man? He loved with everything he had, and she felt honored to be the one he bestowed this love on. She did not think Gabrielle deserved this man, not if she could not see the good thing she had.

"I wish I could march down to those dungeons and make that woman regret ever hurting you," she said fiercely. She did not see the look of pride that overwhelmed his husband's eyes. Christine never failed to amaze him. For so long she had been trying to protect him, watch over him when no one else had ever bestowed on him that gift before. He owed her much, and he knew without a doubt that he would never be able to pay her.

"I sometimes wish that being told Gabrielle had been married was the end to the pain...sadly, that was only one of many betrayals that would manifest itself in my life. Some on my part, some on others..."

"Isabel?" Christine guessed. Erik nodded with a sigh.

"Isabel."

"Tell me of her, my love...please?"

"When you look at me like that how could I ever refuse?" As painful as this was for him, he would push aside his own feelings just for her. She deserved to know what had transpired in his life to shape him into the man he was, and what, ultimately, had led her into danger in the first place. However, Christine gently caressed his cheek, halting him from speaking.

"Only tell me if you wish, Erik, there is no rush. I can wait," she said, trying to support him, to tell him that he could lean on her if he needed to. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I want to tell you..."

"Then I am more than willing to listen," she murmured. He nodded.

"It was several weeks after being told of Gabrielle that I saw Isabel for the first time. I told you of that, how the king introduced us. I did not know it then, but I know I turned to her beauty, wanted her so much, because I no longer had Gabrielle. I felt completely empty, and desperately I tried searching for something or someone that would fill that void. Isabel _was _beautiful and I allowed myself to become almost obsessed with her. Everything I did was with the hope of pleasing her, I never went a day without thinking about her, because she made me forget about Gabrielle...

This obsession also allowed me to overlook the fact that she shuddered at my touch, no matter how hard she tried to disguise this disgust. She-she made me believe she loved me...God! I sound so utterly pathetic!"

Christine entwined their fingers, shaking her head.

"No, you were hurting and she took advantage of the situation, this was _not _your fault," she said, wanting him to believe her words desperately. He stared at her for several long moments. No woman that had ever been in his life, Gabrielle or Isabel, had ever believed in him like this woman did. No one had ever been so willing to stand on his side. He had thought that after the last two relationships he had that women were never anything he wanted in his life...Christine made up for all of that, she made him believe that someone could truly love him for himself, and never give up on that love.

"When we were married I was happy, I cannot deny that. I had a beautiful woman for my wife and I no longer needed to think about Gabrielle. Our wedding night was the only time she allowed me to make love to her, and that was the night she conceived Nicolette...I did not know until later that she only allowed me to touch her for two reasons. One, because the marriage could not be annulled and she could live with the money she was so greedy for, and second, she had believed that she was pregnant before she married me and wished to pass the child off as mine-"

"Nicolette?" Christine demanded, needing an answer. Erik smiled.

"She's mine. Isabel had been false with her presumption that she was pregnant, and it was very much my child that she gave birth to..."

He could feel his eyes grow shuttered and his body grow stiff, thinking about all of the horrors Isabel had put his daughter through because she hated the idea that it was _his _child. She had not wanted his child, she had not wanted his touch.

"Your entire marriage the two of you...?" Christine trailed off, looking away. She did not want to hurt him with her questions, but she had so many running through her mind.

"That was the only time she allowed me to touch her."

"Why did she loathe you so much?" she asked, not comprehending. This was a time before Erik had become the Dark Prince. A time when he had done nothing wrong to warrant such feelings. Erik gestured to his mask, finding himself becoming uncomfortable. Understanding dawned in his wife's eyes. She knew not what he hid, but she knew there had to be a reason why he covered it.

"She only married you for your wealth," Christine murmured, wishing to change the subject and understanding this woman just a little better. Isabel had wanted nothing from Erik other than his material possesions. She did not want a husband, she did not want a lover, or a father for her children. She wanted everything that would help her lead a comfortable, care free life.

"Yes, and when she had my child..."

Slowly, and with great difficulty, he told her of the horrors Isabel had put Nicolette through. Christine's eyes widened with disbelief, and several tears fell with the course of his story. She clasped her husband's hands tightly, unbelieving what she was being told. Almost desperately Christine wanted to rush to Nicolette and gather her into her arms. No wonder her daughter had been so hesitant to take another mother into her bruised and broken heart!

"Stop..." she pleaded, unable to hear anything more. Erik's gaze met hers, his hurting just as much.

"Christine-"

"I have to go to her," she whispered. For a moment Erik made as if to stop her.

"She is sleeping, my love-"

"Erik, I _must_!"

Without waiting for him to reply she left the comfort of their bed and fled the room. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed painfully in her chest and her breathing felt labored. Her daughter...she wished more than anything that she had Isabel before her so she could make her pay for doing those things to an innocent little girl. Creeping inside the room, Christine quietly made her way over to Nicolette's bed. The little girl stirred as she sat down beside her and slowly her small eyes opened to look at her mother's face.

"Oh, little one..." Not a word more was spoken as Christine gathered the little angel into her arms. Nicolette seemed confused but allowed her mother to hold her without protest. Christine pressed her face into the little girl's hair and wept. How could a mother hurt her own child in such ways? It was inconceivable to her. Feeling her small body against her, so fragile and vulnerable, she would do anything to see to it that Nicolette was forever protected. No one would harm her if she was there to stop it.

Erik stood in the doorway to his daughter's bedchambers, watching the scene unfolding in front of him in the dim light. Christine held Nicolette's tiny body tightly to her, rocking her gently back and forth. By the way his wife's shoulders were shaking it was apparent that she was crying.

"Mama...are you alright?" Their daughter's tiny voice sounded in the otherwise quiet room. Erik watched as Christine tried to regain some of her control so the little girl would not be alarmed.

"I am fine, my love...I am just so glad that I'm your mama," she whispered, causing a smile to come to Nicolette's features. Both parents gently tucked the little girl into bed once again. Erik put his arm around Christine's shoulders and slowly led her out of the room. She continued to quietly weep, feeling a mother's protective instinct taking over. She swore to herself that she would die before she allowed anything to happen to Nicolette again.

"It's alright, Christine," he murmured against her ear. She said nothing, just continued walking back to their chambers. She was trying desperately to take in everything that had been told to her that night, trying, for the moment, to forget what had happened in her daughter's past. So many pieces of a puzzle slowly coming together. Some of it was still unclear, and some of it she wished she had never heard. When it came-

"Erik?" she whispered, turning to face her husband. A small frown creased her brow.

"Hmmm?" her husband murmured. Christine said nothing for a moment, thinking. Something did not make sense with what she had been told that night, something that did not explain a woman's animosity.

"If Gabrielle was the one who married someone else, why does she hate you so much?" she asked, thankful that she had thought of this so she could rid herself of the evil that Isabel had done to Nicolette. Erik sighed, shutting the door to their chambers behind him.

"Because I learned too late that I had been deceived..."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

**A/N**: I know, I know, a cliffie! But this chapter was getting too long and I wanted everyone to digest what had already been revealed. Don't worry, this part of the story will be cleared up in the next chapter! Please review!


	34. A Friend's Deceit and a Matter of Trust

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again I apologize for any and all mistakes, I am trying to function without my beta for the next week or so and I am going crazy!I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! DJT

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Friend's Deceit and a Matter of Trust**

Christine met her husband's eyes, hers full of confusion. He had been deceived? What did he mean by that? This past had proven to be riddled with more lies and more hatred than she had ever heard of! No wonder he had been so cold and bitter for so long! From what she had been told so far everyone he had trusted had betrayed him! Her heart felt tight in her chest, just thinking about all of the things that had been done to him in his past hurt her. She wished more than anything that she could make it all go away...that she could help him forget the past...

"Yes, my love, I was deceived. That was the time that Edmund chose his father's wicked ways over our friendship..."

"Erik?" she murmured, hearing the pain in his voice. Her husband sighed and shook his head wearily.

"Edmund betrayed you...how?" she asked, her brows furrowing in question. When they reached their chambers Erik made his way to their bed, sitting down on it. He looked completely drained but she knew he would finish his story no matter what. He needed to take all of this off of his shoulders, he needed to share it with another person, to know he wasn't alone...

Christine made her way over to him, sitting down at his side. Her presence and knowing she was listening made all the difference.

"The night that Edmund came to me, telling me of Gabrielle's impending wedding...it was all a lie..."

Christine could not help herself when she suddenly gasped. How could a man that claimed to be a friend do that?!

"What?" she whispered. Erik closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"I found this out shortly after I had wed Isabel...Edmund had been approached by Lord Devereux, informing him that if he ever wished to gain his inheritance he would have to help drag Gabrielle and I apart. You see, Edmund had always wanted his father's eyes to look upon him in favor. He was almost desperate to gain title of lordship and he was unwilling to let anything happen to jeopardize that. His father would shun him if he did not agree, and that was only another reason for Edmund to do as he said. However, it was not only his father that was against the union of Gabrielle and myself. My own father did not want me to be with her. I never understood this at first. Lord Devereux was one of my father's only true friends, they shared the same interests and both were cruel and took enjoyment in the pain of others...I did not know why he would not want to unite Desslar and Devereux into one marriage. But it would seem that my father had never been proud of me and did not wish to see me happy. And I was happy with Gabrielle, more so than I had ever been in my life up to that time...So my father and Lord Devereux both were coaxing Edmund with the things he had always wanted..."

"So Edmund made up the lie that Gabrielle was going to be married..."

Erik's jaw clenched in rage.

"I was such a fool! I should have known then that Gabrielle would never turn away from me! But I believed him because I thought he was my friend. He told me that lie and I did not question his motives. Edmund had always been the one companion who had ever bothered to look beyond my mask. The moment he chose to turn his back on me and deceive me...well, that was when I could no longer call him friend."

"What of Gabrielle?" she whispered. Her head felt like it was pounding, trying to register everything that was being told to her. It pained her to think that if Edmund had not lied to her husband he would not _be _her husband. He would be Gabrielle's...the thought was not at all pleasant. She loved him so much that the idea of him with another stung deeply. Did he wish that he had not been so quick to trust Edmund's word? Would he have gone back to Lady Devereux if he could? Christine had to push the tears back, this would not help matters and she did not want Erik to have to deal with anything as foolish as her silly emotions.

"Yes, what of Gabrielle..." Erik sighed. "At the time I knew not of Edmund's lies and Isabel and myself quickly made plans to marry. Word spread quickly about our union...and I broke Gabrielle's heart. She knew nothing of what her brother had told me, did not know that I believed she was now in the arms of another man...I could only imagine what that must have been like for her! Was it the same as the crushing ache of betrayal I had felt when told of her 'marriage'? I have no idea, but I know I hurt her."

"What did she do?" Christine asked. Was this when Gabrielle had begun to turn vile?

"She retaliated...I know not what she had been thinking but...she told Edmund I had raped her..."

Christine gasped.

"_Raped_?"

Her husband swallowed, obviously trying not to break down.

"She turned the night of passion we shared into something ugly and disturbing. Her words made me out as a monster, a womanizer...she claimed that I forced myself upon her that night!"

"Oh, Erik..." Christine whispered. He was spared having to form a coherent sentence when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the haven of her embrace. Silent tears began to cascade down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking from the force of his quiet cries. Christine was hit with the full impact of what this had done to her beloved husband. She could not doubt now the love that he had shared for Gabrielle. Being told she was to be married was a blow that had cut deeply...then to make matters worse she made the love he had for her sound like a vile violation. It had devastated him, Christine could sense that, feel it. To hear the person you love claim you did something as evil as rape...she could not imagine how much that must have hurt him!

"I loved her, Christine...I loved her so much!"

He did not see the pain that filled his wife's eyes, but Christine pushed it away. He needed her to be strong...

"I know, Erik...I know..."

She wanted to do so many things in that moment! Wanted to punish Gabrielle Devereux for what she had done, what she had said about this man...this wonderful man that only had wanted someone to love him despite what he hid behind the mask! Erik was the innocent...he had been taken advantage of and betrayed by a man he thought was his friend.

But she was taken aback when her husband shifted in her embrace, his body tensing. Slowly he pulled away from her, and she could see the resolve that set into his eyes.

"Even now I am the pathetic fool! Crying over her will get me nowhere!" he growled. Christine sighed. The Dark Prince was pushing past her husband's defenses. He was allowing himself to hide his emotions like he hid his face. She knew he saw his brief moment of tears akin to weakness, and she wished he could just let everything out without feeling ashamed for doing so! He had every right to break down...so many things had happened to him that had not been right! But she knew he would not listen to any of this. He had started a tale and he intended on finishing it, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. He had told her he would tell her and he would keep his word...that was just the man he was...

"Gabrielle's cry of 'rape' was one of many reasons Edmund grew to hate me. You see...he was in love with my wife..."

"Isabel?"

Erik nodded.

"As I found out later, the two of them had been lovers before I ever met her. Edmund...he loved her. I do not think Isabel was capable of love, but for the time being my wealth was of a greater value than Devereux."

"So Edmund hated you because you were with the woman he loved?" Christine asked.

"Yes...Isabel did not return the feelings when we were wed, as I said, she only cared to be with people that would give her what she wanted to live comfortably. Edmund did not seem to realize what kind of a woman Isabel was. He believed that I had somehow tricked her into marrying me...he thought it was impossible that she would want to marry me otherwise. When news spread that Isabel was pregnant, well, Edmund seemed to lose all hope that his lover would come back to him. I often found letters he had written to her that she kept hidden from me, so I knew they had been in contact. I stopped that soon enough, my own hatred for Edmund was slowly taking over my senses as well as Isabel. You see, she shunned my touch and would not let me near her. We shared seperate chambers and throughout her pregnancy she tried everything she could to make sure I was not in the same room as she. I will admit that I began to resent her. She was my _wife _and yet she could not look upon me without shuddering."

Erik's fists clenched in anger, remembering those times all too clearly.

"Edmund should not have blamed you for Isabel's actions. No one forced her to marry you," Christine said. Her husband nodded.

"Something I have thought many times over. Yet he _did _blame me. However, it would seem Devereux's luck had not completely run out. Isabel began to hate the life she was living, even with everything she could possibly want. She had a husband she could not stand and a daughter she had tried to get rid of dozens of times. Without my knowledge she wrote a letter to Edmund. I can only assume she was asking him to come and rescue her from her cruel fate."

"Did Edmund receive her letter?" Christine asked, gazing at her husband intently. She was caught up in this tale, wanting to know everything that had happened. Erik shrugged in response to her question.

"I do not know...she never received anything back, that much I do know for certain. Melancholy began to set in to replace her cold exterior. Every day she seemed to lose a little bit of her hope that Edmund would come for her. I ignored these changes in her because I had punished her when I found out that she had tried contacting Edmund. She was _my _wife and she was trying to stray from my side to the one man I now hated. I did not love her as I thought I once had, but I, too, did not want to let her go. One might say it was pride, but she had given herself to _me _the moment she said she would be my wife, I would not tolerate anything less. And in now way, shape, or form was I going to let Edmund win. He would not get the one thing he wanted because he had denied me Gabrielle. I realized too late that this depression would drive Isabel to the brink..."

_"As you can see, my lord, the bandits are moving further North. Several villages have already been pilaged, resulting in hundreds of deaths," Marc said, his finger tracing the path the bandits had made on the map in front of him. Erik, the Dark Prince, stood staring at the parchment in front of him, his massive arms braced on either side of him. His emotionless eyes scanned the map, his mind already formulating plans of attack and strategic positions._

_"The king has already sent soldiers, several of them came back dead," Marc continued. "They have spies all along this mountain pass. They are usally well forewarned before anyone can sneak in from behind."_

_"We will come at them from all angles. Send a troop out, in obvious sight ahead of us. That will keep them preoccupied. You come in from the east and I will take them from the west..."_

_Erik calmly told Marc what was to be done, how many men to prepare, and when they would ride out. Marc listened without saying a word, mentally memorizing everything that needed to be done. The Dark Prince relied on him and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. With a small bow he dismissed himself from his lordship, knowing that Erik expected everything to be done perfectly. Erik sighed when the door shut behind the knight. It had been a trying day, and he was more than ready to get some sleep. Rolling his shoulders to release some of his tension, Erik made his way from the room. The chateau hummed with the murmured voices all around him. The sun was slowly slipping away as dusk approached, and many in the chateau were getting ready for the night ahead._

_He had every intention of not having supper that particular evening. Isabel had been in one of her moods and of late he no longer wished to deal with them. Perhaps he would just visit Nicolette and then make his way to bed...that sounded like a very welcoming idea. Besides, Isabel would be thrilled that he had not joined her for supper. Even given the fact that joy was not something she seemed capable of. Servants bustled past him, intent on finishing their chores. Many now stayed clear of his path, because since Isabel had been in his life he had earned the Dark Prince title completely. Mercy did not seem like a gift he was willing to give to any of late. He had been away quite often over the last few years or so and he knew that everyone was thankful for that small blessing._

_The country had been at war of late and he had been sent on numerous different missions for the king. Those requests had stopped for the time being, but there was still bandits rading the land and Erik had taken it upon himself to rid the earth of their kind. He would never admit that he relished the time away from Isabel, but now that he had to constantly worry about Nicolette's safety he tried not to be gone for any large periods of time. The time away from the chateau was the only thing that kept him sane. Battles and killing...all of that he was good at. He was familiar and comfortable in that element, but here, in his own home...his wife was making life living hell. He did not know what to do when she tried to harm Nicolette. Nothing he had tried had ever made the situation better._

_She had tried contacting Edmund and the punishment had been great. The hate that already stirred in her eyes burned every time she so much as glanced at him. He had not known what else to do but punish her. Nothing could have stilled his hand. He had felt all of his frustration well up for the injustice that was constantly being done to his daughter, and how the wife who was supposed to honor and cherish was trying to run to another man's arms. An _ENEMIES _arms. And yet, even now, guilt overwhelmed him. He should not have been so harsh...he should have never laid a hand on her...he knew apologizing would result in nothing. She did not want to hear him speak, let alone apologize for acting like the very monster she already claimed he was._

_Monster...He had given her _EVERYTHING, _anything her heart desired. He had known the moment he married her that she liked living lavishly, and that did not bother him in the slightest. He was her husband and was also able to provide her with the things she wanted, no matter how frivolous. Deep down he knew he had wished that it would keep her happy. Even when she shunned his touch and his presence, he had prayed that by giving her what she wanted it would make her want to stay by his side. After losing Gabrielle...he did not know if he could handle losing Isabel, no matter the witch she had proved to be. He could not explain it, but he was unwilling to let her go._

_When the cruelities began against Nicolette he had stopped giving her everything she wanted. It only resulted in illicting Isabel's anger to greater heights. He did not know what to do...and the thought that he was so out of control did little to help his disposition of late. He could protect his daughter when he was there, but no matter the precautions, she always managed to get at her when he rode off to battle._

_His sanity was slowly slipping away, and he stayed strong because Nicolette needed him. Her mother had failed her, but he refused to. He would always-_

_"My lord!"_

_Erik turned his head to see one of his knights, Roland, come running towards him, his eratic breathing hinting that he had run for quite some time. When the knight reached him it took him several minutes to catch his breath. Erik waited impatiently, just wishing to go to bed._

_"My lord, Isabel...no one has seen her for a few hours," he managed to gasp. The Dark Prince felt cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach. He immediately jumped to conclusions. She had managed to contact Edmund and he had taken her from him. The most prominent thought in his mind was that he was going to _KILL _Edmund Devereux for even contemplating touching his wife._

_"Where was she seen last?"_

_"She was seen in the courtyard but afterwards seemed to have just disappeared," Roland answered. Erik's mind began racing. When had he last seen her? The previous night at supper...he remembered because she had spilt something on her dress purposely so that Erik would dismiss her from the table. She went up to her chambers and never came back down. Had she begun plotting then? Was he too late? Was she already gone?_

_"Scout the grounds, if she is still here, we will find her..."_

_Roland nodded and quickly fled down the corrider. A bell resounded throughout the chateau moments later. He knew Marc was even now gathering men to look for Isabel. She would not get far with so many skilled men after her. And when he got his hands on her..._

_The men searched every nook and cranny of the large estate. Erik took care of the inside. Every chamber, every corrider, everything was looked through. Servants scurried to get out of his way, seeing the rage and impatience glowing in his eyes. He would be riding out tomorrow to get rid of the bandits, and he would much rather be asleep than searching for Isabel! A thought suddenly occured to him. The private chambers! Servants knew better than to enter his rooms let alone Isabel's. She always demanded perfection and only allowed the servants in to clean when she was there to supervise, believing that they would steal something of hers if given the chance. If any entered without her consent they all knew too well what they would have to face when Isabel got a hold of them. She could very well be in her rooms...but that made no sense. Surely someone would have knocked on the door? Why would she not answer? With determined steps he made his way towards his wife's chambers. She had better be in there because he was losing all patience! _

_"Isabel?" he barked, banging loudly on the wooden door in front of him. There was no response._

_"Isabel!"_

_Again, nothing._

_Muttering several curses under his breath Erik rammed his shoulder into the door, feeling it creak beneath the force._

_"ISABEL!"_

_The door gave way with more resounding smack, and the Dark Prince made his way into the room. A foul odor filled his senses and he looked about the room. The heavy drapings had been pulled over the only large window and it left the room in shadow. Striding over he yanked it open, the pale light outside illuminating the room. Eyes scanning everything he looked for any sign of his wife. Immediately his gaze landed on the bed..._

_"Isabel?" he said, his voice going soft without his knowledge. She was lying on the bed, completely still. She did not stir at the sound of his voice. He repeated her name only to get the same response. Walking towards her slowly he fully expected her to be ignoring him, as she was often apt to do. The dim light fell across the enchanting contors of her captivating face, her eyes shut in repose. He hated to admit it, but she looked like a sleeping angel. "Isabel?" he prompted again._

_His eyes slowly began to take in something that was definately not right. The white of the sheet beneath her seemed to be stained with something, the dark coloring making it appear like a dark shadow beneath her. His fingertips hesitantly reached out and grazed it, his flesh coming away moist. His nostrils filled with the distinct smell of blood, something he was all too familiar with. That was when he saw the dagger protruding from her chest, blood staining her dress._

"_ISABEL_!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"I do not remember much after that moment. My knights came rushing in when they heard my cries, and I remember collapsing, darkness overtaking me. When I woke up Marc and Raoul were at my bedside. They explained to me, though my brain did not want to register what was being said, that Isabel's door had been locked from the inside and there was no other way for someone to get in, her rooms had been in one of the towers. I did not understand what they were telling me...I did not want to believe that Isabel, my wife, the mother of my daughter, had killed herself..."

Christine sat frozen in shock. Isabel had killed herself?! What had she been thinking? Had she not realized what a life she truly had? Erik would have given her the moon if that had been what she wanted. She had a beautiful daughter...and she killed herself? Christine could not comprehend what could have been going through that woman's mind. Erik had gone still, his eyes holding more pain than she had ever seen...His face was emotionless, his eyes the only thing showing his true pain. First Gabrielle and her cry of 'rape', and then his first wife commits suicide...It was unimaginable.

"I have had to live with her death every day...at night I sometimes find she haunts my dreams, seeing her lying there broken..."

"It was not your fault, Erik...Isabel...she made the decision, you cannot blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. You offered her the world and she shunned you..."

"But she was repulsed by me and it drove her to madness," he whispered, closing his eyes shut tightly, trying to forget the sight of Isabel's bloody body.

"No...you do not know that! Isabel...we do not know what she was thinking to do something like that...you cannot blame yourself!" Christine insisted. She knew he carried the blame for her death every day, and she knew him well enough to know that he would continue to carry this burden for the rest of her life. Christine believed that Isabel's death had much to do with the fact that Edmund had not contacted her after she sent him that letter. She could not see Isabel allowing her hatred of Erik to be what made her commit suicide. She was a self woman, that much she knew, and Christine could not see her ending her life because of her husband. It had to have gone much deeper than that...it was the only thing that made sense. And of course they would never truly know.

"I never thought I would be blessed with finding another human being that I could fall in love with. When I met you, Christine, I tried so hard not to let you have my heart. I did not think I could ever endure losing myself to you...my past with women has been something I wish I could change every day of my life. But I love you, I cannot help it, and you have my trust completely..."

Christine now knew the full extent of his trust, and what it meant to have it. Twice the woman he had loved had betrayed him in some way...had stabbed him in the heart until he was left broken. Yet he had opened his heart to her and allowed himself to love again, even when everything in him was screaming not to. He didn't want to be hurt again...and he trusted her not to hurt him. Christine felt several tears slip past her guard. She wanted him to know that she was not like Gabrielle or Isabel. She did not take his love for granted, she cherished every moment she was given. She wanted him to realize that she would never turn her back on him, never betray his trust...and her love was never going to go away. She would make him forget all of his woes if only for tonight.

Leaning towards him, her lips slowly captured his...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Erik felt completely raw, empty...telling that story had taken all the strength he had. Admitting to Christine that she had his trust...it had felt good. He had never believed that he would be able to say something like that. But she had his heart and he knew that she would never do anything to hurt him. Not his Christine. She was so kind, compassionate, loving...and he knew he was extremely undeserving of her. He saw the understanding that dawned in her eyes when she realized that his trust was not easily given, and could see that it meant everything to her.

And now she was kissing him...

Erik groaned, his mouth moving over hers sensually as he kissed her back. Her slim hands ran up his chest to clutch at his shoulders. He tangled his own in her hair, pulling her closer against him. He needed this closeness with her to know that he was alive, that he had a future in this woman's arms. He desperately wanted to show her the true extent of his feelings for her.

"You have my trust as well, my love..." she whispered, pressing her mouth to his once again. Before he had time to protest she had pulled away again. "And because of that trust...I want you to make love to me..."

Erik's eyes locked with Christine's. Make love-had he heard her correctly? She smiled at his obviously confused look. Much to his surprise, she left the comfort of his arms and laid down on their bed, her smile hesitant, but completely trusting. Taking his hands in her own she gently guided him towards her, knowing that he really could not think straight.

"Christine?" he whispered, needing to be sure. She smiled again and nodded. He allowed himself to settle atop her, and her kiss sent him reeling.

"It is time I show you exactly how much I love you," she whispered, her love for him shining in her eyes. Erik stared down at her in awe, never believing that he would be here at this moment with her.

"Are you sure-"

He was silenced when her mouth muffled his words, her kiss making him forget what he had been about to ask.

"No more questions, my love, just make love to me..."

**A/N**: Ah ha! You all know what is coming next! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Don't worry, you should not have to wait long! Please read and review!


	35. A Pure Love

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So here it is, the chapter I know many of you have been waiting for! I hope that you all enjoy and its what you all expected! Of course a wonderful thanks to **N.S.L. Jewelles** who truly is a life savor, she is always there with kind words of encouragment and I can never thank her enough for that!

**Warning: **This chapter is very much rated **M **so anyone underage please do not read it!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: A Pure Love**

"Erik..."

A passionate moan filled the chamber, echoing off the cold walls. For a few moments, the Dark Prince simply stared down at his wife. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. How long had he wanted to be here, with _her_? But the moment Edmund had put his hands on her he had thought that any hope for them was lost. And it would appear that they were, by some miracle, being given a second chance.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling him from his dazed state. He had feared that after what had happened to her she would fear his touch. However, any and all doubt was swept aside from her soft declaration and the look in her eyes. All of the trust she had for him was right there in her gaze, alongside her love. She wanted him, and she trusted him not to hurt her.

A large smile spread over his face as he looked down at her, all of his joy contained in that simple gesture. Everything was forgotten, nothing remaining but the two of him. His past, the pain...all of it was gone. Christine was showing him that love was still possible for him and he now had the chance to be happy, in her arms. She giggled up at his beaming face and it was muffled when he pressed his lips to hers. The laughter, the happiness, was quickly replaced with a burning passion. This moment had been such a long time coming. Her lips were soft and enticing against his, coaxing him deeper and deeper into oblivion. God, just the idea of touching her nearly sent him over the edge! Both hands, which had been idle, roamed up into her hair, his long fingers entangling themselves into the thick tresses. Shifting his lower body he pressed his already aching need against her, moaning softly into her mouth.

Christine shifted against him restlessly as he kissed her, wanting something and knowing that he was the only one who could give her what she craved. Her limbs seemed to be moving on their own accord, knowing what she wanted even when she didn't. Her legs went pliant, spreading beneath the weight of his body, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer against the heat of her mouth. Their tongues dueled, each fighting for supremecy as their passion overtook them.

Unable to help himself any longer Erik pulled away from the temptation of her mouth to run his lips and tongue along the smooth column of her neck. She tilted her head, giving him more access to her flesh. He could feel the way her breathing quickened with the simple touch and it only added to his own excitement to know that she was so responsive to what he was doing to her. Slowly he began running his hands up and down her sides, itching to rip her garmets off of her but wanting this night to last forever.

"E-Erik..."

Her body was coming alive under his touch. She remembered these feelings. He had awakened her desire so many times before she had been kidnapped. She remembered and she welcomed all of the sensations like a long lost lover finally coming home. Her body felt heavy and languid, wanting him to be skin to skin with her. Her clothing was a hinderance that she desperately wanted to be rid of, but her husband seemed content to simply taunt and tease her for as long as he wanted. Without knowing what she was doing she thrust her chest upward, her breasts aching for his attentions. He groaned and slowly nuzzled his face against the plump mounds. So, so beautiful...

"P-please...!" she moaned. Erik scraped his teeth across the flesh of her breasts, then slowly soothed his tongue over the same trail his teeth made.

"Please what?" he murmured, sucking her skin into his mouth. She gasped, arching toward him once again.

"Touch me, please...please touch me!" she pleaded, uncaring that she sounded so wanton. Christine wanted him so desperately it frightened her just as much as it exhilarated her. He was her husband and she had every right as his wife to desire him. Long fingers made their way to the laces on the front of her dress, slowly undoing them so he could get at her breasts. She tried to help, to move things along more quickly, but he pushed her hands away, content to take his time.

"Erik...!" she protested. He was going far too slow! It was driving her insane! He simply chuckled against her, his fingers continuing work on her laces. As he worked, his tongue and lips ran just over the skin where her breasts began, feeling her quiver under his touch. The anticipation of having him touch her had her breathing coming in short gasps, her hands clawing at the blankets beneath her, wanting him to simply hurry. When he was done with the lacing on her dress he pulled the cloth down around her waist, wanting room to explore but unwilling to give himself the pleasure of seeing her naked just yet. He looked down at her chemise clad breasts, the mounds heaving as if she had run some great race. The thin material of the chemise hid nothing, and his eyes roamed over her in appraisal. Full and round, and topped with a rosy nipple...his mouth began to water.

Much to his surprise her hands, which could no longer stay at her sides, shifted into his hair and yanked his head down towards her breast, all patience gone. Erik was more than happy to oblige. With little thought but to taste, he buried his face against her chest for a moment, relishing the feel of her against him. The chemise was an erotic barrier that for the moment he was content to leave alone. Giving Christine no chance to think about what he was doing Erik turned and captured her breast into his mouth, pulling the plump fullness deep. His wife moaned and arched her back, pushing herself even more deeply into the moist cavern of his mouth.

Erik groaned against her, never tasting anything more wonderful in his life. Losing just a bit of his control he began to suckle. Christine felt the pull of his mouth all the way down to her core and an aching wetness blossomed between her thighs. Unconciously she widened her legs, pressing herself against her husband's hard body, trying to relieve some of the wonderful pressure she felt. She cried out in soft dismay when Erik's mouth left her breast, but the complaint was quickly stifled when he turned his attention to the other side. Feeling him laving her chest with his tongue was almost unbearable, but she wanted his mouth on her without the hinderance of her chemise. He seemed to feel her frustration. Standing, and leaving her feeling extremely bereft, Erik slowly removed her dress, dropping it carelessly onto the floor. Next was her chemise, and when the cool air of the chamber ran over her skin Christine almost sobbed in relief.

Erik stared down at her in complete awe, never having seen anything so beautiful in his life. He realized that this went beyond the physical. He _loved _her, and that made it that much more special, that much more important. This was a way not to find release, but to show her how much he loved her by worshipping her body like a husband should. As his eyes continued feasting on her Christine began to move restlessly on the bed, wanting him to join her but finding herself speechless. Luckily for her he could not keep his hands off of her for long and in a matter of moments he was once more atop her, warming her with his large body. Pressing a hot kiss to her mouth both his hands cupped her breasts, not quite done with that particular part of her body. Hotly his tongue ravaged her mouth. Her lips were soft and willing against his, encouraging him to do whatever he wished with her.

Long fingers ran over her breasts, squeezing and arousing her nipples to hard points. Christine's head tossed feverishly on her pillow, her body beginning to tingle from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. And it felt wonderful! Her hands roamed to his shoulders, digits lovingly massaging his rock hard muscles. Moving from her mouth, Erik finally allowed himself the privilege of tasting his wife without anything covering her. The moment his mouth latched onto her breast they both groaned in unison. He paid equal attention to both aching mounds, Christine's skin growing warmer with each touch he bestowed on her.

Erik watched in growing excitement as his wife passionately responded to everything he was doing to her. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the sight of the woman he loved falling apart in his arms. And it was because of _him_! _He _was doing this to her! It was unimaginable, and incredibly arousing. She was everything he could have ever asked for, and he loved her so much he wanted to push his own pleasure aside so he could give her everything she deserved. She was just...wonderful. No words could possibly explain what he felt for her. He would just have to show her.

"Keep your hands at your side, my love," he murmured gently. Her eyes opened, glazed with passion, looking at him in confusion. Instead of explaining his actions he simply took her by each wrist and adjusted her until she was lying with her arms on either side of her. Like an offering to some pagan god...Erik groaned. "Do not move...no matter what I do, do not move," he commanded softly. Christine swallowed, uncertainty filling her gaze.

"Erik...?"

"I will not hurt you, my little one, I just want to give you pleasure," he whispered. He hoped she knew that he would never do anything she did not want him to, and if she ever said stop he would. Without much more hesitance, she nodded. He settled his lips just below her chin, kissing the pale flesh lovingly. She was holding so still, giving him her complete trust. With slow, maddening kisses, he made his way down her body. When he reached her navel he playfully dipped his tongue inside, her stomach quivering in obvious excitement. He had learned something with his slow perusal of her body: she had been made for him in every way. Everything about her was completely flawless.

With careful movements Erik kissed her just beneath her navel. Christine lifted her head and looked at him, her brow furrowing slightly, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Trust me," he said, confidence in his voice. He would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, and he knew that once she got over her uncertainty she would allow herself to enjoy what he was going to do to her. With confident, yet gentle hands he separated her legs, baring her to him in ever possible way. Not allowing her a moment to become nervous, Erik began to feast on her flesh, no other purpose than to give her immense pleasure. Letting any and all control go he began to worship the aroused folds of her most intimate place. Christine moaned, all fear gone the moment he began to touch her there. It was strange to think about, but nothing had ever felt better.

"Oh...my God, oh, my God!" she panted, her hips beginning to thrust toward his face. It was extremely difficult to keep her hands still when all she wanted to do was pull Erik closer, but somehow she managed by clutching the fabric beneath her, her knuckles turning white from her fierce grip. Erik let nothing hold him back as he licked, sucked, and nibbled at her moist womanhood. Hearing her moans of pleasure, feeling the way she was thrusting toward him for more did wonders in making his body harder, throbbing with an intense need for her. He ran his tongue up and down her folds, feeling her swell beneath his touch.

"Erik...Erik...Erik!" she began chanting his name like a mantra, her entire body growing crimson. He murmured his approval against her, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her just yet. She tasted unlike anything he had ever sampled before, her scent and her taste completely overwhelming his senses until he could think of nothing else. Christine didn't know what to do, her entire body felt as if it was going to explode, and she somehow knew that only by embracing what Erik was doing to her would that explosion occur.

Her legs had gone like rubber beneath him, spreading even wider, trying to lock him against her. She kept pushing against his face, feeling both his mask and the warm flesh of his face pressed against her, something she found quite erotic for some unknown reason. The more he sampled her the wetter she became, her body close to some unknown pinnacle. Wanting to drive her to the brink before she reached the ultimate summit, Erik began stroking her with his fingers, his lean digits exploring her. Mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth as she began pleading with him, asking for release. He continued touching her, tasting in between his fingers sliding deep.

Glancing up at the length of her body he watched in amazement as her body nearly came completely off of the bed. Christine seemed to have lost all self-control and her hands flew to his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer to her, almost demanding that he finish what he had started. Erik's breathing became labored as he watched her straining towards her end. She was just as passionate as he was, and nothing had ever made him feel more like a man than the idea that he was giving his wife so much pleasure.

Sliding up her body, his fingers still encouraging her towards both of their goals, he kissed her hard, his lips almost bruising in their intensity. She moaned against his mouth seconds before she met her end.

"ERIK!"

He stared at her as she spasmed in his arms, her entire body tensing as she cried out in pleasure. Her back and neck were arched, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open as she tried to breath through the ecstasy she was feeling. He held her as she climbed down from her first experience as his wife. Everything went limp and when she opened her eyes they were full of a satiated glow.

"Beautiful...you are absolutely beautiful," he breathed. Never had he witnessed anything like this. _No one _he had ever been with had ever given themself up to pleasure like she had just now. And to know that she had gone through a nightmare and was now giving him her complete trust...it just amazed him. When Christine finally managed to catch her breath she once more caught his gaze, suprising him with the seductive gleam that was suddenly staring back at him. A small smile curved her lips.

"Your turn," she whispered, her smile growing. Erik, who was always a man who liked to be the one in command, did not mind in the slightest that he was giving Christine free range to do whatever she wished on him. He was quite sure that he was going to enjoy this very much. With a slight nod of his head he fell onto his back on the now disheveled blankets. The fact that he was still completely dressed did not escape him, and though he wanted his clothing off very much, he was going to allow Christine to do what she wanted, because she had given him her trust to do the same. With one fluid motion his wife managed to make herself quite comfortable on his chest, her face a few inches away from his own.

She could not quite explain the look she saw in his eyes, but she knew that right now was her oppertunity to give her husband every physical happiness she possibly could. He had been through so much, if she could show him that she loved him and nothing would ever go wrong as long as they were together, then this night could not get any more wonderful. Deciding that she was going to make him wait and want like he had to her, she pressed her lips to his. Like she knew he would he tried to deepen it, but she pulled away before he could do so, a teasing glint in her eyes. Erik let his head fall back with a groan of surrender.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position across the lower part of his stomach, Christine slowly began to push the fabric of his tunic up, slowly revealing his chest and stomach. He was the Dark Prince, and as such, his body was built like a warrior. His skin had been touched by the sun so many times it had been kissed with a bronzed glow. With appreciation she ran her fingertips over the sculpted muscles of his chest, loving the way they contracted under her touch. Erik stared up at her, not moving so that he could relish every moment of her hands on him. She was truly a sight sitting atop him like she was, not a stitch of clothing hiding her beauty. Truly, what had he ever done to deserve such a woman? He, personally, did not think he had done anything in his life to warrant such a blessing. But for once he was not going to question his good fortune. She was here, in his arms, and she was _his_, nothing else in the world mattered in these moments.

"Lift up," she said softly. With little effort he leaned forward so that she could help him remove his tunic. It landed on the floor by her already forgotten dress. Giving him a soft smile Christine leaned down and pressed a kiss just over his heart, her lips lingering lovingly. Erik groaned and with her smile turning seductive once again, she began to kiss him all over broad chest, taking her time and savoring each moment. He laid completely passive, giving her every opportunity to explore him at her leisure. A test of his control, to be sure. Every touch, every kiss, had him in flames, and it was quite torturing to hold still for so long.

With a virginal innocence she touched him, everything she was in awe of the sight of such a powerful male body. Muscle rippled with his every movement and it was a testament to how strong and incredible he truly was. Reaching behind her she ran her fingers over the skin just above his breeches. Erik's entire body tightened and he moaned. Catching his gaze, Christine continued with the path her hand had taken, slipping just beneath the waist of his trousers. She truly did not know what possesed her to do such a thing, and she truly did not know what she was doing, but something told her that by doing it she would please Erik. That was what she wanted, to please her husband. She drew back in some surprise when she touched what she quickly realized was his raging desire. He groaned low in his throat, his hands clenching into fists.

"Christine...my trousers, please, my love," he said raggedly. She glanced up at him before nodding. With precision that surprised them both, she managed to unlace the fabric containing him and Erik almost desperately tore them off of him. Before she had time to study him he flipped them over so he was once again atop her. He did not want to frighten her with his size or make her unsure if she wanted to do this. Christine did not seem content with this, however, and she arched her lower body against him, feeling him on her thigh. For a brief moment her eyes opened wide and she looked at him with some uncertainty. Erik would have none of that. Leaning forward he thrust his tongue into her mouth, wanting to eliminate any and all of her fear. Large or not he was not going to hurt her. A soft sound of approval echoed in her throat as she rubbed her tongue along his. Erik knew that he was never going to tire of kissing her.

Once again he found his hands on her breasts, stimulating them back to their aroused state. Christine seemed to love the attention to her breasts and nearly pushed his head back down to them, wanting his mouth on her like it had been before. Giving in to her demand his mouth latched onto her already flushed flesh. Christine gasped and clutched at his back, her nails digging deeply into the skin of his back. Erik wanted her to reach that brink once again before he joined with her, wanted her to be at the edge of pleasure before they became one.

Christine felt his hand run down her side until it reached that secret place he had helped blossom before. Unconciously she arched towards his touch, knowing he would make her feel wonderful if she did so. With a skilled touch he brought her to the edge he wanted, watching the way her breathing became erratic and her entire body turned a beautiful crimson. She cried out a protest when he pulled away, not satisfying her completely.

"Erik...!" she said breathlessly. Erik loved the way she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to give her release. Kissing her passionately he allowed his hands another run along her warm skin, touching every part of her he possibly could. He almost doubled over in surprise when he felt her little hands wrap around his raging masculinity.

"Oh, God..." he hissed, the breath being completely taken from. Her touch was hesitant, unsure, not knowing what to do but wanting to touch him. This was in all respects the first time she would be with her husband and she wanted to know his body as well as he was getting to know hers. He braced his arms on either side of her head, taking in deep, ragged breaths as he tried to control his suddenly raging body.

"Is this...do you like this?" she asked, wanting only to do what he would want. Hearing her innocent words being coupled with the touch of her hands was almost too much for Erik to take.

"Yes...just touch me, Christine...don't stop!" he pleaded. Seeing his reaction Christine began to feel more confident in what she was doing, and her hands grew bolder, running up and down his length, sometimes stopping and teasing him with light touches. She began to love the way he shuddered against her, the small groans he emitted in her ear. It seemed like a powerful aphrodisiac to know that the Dark Prince actually did have a weakness...her. It made her love him all the more to know that he really wanted to be here with her, and it had little to do with the physical aspect.

"It's time, my love," he whispered, unable to deny himself any longer. She was his wife and tonight he would make that reality in its truest form. Christine smile up at him, nodding her head and leaning forward to kiss him. Her body was still extremely aroused from his hands on her, and wanting to make it stay that way, Erik allowed his fingers to dip inside her body once again. His mouth pressed kisses all over her, every inch coming away wet from his mouth. Only when he knew she was completely moist in her excitement did he adjust her beneath him, pressing himself against her entrance.

Christine moaned in pleasure and a bit of fear, not knowing what to expect but more than ready to experience it with him.

"I love you, Christine. I love you so much," he whispered against her mouth, pressing himself a bit further inside. He was very concious of his size, and did not want to pound into her like some fierce animal. But she was so tight, she wrapped around him like a vice, and his entire body was humming with pleasure. Without his encouragment she widened her legs, allowing him more access. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck, holding herself close to him as he continued making his way inside of her.

Primal instinct began to take over and his entire being pounded with a mixture of lust and love, needing to claim her for his mate, his one and only other half. Vaguely through the cloud of desire that was clouding his brain he was becoming aware of the fact that her body was resisting him, a barrier blocking his path. Christine whimpered against him, pressing her face against his shoulder, not knowing what was happening but feeling a great bit of discomfort. Without really knowing what spurred him into action Erik's finger once again found her womanhood. With little trouble he found the little button that would bring her pleasure as he stimulated it. As he heightened her arousal he began to wonder what was going on.

He knew this feeling of resistance...he was sure of it. Then he remembered...Gabrielle. When he had made love to her for the first time her body had given him the same response...she had been a virgin...but...

Erik's eyes flew down to Christine, whose head had arched backwards in growing ecstasy as he touched her, moans and soft gasps filling the chambers. A virgin...she was a VIRGIN! But that meant... that meant that Edmund had not touched her...that she had not been violated or touched. She was completely pure...From that moment forward Erik did not know quite what overtook him. The only thing that he could think about was the fact that he was the first to touch her thus, the _only _one who would ever worship her body like the beautiful thing it was. Several tears caught on his lashes, some falling down the smooth surface of his mask and the other running down his skin. Nothing could explain what he felt in those moments.

Feeling her body surrender Erik allowed himself to join with her completely. Christine cried out as he filled her, a tiny bite of pain slicing through her at the intrusion.

"Shhh," he crooned, raining soothing kisses against her lips and cheeks. Her body was spasming around him, not used to such a feeling. Christine was looking up at him in awe as the pain faded. Yes, it had hurt, but the pain was lessening, and with it came the most _complete _feeling she had ever experienced. He was filling her totally, and she had never felt more _whole _in her entire life. Tears of happiness began to cascade down her face, realizing that she never wanted to be anywhere but in his arms for the rest of her life. There was never going to be any doubt that he had her heart. Every ounce of her now belonged to him, and it was an amazing feeling.

"I love you," he murmured. She was unable to respond when the breath was taken from her as he reared back and pushed back inside of her. Within seconds her body began tingling. Christine hung onto the man she loved as he began to move in an ancient rythm, continuosly thrusting into her. As he moved she began to feel that now familiar feeling coming over her with his every movement. If she had been nervous before about not knowing what to do, she realized quickly that her body very much knew what it wanted, and without her encouragement she began to move with him. Her lower body began thrusting upwards, meeting each of his strokes.

"That's it, my love. Like that..." he encouraged, thankful that she seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. Any of her discomfort had been swept aside. "Wrap your legs around me, Christine...yes, oh, God!"

With her legs firmly wrapped around him he was able to sink that much more deeply inside of her, her body welcoming him into her without reservations. His thrust slowly began building in intensity, stroking in and out of her with only one purpose in mind, to show her that he loved her and he was the one that could give her whatever it was she wanted. She was comfortable with him now, he could see it, and it made him grow more bold. Erik's hands slid down her sides to rest on either side of her hips, holding her in place as he made love to her.

"Erik...!" She was now straining towards that climax that she desperately wanted. The flames were slowly building inside of her, ever nerve begining to tingle in anticipation. Unbeknownst to Christine her hands slipped from around Erik's neck, her hands coming to land on her breasts with little thought as to what she was doing. Erik happened to glance down at her and see what she was doing, his entire body tightening to an unbearable ache. He watched in a haze of lust as she stimulated herself, trying to help herself reach her end. Her fingers ran around her nipples, bringing them to lucious points in a matter of moments.

"You're magnificent!" he gasped, his pounding growing desperate. She gasped as she felt him moving harder within her, heightening her own pleasure. She realized that he had been watching her but instead of feeling embarrassed she felt empowered. Moaning softly she continued stimulating her breasts, rubbing her nipples as her husband watched her. With almost harsh motions Erik pushed one of her hands aside, his mouth latching onto one hard point. He sucked and licked hungrily as her other hand kept up the pace on her other breast. It was a wonderful contradiction to have his warm mouth hungrily eating away on one side and her slim fingers rubbing the other. The moonlight coming in from the window illuminating their bodies, showing the perspiration that was beading on their skin.

"Christine...Christine-oh...Oh!" he hissed, his body spiraling out of control. Her body was straining towards him, so very close...reaching between them he once again found her button, touching her as he continued moving in and out of her in short, rapid thrusts.

"Yes...!" she gasped in relief, feeling her body beginning to let go. Her hands left herself to claw into his shoulder blades, needing something to hold onto as she lost herself in this pleasure. Her entire being exploded as she was overcome with this wonderful feeling she had been introduced to, her body clutching and sucking on Erik's, pulling him in deeper.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik's entire body began shuddering as he allowed himself to let go. He continued moving against her as he gave her his seed, unconciously praying that it would take root. Christine cried out as she felt the continuing spasms in her body rock her as she felt him releasing inside of her, prolonging her own moment until she fell against the bed in an exhausted heap. Within moments Erik joined her, landing on top of her and yet somehow managing not to crush her.

Tiny droplets of sweat ran down them as they both tried to catch their breath. Christine's body was still trying to come down from such an explosive eruption, and she could feel Erik throbbing within her. Still lodged firmly within her Erik turned them on their sides, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, needing to be sure he had not hurt her in any way. He could feel her smile against him.

"Wonderful...I feel wonderful..."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. She was his now in every way, and he would never allow that to change. And to think that...

"Christine...?"

"Hmmmm...?" she whispered, already beginning to doze off into sleep. Erik gently pushed some curls away from her face.

"I do not know how this night could get more wonderful but-"

"It couldn't, this was the best night of my life," she whispered, meaning every word. Erik felt his heart sing at her confession.

"I think it might just get a little more wonderful," he said softly. She glanced up at him, slightly confused with his words.

"How...?"

"It was all a lie," he said, feeling his happiness overcome him now that he was able to finally register what he had thought about briefly before.

"What was, my love?" Christine asked, wondering what he was talking about. He looked so happy, his eyes gleaming in joy.

"You were never touched by Edmund, my love...he did not claim your body for his own. You were untouched...completely pure," he whispered, tears beginning to form once again. For a moment Christine did not seem to register what it was he was telling her. As he watched, however, understanding dawned. She looked up at him in awe.

"You mean I was..."

"You were a virgin, little one...he didn't violate you!" he said, truly beginning to cry. Christine gasped, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as well. That would explain the pain she had felt. She had found it odd that she was experiencing pain, but she had not wanted to question it.

"Oh, Erik!" she cried, hugging him tightly to her. "I am _your _wife! _You _were the first to touch me!" she said, beginning to sob in her joy. How could she have been so blessed with this miracle? What had she done to deserve this second chance? "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Erik freely allowed the tears to fall, thanking God for this gift. They held each other close, never wanting to let go now that they had one another.

"Yes, my love..._I _am your first and only..._forever_..."


	36. A Decision Must Be Made

_**Author's Note: **_I truly have no excuses as to why this is so late, I apologize so much for the delay in updates, and hope you all enjoy this chapter. **N.S.L. Jewelles **is still away and I am no good at checking for misspellings (my computer doesn't have spell check), so any errors in this chapter are my fault, and I apologize ahead of time for them! Thanks everyone and I hope you all review and let me know what you think! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: A Decision Must Be Made**_

Christine shifted, her body protesting any movement. She did not want to wake! Turning onto her side she snuggled her face against the large, warm body beside her. When it murmured something sleepily and pulled her closer Christine's eyes snapped open to land on the face of her still sleeping husband. Seeing him when she woke up was one of the highlights of her entire day...but immediately she knew something was different. Shifting, she felt her completely nude body rub against _his _nude body. Tingles ran down her spine even as a blush blossomed on her cheeks. Last night...last night was the final testament to their love for one another. They had finally shown _physically _how much they loved eachother. She shifted closer to Erik as images of the night prior flooded her mind. Christine felt...whole, complete, she finally felt like a true woman in every sense of the term.

Then, to find out that she had never been touched by Edmund...It had made what had already been a special night mean that much more. She would never question her blessing, and would thank God every day for the miracle he had granted her and her husband. Briefly, and without concious thought, Christine's hand drifted to her stomach. Had Erik's seed taken root? A smile emerged. Nicolette and Adrian she loved with all of her heart but she would love more than anything to some day carry Erik's child. She wanted his children, and hoped that he would not be against the idea. The more she thought about, in fact, the more she prayed it would happen.

But for the time being she was content with her two children and the man holding her in his arms. There was much that still needed to be done. Edmund had to be handled, as did Gabrielle. The idea of that woman did not sit well with her. She could not stay in that dungeon forever. A decision would have to made, and until it was their life would be on a standstill. Christine wanted to know how her husband would approach the situation with Gabrielle. Would he reveal what had happened all those years ago? Reveal Edmund's deception? Would it do any good to ressurect old ghosts? If he were to let her go without a word than she and her brother would be free to continue plotting revenge on Erik, which would leave them in the same situation as they had been in before. No progress whatsoever. She knew, though, that no matter what she thought, Erik had to figure it out on his own. It was his past, his demons, and it would be his decision. If he needed her, she would be there, and no matter what happened her arms would always be there to give him comfort.

The sun had already made its way into the sky, the light washing over the room. Christine knew that everyone would be up and about, but she desperately did not want to leave the haven of her husband's arms. Everything was forgotten, nothing mattered but him, and she was thankful for any and all time she was allowed with him. Erik was stirring beside her, the light having fallen on his face. It seemed surreal that they had made love last night. So long they had waited, so long they had wanted, and it had finally come true! Without opening his eyes, Erik guided her mouth to his own, feeling her sigh against him in pleasure. Perhaps he did not want to get up any more than she did. It was a welcome thought. When his hands began roaming over her already bare body, she knew that it would be quite some time before they left their room...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"My lord!"

Erik stopped, turning to look at Marc. The other man fell into step beside him, for a moment silence reigning between them. The Dark Prince allowed his thoughts to wander, thinking of Christine. Even now she lay in their bed, asleep, her body exhausted from the bouts of lovemaking that had kept them in their chambers for several hours.

He, too, was tired, and it not only had to do with the lovemaking, but the fact that he had not slept much after Christine's dozed off. Again and again he remembered the fact that Christine had not been touched by Edmund. It had seemed like a wish that would never be granted, and he would never be able to tell his wife how upset he had been when he had learned she had been touched by another. To think that she had been violated was the worse thing he could possibly imagine. Then to have Edmund be the culprit, it just made it that much worse. To know that none of it was was true was a feeling unlike anything he could ever describe.

In the back of his mind he had questioned why Devereux would claim to do something so vile, and convince Christine in the process. But Erik was not a fool, he knew that his one time friend had hoped that he would be able to somehow tear he and Christine apart, and if he had not loved her so much, it might have worked. A thought that scared him. Again he was reminded of the Edmund he had once known, a man who would never stab his best friend in the back, who would always be there to help him if he needed it. The night that he had told Erik that Gabrielle had been married when she had not been had been the betrayal that had led to so many others.

A betrayal that, for a very long time, had affected his wife. It did not seem fair that she had to deal with all of these things. She had nothing to do with what had happened in the past and she was paying the highest price. To Erik, it was a testament of her love for him that she stayed by his side and was there for him when he needed her. That was, perhaps, the one thing that Edmund had not counted on. Their love for one another. Gabrielle he had loved, and he knew he had had a deep affection for Isabel...but what he felt for Christine went beyond either of those relationships. He knew it seemed ridiculous, but he truly felt as if she had been made for him in every way. As if God had created her so that she might be the love of his life, and he was the same for her. His other two relationships were only tests that made him a stronger man, a man worthy of Christine's love.

Thinking of Christine, even now lying in bed, looking for all the world like a tempting goddess, had his body coming to life even after being repeatedly sated. He had not wanted to leave her side, content to hold her for the remainder of the day and long into the night. However, things needed to be done, and he would need to force his attention away from his alluring wife.

"What do you plan to do with Gabrielle, my lord?" Marc asked, glancing at the other man. Erik sighed. That was a rather good question. What _was _he going to do with Gabrielle? He had been thinking about that since the moment she had arrived, and as of yet he had not come up with a logical answer. He had so many reasons to despise her, and yet he knew that he would never be able to hurt her. He cursed his weak will, but knew that punishment of any sort was out of the question, he could never raise his hand to her, which left him very little options.

His main struggle, however, was not with her, it was her conniving brother that needed to pay for all that had happened in the past and in the present. This, too, he did not know how to accomplish! Never in his life had he ever felt so unsure. It was weighing heavily on his mind, and he knew he would not truly be at peace until he figured out what had to be done. "She has tried to escape numerous times already, my lord," Marc continued.

"Guards are being rotated periodically?" he demanded. The other man nodded. He knew Gabrielle was not going to sit in that cell and rot. She would do everything in her power to see to it that she gained her freedom. He knew as well that she was capable of achieving such a goal. Men seemed unable to resist her charm, and he feared one of his knights would free her with the promise of what she could give him. Not an appealing idea. "Any news regarding Edmund?" Erik asked, glancing at the knight at his side.

He had had men watching Edmund since the moment Christine had been returned to him. He needed to know of his comings and goings, and anything of importance that went on in that man's life. Yet somehow the man watching had missed Gabrielle sneaking away, and she was now in his hands...It was always good to know your enemy, and now was no different. Knowing Edmund's every move made Erik feel like Christine was not in any danger. He would protect her with his life, but after being taken from him once, he was constantly worried. If it should happen again...No, he could not let his thoughts stray to such places, it would not do any good. If his mind was clouded with fears and concerns, he would not be focused on Christine's welfare. He needed to forget everything that bothered him or it would get in the way of what needed to be done.

"My man informed me that Edmund has not left the chateau since Lady Christine was returned, my lord," Marc said. Erik sighed again. What was Edmund plotting that he had himself locked away for such a large amount of time. Did he know of the reason his sister was here? Her plans? Gabrielle had never worked well with Edmund, if they were working together this time it would mean that he had much more trouble on his hands then he would like to deal with.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The sound of water dripping echoed around Gabrielle. The ever persistant noise was slowly driving her mad. She felt like a caged tiger, walking back and forth in her cell. She was not used to being in such close quarters and she did not like it. She felt incredibly out of control, and that was one thing Gabrielle refused to tolerate. She always had to be in control or it could be her downfall.

Nothing was going according to plan and knowing that _Erik _was keeping her locked up in this dungeon was not doing anything for her already sour mood. The guards that protected her cell had more willpower than she would have imagined. There was no doubt in her mind that these men feared the Dark Prince and what he would do to them should she escape. _Ruling with fear. _She liked that. Men _should _quiver at the sight of their lord and master, it meant that he was doing what he should in his position. Love and loyalty...Gabrielle resisted the urge to spit. Such things were useless, and would never get anyone what they wanted. She had learned that the hard way.

However, she could not dwell on the past, she needed to regroup her plans and hope that they would be of more use than the ones she had made prior. Unconciously her mind drifted to her brother. What was Edmund doing? Was he making any further attempts to finally bring down Erik? Gabrielle scoffed. No, she knew Edmund, if anything he would sitting at the chateau waiting for her to finish what she said would be done. He was useful for nothing! It pained her to think that she was related to him in any way...such a disgrace. Well, she would not be like her brother, or her mother and father before them. She would make a difference, and she _would _make Erik pay even if it was the last thing she did...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Your supper, my lord." One of the serving maids bowed low after placing Edmund's dinner in front of him. Not meeting his gaze, the young woman hurried away like a frightened mouse. The great hall was now filled with silence, the only noise to be heard Edmund's soft breathing. The long table stretched out before him, completely empty, making the room feel even colder than normal. Of late he had demanded that no one disturb him while he ate. His mind was coursing with thoughts and when he ate was the only time he could truly concentrate. Gabrielle had been gone far too long. He should have known that her plans were foolish, and would not accomplish anything. But she had been so sure...and for a time he had been almost as sure. Anything and everything was a welcome suggestion when it came to the downfall of their worst enemy.

_Ah, Erik...who would have thought that we would end up in such a place? _When he had first met the young boy who would later grow up to be one of the most feared knights in history, he would have never believed that they would become such hated enemies. _Why am I surprised? I made sure that this happened._ However, no matter how hard he tried not to, his thoughts turned towards Isabel...the one woman who had ever held his heart. Married to the man that was _**guareenteed **_to see her dead before their marriage was over. And he was right with that prediction, she had died because she should have never been with Erik in the first place. Of course the masked man had tricked her, and because of it Death had become her lover.

And now the one man that deserved nothing had everything he himself wanted. A beautiful wife...the thoughts of Christine seemed to torment him always, taunting him with dreams of things he could never have for himself. Then to think that Erik was father to the daughter of the woman he loved. Nicolette should have been his, could have been his if Erik had not tricked Isabel into marrying him. Poor Isabel...how had she been able to stand the idea that she was carrying that animal's offspring? It was too horrific to think about. And for a long time after realizing that she was carrying his enemies child...Edmund had given up on the fact that would ever be his...until... his eyes drifted towards the parchments lying beside his food.

He had received one of those parchments when he had completely given up hope. Isabel's flowing handwriting ran the length of the page. For quite some time the two of them had kept in touch through letters. He did not know how she had managed to receive his with Erik around her, but she managed, and her words were the only thing that had seemed to keep him going through that horrible time. Of course the Dark Prince had found out what was going on and quickly put a stop to them corresponding..._What had it felt like, Erik, to know that your wife truly wanted me? That she was writing to me because she could not stand the sight of you? _Though it had pained him when she was no longer able to write, he still had the ones she had sent him so many years ago, and of late he found himself reading them again and again, trying to get closer to her when otherwise it would have been impossible.

Knowing he was only tormenting himself, Edmund picked up one of the old parchments, his eyes scanning over the surface.

_My dearest Edmund,_

_I know that I truly have no right to get into contact with you...but forgive me, Edmund, I could not help myself...I think about you all the time, and I could no longer resist getting into contact with you. My husband...he knows not that I am writing, otherwise you would never have received this. The reason I wrote this letter is because I finally found the courage to say that I do care for you, Edmund, and I hope that you can forgive me for marrying and hurting you. I never meant to hurt you._

_I want you to know that I treasure the nights of passion we shared...they are the only thoughts that sustain me when ever _he _tries to lay his hands on me. I know it is my wifely duty to give my body to my husband...but he is so hideous Edmund! His face...I have never seen anything like it in my life! Even now, writing this, my skin crawls in revulsion. I know it will pain you to read this, but I am pregnant with his child, a fact that I think you are already aware of. It disgusts me to think that I carry that _things _child. I have tried unsuccessfully to rid my body of what is growing inside of me, but to no avail. The Prince watches me constantly now, and every time I try something he stops me...he can be extremely rough when he wishes, and he only wants the child alive so he can torment me. I am sure he never believed that he would reproduce, probably believing that his face would be carried on, and yet he forces me to carry this child, a whelp I do not want. My parents' would have died if they found out that I carried the devil's offspring..._

_Never mind, Edmund, I do not want you to worry over me. For now I can take care of myself. But it would make things so much easier to know that you would write to me occassionally...I often wonder how you are. I truly do miss you, and only wish that I could see you...to know that someone in the world might still care for me. Please do not hate me for my actions...I regret them, which, in itself, is punishment enough...I could not stand for you to hate me too._

_All my love,_

_Isabel_

For a long time after receiving this letter Edmund had debated over whether or not he should write back to her. His heart was screaming at him to do so, but his wounded pride was holding him back. But hearing that it was his touch she craved, not Erik's, was enough to make him write back. Their correspondence lasted for some time, and each letter became more and more intimate. Isabel talked about how she dreamed of him at night, his hands all over her skin...making her body ignite in flames. She would tell him that she would wake up in a cold sweat, her entire body aching for him and him alone.

After reading such words his own body would harden in arousal, and he would wish more than anything that she was there, in his bed, giving him the pleasure he had only ever received in her arms. Soon it was not only Isabel that had such dreams, but he himself. Only another thing to add to his constant torment. Then to think Erik touched what was his...that only caused anger to boil in his veins. Isabel would often tell him of how cruel Erik was to her, how he used her for his own plaything. It disgusted him how much of an animal his friend truly had become. _Why does this come as a shock to me? He raped Gabrielle for God's sake! What made me so certain that he would not harm Isabel?_

Hearing that Erik had raped Gabrielle after claiming so profusely to love her...it had been the spark that had ignited his already fuming anger, a fire that was even now burning brightly. His sister had once been innocent and pure, such a contradiction to who she was now. The cold, unfeeling person Gabrielle had become was thanks to the man she had loved so much. This change had been caused by Erik, and he would get his revenge still. Not only for his sister, but for Isabel as well.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine gasped when she was pulled into a secluded corner of the great hall. Before she had time to struggle, a warm mouth landed on hers, passion flaring all the way down to her toes. When he pulled away she smiled up at him. "Erik..." she breathed, more happy than she ever remembered being. When she had woken up it had been well passed noon and she had been quite embarrassed to finally make an appearence, sure everyone would know what had kept her in bed so late. Then Nicolette and Adrian had come running to her and asked her endless questions, informing her that they had been looking for her for hours. Erik had been in the training yard so she had spent the remainder of the afternoon with the children. She had just been helping with supper when Erik had grabbed her.

"Is it time for bed yet?" he murmured, a slight pleading tone to his voice. She giggled, shaking her head. He growled, pressing kisses against her neck. "Why not? We can slip away without anyone noticing," he said, trying to persuade her.

"I know not about you, but I am starving!" she laughed, pushing him away. She had sauntered a few steps away from him when she turned to meet his gaze once more. "And I do believe we shall both be needing our energy..." she said, her meaning in her voice. Erik made a move as if to grab her, but Christine made her escape and disappeared into the kitchens, laughing.

Erik ran a hand over his face. Who would have known that his wife was such a tease! It seemed impossible that he could want her again, but he did, as if he had never touched her at all. Luckily the distraction he needed came when Nicolette came running over to him. After getting her settled he sat himself down, waiting for their meal to be served. Nicolette was talking nonstop about all she had did that day, and Adrian, to her right, remained silent, although he was smiling. When Christine finally joined them supper proceeded her. Erik took her hand, beginning to eat. Throughout the meal he glanced around himself in a sort of amazement. His eyes would rest on his wife, and then his two children. He had a family...

After everything that had happened in his past with Gabrielle, Edmund, and Isabel...he would have never believed that he would be here tonight, sitting with the three people that meant the world to him. It seemed like too much of a miracle. God had truly been merciful to grant him his greatest desire: a family. _I will never take them for granted. _This promise was not something he was ever going to take lightly. He loved them all too much to not treasure every moment he had with them.

"Erik..." Christine said, drawing him into a conversation. For the first time his chateau hummed with warmth and laughter, surrounding him completely. As he looked upon his wife throughout their meal, he could clearly see the love she had for him in her eyes. They seemed to glow every time she gazed at him, and her smile never wavered. When she spoke to the children he could see how wonderful of a mother she truly was...the more he thought about how wonderful she was, and how lucky a man he had become, the more he began to realize that something was missing...a small piece of the puzzle had yet to be put in place.

His mask...Christine had not seen him without it. She had given him her body and her heart without reservations, yet he had not trusted her with his deepest, darkest secret...Guilt washed over him and a sense of shame he had not felt in quite some time. She had every right to know what he hid. If she loved him as much as he was sure she did, than his face would not matter. Briefly he pictured her looking upon him, her face twisted with horror, but he pushed such thoughts aside. His Christine would never do that...she would never turn away from him. He felt a slight pressure on his hand, and turned to see the very woman he was thinking about looking at him with some concern.

"Are you alright, my love?" she whispered, concern more than obvious in her eyes. He smiled reasurringly at her, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, little one, everything is just fine," he murmured. She continued to frown, and he wondered how she knew that he was lying. Did she truly know him that well?

"Just tell me when you need me, Erik, I will always be here," she said softly, so no one in the room could hear her. Erik smiled again. Yes, he could trust this woman, and he loved her so much he knew he could not hide it from her any longer. Tonight, he would show her who he truly was, and then not a part of him would not be hers, and he would no longer be holding anything of himself back.

"I know, Christine, thank you..."

The doors of the great hall swung open, the evenings cool air floating through the room. Erik looked up to see Marc and Raoul making their way towards him, their expressions grim. Immediately a sense of dread washed over him. He could feel Christine grow tense beside him, as if she, too, knew something was not right. When the two men reached them they bowed respectfully.

"My lord, may we speak with you in private?" the older of the two men asked. Erik frowned.

"What is it?" he demanded, not really keen on being patient.

"I do not think you would wish-"

"What is it, Marc?" Christine asked. Erik glanced at her, noting the regal tone to her voice. The two knights glanced at eachother, but knew that they could remain quiet no longer.

"My lord, my lady...Gabrielle has escaped."


	37. Trust in Love

_**Author's note: **_Hello everyone! I know it has been ages since I have updated anything(or at least it feels that way to me!). Anyways, I must apologize for the lack of updates, but school has been really challenging and I have spent many late nights finishing up school related things, and writing has been really difficult to find time for! I hope you all can be patient with me, and I will try my best to update! I am so late with everything, I have wonderful fan art to post on my profile that I haven't yet, and amazing stories on this site I am trying to read but don't have time for either! Well, as always a huge thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of her hard work, even when she is busy she finds time for me and I appreciate that more than I can say! That was a long author note! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Trust in Love**_

"Bring him to me!"

Everyone in the great hall trembled at the sound of Erik's shout of rage. Without question Marc and Raoul dashed from the hall, not glancing behind them for fear of making the Prince even more angry than he was at that moment. Nicolette and Adrian looked down at their dinner, obvious trembles racking their small frames. Christine did not give herself a moment to think about what had just been said. She rushed to her childrens sides, holding them close when they clutched onto her fearfully.

"Guards!" she commanded. Two of Erik's more skilled knights came to her side, bowing low. "Take them somewhere safe, do not let anyone in or out until I come for them! Is that understood?" she demanded. Both men nodded, taking a hold of the now crying children. "Shush, my loves, you will go with them and you will behave until I come for you."

Neither Adrian or Nicolette knew exactly what was going on, but they did know the Prince was angry about something, and there was fear written in their mother's eyes. They both went with the men without a word, both glancing back at her before they disappeared from sight. Christine turned her attention back on Erik, deciding what she should do to calm him, when the doors opened and Roland came in escorted by Marc and Raoul on either side, their swords pointed at him in case he made a move to run. Why had Roland been allowed to guard over Gabrielle again? He had been tempted once before, no one should have allowed him to take watch!

The knight was shoved down onto his knees in front of Erik. Before anyone could so much as blink the Dark Prince's fist connected brutally with the other man's face. There was a sickening crunching sound that echoed throughout the room from the blow, and Roland crumpled to the floor in a limp mess, blood beginning to seep around his head. Erik's eyes were blazing with a fury that scared Christine, and he looked as if he was ready to strike the knight again.

"Erik, no!" she cried. Everyone in the room became quiet when she rushed to her husband's side, her hands grasping firmly around his arm. His chest was heaving, hands clutched tight into fists. She cast a fleeting glance down at Roland, looking away when she realized that Erik had broken his nose. "Violence will not solve anything right now. We need to keep our heads and approach this with a clear mind," she murmured for his ears alone. Gabrielle was an intelligent woman, and nothing ever seemed to stir her calm exterior. She would keep her head with whatever she planned on doing and it was important that they did the same if they wanted to prevent a catastrophe.

"Leave us!" Erik barked. Everyone in the room was quick to do as he said, and within moments the hall was empty except for the two of them and the unmoving Ronald. She could not help but take a step back when her husband whirled around to face her. "You ask me not to lay my hands on a man that has just threatened your life as well as our children with his own foolishness?"

"What will punishing him accomplish? She has already been released! Right now we need to worry about finding her before she can try anything," Christine said, trying to think logically. Right now she was worried about what Gabrielle planned on doing with her newly given freedom. Would she return to the Devereux manor? A part of her knew that this was not going to happen. Gabrielle Devereux had a score to settle with Erik, and until she did nothing would be safe.

Erik did not seem to want to see the logic of her words. Anger was boiling in his veins, and with a mighty roar his foot connected with Roland's side. Without another word he stormed out of the hall, barking commands at his knights as he went. Christine did not understand the true danger of the situation. Gabrielle was loose in his chateau. She had turned into a cruel, heartless witch, and he knew she would stop at nothing to make him pay for past sins. In a way he blamed himself for her escape. He had been unwilling to come up with an outcome for her being there. He had not known what to do with her and foolishly he had believed that as long as she was in the dungeons his family would be safe. Now...now everyone he loved was at risk. If Gabrielle so much as laid a hand on his wife or either of his children, he would forget anything that was holding him back from killing her. _No one _threatened his family and got away alive.

He did not like the fact that Christine had to see him act so cruelly to one of his own men, and he prayed it did not make her think less of him. He was the Dark Prince, violence was always bubbling at the surface, waiting to burst forward. He had been so overcome with rage he had allowed it to get the best of him. Never would he have believed that one of his own knights would betray him in such a way. Letting Gabrielle go...what had she done to achieve her freedom? It made him sick to think that the once innocent young woman she had been was now willing to give her body to any man who would give her what she wanted.

"Erik!"

Her voice eased a little of his tension, without him really even being aware of it. He stopped, waiting for Christine to reach his side. When she did so her eyes were looking up at him, full of concern. What he would not give to simply take her into his arms and forget about the world around him! She gave him something to live for, and he feared it could all be taken away if he was not careful.

Her hand grasped his, fingers entwining.

She was giving him strength. One simple gesture told him that she would be there for him in the rough times ahead. No matter what happened she would always love him. His past did not make a difference to her. She was helping him live in the present, and promising him a brighter future than he had ever imagined for himself because of her love.

"I love you," she whispered softly, giving him a small smile. Taking a single moment to forget the chaos that was now surrounding them, Erik took her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. She moaned against his mouth, kissing him back just as deeply. When he pulled away she was shaking slightly, trying so hard to push her fears away.

"I love you more, little one..." He gave her a smile that told her every word he said was true. Would _always _be true. "Go to Adrian and Nicolette, my love, keep them safe while I take care of Gabrielle."

Christine wanted to argue, not liking the idea of how much danger he was going to be in because of one woman. She knew, however, that her fears were unfounded. Erik was the _Dark Prince_! Men trembled at the title, cowered like animals when he stepped onto a battlefield. One woman would truly stand no match against him, she need not worry. Erik's guard was up, and he would not allow himself to be tricked or manipulated in any shape or form. She had trust in his strength and capabilities, and she would show him that by listening to his requests.

"As you wish," she murmured. His smile and his eyes thanked her more than any words could. With one last lingering hug, Christine left her husband to deal with his past. The moment she was out of his sight, Marc came rushing towards him, wanting to know what the Prince wished to be done. The softness he had held in his eyes when he looked at his wife was replaced immediately with cold resolve the moment his knight reached him.

"You are to stand guard at Christine's door. She is with the children, nothing can happen to them."

Normally Marc would have taken it as an insult that he was not being put to use, but he realized that this was a great honor on the Prince's part. He trusted Marc with his family, not something that could be said for anyone else, as far as he knew.

"Nothing will happen to them, my lord, I promise," he said, bowing. Erik grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"I trust you with their life, my friend..."

With one last bow Marc left Erik alone once more. His men were not incompetent. Dozens were already outside the chateau, scouting the land, making sure she had not attempted to flee. Men raced past him, every nook and cranny being inspected. Briefly his mind flashed back to years before, when he had thought that Isabel had run off. He and his men had been scrambling around just like this in a frantic search. This time, however, he knew that it was he and his family that were in danger. What Gabrielle would stop at he did not know, and unless he found her nothing would be certain.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine hummed softly to the two unmoving figures lying on the bed. The sun had set hours ago, bathing the room in darkness, the only light a solitary candle on the windowsill. The time had seemed to pass slowly, each minute it seemed Christine's thoughts were absorbed with her husband, wondering what was happening beyond the chamber walls. Where was Gabrielle? Would she be found? If she was found, what would Erik decide to do with her? That, of course, would be up to him completely, and no matter what he decided to do she would support him completely. Oh, Erik, you do not deserve all this constant torment, my love.

Just thinking about all that had happened to him in his past was enough to make a few tears fall down her cheeks. She was thankful she had found him, that she was able to show him that love was not out of his grasp, and she would never hurt him like Gabrielle or Isabel had done. In a way she pitied Gabrielle. One lie had destoryed her, a lie told by her own brother. If Edmund had not come to Erik that faithful night and told him that Gabrielle was married, the Prince would have never married Isabel. Christine had very little doubt that her husband would not be her husband because he would indeed still be with the one woman who was now causing their family so much panic.

Her gaze landed once more on her two children. Knowing that they might have never been hers, that Erik might not have ever been the love of her life...well, it made her realize that she could not take the blessing of a family very lightly. They were hers now, and she would do whatever she had to to protect them. She knew Erik was taking every precaution. Earlier she had heard Marc join the guards at the door, and she knew she and the children were well protected. No one would harm them, Erik would die before he saw that happen.

As a few more hours passed, she desperately wanted to stay up and wait for Erik's return, but as time ticked by her body felt heavy and no matter how hard she tried, sleep took over, comforted knowing that her husband was out there protecting his family from harm...

Christine murmured sleepily, feeling a soft caress against the skin of her arm. She smiled, recognizing his touch anywhere. Her eyes drifted open, coming to land on Erik's beloved face. He was smiling down at her, leaning over the bed that contained her and the children.

"Hello..." she said softly, stretching. The window outside was black, the moon covered by a thick blanket of clouds. Hours must have passed, and it had to be well past midnight. Then she remembered the situation. Her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Erik, what-"

"Shh, do not wake the children," he interrupted. Christine glanced at the two unmoving figures, assured that they were sleeping safe and sound. "Come with me, my love," he continued. Once more their eyes met.

"But Erik-"

"I will answer your questions when we leave the room," he whispered. She nodded, not really wanting to leave Nicolette and Adrian, but knowing that Erik would not do anything to put them in danger. His hand grasped hers as they left the room, passing what Christine was astonished to find were a total of ten guards at the childrens door. They were well protected, no one was going in or out of that room, that was for certain, and it put her a little more at ease. They entered their own chambers and Erik removed his tunic, obvious tension lying in his shoulders. Christine did not know what had happened with Gabrielle, if anything, but did not want to push the subject when it was obvious that her husband was so stressed. The Prince made his way to the bed, sitting down and running a hand over his face wearily.

Without a second thought she made her way over to him, climbing up behind him on the large bed. Her slim hands found his shoulders, slowly beginning a massage, hoping to ease a little of his tension. He groaned in gratitude, rolling his head to the side and sighing deeply. Her fingers worked out the knots, a soft melody flowing past her lips. She did not cease her ministrations until she was completely confident that she had helped him as much as she could. The moment her fingers left him Erik turned, pressing her into the softness of the bed, lying his much larger frame atop her.

Christine smiled up at him, feeling secure in his arms.

"What of Gabrielle, my love?" she whispered, needing to ask. Erik sighed and shook his head, causing her heart to sink.

"We searched everywhere and came up with nothing. According to the scouts, it does not appear that she had fled the chateau, but she also seems to not be inside it...I do not know what to do, she has simply disappeared..."

"She cannot stay hidden forever," Christine said, trying to bring a more positive note to the situation. Her husband shrugged.

"Until she is found neither you nor the children can go anywhere unaccompanied," he said. She nodded immediately, willing to do anything he asked to keep their family safe. "Her quarrel is with me, but I do not know how far she will go to spite me."

Christine said nothing. Her children, for the moment, were safe, but she worried about Erik. If anything were to happen to him...

"No, little one, do not let this worry cloud your eyes...everything will be fine," he murmured, a finger caressing her cheek. She swallowed.

"I worry about you," she admitted softly. He smiled.

"Do not concern yourself with me, my love, I shall be fine," he assured her, though she seemed anything but convinced. For some time neither of them said a word, Erik more than content with his current position, his hands softly stroking his wife's face. Holding her made him forget about all of the chaos..."Christine?"

Almost immediately Christine knew that something important was on Erik's mind. HIs tone was serious, and she wondered if he had just thought of something dreadful that he had yet to tell her. When she met his gaze his was clouded with...caution? She could not quite name the emotion, but he did look unsure.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"I know now is not the best time-"

"It is always the best time, Erik, I told you that no matter what I would be there for you, whenever you need me," she interrupted. He managed to smile.

"Indeed...but what I mean is that I should have done this sooner..."

"Done what?"

He did not answer immediately, choosing to stare down at her and stroke a curl away from her face.

"Erik?"

"Do you know how much it means to me to know that you love me?" he whispered softly. This time it was she who smiled.

"I know..." she replied quietly, and she did. After hearing first hand what had happened in his past she knew that her love meant everything to him.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize that love, or make you think less of me..."

"I could NEVER think less of you, Erik, I LOVE you, with everything I am," she assured him. He gave her a lingering kiss.

"It still scares me to think that you could despise me-"

"Erik-"

"Let me finish, Christine, please," he asked. She nodded. "You know the things Isabel called me, what she thought of me, how she despised my touch-"

"I am NOT her!"

"No, you are not, but you are human, and as such it is understandable to blanche at ugliness, even reject it," Erik said. Christine frowned, not quite knowing what he was talking about, or what all of this meant.

"I do not understand..."

"The mask, Christine, I am sure you know full well that it hides my greatest sin," he said.

"I know you keep it hidden from me because you fear I will turn out to be just like Isabel," she answered. He knew she was hurt by this thought. The idea that he would compare her to Isabel was an insult she had difficulty taking.

"No, I fear your rejection...I would not be able to live without you, Christine, and I mean every word of what I say...to not have your love-"

"Oh, Erik," she whispered, shaking her head with a small smile. He met her gaze again. "I love you so much that I do not think you could ever do anything to make me feel differently, or show me anything to make me turn from you, for that matter. No one is flawless...not even me."

He wanted to scoff at her, for surely she knew that being one of God's angels meant she was indeed, flawless, but he could see by the look in her eyes that she believed all that she said.

"I know you are scared to show me, my love, and I understand...all I ask is that you trust me, trust our love...it will not fail you..."

"This was not the best time to bring this subject up," he murmured. Christine knew he was making excuses, frightened of what would happen if he became vulnerable. "With Gabrielle now on the rampage-"

"You do not have to show me, Erik, it is fine," she whispered, interrupting him. If he was really this against showing her than why had he brought it up? He sighed. Although if she was completely honest with herself it hurt her that he did not seem to trust her, even when he said he did. _She _trusted him without question.

"Christine...I fear...I fear that Gabrielle might find a way to use my face against me. Make you realize that you are married to a monster-"

"Speak not of yourself in such a matter or I will not have this conversation," Christine said angrily, her eyes flashing. He opened his mouth to retort but his wife was far from being finished. "And whether or not you want to believe it, I would never allow _anyone _to convince me of anything when it cames to you. You are the man _I _love, and no one has a right to say anything about you but I, you big fool..." He could see the hint of a smile on her face and could feel his love for her grow with each passing word. "You will never lose my love, and no matter how many times I have to tell you that it will always be true..."

Erik captured her lips in a searing kiss, thanking God for her. He had been extremely lucky to be given love after everything that had happened in the past.

"Your love means so much..." he whispered against her mouth.

"Let me prove to you that I am not Gabrielle or Isabel...that my love for you will never waver," she whispered against his mouth. Erik wanted to do as she said so badly, wanted to let this one last barrier down, prove by this simple act that he did love her, without saying the words. Words could be taken for granted. But this, it would say all he ever wanted her to know.

"I love you..."

Those three words were the permission Christine needed. Her husband closed his eyes as her tiny fingers removed the mask that had been such a part of him for so many years. She was given her first glimpse of the 'monster' Isabel had claimed she was married to. Puckered, withered, stretched tight over bone...it was a deformity unlike any she had ever seen before, so unlike the rest of his face. She had never noticed that he had no lashes on this eye, and an eyebrow was nonexistent. The flesh was pink and irritated, chafed from so long underneath the stiffling material. Christine could only imagine how uncomfortable it must truly be for him, and she found herself worrying more about his comfort than the actual sight before her.

Erik heard his wife's soft intake of breath as his face was bathed with cool air. He kept his eyes tightly shut, wishing to prolong the moment before he saw her look of disgust. Love had never been on his side before, and he had lost both Isabel and Gabrielle...could his already broken heart stand the loss of Christine? No, it couldn't. He would have to show her that he was the same man, that the only difference was that he looked so horrible when the mask was off. He could leave the mask on for the rest of his life if it would make her stay with him...he was willing to do that just so he could have her at his side. But now that she had seen the true Erik, would it be to late to convince her to stay? The thought made him nautious, and without any real confidence, he opened his eyes and looked down at his wife.

Christine was gazing up at him, her eyes roaming over the deformed side of his face. Erik had the urge to cover himself in shame, try to make her forget the sight in front of her...but he knew the damage had been done. He could never-

"'Tis not nearly as horrible as you made it sound, Erik," Christine said, interrupting his hopeless thoughts. He looked back to his wife, seeing that she was still studying him intently, but if he was not mistaken it did not look like a look of disgust. Her hand went up and softly caressed his flesh. Erik would have been happy to die right there, just the feel of her hand on him was a heaven he had never thought he would experience. There was no disgust or hesitancy in her touch, her hand was sure and tender. What was she thinking now that she knew what her husband looked like? She had just said it was not horrible, was she really taking that good of a look? He had never seen anything more horrible in his life!

"Please do not say such a thing just to spare my feelings."

"I am not sparing your feelings, my love! After everything we have been through, do you really think that something like this would make me turn away from you?"

Her voice was completely normal as it spoke to him, the same tone she had used with him since they were married. It was as if he was not baring his deformity to her at all, it was like the sight of him was not bothering her in the slightest!

"You need not worry about Gabrielle, Erik," Christine murmured, her hand still moving softly over his face. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"What? Why?"

"She could never use this against you," she said. She continued when her husband made a confused face. "Just because I have seen this does not mean that I do not love you, in fact-"

"You still love me?" he interrupted in disbelief. Christine chuckled softly.

"What did you expect, Erik? Me running from the room screaming?" she asked. When he said nothing she shook her head. "This does not make you less of a man to me, and it pains me to think that Isabel once called you such hurtful names-"

"She saw my face and simply said what I already knew."

"No," Christine said, shaking her head even more vigerously. "She simply proved that she was not the woman for you, nor would she ever be worthy of you. You were her husband, as you are now mine, and I cannot think of one person who I love more, face or not. If Isabel could not see how lucky she was for having you at her side, then she deserved any and all of the torment she caused herself."

"You speak so highly of my love," he whispered, swallowing. "It is nothing to be revered or admired-"

"Erik, whether you realize it or not, your love should be known through the ages. After being hurt so many times by those you cared about, you still managed to find it in yourself to love me, and I do not take that lightly. I can honestly say nothing but that your face does not make me disgusted, and it does not make me shudder or love you any less. You are my husband, and whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life, my Prince," Christine said.

"You are absolutely amazing," he breathed. She smiled up at him.

"I was just thinking that about you."

In the passion that ensued, neither were aware of the door slowly opening, or of the lithe figure slipping into the room, malicious intent its only purpose.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	38. Dangerous Truths

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Dark Prince! I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry for any and all spelling errors, **N.S.L. Jewelles** is really busy right now so I had to do without her great spelling and error powers! Hope you all enjoy anyways! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Dangerous Truths**_

"I want nothing more than to stay in your arms for the rest of the night..." Erik murmured, pressing hungry kisses along Christine's neck. She moaned softly and arched toward him.

"Then why do you not?" she whispered, running her hands along his chest. Erik's mouth worshipped the tops of her breasts, illicting another small moan of pleasure.

"I wish to go and check on Adrian and Nicolette before we start something that will undoubtedly keep us preoccupied for hours," he said against her breasts. Christine groaned in dismay, not wanting his hands and mouth to leave her body just yet. He feelings appeared to be mutual and he allowed his hands to roam over her, pushing her chemise up, his large palms traveling up her thighs. Christine willingly submitted all that she was to him, giving him her complete trust. He groaned when her thighs fell open beneath his touch, welcoming him to do as he wanted. When his hands began to get intimate she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"I thought you were going to go check on the children," she murmured against his mouth. He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You are right. I want to make sure they are alright," he said. She smiled.

"Alright...but when you come back I expect you to be mine for the remainder of the night," she whispered. He grinned.

"Oh, do not worry, my love, I have plans for us I think you might just enjoy," he growled playfully. Christine giggled but her eyes were alight with arousal at the prospect of things to come. She teasingly pushed at his chest.

"Well, hurry and do what you must, I will be waiting for you when you come back," she promised. Erik nodded and reluctantly began to pull himself away from her inviting warmth. Christine's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back to her, their mouths meeting before he could draw his next breath. Erik kissed her with a passion he could barely keep in control. It always seemed like he could not keep his hands off of her. Feeling her willingly surrendering her body and her heart to him was an aphrodisiac he wanted to live with for the rest of his life. Touching her without his mask on was an experience unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he was finding it more and more difficult to pull himself away from her.

Sighing, he extracted himself from her arms, he rested his forehead against her own. His finger gently ran over her bottom lip, swollen from his kiss. Christine smiled up at him, arousal weighing down her eyelids.

"You are a temptress," he murmured. Her smile only blossomed more at his words.

"I love it when you look at me like that," she admitted softly, as if it were something secret she did not want to share. Erik pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like I am the most precious thing in the world..."

"You are the most precious thing in _my _world," he answered. She gave him another kiss for being able to hear him say such a thing with such sincerity in his voice. Christine had no doubts exactly what it was she meant to him. She was very much aware of how much he treasured her love and she would do all in her power to make sure that he was made aware of it every single day.

"You should go, Nicolette probably wishes to see you before she goes to sleep," Christine instructed, managing to get him in the direction of the door. "I love you." Christine did not know why but she felt like she had to say it, make sure that he knew that she did love him as much as he loved her. It was Erik's turn to smile.

"I love you, too, little one..."

Erik pulled his gaze away from her and after locating his mask and putting it back on he made his way to the door. "Tell the children I love them." His wife called after him.

Erik's steps led him quickly down the hall, the promise of his wife's passion helping him forget all that was going on in his life that he would rather not have to deal with. The sight of all of the guards at his childrens door put Erik a little more at ease.

"Marc!"

"Yes, my lord," the knight said, bowing low in respect.

"Go and guard my chamber door until I return to Christine," he ordered. The other man nodded and was quick to make his way from the others so he could do as he was told. Erik slipped inside the room without another thought, only wanting to see Nicolette and Adrian and make sure they were alright.

"Papa!"

Erik smiled as Nicolette bounded from the bed and ran into his arms. He gathered her up and held her close, not wanting to let her go because he wanted to make sure that she was always alright. He could not imagine what he would do if Gabrielle somehow managed to get her claws on his daughter. He shuddered to even think about it. Nicolette, luckily, seemed to be unaware of what was going on in her own home, and she happily chatted away about how it was ever so dull having to stay in this chamber with nothing to do. She informed him that she did not like it one bit and that Adrian agreed with her completely. Erik's gaze landed on the young boy. He was sitting on the large bed, his hands in his lap as he stared down at them. Erik knew that given Adrian's age he had to be more aware of certain circumstances than Nicolette was at her younger age.

Striding over to the bed Erik sat down next to his son. _Son... I have a son! _A warm, fatherly smile appeared on his face before he could think to help it. He might know close to nothing when it came to the child sitting at his side, but Erik felt it was a miracle that he could already love the boy so much. Affectionately he allowed his hand to ruffle Adrian's hair, causing a giggle to erupt from Nicolette. The young boy looked up at him with a small smile, and much more trust than had been in his eyes before.

"And you, Adrian? Is being locked up in this room proving rather taxing?" he wondered, wanting to engage him in a conversation. Adrian immediately shook his head.

"No, my lord," he said quietly. Erik frowned.

"'Tis not my name, Adrian. You can call me Erik or Papa, whatever you are most comfortable with," he encouraged him. His son said nothing, though he looked at him as if he were thinking about something very deeply. Nicolette climbed off of her father's lap and joined Adrian on the bed. The Dark Prince watched the way the two children interacted, and it was apparent that they both were very comfortable around eachother and he was thankful that they had found someone to play with.

"Papa, you are not mad at us, are you?" Nicolette inquired, looking up at him with curious eyes. The Prince had to hide his frown.

"Mad, little one?"

She nodded her head, her curls bouncing playfully.

"Yes...when we were eating supper you were very angry..." she whispered, looking down at her lap. Erik felt his heart clench in his chest. He had always tried to hide his temper from his daughter, knowing that it would only scare her to see such a side of her beloved father. But earlier that day he had completely forgotten that Adrian and Nicolette were in the same room. When he had heard that Roland had allowed one of his greatest enemies to escape...his rage had been unlike anything he could explain. All he could think about was the fact that because of one of his own men his wife and his children were now in danger. Gabrielle had become a cold and calculating witch, and he knew she might go so far as to kill either Christine or one of the children in her rage.

But no matter the reasons he knew that he should not have allowed his temper to get the best of him in front of the children. He was trying to gain Adrian's trust and he knew letting the boy see him in such a way could not be helping the situation in at all. And Nicolette...she had been all he had for so long, he did not want her to ever be frightened of him, he could never stand it if she were to feel that way or look at him with anything less than love in her eyes. Sighing loudly, Erik got down onto his knees in front of both of the children, wishing things could be so much simpler and he would not have to explain to such innocent children why he was such a monster at times.

"I was angry, Nicolette, but not at either of you," he said, meeting both children's gazes seperately. "I allowed my temper to get the better of me and I should not have. But no matter how much it seemed like it, I could never be so mad at you two. I love you both very much and I want to apologize for the way I acted if it scared you both," he continued. Adrian would not meet his gaze so Erik gently tipped the boys head up until he could look him in the eyes. "I do not want you to fear me, I would give my life to protect you two. I love you like a son, Adrian, and I will do whatever I have to to make sure you realize that, but please never fear me, I could never hurt you, I give you my word."

Nicolette seemed reassured but he knew that it was not difficult to ease his daughter's mind. She need only hear a few words from him and she would be fine as if nothing had bothered her in the first place. Adrian looked like he wanted to believe him, but Erik knew that his life before this had made him weary of everyone. To Adrian anger meant violence and it would take some time for Erik to convince him that he would never raise his hand to strike him for any reason, angry or not.

"Now, it has been a long night and you both need to get your rest," he said. Nicolette gave him a kiss and a sound hug. "Your mother gives you both her love and we will both see you in the morning. Good night, my loves."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine felt her eyes slowly fluttering open, feeling something cold and sharp being pressed against her throat. In her still sleep fogged mind her first thought was that Erik had returned and he was going to follow through with his promise and a smile of anticipation slowly adorned her lips. She had not meant to doze off but she was definately thrilled that Erik had not let her continue to sleep and had chosen to wake her up. A night in his arms was a night well spent in her own honest opinion.

"Erik..." she murmured contentedly. The cold, sharp sensation she had been feeling moments prior suddenly became more pronounced and her smile turned to a slight frown. Wondering what Erik was doing and what he had against her neck, Christine opened her eyes.

"Good evening, Lady Desslar..."

Christine felt a scream lodge in her throat as she gazed up into the murderous eyes of Gabrielle Devereux...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You all know my orders, make sure no one gets in or out. If any of you find yourself beginning to fall under sleeps spell I want you to rotate immediately, is that clearly understood?"

Erik's men-at-arms nodded their heads in agreement, all swearing to protect Adrian and Nicolette with their life. The Dark Prince felt he could rest easy knowing that the men he trusted with his life would keep his children safe. He did not doubt their capabilities, even with what had happened with Roland, for Raoul and Marc would be among the ranks of men and those two men he knew would never let the others even think of falling under Gabrielle's charm. Turning from his men Erik made his way back towards his chambers. Marc was even now guarding Christine's door, making sure that she, too, was kept safe. For if anything were to happen to her...

He forced himself to think of something else. Immediately his mind flooded with images of that very night, holding Christine in his arms, in their bed, and watching as she accepted him, face and all. This was a night he knew he would not forget as long as he lived. He now had no doubt that Christine truly did love him as much as he loved her. Her acceptance meant more to him than he could ever tell her. With her he finally had the life he had always longed for but had never been given. Erik wanted this business with the Devereux's to come to an end, he wanted fate to take its course and for karma to finally catch up to both Gabrielle and Edmund. The sooner he was done with this whole affair the sooner he could focus on finally living life with his new family and forgetting the demons of his past. But as long as Edmund and Gabrielle continued to threaten those he loved he could never rest. Every waking moment now had to be consumed with protecting his family and making sure nothing happened to them until the Devereux's could be gotten rid of forever.

"She has not stirred?" Erik asked. Marc turned his head to meet his gaze from his position at the Prince's door. The other man shook his head in denial.

"I have not heard much. I think I heard her murmuring a few moments ago, but no doubt she is probably talking in her sleep," the knight answered. Erik nodded. For a few moments silence reigned between the two men, both lost in their own thoughts. Erik did not want to disturb Christine just yet. She would need her rest for he planned on waking her soon and making good on his promise for the rest of the night. His body tightened in response to his thoughts. "My lord...I will protect her with my life," Marc said, interupting Erik's erotic thoughts about what he wanted to do to his wife. He met the other man's gaze unflinchingly.

"I know that, Marc, and I thank you for your loyalty, as would Christine," he said. It was a good feeling to know that he now had men under his service that were willing to protect his family as much as he was. It was a welcome change having people around he trusted when his entire life had seemed to be one long story of betrayal. "When you become tired have Raoul take your position. I do not trust anyone else to the same extent as I do the two of you."

Marc nodded as Erik patted him brotherly on the back. The Dark Prince no longer felt in the mood to talk. He wanted to go into his room and spend time with Christine, for it had been a long time since he had looked forward to a night more. All he wanted to do was spend time in her arms and he would be happy. Erik went to the door with a brief nod to Marc before opening it...or trying to open it. Erik frowned. Why was the door jammed? Frown deepening Erik tried to push it open with a little more force...only to get the same result.

"My lord?" Marc murmured softly, his own expression troubled.

"Christine?" Erik called, wondering if the door had simply gotten jammed somehow. There was no answer from inside. Immediately he worried that something was wrong. "Christine! Wake up, my love," he encouraged loudly, needing to hear her voice so he would be convinced that she was alright. When silence continued from inside the chambers Erik felt himself beginning to grow paranoid. "Christine! Answer me right now!" he said, a little more desperately. As he shouted her name he continued to cram his shoulder against the door, needing it to give under his weight. The door stood firm and did not even seem to protest his rough handling.

"Something isn't right," Marc said, his voice growing more and more weary. Erik ignored him. If Christine had been sleeping she would have woken up from the sound of her husband's shouts. He needed to make contact with Christine before his heart pounded out of his chest in fear. What was going on?!?

"Christine, I am not playing any games! Come and upon the door!"

Marc was now beside him, pushing his own shoulder into the door, adding his weight to Erik's. The Prince knew that Christine would never ignore his calls because she knew how much it would worry him, especially with everything already happening to them and the threat of Gabrielle looming close.

"Christine, damn it, answer me!" he shouted. Something was against the door, blocking them from entering.

A small whimper echoed from inside the chambers and Erik stiffened in surprise and fear. That was Christine, he just knew it. She was in danger and she needed him.

"Please, Christine, speak to me if you can, my love," he pleaded. If she could not speak he could only imagine what was going on in there. For a moment silence continued and he feared he would not get any response because she could not give him one.

"E-Erik...!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard her voice but it was short lived when he heard the absolute terror in her tone.

"Christine, tell me what is going on," he said. He growled in frustration when he was once again not given a response and he shoved the entire weight of his body against the door. "Christine!"

"Lady Desslar cannot come out to play..."

A cold chill went down the length of Erik's back and he felt all blood drain from his face. _Gabrielle..._Gabrielle was inside that room with Christine!

"Damn you to hell and back, Gabrielle! Give me my wife!" he shouted, pounding on the door. Marc was now frantically shoving his weight against the wood, silently praying it would give way beneath both of their combined efforts.

"Tsk, tsk...'tis no way to speak to me now, is it, Erik?" Gabrielle said, her voice amuesed. The sound of her voice made him want nothing more than to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle the life out of her. He should have done so while he was given the chance, that way Christine would never be put in this danger. But he had allowed their past history to cloud his judgement and now Christine was paying the ultimate price...

"Your quarrel is with me, Gabrielle, leave Christine out of this," he growled. His voice sounded calm but he was barely managing to control his anger and his fear at the thought that he might lose Christine in the next few moments. Turning his gaze to Marc he tensely jerked his head in the direction of the other men, silently telling his knight to go and get help.

"I would not be so quick to look for reinforcements, my prince," Gabrielle said. Marc froze, wondering how she had known that he was about to leave and do just what she had said.

"What game are you playing, Gabrielle?" Erik demanded. He heard an amused laugh echo on the other side of the door.

"No game, my love, but if you make one wrong move Christine will pay with her life..."

A whimper of pain from his wife testified to this statement. Erik slammed his fist against the door, his jaw clenching.

"My men could be all over you in a matter of moments if I only give the word," he hissed. Once again the young woman laughed. It made him beyond angry to know that she was enjoying the entire situation.

"I have no doubt in your mens abilities, my lord, but the moment I heard the door give way beneath their efforts I would pull this knife through your wife's lovely neck. We would not want that now, would we?"

"It is I you want dead, Gabrielle, please just leave her alone," he said, managing to hide his desperation well. Christine's life was now out of his hands. He knew that no matter what he did it was Gabrielle who would decide Christine's fate.

"On the contrary, Erik, I do not want you dead. I want you to _suffer_, and I assure you there is a difference..."

"You are so naive, Gabrielle," the prince sighed, resting his forehead on the cool wood of the door. She knew nothing about this so called revenge she spoke of. The truth had never been told to her simply because she had never gone looking for it. Gabrielle had believed the lies told to her without protest and now his wife was in danger.

His mind was rapidly racing, trying to formulate some sort of a plan that would bring Christine back into his arms alive and well. He knew he could not risk getting Gabrielle angry, and his statement might do just that. But he could not help but think that her entire journey of revenge was based on a story of lies.

"Careful, my lord, we would not want you saying something you might regret," she growled. "Is that not right, Christine?"

Erik's wife cried out in pain.

"Christine!" he cried. "God, Gabrielle, just tell me what you want!"

"Why!?"

Erik took a step back at the sound of that one word. It held all of the pain, anguish, and rage he had ever heard in his entire life and he was taken aback by the emotions Gabrielle put into the single word. It had been a very long time since he had heard her say anything so passionately and he did not know what to say or do.

"What?"

"Tell me what I did to deserve all that you did to me?!?"

"What _I _did to _you_!?!" Erik growled.

"Yes!"

"If I am not mistaken it was _you _that claimed I raped you, Gabrielle! _Raped!_ How could you ever accuse me of such a thing!?!" he shouted.

"You promised me that you would come back for me, that you would petition for my hand and take me away from that hell I was living in!"

"And I was going to!"

"No, you were not! Do not lie to me, Erik, or I will make you regret it," she hissed. Christine's whimpering intensified and Erik felt silent tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks. _Oh, God, please, __**please, **__do not let anything happen to her...I cannot lose her..._

"You never really loved him..."

Both Marc and Erik froze when they heard Christine's softly spoken statement. _Oh, Christine, do not say anything, my love! _He feared that his wife's words would cause Gabrielle to act out and it would mean her life.

"What?" Gabrielle hissed.

"You never really loved him as much as you claimed you did. If you had none of this would have ever happened," Christine whispered.

"Christine..." Erik warned desperately. Silence greeted his warning and he strained to hear anything that was going on inside that room, praying that Christine was not hurt in any way and that everything would work out for the best.

"If you would excuse us, gentlemen, Lady Desslar and I are going to have a little talk..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine surpressed her tiny outcry of pain as she felt the sharp dagger once again prick at the tender flesh of her neck. The tiny rivers of blood formed from the small cuts were staining her pale skin crimson. Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes stared down at her with complete and utter contempt, her lips a thin line as she held the dagger to the other woman's throat.

"You would presume to know what I felt for that man?" Gabrielle said, her voice soft and dangerous. Christine did not know what had possesed her to speak out, but she had heard the anguish in Erik's voice as he spoke to Gabrielle and she did not want him to have to go through that. Gabrielle had sought her out to end her life and Christine would do what she had to in order to survive, for Erik's sake as well as hers.

"I presume nothing. Do you remember the conversation the two of us had, when you were in the dungeons?"

Gabrielle smirked.

"Of course, my lady, we spoke about _love_..."

"Indeed, a topic I think you know very little about..."

Christine bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering in pain when she felt the dagger once again slice at her skin.

"Do not begin a battle of words that we both know you will lose," Gabrielle murmured softly. Christine steeled herself against the slight pain she felt in her neck and the knowledge that at any moment her life could be taken away from her.

"As I said before, Lady Devereux, there was no way that you could have truly loved my husband as you once claimed," she continued, knowing that what was said here could end things forever or start new problems no one would wish to face. For once Gabrielle said nothing, waiting for her to elaborate on her words. This gave Christine hope. "When we spoke in the dungeons, you tried to make me have doubts about my husband and the nature of his love for me, did you not?"

"So there is an ounce of intelligence in you after all..."

"You claimed that Erik's love was 'fickle', that there was no way he could have loved each of us the way he claimed to. I have realized since I met him that you are so very wrong..."

"Indeed?" Gabrielle asked, sounding amused.

"Yes, because Erik does have it in him to love someone as much as it is obvious he loves me now. I know of the history the two of you shared, I can see the emotions in my husband's eyes as he recalls all of it for me, I have no doubt in my mind that he loved you as much as he told you he did," Christine said. These words hurt her, but she knew now that they were the truth. She continued hurriedly when it was obvious that the other woman was about to say something. "What happened between the two of you completely destroyed him, and I do believe a small part of his heart shattered when he lost you-"

"Shattered so much that he was keen to warm Isabel's bed before my own?" Gabrielle snarled.

"You know nothing about what transpired, Gabrielle-"

"And you do, you little trollop?" she hissed. Christine nodded.

"Yes, Erik told me-"

"Erik told you only what he wanted you to know! Do you think he would ever want to make himself look bad in your eyes?" Gabrielle demanded.

"No one wants to look lowly in the eyes of the one you love, but Erik told me both the good and the bad about himself and his past. I believe every word he told me and I think it is about time that you heard the correct story as well," Christine said. Gabrielle looked as if she wanted to kill her in those moments, and the inner battle going on inside of her was more than obvious in her now very expressive eyes. Lady Devereux wanted to hear this story but she was afraid to hear it at the same time. Her curiousity would never allow her to ignore it and Christine knew this very well.

"Tell me this story and do so quickly. If I grow weary of your voice I might just have to silence it permanetly..."

Christine swallowed and began to speak, praying Erik would not hate her for telling this woman this story when it was truly not her place. But she did not think her husband could emotionally handle another confession of this magnitude, especially face to face with one of the people that had caused him so much grief in the first place.

"You expect me to believe that my brother went to Erik and lied to him about me getting married?" Gabrielle asked, her tone telling Christine that it was probably going to be difficult to make this woman believe anything.

"Your brother wanted his inheritance, and the only way to do this was to tell Erik that lie so Edmund could have what your father was withholding," she said. There were noises coming from outside of the door, and she could only imagine what must be going through her husbands mind in those moments. Could he hear what was being said? What would he be able to do to help her? She knew that the answer to that question was nothing. Her survival was in her own hands, and she would have to do all in her willpower to make sure that she returned to her husband and children alive. "You know Edmund better than I, but does this not sound like something he would do?"

Something flashed in Gabrielle's eyes but it was gone so quickly Christine could not discern exactly what it was. The pressure from the dagger once again pressed against her tender flesh.

"Hurry and finish your story, my lady, I am growing restless and want to hear Erik plead for mercy..."

With great difficulty Christine related the events that had been told her by the Dark Prince. She told Gabrielle everything: the reason he had turned to Isabel and the true reason for Edmund's hate for the prince, his own love for Erik's late wife. Gabrielle's eyes grew darker and her expression turned grim with every word spoken.

"This is all very interesting, Lady Desslar, but I know it is nothing but a bunch of lies. Erik married someone else when he promised me the world, and I will never be convinced otherwise..."

This was exactly what Christine had been hoping to hear.

"Thank you for proving my point, Lady Devereux," she murmured.

"What?"

"You told me that I had presumed to know what you felt for Erik in the time you shared together, and you just proved that my presumption was right...When we spoke in the dungeon you told me unflinchingly that love was something that completely took over you. You said, '_I know that love for me is all consuming_...' I remember your words clearly, Gabrielle, as if they were spoken yesterday."

"Your point being...?"

"_My _love for Erik is all consuming. There is not another person in the world that would ever do for me now that I have him. I would gladly give my life for him without a second thought and I know he feels the same way. You...you cannot say that you loved him completely, because how could you ever claim that he raped you?" Christine demanded, her anger at what this woman had done to her husband overtaking her. Gabrielle stiffened only slightly. "I could never claim he did such a thing, no matter how much he hurt me."

"He did-"

"You know as well as I, Gabrielle, that Erik does not have it in him to hurt a woman he loves, or any woman for that matter. Even now he could not see you dead even after all of the grief you have put him through. If someone were to tell me that the man I loved, who had gone away for some time, was suddenly and unexpectedly marrying another woman, do you think I would not question that? Do you not think that I would go to him and demand to know answers? If you knew Erik at all you would know that something had to of happened for him to marry Isabel when he had promised you his heart! I could never believe something like that of him! I would know he did not have the capacity to hurt me...and then you go and claim that he did something to you so vile! How could you!?! I know as well as you do, Gabrielle, that the night of passion you shared with Erik was exactly that, a night of _passion_! He would never take something from you not freely given, because he _loved _you! Which is more than I could say about you! If you had believed strongly enough in his love for you none of this would have happened!"

Christine did not flinch when she felt Gabrielle's hand connect with her face because she had been expecting it. The only way Lady Devereux knew how to react to any situation she could not handle was through violence.

"Enough! I do not want to hear anymore," she growled.

"Only because you know it is the truth! Edmund wanted his inheritance more than he wanted you to be happy so he did what your father asked him and pulled Erik away from you! Even now, with your brother thinking that my husband raped you, it still is not the reason he wants the prince dead. He wants him to pay for marrying the woman he loved, and no matter how hard it is for you to believe, you know it is true!"

Again Gabrielle's hand connected with her face. Christine closed her eyes to block out the pain.

"I will not have anymore-"

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I am not lying to you?!?" Christine demanded, now desperate for this woman to know the truth and believe it. She had hope that something was nagging at Gabrielle. If she did not believe at least slightly all that Christine was telling her then she would have killed her by now.

"My brother," she said softly.

"What?"

"Bring me my brother. He will tell me what I need to know," Gabrielle said. "He is the one, as you claim, that caused all of this to happen in the first place. He will tell me his side of the story and then we will see what shall happen." Christine shook her head.

"You are being foolish, Gabrielle! Edmund will only tell you what you want to hear! Besides that, Erik would never let him within a foot of these walls!"

"Then I will just have to kill you-"

"GABRIELLE!"

Both women turned toward the door, hearing Erik's broken cry.

"You called, my prince?" Gabrielle murmured, pressing the dagger more firmly against Christine's throat.

"All she said was true, Gabrielle! She is not lying to you!"

"Do you want her to live?"

"Oh, God, yes, Gabrielle, please just-"

"THEN BRING ME MY BROTHER!!"

Christine heard her husband mutter several oaths under his breath before he barked an order at some of his knights. Christine had no idea what was going to happen. What good would Edmund be in solving this problem? He would never tell Gabrielle the truth! She looked up helplessly into the eyes of her enemy, wishing she knew what the other woman was thinking.

"Such dangerous truths being revealed, my lady, they could get one killed if we are not careful..."

Christine had a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that Gabrielle was now on a self-destrutive campaign, and it would not matter who was hurt in the end.

**Author's note: **Oh, what shall happen with Edmund coming to play?! What will Erik do?! The tension is even killing me! lol, and I know what the outcome is! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try and not wait so long for the next update! _DonJuanTriumphs_


End file.
